Poslední Temnota
by Maevemorrigan
Summary: Jsou proroctví stará jako sama Středozem, která se musí naplnit, a jsou hrozby, které musí být zastaveny. Když přichází poslední temnota, je to dcera z linie králů, která jediná ji může zastavit, a jsou tací, kteří ji budou následovat. Po ROTK, LegolasxOC
1. Prolog

**A/N: Tenhle příběh je docela dost starý, sepsala jsem ho pro soutěž na **_fantasy planet .cz /lotr _**v roce 2003, a teď teprve jsem se konečně dostala k tomu, ho upravit do podoby mému dnešnímu já více přijatelné (chápejte...upravila jsem odstavce a tak, do samotného děje jsem nezasahovala), a taky se konečně dostala k tomu ho nějak uploadovat.**

**Je to ucelený příběh, nemá pokračování, a je takový, jaký je. Vypotila jsem nad ním půl roku života, a krve, a sepisovala jsem ho v době pro mě docela problematické - a podle toho to taky vypadá. Je to moje dítě, jeden z mých nejdelších (a dospaných) příběhů, a jsem na něj hrdá.**

**Je to velmi Legolasocentrické (i když můj šálek čaje je spíš Boromir, ale měl smůlu, byl mrtvý!), a mnohem více se držím filmů než knížek (ale to bylo způsobeno blížící se premiérou ROTK), ale nečekejte žádné strašlivé ****** a ******, nebo ****** a ****** :) Omlouvám se, to u mně nenajdete.**

**Spíš hromadu hrdinsky vzletných řečí :) Přece jen, Panu Tolkienovi by se to moc nelíbilo :)**

**A pokud jste se proousali až sem, vězte, že budu ráda, když si to přečtete a okomentujete ( třeba o délce kapitol - je to aktuální délka kapitol ve wordu - a mně to problémy nedělá, číst to... ale ráda to upravím, pokud budete chtít).**

* * *

Prolog

**

* * *

  
**

_Ve dnech, kdy skončilo Jaro Ardy a byla vybudována sídla Valar, usedla Yavanna na zelený pahorek Corollair__ë__ a začala zpívat překrásnou píseň, která svou melodií uchvátila všechny Valar. Píseň byla tak nádherná, že Nieně vyhrkly slzy a ona plakala celou dobu. Z jejích slz a Yavannina zpěvu vyrašily dva štíhlé proutky, které při písni rostly a sílily._

_Tak procitly dva Valinorské stromy: stříbrný Telperion a zlatý Laurelin. Valar milovali světlo těchto stromů a nejvíc pak Varda, Paní Hvězd. Milovala jejich světlo natolik, že střádala stříbrnou rosu a zlatý déšť do velkých kádí a schraňovala je pro obraz nových hvězd, které chtěla utvořit._

_Valar žili po dlouhé věky blaženě ve světle stromů a zapomínali na tmu, která vládne ve Středozemi, a na Melkora, který ve své pevnosti kazil vše, co mu přišlo pod ruku._

_Avšak Yavanna nezapomínala. Rmoutila se pro své dílo, které nikdo neviděl__;__ a stejně jako ona se trápila i Varda. Přála si, aby někdo spatřil její hvězdy, jenže ty byly moc slabé a vzdálené. Nakonec se rozhodla stvořit hvězdy větší a jasnější, hvězdy prozářené rosou Telperionu__;__ a doufala, že dílo dokončí ještě dříve, než procitnou dlouho očekávaní Prvorození._

_Rozvěsila po obloze mnoho překrásných souhvězdí: Motýla Wilwarina, Bojovníka Menelmacara, Orla Soronúm__ë__ a naposled i Srp Valacirku jako výzvu pro Melkora._

_A bylo to také to první, co spatřili Ilúvatarovi Prvorození, kteří procitli u jezera Cuiviénenu. Mlčky vzhlédli k obloze a dlouho tak stáli a sledovali to překrásné světlo, které jim navěky uvízlo v očích._

_Jako první mezi nimi procitli Ingw__ë__, Finw__ë__ a Elw__ë__, silní, odvážní a hrdí králové, a s nimi také tři královny: Tinr__ô__men, nejstarší ze tří sester__;__ zlatovlasá dívka s alabastrovou pletí a jasně modrýma očima zářícíma stříbrným svitem, Morwen, s vlasy černějšími než noc a hlubokýma tmavýma očima, a nakonec Altáriel__;__ nejmladší ze sester, která byla obdařena stříbrnou aureolou vlasů a veselýma zelenýma očima._

_Tyto tři sestry byly nejsličnější z celého elfího rodu a každá z nich byla obdařena jinými schopnostmi: Tinr__ô__men se naučila ovládat magii slov a písní, Morwen byla nadána schopností vizí budoucnosti a Altáriel zas uměla mluvit se vším, co vzešlo z Yavanniných rukou. Všechny sestry milovaly světlo hvězd, ale postupem času se Morwen před tímto světlem začala ukrývat. Mnohem častěji teď nahlížela do budoucnosti a opájela se obrazem Melkorovým, kterého začala uctívat. Proto se její mysl pokřivila a srdce zčernalo._

_Když pak Valar Temného zajali a spoutali, truchlila pro něj Morwen tolik, že se ukryla a dlouhou dobu po ní nebylo ani památky. Její sestry si myslely, že je ztracena, a proto se pro ni rmoutily. Morwenin žal se však brzy změnil v nenávist a ona začala splétat temný plán, jak Melkora osvobodit. Velice se jí hodil příjezd Orom__ë__ho. Když pak slyšela, že s ním mají odejít do Valinoru, byla první, které se snažila rozehnat nedůvěru svých druhů. Vyzvala Ingw__ë__ho, Finw__ë__ho a Elw__ë__ho, aby putovali s Orom__ë__m za Stromy, a když viděla jejich nejistotu, sama se nabídla, že půjde. Její sestry se k ní přidaly a nakonec se stalo, že za světlem Stromů jich putovalo šest: tři elfí králové a spolu s nimi i jejich královny._

_Tinr__ô__men a Altáriel byly světlem Stromů okouzlené a ihned si získaly přízeň Vardy a Yavanny. Morwen ale zůstala stát stranou a netrpělivě se rozhlížela. Když ji Varda vyzvala, aby šla blíž, odmítla a získala si tak její nedůvěru. Paní hvězd ji po zbytek jejich pobývání ve Valinoru sledovala a varovala před ní Tinr__ô__men. Ta od té doby svou sestru bedlivě sledovala a pomalu v ní vzrůstalo podezření._

_Když se pak Prvorození na Morwenin popud rozhodli vydat se vstříc světlu, zeptala se jí Tinr__ô__men, proč se tolik obávala světla Stromů a teď za ním chvátá. Morwen neodpověděla. Vycítila, že nadešel čas, kdy se musí své sestry zbavit._

_Rozdělili se tedy na tři zářící zástupy: Vpředu kráčeli Ingw__ë__ a Tinr__ô__men spolu se svým lidem, který je nazýván Vanyar__;__ za nimi Finw__ë__ s Morwen v čele Noldor__;__ a nakonec Elw__ë__, který však do Valinoru nikdy nedošel a jeho místo zaujal jeho mladší bratr Olw__ë__, který se stal manželem Altáriel a pánem Teleri._

_Tinr__ô__men se, ač jej velmi milovala, se svým mužem těžko rozloučila a vrátila se k Morwen, aby se k ní připojila. Stále doufala, že ji napraví, ale Morwenina mysl se už příliš pokřivila a síly, které jí Valar dali, už dávno nesloužily Dobru, ale přiživovaly Melkorovy síly v dalekém zajetí. A tak se stalo, že jednoho dne Morwen svou sestru zabila a ukryla její tělo mezi kameny, aby ji nikdo nenašel. Sama však nikdy nevstoupila do Valinoru neboť věděla, že její zrada by byla odhalena. Odešla tedy od svého lidu a její místo po boku Finw__ë__ho zaujala Míriel Serinde, která se stala jeho ženou a novou královnou Noldor. Ve vyhnanství Morwen dlouho očekávala návrat svého pána, kterému hodlala stanout po boku a pomáhat mu ve všem, neboť její srdce už zažehl temný plamen a ona se Temnému začala podobat tak, jako jiní zkažení duchové._

_Mezitím Varda marně hledala Tinr__ô__men po celém Valinoru a když ji nikde neviděla vrátila se do Středozemě, kde našla její tělo ukryté v kamení. Rozlícená a zarmoucená odnesla ji k Mandosovi a jeho ženě Vair__ë__ a prosila je, aby Tinr__ô__men vrátili život. Mandos s tím nesouhlasil, ale jeho žena, která sama měla dar vidění řekla, že se Tinr__ô__men jednoho dne vrátí a navždy zbaví Ardu Zla, které Morwen představuje. Pak jí nakonec bude dovoleno vrátit se do Valinoru a usednout po boku svého muže. To vše se však stane až za nesčetné věky, proto poradila Vardě ukrýt Tinr__ô__menino tělo na obloze jako vzdor Morwen._

_Varda ji uposlechla a vložila Tinr__ô__menino tělo do souhvězdí Wilwarin a mlčela o sudbě, kterou vyslechla, neboť nikomu z Valar není dovoleno měnit Osud, který byl předem napsán._

_Morwen se stala Melkorovou nejvěrnější služebnicí a se svými zlými skutky se stávala temnější a zkaženější. Ztratila svou bývalou krásu, kterou obětovala pro větší moc a změnila se k nepoznání. Zapřela své jméno stejně jako původ a začala si říkat Černokněžnice._

_Po Melkorově pádu se stala Sauronovou nejvěrnější následovatelkou a jedinou, která nad ním bděla, když ztratil většinu své moci. Pak zmizela ve víru dějin, které ji pohltili tak, jako všechny, kteří sloužili Zlu._

_Kronika Valinoru_


	2. A zrodil se hrdina

**A zrodil se hrdina...**

**

* * *

  
**

Bylo dlouho před půlnocí a psal se dvacátý duben roku 48 Čtvrtého věku Gondorského. Vlastně by si to datum nikdo příliš nepamatoval, kdyby se toho dne nenarodil tolik vytoužený dědic trůnu a syn krále Elessara.

Na tom ale také příliš nezáleží. Záleží na věcech, které se udály pak...

Aragorn netrpělivě přecházel v předpokojích své paní a střídavě a svíral a zase rozevíral pěsti. Už nemohl slyšet, jak Arwen křičí, a jen tiše doufal, že jí elfí léky, které sebou přivezli lékaři z Roklinky, uleví. Po chvilce křik ustal a ze dveří vyšel vysoký tmavovlasý elf oděný do splývavého hábitu temně modré barvy. Zamířil přímo ke králi.

„Nepotrvá to už dlouho," řekl tichým hlasem. „Paní Arwen je silná a..."

„Tak proč tolik křičí, pro smilování?" přerušil ho Aragorn výkřikem. Hlas se mu zlomil v zoufalství, ale i přes to se rozlehl ztichlou místností. Několik služek se po něm překvapeně otočilo, vzápětí se seběhly do kouta a vzrušeně se rozštěbetaly.

Elf mu položil ruku na rameno v chlácholivém gestu a pronesl: „Neztrácej klid, pane."

Aragorn ztlumil hlas do výhružného šepotu. „Přece jsi jí pomáhal na svět! Tak proč něco neuděláš? Jestli zemře, přísahám, že ty tam půjdeš za ní! Sám na to dohlédnu."

Elf jen nevzrušeně vzdychl. „Nezemře, pane. Netrpí o nic víc, než ostatní ženy. Nemohu s tím nic udělat; tak to v životě chodí. Křičí, protože porod je bolestivý proces.

A ani ty, ani velký Manwë nemůžete přikázat, aby se dítě narodilo dříve, než je na to připraveno." Znovu si hluboce povzdychl. „Ať už mě zabiješ nebo ne!"

Aragorn na něj hleděl s hlubokým zklamáním a elfí lékař musel zadržet smích. Aragorn Elessar, velký válečník, přislíbený král a velký vůdce svého lidu, se teď zmítal obyčejným strachem o svou ženu. Sám prožil už příliš let a byl příliš cynický, než aby pochopil ten velký cit, kterým se ve svém dlouhém životě nezabýval; musel ovšem sám přiznat, že se bál o paní Arwen. Kdo ví, co se může stát, konec konců, byl to její první porod.

Uklonil se a pronesl: „ Dovolíš-li teď, vrátím se k tvé paní."

Aragorn jenom roztržitě přikývl a pohybem ruky ho propustil. Elf se obrátil a zmizel zpět za dveřmi.

Místností se znovu rozlétl bolestný výkřik a král sebou trhl. „Jen ať už přestane křičet!" mumlal.

* * *

Ačkoliv byla přesvědčená, že umírá, probíhal Arwenin porod poměrně snadno. Dítě se narodilo ještě před půlnocí.

Arwen po něm natáhla ruce, ale elf jí je odmítl dát. „Moje dítě..." zaúpěla a snažila se mrkáním dostat z očí slaný pot, který jí lepil řasy.

„Počkej, otřeme ho!" řekl panovačně a podal ho jedné ze služebných, které se motaly kolem. Arwen nejasně viděla, jak ta žena omývala a osušovala malý uzlíček. „Podej mi je, prosím!" sténala, ale hlas se jí zlámal v dalším bolestném výkřiku. V bedrech se jí opět začala rozlévat hrozná bolest a křeče vystřelovaly do celého těla. Pevně sevřela okraj postele a vykřikla: „To ne! Už ne znovu..."

Elf se k ní překvapeně vrhl a začal jí prohmatávat břicho. „To není možné!" opakoval. „Ne... Ne druhé dítě, to není možné..." Obrátil se k Arwen a vzal ji za ruku. „Teď buď silná, paní!" vybídl ji. „Buď šťastná, budeš mít ještě jedno dítě."

Arwen si skousla ret a přikývla. Odvrátila tvář k oknu a z očí jí vyhrkly slzy. Celé tělo ji nepředstavitelně bolelo a téměř ho necítila. Upírala pohled ven a sledovala hvězdy, které toho večera svítily obzvlášť jasně.

Kolem okna zakroužil slavík a po chvilce se v něm usadil. Chvíli Arwen sledoval očima jako černé korálky a po chvilce se rozezpíval. Usmála se a zašeptala „Slavík..."

* * *

Aragorn otočil hlavu a zaposlouchal se. Otočil se po vojácích, kteří stáli na stráži, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že slyší správně. Že slyší ticho! Opravdové ticho, takové, že trhalo ušní bubínky.

Ze dveří Arweniny ložnice vyšel elfí lékař a unaveně se usmíval. „Služebné ještě převléknou postel a pak vás tam pustí. Když dovolíte, půjdu se teď vyspat." řekl a na znamení toho zívl a nahrbil se. Aragorn ho vzal za rameno a nedočkavě se zeptal: „Je to syn? Řekni, je to syn?"

Elf se pousmál. „Máš silného a zdravého syna," na chvilku se odmlčel, „ a také překrásnou dcerku." Aragorn zůstal stát bez jediného slova.

Elf už se tentokrát nesmál. Pořád mu vrtalo hlavou to druhé dítě. Nikdy nechyboval. A když Arwen prohlížel před několika týdny, byl si jistý, že čekala jen _jedno_ dítě. Měla porodit jen jedno dítě, toho chlapce, následníka trůnu. Zlatovlasé děvče s elfíma očima a tváří vznešenější, než kdy viděl, pro něj bylo záhadou. Řekl by tomu zázrak, kdyby ještě v téhle době nějaké byly.

* * *

Aragorn vběhl do ložnice jako šílenec.

Arwen ležela v posteli přikrytá čistou, bílou dekou, vlasy měla rozprostřené po polštáři a v náručí držela dva malé uzlíčky. Hladila je pohledem a zasněně se usmívala. Klidně by tu příšernou bolest podstoupila znovu. Dala život něčemu tak malému; něčemu kouzelnému. A její děti v sobě měli jistě tolik kouzla, kolik zbylo v ní samé. Když je držela v náručí věděla, že tenhle pocit je to jediné, za co stojí bojovat; na čem opravdu záleží.

Vzhlédla ke svému muži a usmála se. „To je Eldarion, tvůj syn." šeptla. „A tvá dcera..." Odmlčela se a zadívala se ven. „...tvá dcera Rael Tinúviel."

Netrpělivě odehnal služky a posadil se vedle ní. Vzal syna do náručí a opatrně mu prstem přejel po tváři. Chlapec měl tmavé vlásky a hluboké oči svého otce. „Je mi podobný?" ptal se tiše. Arwen jenom přikývla. Znaveně si povzdechla a políbila svou dcerku. Děvče se na ni upřeně zadívalo a pak k ní natáhlo ručky. Aragorn si je pozorně prohlédl a nevycházel z údivu; jeho dcera totiž měla podivuhodně husté zlaté vlásky a oči v barvě nejjasnější modři prozářené elfím světlem. „Ta je po tobě, krásná jako elfka, Arwen. Krásná jako ty..." řekl jí Aragorn.

Arwen znaveně zavřela oči. Byla nevýslovně utahaná a chtělo se jí spát. Když znovu oči otevřela, Aragorn držel své děti v náručí, kolébal je a broukal jim nějakou písničku. „Nechceš je ještě jít ukázat těm, kteří čekají před dveřmi?" zeptala se s úsměvem.

Přikývl. Když vyšel ze dveří, Arwen klesla hlava na prsa a víčka jí ztěžkla.

_Prospím se!_ pomyslela si. _Udělá mi to dobře!  
_*****************************

_Tma kolem Arwen houstla a pohlcovala všechno světlo. Vítr skučel a kvílel a bičoval její tvář silnými poryvy chladného vzduchu. Pak náhle utichl a ona zůstala stát uprostřed ničeho._

_Na sobě měla černé šaty a tvář jí halil závoj. Rukou hladila náhrobek, který měl podobu mladé dívky, a plakala._

_Pak zaslechla zvuk, který připomínal šumění křídel ve vzduchu._

_Arwen vzhlédla nad sebe a snažila se zahlédnout něco na temné obloze. Znovu se zvedl vítr a ona zůstala stát zbavená vší hodnosti a moci__;__ nebýt jejích dlouhých vlasů, zůstala by stát úplně nahá._

_Kráčela po zčernalé zemi a všude kolem sebe cítila přítomnost zemřelých._

_Vysoko nad hlavou uslyšela ptačí zpěv. Byl to slavík, takový, kterého dnes viděla. Jeho oči byly najednou měsíc a hvězdy a jeho křídla se táhla od jednoho obzoru k druhému. Svým hlasem zaplnil celou oblohu._

_A přitom se v jádru toho zvuku skrývalo ticho, v němž ucítila čísi přítomnost. Pomalu a velmi opatrně se otočila. V dálce spatřila jasně zářící bod, který se přibližoval. Vydala se mu vstříc a tu spatřila, že je to překrásná plavovlasá dívka oděná do zářící zbroje se znakem stromu pod sedmi hvězdami na hrudi. Šla pevným krokem a temnota před ní ustupovala. Vzduch naplnilo úpěnlivé volání rohu, ostré, jasné a zvučné, které umlklo, když dívčina ruka sklouzla k jílci planoucího meče, ve kterém Arwen poznala Andúril._

_Nad hlavou se dívce rozzářilo souhvězdí Wilwarin, a když došla k Arwen, stáhla z ramen plášť sepnutý sponou ve tvaru lístku aby ji do něj zabalila. Arwen se na ni překvapeně podívala a zahleděla se jí do očí. Byly plné lásky, byly vřelé a usmívaly se._

„_Kdo jsi?" ptala se Arwen, ale její rty se ani nepohnuly._

_Zářící dívka ukázala na slavíka na obloze a ten se rozlétl se na tisíce oslnivých hvězd. Pak Západ explodoval bílým světlem, které donutilo Arwen padnout tváří k zemi. Cítila, že dívka nad ní stále stojí, ale nemohla zvednout hlavu, protože záře by ji oslepila._

_A tak klečela schoulená a třesoucí se. Po chvilce světlo mírně pohaslo a ona mohla zvednout tvář. Uviděla, jak se k ní dívka sklání a podává jí malý uzlíček zabalený v zářivě stříbrné látce. Byla to její dcera. Pak znovu ukázala k obloze, která se rozezněla zpěvavým hlasem:_

_Až Zlo zapustí nové kořeny,_

_až navrátí se přítel ztracený,_

_pak znovuzkutý meč jasně zaplane_

_v rukou toho, jež králem se nestane,_

_neboť druhého svět jej uvítal,_

_a před ním zrodil se nový král._

_Až oděná do pláště Hraničáře_

_královská dcera povstane,_

_pak vrátí se moc Prvorozené_

_a v Ardě klid zas nastane._

_Až Stíny se prodlouží,_

_až ohně se rozhoří,_

_Rozsvětitelka dá jí jas,_

_až objeví se Temný pán,_

_pak s požehnáním Západu,_

_ona vrátí jej do Nicoty zas._

_Pak, Gondore, rmuť se a plač!_

_Šedý stín obchází Strážní věž__;_

_Smrt vzala si tvou dceru,_

_pro vždy teď její hrob střež!_

_Arwen pak pohlédla do náručí, kde doposud držela svou dcerku, a uviděla, jak se mění jen v cár mlhy. Překvapeně vykřikla a vstala, jakoby ještě chtěla svou dceru chytit. Místo toho jí v ruce zůstal jen přívěšek Večernice._

_To už ale na sobě měla zas černé šaty a stála u náhrobku s podobou mladé dívky__;__ té, kterou viděla před chvilkou , oděné do zbroje se znakem Gondoru na prsou. Vedle ní stál Aragorn, jehož vlasy byly protknuty stříbrem, a plakal. Po pravici mu stál vysoký mladík a černými kučerami a vedle něj tři štíhlé černovlásky, z nichž ta nejmladší plakala tak usedavě, až se Arwen srdce téměř rozskočilo. Ohlédla se a spatřila za sebou Legolase._

_Poprvé ho viděla celého v černém. Stál sám a ruku zaťatou v pěst držel na prsou. I on plakal, ale tohle byl pláč bez slz, pláč jen z čirého zoufalství._

_Došla až k němu a zeptala se: „Co se to stalo? Kdo zemřel?" Zdálo se, že ji vůbec neslyší. Přešel k náhrobku a položil na něj to, co měl v ruce- totiž přívěšek Večernice. Přitiskl prsty na rty a věnoval dívce tichý polibek. Pak odešel jak nejrychleji mohl._

_Arwen se zmateně otočila po Aragornovi a znovu se zeptala: „Tak co se stalo? Kdo zemřel?"_

„_Slyšíte?" vykřikla zoufale a její výkřik se rozlehl temnou prázdnotou. Zvedla hlavu a uviděla na obloze slavíka..._

... a v tu chvíli se s výkřikem probudila. Prudce se posadila a trhaně oddechovala. Křečovitě zarývala nehty do přikrývky a snažila se z mysli dostat ty příšerné obrazy i zvučný hlas, který dokola opakoval slova sudby.

Olej v noční lampičce už dávno dohořel a v ložnici bylo ticho, které rušilo jen spokojené oddechování Eldariona a Rael, kteří se k sobě choulili v kolébce. „Aragorne..." vzlykla Arwen tiše a podvědomě prsty vyhledala místo vedle sebe, kde spával. To ale teď bylo prázdné.

„Aragorne..." rozkřikla se a začala se třást v záchvatu pláče.

V tu chvíli se za dveřmi ozval pleskot podrážek a dveře se zprudka otevřely.

Aragorn se vrhl ke své ženě, něžně ji objal a tiše se zeptal: „Co se stalo, má paní? Co se stalo, Undómiel?" „Kdes byl? Já se bála!" obvinila ho plačtivě. „Tolik jsem se bála... Tolik..." Pevně se ho chytila a opřela mu hlavu o prsa. Vzal její tvář do dlaní a otřel jí slzy. „Už je dobře," utěšoval ji. „Jsem tu s tebou a budu tě chránit." Pak ji donutil podívat se na něj a řekl: „A teď mi pověz, co se stalo?"

Arwen si hřbetem ruky otřela slzy a šeptla: „Naše dcera je v nebezpečí..."

Aragorn se rychle vymrštila a přešel ke kolébce. Rael i Eldarion spokojeně spali. „Zdá se být v pořádku," řekl tiše.

Objala si kolena a bradou se o ně opřela. Snažila se pohled zaostřit kamsi za stěny ložnice, když řekla: „Měla jsem vizi, Aragorne. Naše dcera zemře." Pak mu vypověděla svůj sen a ještě než skončila, znovu se rozplakala. Aragorn se tvářil ustaraně. „Není pochyb," šeptl zničeně. „Mluvíš o naší dceři. A co mě znepokojuje ještě víc je proroctví o nové Temnotě, která přichází."

Arwen na něj úkosem pohlédla a zeptala se: „A co ten ztracený přítel? Kdo to je?" V hlase jí šlo číst jak moc je zoufalá. Stejně tak jako Aragorn. Odvrátil se od ní a na chvilku zavřel oči. _Tohle bylo příliš moc štěstí najednou!_ pomyslel si trpce. Když si ale znovu promyslel, co Arwen řekla, došlo mu, kdo je onen ztracený přítel.

Znal jen jednoho muže, který nosil roh s hlasem tak mocným, jak popisovala jeho žena. A ten pro něj byl určitě ztracený.

„Odpočiň si, Arwen!" řekl po dlouhé chvíli tíživého ticha. „Já už se postarám, aby se naší dceři nic nestalo. Nikdy!" Vtlačil ji na lůžko a něžně ji políbil na čelo. Pak vstal a vyšel ze dveří.

Jakmile je za sebou zavřel, otočil se a co nejrychleji vyhledal své správce.

A hned ráno se do všech spřátelených království a držav rozjeli spěšní poslové, kteří nesli dekret s královskou pečetí, a s ním i zákaz o vyslovení jména toho, který naposled rozezněl roh Gondoru; a to pod trestem smrti.

Hrdlem by propadl každý, kdo by se jen pokusil vyslovit to jméno před královou rodinou, která se během několika let ještě rozrostla o další tři krásné dcery.

A tak se, ač nevědomky, začala Arwenina vize naplňovat...


	3. Není lovec jako lovec

**Není lovec jako lovec**

**

* * *

  
**

Les byl tmavě zelený, tajemný, tichý. To málo slunečního světla, kterému se podařilo proniknout vysokou bariérou větví, bylo bledé a studené. Vzduch byl těžký a lepkavý. Ptáci panicky křičeli, jakoby byli chyceni do sítí a třpytící se hmyz pobíhal listím.

Keře se zatřásly a mezi nimi se prosmekl štíhlý stín.

* * *

Jelen splašeně přeskočil povalený kmen a prokličkoval mezi stromy. Věděl, že musí utéct.

Musí...

* * *

Lovec.

Větev vrzla.

Kapka rosy prohnula list a svezla se po jeho těle. S hlasitým plesknutím dopadla na lovcovu botu a stekla na zem. Prudce se otočil a z kápě mu na chvilku vylétl pramen zlatých vlasů. Sklonil se ke stezce, téměř ukryté ve změti rostlin a konečně to uviděl; lehký, sotva znatelný otisk v měkké půdě. Nebyl příliš starý. Nanejvýš čtvrt hodiny.

Takže je blízko!

Konečně! Rozběhl se a snažil nevnímat únavu ve svalech. Už to bylo téměř nesnesitelné: Pět dní pronásledování a nejistoty. A k čemu to vedlo? Jeho družina se mu ztratila, byl unavený a navíc, navíc téměř ztratil jelenovu stopu.

Ale uloví ho stůj co stůj!

Tiše zaklel. Pevně sevřel svůj luk a pokračoval v cestě.

* * *

Jelen se zastavil na malé mýtině a zavětřil. Srdce mu v hrudi bilo ve splašeném staccatu strachu a bezmoci a plíce mu téměř nestačily k nádechu. Věděl, že je mu jeho honec na stopě, cítil ho! Rozhlédl se a spatřil pableskující hranici, normálně ukrytou lidskému zraku. Jediným velkým skokem se přes ni přenesl a zmizel mezi stromy.

* * *

Lovec se zarazil a rozhlédl se po mýtině. Hluboce si povzdechl a překročil pableskující hranici, kterou viděl. Tiše zaklel. Nevěstilo to nic dobrého. Schoval luk a vytáhl meč se širokou čepelí, pokrytou drobnými rytinami. Ačkoli už téměř bylo léto, zachvěl se. Zamrazilo ho u srdce z ticha, které najednou v lese zavládlo. Nepohnul se jediný list, neozval se jediný zvuk. Opatrně se rozhlédl a zdálo se, že zvažuje zda-li se nemá vrátit. Vzápětí se ale rozhodl: půjde dál!

Půda pod nohama mu rychle ubíhala a postupně porůstala svěží a hebkou trávou. Čím blíž byl srdci lesa, tím byly stromy vyšší a zdálo se, že září matnou aurou. A ačkoliv to byl zatím ten nejkrásnější les, který kdy lovec spatřil, nahánělo mu ticho v něm a také nepochopitelné stíny v místech, kde zářilo slunce, strach. Přeskočil povalený kmen a proběhl stříbrnou stužkou potoka, který se klikatil mezi ohlazenými kameny. Zastavil se na malé pasece a rozhlédl se. Připadalo mu, že už tady byl.

Dokola se otočil. Chodí snad v kruzích?

Ticho mezi stromy se ještě prohloubilo. Některé ze stínů se pohnuly a jiné naopak zmizely. Lovec pevně sevřel jílec meče a překvapivě vysokým hlasem vykřikl: „Tak vylezte! Slídíte za mnou už dost dlouho!"

Jen domluvil, ucítil slabý závan větru a v zátylku ostrý hrot šípu. Postupně se z keřů a stínů vynořil tucet elfů oděných do šedé a zelené a obklíčili jej s šípy založenými na tětivách. Jejich velitel, statný elf se stříbrnými vlasy v týle svázanými zelenou stuhou a chladně šedýma očima, k němu pomalu došel a tónem, který nedovoloval žádné námitky, pronesl: „Cožpak nevíš, troufalče, že jsi vstoupil na území Pána Iithilienu? Toto je domov elfů a cizinci zde nesmějí nosit zbraň otevřeně!"

Důkladně si neznámého prohlédl. Byl shrbený únavou a dlouhou cestou; plášť měl vybledlý dlouhými dny a možná i roky nošení. Kápě mu padala hluboko do obličeje a zakrývala tak pár jasně modrých očí. Celkovou ubohost postavy dokresloval i silný nános špíny na plášti, který sahal na zem a měl otrhaný lem, z pod kterého vykukovaly špičky okovaných bot.

„A ty nevíš, že mně je povolen přístup do všech Spojených království?" odsekl lovec jedovatě. Sevřel svůj meč ještě křečovitěji.

Elf se ošil. „Cožpak se král Elessar zbláznil?" zajímal se a lovec při těch slovech strnul. V očích mu zaplály dva rozzlobené ohýnky a bylo vidět, že tohle ho opravdu dopálilo. „Musela bych o tom něco vědět!" zasyčel a všichni elfové ustrnuli. Bylo slyšet, jak ta poslední slova tiše opakují.

Nechápali. O to víc je překvapilo, když si tajemný honec sundal kápi a nebyl to žádný honec, ale sličná dívka, útlá jako mladý proutek a zároveň tvrdá jako skála.

Vlastně... Sličná- pokud se to pod nánosem špíny dalo poznat. Dívka totiž byla zablácená od hlavy až k patě, ale i tak její oblečení, ač bylo obnošené, prozrazovalo vznešený původ. Jednoduché hnědé kalhoty z měkké kůže se širokým pásem pobitým kovovými cvočky, na němž se houpala pochva meče a dva bílé elfí nože, vězely ve vysokých jezdeckých botách z měkké kozinky. Halenu měla šedou, zašněrovanou na bocích do úzké kazajky v barvě listové zeleně. Na předloktí měla překrásně zdobené předloketníky a krom toho na pravačce měla lučištnickou rukavici. Nejzvláštnější na ní byl ale znak, který měla vyšitý na prsou- byl to totiž výsostný znak Gondoru a krále Elessara. Z části ho sice zakrýval plášť neurčité barvy, ale i tak jej všichni elfové viděli.

„Toto není zem gondorského krále!" pronesl nakonec velitel elfích lučištníků, když se vzpamatoval z překvapení. „A ty," ukázal na ni, „ať už jsi kdokoli, se musíš podřídit zákonům tohoto lesa nebo..." Vznesl jasnou výhrůžku a dívka ji akceptovala. Pohodila vzpurně hlavou a mírně se přikrčila. „Budeme se tedy bít!" zamumlala. Byla klidná, jak se zdálo. Ale ten klid byl stejně klamný jako klid zmije před útokem. Jen oči, kterými těkala sem a tam to prozrazovali.

Elf se rozesmál. „Ty? Proti nám? A sama?" pochechtával se. Dívka zrudla ponížením a udělala rychlý výpad s ranou dobře mířenou na jeho krk. Než stačil kdokoli zareagovat, ohnala se po dalších dvou, kteří stáli po její pravici. Jednomu z nich způsobila hlubokou ránu na paži a druhý se sotva stačil krýt před další ranou, která tentokrát mířila na břicho. Odnesl to jeho luk.

V tu samou chvíli se už vzpamatovali ostatní. Rychle odhodili luky, které vyměnili za dlouhé nože a vrhli se na ni. Boj trval jen chvilku; i když dívka bojovala statečně, přesile se neubránila.

Velitel elfů jí vyrazil meč z ruky a srazil ji k zemi. Přiložil jí ostří její vlastní zbraně pod krk a sykl: „Vzdej se a bude s tebou nakládáno dobře."

Úkosem na něj pohlédla a mezi trhanými výdechy pronesla: „Nikdy- se- nevzdám! Nejsem- jen- tak- někdo!" Elf se zašklebila a cosi tiše zamumlal ke svým druhům. Ti dívku zvedli, odzbrojili a svázali. Bylo vidět, jak je jí to zatěžko. Nenávistně elfy sledovala a blýskala očima po jejich veliteli. Ještě, než jí zavázal oči, přistoupil k ní a téměř neslyšně pronesl: „Víš, co děláme s takovými, jako ty? Posíláme je do Gondoru, a tam se s nimi příliš nemazlí."

„Do Gondoru?" opakovala a bledla. „To ne!" zaúpěla tiše. Vzápětí jí zavázali oči a nechali ji tak svým vlastním myšlenkám.

Po velmi dlouhé cestě spletitými pěšinkami, kdy ji vedli poslepu, konečně zastavili a sundali jí šátek z očí. Téměř už se setmělo a mezi třepetajícím se listím pableskovaly první hvězdy. Vzduch byl prosycený svěží vůní, která se snášela k zemi, a chvěl se prvním chladem noci.

Dívka se konečně rozhlédla. Stáli na okraji širokého kruhu stromů, které rostly do závratné výšky a jejich mohutné a rozložité větve se navzájem proplétaly. Ve stromech se prostíraly široké talany a kmeny stromů ovíjela točitá schodiště s překrásně vyřezávanými stříškami a zábradlím. Všude zářila zlatá a stříbrná světla luceren a šerem se nesl tichý a podmanivý zpěv doprovázený lkavými tóny harfy, který se snášel dolů jako jemný déšť.

Uprostřed kruhu stála bělostná fontána, která jakoby sama zářila jasným světlem a zpívala vlastní píseň. Voda s křišťálovým zvoněním dopadala do nádržky, ze které vyvěral pramen a postupně se vléval do koryta a jako stříbrná stuha se vinul celou mýtinou.

A přímo před elfy stál ten nejmohutnější ze stromů; byl jistě velmi letitý a o velký kus převyšoval své druhy. Vedlo k němu bílé schodiště, které ho- jak si dívka vzápětí uvědomila- protínalo skrz. Ten strom byl dutý, ale ne mrtvý, jeho rozložité větve byly stále zelené a svěží. Mezi mohutnými kořeny zel tmavý vchod, u kterého hlídkovali dva elfové v šedé zbroji.

„ Vítej v našem městě!" pronesl velitel lučištníků k dívce. „Jak se ti líbí?" Bylo znát, že je velice pobavený, lovkyně totiž místo sledovala s opravdovým úžasem a šeptala: „Při Elbereth... To je sen!" Nikdy neviděla nic krásnějšího a neslyšela o tom; snad jen ve starých vyprávěních o Městě stromů v lese Lórien.

Z jejího snění jí však vytrhl jedovatý hlas jejího věznitele: „Zdá se, že se ti líbí. Inu můžeš to říct našemu pánu Legolasovi, jistě si rád vyslechne, proč jsi tady!" Překvapeně se po něm otočila. Tvář měla zesinalou a přidušeně lapala po dechu. „ Pánu Legolasovi?" opakovala zoufale. „Tomu Legolasovi?" Zakvílela a tiše si vynadala do hlupáků. Jak mohla zapomenout na slavného Legolase, hrdinu války o Prsten, člena slavného Společenstva. Proč si nevzpomněla dřív? Ihned se jí vybavilo, co jí řekl, když ji svazovali.

_Víš, co děláme s takovými, jako ty? Posíláme je do Gondoru, a tam se s nimi příliš nemazlí_.

Do Gondoru ne! Zavrtěla hlavou, jakoby se chtěla té představy zbavit, a už zas hrdým hlasem pronesla: „Jen mě k němu doveďte! Však on se bude divit!"

„To ti můžu splnit!" odsekl a smýkl s ní na stranu. Odvedl ji k dutému stromu a zastavil se u hlídkujících elfů. Ti odkryli své lucerny a unisono se zeptali: „Koho to přivádíš k pánovi ithilienských elfů, Celebre?"

Velitel elfí družiny se ušklíbl. Strčil do lovkyně a sykl: „Jaké je tvé jméno?" Drze se zakřenila. „To bys chtěl vědět! To povím až pánu Legolasovi!" odsekla kousavě. Tvářila se sveřepě a bradu měla vysunutou bojovně v před, ale opravdu v ní byla jen malá dušička. Celebros do ní znovu strčil, a pak prohodil něco ke svým druhům.

Elfové s lucernami si ji od hlavy k patě prohlédli a pokývali hlavami. Jeden zvedl lucernu do výše očí a tiše pronesl: „Následujte mě."

Šli dlouhým schodištěm osvětleným jen spoře, které vedlo hluboko pod zem. U mohutných dveří z tmavého dřeva je jejich průvodce propustil. Vzápětí se dveře otevřeli a jiní dva vojáci v šedé zbroji je propustili dovnitř.

Dívka se překvapeně rozhlédla po vysoké kamenné síni, která vypadala překrásně. Podpírali ji čtyři sloupy otesané do podoby statných stromů, strop byl zdoben překrásnými freskami, stejně jako zdi. Po stranách místnosti stály sochy tančících dívek a na vyvýšeném stupni v jejím čele pak vyřezávané křeslo, které se však téměř ztrácelo za hloučkem elfů, kteří o něčem zaníceně diskutovali.

Jeden z nich vzhlédl a překvapeně vykřikl: „Pohraniční hlídky... Co nám přinášíš, Celebre?"

Celebros se hluboce poklonil. „Přivádím zajatce," pronesl zvučně a okamžitě si tak získal úplnou pozornost všech přítomných.

„Mluv tedy," vyzval ho plavovlasý elf a založil ruce na prsou. Se zájmem si zlatovlasou a ušpiněnou zajatkyni prohlížel a přivíral oči.

„Chytili jsme ji na východní hranici," pokračoval Celebros, „ jak se potuluje se zbraní v ruce." Na to jeden z jeho mužů na zem položil její zabavené zbraně: luk, toulec plný šípů, meč dlouhý nůž a malou dýku.

Dívka blýskla zlostně očima a vykřikla: „Byla jsem na lovu!" Vysloužila si za to Celebrův jedovatý úšklebek. „S mečem v ruce?" odsekl. Pak se obrátil zpět k elfům před trůnem, kterým bez pochyby křeslo bylo, a řekl: „Stavěla se nám na odpor a proto ji přivádíme sem."

Plavovlasý elf vystoupil z hloučku svých společníků a pokýval hlavou. Na sobě měl šedé kalhoty, prostou kazajku zelené barvy a ještě obyčejnější košili s rukávy vyhrnutými nad lokte. Vypadal, jako když je rád, že se nemusí dohadovat se svými společníky. „Dnes jděte domů, ke svým milovaným." Pak se obrátil na Celebra a zeptal se: „ Jak se jmenuje tvá sveřepá zajatkyně?" Věnoval dívce pobavený úsměv.

„Ona tvrdí, že své jméno řekne jen vám, můj pane. Tváří se, jako by jí tu všechno patřilo." Nešťastně se na svého pána podíval. Ve svém dlouhém životě se ještě nesetkal s tak zvláštní zajatkyní; nikdy se mu nestalo, aby se mu někdo takhle stavěl na odpor. Vyvedlo ho to z míry.

„Je vás dvanáct a neporadíte si s obyčejnou holkou? Má poklona, paní! Ty musíš být opravdu nebezpečný protivník." vykřikl Legolas rozzlobeně.

Dívka už dlouho tenhle výsměch nevydržela. „Jak si dovoluješ mě urážet?" vykřikla vztekle a rázně předstoupila. „_Im Rael Tinúviel, Hîril i Mbair Fornui!_" křikla rozzlobeně. „Jsem Rael Tinúviel, dcera Aragorna a Arwen. Dědička Severu a princezna Bílého města! Mám právo procházet se po Gondoru a všech Spojených královstvích svobodně." Okamžitě zas ustoupila, když viděla, jak se v Legolasově sličné tváři objevil hněv.

Rychlými kroky zamířil ke skupince a zarazil se až krok před ní. Najednou se zdál obrovitý vedle drobné dívky, která si teď s hrůzou uvědomila, že si nejspíš měla dát pozor na pusu. „Jak se opovažuješ říct něco takového?" zavrčel. „V Gondoru už se o tebe postarají!" Tím skončil. Pohybem ruky přivolal stráž, která Rael vzala z obou stran a už ji chtěla odvléct.

_V Gondoru? Tam ne!_ pomyslela si Rael zděšeně. „Mám důkaz, že mluvím pravdu!" pronesla zoufale a Legolas se po ní otočil. „Vážně?" ptal se jedovatě. „Snad nějaký list s Elessarovým výnosem, který ti to povoluje?"

Smrtelně zbledla. „Rozepni mi plášť," sykla, „ a poznáš, jako moc jsi se zmýlil." Vzpurně pohodila hlavou a přimhouřila oči. „ Pak už si nedovolíš takto se mnou jednat."

Legolas udělal krok k ní a natáhl ruku ke sponě. Pak se zarazil. „Lórienský lístek," řekl spíš jen pro sebe. Pak se jí zadíval upřeně do očí a zeptal se: „Kdes ho vzala?"

Rael se usmála a klidně pronesla: „ Ten mi dal otec. Máš stejný, ne?"

Elf pomalu přikývl. Najednou mu příliš vadilo, že je v síni takové ticho a všichni je sledují.

Je tahle dívka...

Dodal si odvahy a odepjal sponu. Nechal jí plášť spadnout z útlých ramen a v tu chvíli poznal, jak chyboval. Poznal Aragornův královský erb na jejích prsou. _Copak jsou lovci dnes převlečené princezny? Tohle je bláznivá doba!_ pomyslel si trpce.

„No?" ptala se a vítězoslavně se šklebila. „Propusť mě a omluv se za ten politováníhodný omyl."

Legolase při pohledu na tu drzou holku zaplavil dvojnásob silný pocit vzteku. Zaskřípěl zuby a musel se nadechnout. Takový spratek! „Mohla jsi ty šaty ukrást!" vykřikl hlasem nepřirozeně změněným hněvem. „Znám Aragorna i Arwen a ty se jim nepodobáš." Zpříma na ni pohlédl. Teď lapala po dechu ona. _To snad není možné!_ pomyslela si. _Ten panovačný elf se mi vysmívá!_

Vzal ji za bradu a otáčel její tváří ze strany na stranu. Rysy měla drobné a pravidelné; sličnější, než kdy Legolas u smrtelníků viděl. Ráz tváře dokreslovalo medové, klenuté obočí, trochu výraznější nos, plné rudé rty a také drobná piha, kterou měla na pravé tváři. Oči, rámované řasami delšími než motýlí křídla, jí zářili modře a stříbrně, a ukrývala se v nich velká moudrost a mnohem více let, než prozrazoval její obličej.

Vlasy slepené špínou byly pořád zlaté jako úsvit a spadaly jí v dlouhých slepených kadeřích až do pasu. A mezi nimi bylo možné zahlédnout špičaté uši. Bezpochyby byla krásná; krásnější, než kdy Legolas viděl. Naprosto ho uchvátila svou tváří i odvahou.

Když se jí díval do očí, uvědomil si, že tenhle pohled; tenhle vyčítavý, hrdý a zároveň ustrašený pohled viděl. Znal ho od Aragorna; takovým se po něm díval na Rmutných schodech. Stejně jako teď Rael... Jeho dcera.

„Jeho velmi drzá a hubatá dcera!" dodal si pro sebe. Pak se obrátil ke strážným a řekl: „Propusťte ji."

Rael jim nastavila ruce a oni jí rozřízli pouta. Chvíli si třela rozbolavělá zápěstí a sledovala při tom všechny okolo sebe. Byli náhlým obratem velice překvapeni. Ovšem ne více než Celebros. Hluboce se jí poklonil a zašeptal: „Pokorně prosím za prominutí, paní. Já nevěděl, že..." „Přestaň!" okřikla ho a natáhla k němu ruku. „Alespoň vím, jak elfové nakládají se zajatci." Usmívala se, ale hlas měla strohý a panovačný. „Je odpuštěno," řekla mu.

Pak se otočila na Legolase. Bedlivě ji pozoroval a zdálo se, že zápasí mezi touhou pořádně jí vynadat a povinností se poklonit. Tahle královská dcera ho totiž neuvěřitelným způsobem přiváděla k šílenství. Nakonec se přece jen uklonil a téměř neslyšně procedil mezi zuby: „Buď vítaným hostem v mém domě, paní." Rael sklopila oči a řekla: „Bude mi ctí." Chvíli sledovala špičky svých bot, a když zas oči zvedla, stál Legolas u ní a usmíval se. „Nesluší se," řekl a pokusil se jí z tváře neobratně setřít špinavou šmouhu, „aby taková paní, jako ty, byla špinavá od hlavy až k patě." Vzal ji za ruku a vedl ji ke schodišti, a pak vzhůru, na jedenu z prostorných podlaží, zařízenou pro pobyt ženy.

„Nejsou to komnaty tvé paní?" ptala se Rael zaraženě a po očku svého věznitele- hostitele sledovala. Pořád si ještě nebyla jistá tím, co si o něm má myslet.

„Nemám ženu," pronesl tiše. „Tyhle pokoje teď patří jen tobě. Udělej si zde pohodlí; služebné se o tebe postarají." „ Já nepotřebuju..." protestovala, ale Legolas se jen usmál a ona hned ztichla. „Doufám, že nebudu příliš troufalý, když tě pozvu k večeři." řekl. „Tedy pokud budeš chtít!" dodal pohotově.

Rael se jen nejistě usmála a zmizela za dveřmi.

Když se přesvědčila, že odešel, odvážila se vystrčit hlavu ven. U schodů stála dvojice strážných v šedém brnění. Oba elfové se opírali o své luky a tiše spolu rozmlouvali.

Zase dveře zavřela a tiše zaklela. Nasupeně praštila do sloupku postele a sykla: „Má snad strach, že bych mu utekla?" Znovu se jí vybavila Celebrova slova a zachvěla se. Teď se nesmí vrátit do Minas Tirith; nesmí, jinak jí zavřou do klece. Do zlaté klece, ze které už nevyjde. Posadila se na postel a složila hlavu do dlaní. Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že ji chtějí poslat domů

„Vítaný host... Jako ve vězení!" mumlala. Sebrali jí zbraně a zavřeli ji hodně vysoko, aby nemohla utéct. „Pošle mě domů se vší hanbou... A zasloužím si to!" Znovu si hluboce povzdechla. Opravdu by si to zasloužila a otec by to s radostí uvítal. Utekla už od pátého ženicha. Pátého! Dokázala si představit otcovu rozzuřenou tvář, když zjistil, že odmítla budoucího pána Dol Amrothu, Valiena Sličného. Určitě teď sledoval jeho vzdalující se družinu z Jižních hradeb a tisíckrát ji proklínal.

Rael vstala a přešla k oknu. Dolů to bylo minimálně patnáct pater zakončených zaručeným rozlámáním všech kostí v těle; na skok tedy nemohla ani pomýšlet. Ale větve byly dostatečně široké a dalo by se po nich pohodlně sešplhat a zmizet, než ji Legolas pošle v poutech domů jako zloděje. Raději dojde do Bílého města pěšky a sama než na koni a...

Znovu tiše zaklela a vyhoupla se na okenní římsu. Opatrně se narovnala a natáhla se po nejbližší větvi. V tu chvíli se ozvalo zaklepání a do pokoje vstoupily dvě dívky. Obě naráz vyjekly a vrhl se k oknu. To už ale Rael nečekala a přehoupla se na větev.

Udělat to o chvilku déle, služky by ji chytily. Takhle jenom vyděšeně křičely a přivolaly tak vojáky.

„Vraťte se, paní!" křičeli. „Zlámete si vaz!"

Rael vztekle zavrčela a přehoupla se na vedlejší větev. Tohle nebyl nejšťastnější den! Na útěk krytý tmou už nemohla pomýšlet, všude ve větvích totiž najednou bylo spoustu světel a povyku. Na talanech na dohled od ní se to jen hemžilo strážnými, kteří se pouštěli za ní. Seskočila na jednu z úzkých podlaží, která byla prázdná, a rozhlédla se. Seshora k ní mířil tucet strážných, schody vedoucí dolů byly prázdné. Rozběhla se tedy dolů, ale po chvilce musela uhýbat několika mladičkým elfkám, které šly po úzkém schodišti a sotva se ušpiněné a rozevláté Rael mohly vyhnout.

Když se kolem nich konečně prosmekla, zjistila, že o patro níž už čekají další stráže s Legolasem v čele. Deset schodů nad ní se srotili další strážní. Bezradně se rozhlédla a podívala se i přes zábradlí, kde zela tmavá hlubina. Žádné větve, nebylo kam utéct.

Legolas přišel až k ní, vzal ji za zápěstí a uštěpačným tónem se zeptal: „Někam spěcháš, má paní?"

„Pusť!" okřikla ho a zazmítala se v jeho sevření, ale byl silnější. „Ihned mě pusť! Slyšíš? Nejsem tvůj vězeň!"

Pustil ji a zvedl ruce v mírném gestu. „V tom máš pravdu. Jsi zde host, ne vězeň." přisvědčil.

„Host, který má před dveřmi stráže?" odsekla. Pokusila kolem něj projít, ale nemohla. Chytil ji za rameno a jejich oči se na kratičký okamžik střetly: Jeho modrošedé, hluboké a podle počítání elfů už staré, a její, modré a zářící, v mladé tváři a přece starší než u obyčejných smrtelníků.

Rychle se od něj odvrátila a zašeptala: „Jestli mě teď v poutech pošleš mému otci, pane, bude to trest po zásluze."

Elf se dojatě usmál. „To sis myslela? Proto jsi chtěla utéct? Já tohle nemám v úmyslu, paní Rael. Můžeš kdykoli odejít, kdykoli si jen budeš přát." Na chvilku se zdálo, že se mu tváří mihl stín smutku. „A já ti nebudu bránit. Jsi mladá a to tě omlouvá..."

Rael stáhla rty do úzké čárky a přivřela oči do škvírek, za kterými jí hořely plamínky zloby. „Mé mládí mě omlouvá?" sykla. Podívala se na Legolase a nevěřícně zopakovala: „Mé mládí..." Elfové kolem ní se potutelně usmívali.

Zrudla ponížením a sklopila hlavu. Otřela si hřbetem ruky tváře a znovu hrdě vzhlédla. „Tak teď dovol mému mládí urazit se a odejít!" odsekla a rychle utekla. Legolas se za ní lítostivě díval. Po chvilce se rozběhl za ní a netrvalo mu dlouho, než ji dohnal. Chytil ji za ruku a zeptal se: „Urazil jsem tě? Já vím, že ano! Odpusť mi, prosím." Chladně se na něj zadívala. „Mé mládí by ti možná odpustilo," procedila mezi zuby, „ ale já ne."

Založila ruce na prsou a bojovně vysunula bradu v před. „V tvých očích jsem možná ještě mladá, ale v žilách mi koluje krev Sličných a krev potomků Númenoru. Jsem starší než myslíš."

„Pak se ti tedy musím opět omluvit, má prastará paní!" odsekl jedovatě. Teatrálně se jí uklonil a ona vztekle zavrčela. „Ty jeden..." Rozzlobeně se otočila a utekla do svých pokojů.

Rozzuřeně se usadila na postel a zaklela.

Byla vzteklá a chtělo se jí nadávat. Měla sto chutí vrátit se a říct, co si myslí. Po chvilce ale přišly služky, aby ji obsloužily, a Rael se trochu uklidnila. Přinesly jí zelené šaty s širokým stříbrným pásem a zelené střevíce. Pak ji odvedly do lázně, odkud je rychle vystrnadila.

Vana nebyla příliš velká, ale svému účelu plně postačovala.

S odporem ze sebe Rael svlékla špinavé šaty, hodila je na hromadu a odkopla je stranou. Svezla se do horké vody, řádně se namydlila vonným mýdlem a začala se drhnout. A drhla se tak usilovně, až se jí z několika téměř zhojených ran zas vyřinula krev. Pak se potopila. Mýdlová pěna, která se jí v teplé vodě vytvořila v živých ranách, jí svou palčivostí vyrazila dech. Zatřepala hlavou, namydlila si vlasy a drhla je a ždímala, dokud jí zase nepřipadaly obstojně čisté.

Pak zas věnovala pozornost svému tělu; drhla špínu tak dlouho, až ji kůže pálila. V hlavě slyšela hlas své staré chůvy, která vždy říkala: „Pravá dáma se pozná podle vybraného chování a čistých šatů a kůže. Neloví divou zvěř, nehoní se za vojáky a nekleje!" Rael se zasmála a zas se svezla pod hladinu. Sledovala, jak bublinky vzduchu stoupají vzhůru a vytváří stříbrné řetízky. Po chvilce se zas posadila a s povzdechem se zvedla ze stydnoucí vody. Vyždímala si vlasy a stočila je nahoře na temeni, aby si mohla otřít tělo. Zdvihla šaty a na zkoušku si je přidržela u těla. Látka byla hedvábně jemná. Přetáhla si je přes hlavu, padly jí přesně. Kolem kotníků jí zavířila široká sukně a Rael se z čiré ženské radosti rozesmála. Vzala si druhý ručník a pustila se do vysoušení vlasů.

Z dálky k ní dolehl nezřetelný zvuk. Zarazila se a s hlavou skloněnou k rameni napjatě poslouchala. Klaply dveře, služky se podle všeho vrátily. Jenom se ušklíbla a začala si vlasy vysoušet ještě usilovněji. Pokusila si je prsty prohrábnout, ale uvízla jako v pasti.

„Hřeben!" zamumlala. Prošla do ložnice, kde už čekaly služebné, a usadila se k zrcadlu. Natáhla se po hřebeni, ale jedna z dívek ji předběhla a šeptal: „Dovolte, paní, učešu vás."

Stálo to hodně škubání a stenů, ale nakonec si tou spletí hřeben prorazil cestu. Vlasy teď Rael poletovaly kolem tváře jako zlatá záře a nebyly poslušné všem snahám služek uhladit je.

Ozvalo se zaklepání.

Do místnosti vstoupil štíhlý chlapec s dlouhými rusými vlasy oblečený v hnědé kazajce a kalhotech a pronesl: „Mé krásné dámy..." Hluboce se poklonil a Rael se začala smát. „Kdo jsi?" ptala se pobaveně.

„Jsem Malgalad, syn Manora z Pohraniční stráže. Váš společník a věrný panoš, krásná paní." pronesl a znovu se hluboce poklonil. Rael si všimla, jak moc hezký má obličej, téměř dívčí. Oči měl hluboké a v koutcích úst měl drobné rýhy od častého smíchu. Vstala a pohybem ruky odehnala služky. „Doufám, že jsem tvého otce nezranila," pronesla zamyšleně. „Jestli ano, moc se omlouvám. Je v pořádku?"

Přikývl.

„To je dobře." Otočila se dokola a zasmála se. „Jak mi to sluší?" ptala se. „Moc!" zatleskal. „Jste krásná, paní."

Rael se posadila na postel a natáhla k chlapci ruku. Tolik jí připomínal Thorongila, jejího a Eldarionova přítele a společníka z dětství. Byl jí nejmilejší ze všech, byl to přítel doprovázející ji skrz dlouhá léta jejího dospívání. A také byl její velkou láskou než...

Zavrtěla hlavou, aby tyhle vzpomínky zapudila. S těžkým povzdechem složila ruce do klína a smutně se na Malgalada usmála. „Nesedneš si ke mně, synu Manorův?" zeptala se. Posadil se jí k nohám a vzhlédl k ní. Rael ho pohladila po vlasech a vzala několik ohnivě rudých pramínků mezi prsty. Vůbec si nevšimla, že krom těch ohnivých vlasů má i překvapivě zelené oči, hluboké jako horská tůň.

Mezi zlatovlasými elfy a jejich druhy s vlasy v barvě stříbra to byla vzácnost. Stejně jako ty zelené oči. Znovu ho pohladila a zeptala se: „Co bys řekl tomu, kdybych ti říkala Rusco? Smím?"

Malgalad se netrpělivě ošil a zdálo se, že mu to není po chuti. „Rusco?" opakoval rozladěně.

„Ano!" přisvědčila radostně. „Liška! Protože jsi určitě stejně bystrý a mazaný, malý příteli." Jenom si hluboce povzdychl a pokrčil rameny. „Jak si přejete!" pronesl na konec ztěžka. „Vy můžete všechno!" Zatvářil se nešťastně a nešťastný nejspíš byl.

Rael ho donutila podívat se na ni a přísně řekla: „Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Malgalade! Já ti tak nebudu říkat, pokud si to nepřeješ. Přála bych si, abys byl můj přítel, ne sluha. Rozumíš?" Podala mu ruku. „Platí?" zeptala se a šibalsky na něj mrkla.

„Ale pán Legolas..."

„... mi nebude dělat společníka a panoše!" skočila mu do řeči. Vstala a přešla k oknu. Venku se mezi tím setmělo už tolik, že téměř neviděla na okolní stromy. Uviděla dvě dívky, které s lucernami v rukou scházely po schodech a zvonivě se smály; lučištníka, který se procházel sem a tam po blízké podlaži a hovořil se svým druhem, ale také dva elfy, kteří byli přítomni v kamenné síni, když ji přivedli před Legolase. Oba spěchali po schodišti dolů a byli velmi rozčílení.

Najednou ji z jejího zamyšlení vytrhl tichý hlas. „Mám návrh, paní Rael."

Otočila se. Malgalad stál u ní a upřeně na ni zíral. „Dovolím vám," pokračoval, „abyste mi říkala Rusco jen pod podmínkou, že já vám pak budu smět říkat Altáriel, když budeme sami. Platí?"

Rael se zamyslela. Nakrčila obočí a to jí vytvořilo na čele drobnou vrásku.

„Altáriel..." opakovala. „To znamená... Dívka korunovaná zářícím věncem?" Malgalad přikyvoval. „Dobrá!" přikývla nakonec. „To je dobrý obchod! Já ti budu říkat Rusco a ty mně..."

Malgaladův obličej se rozzářil. „... Altáriel!" pronesl. „Altáriel, protože máš ty nejkrásnější vlasy, jaké jsem kdy viděl. Slyšel jsem muže z pohraniční stráže, jak říkají, že jsou z čistého zlata.

Teď vidím," vzal jeden pramen do rukou a prohlédl si ho, „že mluvili pravdu." Chvilku čekal, jestli se na něj bude zlobit, že jí tyká, ale když jenom přikyvovala, vykvetl mu na tváři široký úsměv.

Usadila se na zem, rukama si objala kolena a opřela se o ně bradou; mohla tak pohodlně sledovat celý pokoj. Rusco na ni vrhl překvapený pohled, který mu oplatila jen veselým smíchem. „Nejsem žádná princezna, příteli. Až o mně v budoucnu někdo řekne, že jsem vznešená, bude to pro mé činy, ne pro původ. Rozumíš, co myslím?" Na chvilku se odmlčela a pousmála se, když si vzpomněla, jak matku přiváděla k šílenství svými útěky s lovci, otci přidělávala vrásky kvůli zálibě v hlídkování s vojáky, a bratra zlobila chutí prát se s ním nejlépe v bahně.

Vzápětí ale ztuhla. Určitě o ni teď mají strach.

Najednou ji Rusco zatahal za rukáv a pronesl: „ Je ti něco?"

Smutně se usmála. Vzala ho za ruku, kterou měl otlačenou a odřenou, nejspíš od střelby z luku, a pevně ji sevřela. Být to člověk, jistě by dávno nastoupil službu u některého z gondorských rytířů. Ona sama by ho nejspíš doporučila některému z gardistů Citadely. Síly měl dost a důvtipu také. Možná, že by ho za panoše chtěla sama; jen vědět, kolik mu je let. Deset? Dvanáct?

Mohla se vůbec odvážit hádat? Elfové jsou všichni mladí a krásní, nikdo jim z tváře nevyčte jejich věk. To umí jen oni sami; čtou v lidských očích a srdcích.

Znovu se usmála, tentokrát o poznání veseleji, a zeptala se: „Ty jsi Legolasovým panošem už dlouho? Jaký je to pán, Rusco?"

Chlapec důležitě vypnul prsa a oči mu nedočkavě zasvítily. „Jsem hrdý, že jsem jeho panošem. Říká o mně, že jsem dobrý a..." V tu chvíli sebou trhl a vykřikl: „Vůbec nejsem dobrý panoš!" Rychle vstal a pomohl vstát i Rael. „My si tu povídáme a já tě měl odvést k večeři. To budou problémy!"

* * *

Hvězdy probleskovaly skrz svěží listí a noční vzduch voněl rosou.

Rael se zhluboka nadechovala a šťastně se usmívala. Vlastně se nesmála už příliš dlouho. Mlčky kráčela vedle Rusca, který jí nadšeně vyprávěl o svém domově a rodině, službě u Legolase, a také o své budoucnosti. „Jednou si vezmu elfskou princeznu," pronesl vážně. „A pak spolu odplujeme za moře a budeme žít vedle Ingwëho a jeho manželky."

Úkosem se na něj podívala a se smíchem se zeptala: „To myslíš vážně?" Rychle zavrtěl hlavou. Trochu zrudl a zašeptal: „Já tě jen zkoušel, Altáriel. Přál bych si být jednou tak velký válečník, jako náš pán." Znovu nasadil ten velmi vážný výraz, který v Rael vyvolával nutkání smát se, a pronesl: „Jednou vykonám tak velké věci jako on! A ty na mě budeš moct být hrdá."

Rael už něco chtěla říct, když ji do nosu uhodila vůně pečeného masa, a ona zjistila, že má příšerný hlad.

Konečně se nají!

Po dlouhých pěti dnech se nají! Zula si boty, zvedla sukni ke kolenům a vykřikla: „Rychle, Rusco! Poběžíme!"

Malgalad jen zakroutil hlavou. _Je opravdu zvláštní!_ pomyslel si. „Ale co!" Pokrčil rameny a rozběhl se za ní.

Nakonec vyhrál! Zarazil se uprostřed širokého talanu téměř ve špici stromu a opřel se o stehna, aby mohl vydechnout. Pak se podíval na Rael, která se posadila ke stolu a těžce dýchala. „Kolik to bylo pater? Dvanáct?" ptala se mezi výdechy.

„Patnáct!" pronesl a těžce polkl. „Všechna čest, Altáriel, téměř jsi mě porazila." Pomalu se narovnal a obešel stůl. Vzal do ruky džbán s vínem a naplnil jí pohár. Úslužně jí ho podal a zeptal se: „Budete mě ještě potřebovat, má paní? Pokud ne, rád bych se vzdálil."

Rael se žíznivě napila a pak si ho prohlédla přes okraj poháru. „Chceš mě tu nechat samotnou, Rusco? A co když zas uteču?" ptala se. Pokrčil rameny. „Pak nechám postavit ke schodišti stráž, která vás nikam nepustí, paní." prohodil bezstarostně, ale jeho tón byl nanejvýš opovážlivý. Takový, který by Rael mohl podráždit. Otočil se a zamířil ke schodům.

„Hej!" křikla za ním a rázně odložila pohár. „Co když řeknu, že jsi stejně arogantní, jako tvůj pán?"

Zarazil se a pomalu se otočil. „Můj pán není arogantní!" odsekl.

„Že ne?" Prudce vstala a rázně došla až k němu. Bosé nohy ji studily a ona si vůbec nemohla vzpomenout, kam položila boty. Teď to ale bylo jedno; byla rozhořčená. „Dnes si mě prohlížel jako koně! Pochyboval o mně! A... A ... A vysmíval se mi. Div, že se nepodíval jestli mám zdravé zuby!"

Chlapec založil ruce v bok. „A máš?" zeptal se jízlivě.

Rael zrudla vzteky, ale také ponížením. „Pouštíš se na tenký led, můj milý Rusco!" zavrčela.

„On není arogantní!" stál si za svým.

„Je to tvé poslední slovo?" zeptala se zostra. Když přikývl, ukázala ke schodišti a křikla: „Tak se seber a zmiz!" Uraženě se vrátila zpět ke stolu a poslouchala, jak Malgalad rozčileně dupe po schodech dolů. Chvíli netrpělivě podupávala nohou, ale pak se zvedla a šla najít své boty.

V těchhle chvílích slýchávala hlas své sestry Beryl, a teď tomu nebylo jinak.

_Jsi hádavá a hloupá, Rael!_ ozývalo se jí v mysli. Tentokrát dala Beryl za pravdu. Pálilo ji ponížení z dnešního dne a tak si je ve vhodnou chvíli vybila na ubohém Ruscovi. Hluboce si povzdechla a jen tak začala bloumat po podlaži. Zvědavě nahlížela přes její okraj a usmívala se. Pak se vesele roztočila, až se jí zamotala hlava a ona se musela opřít o kmen, aby neupadla. Pak, s rukama za zády, znovu zvědavě celou podlaž prošla.

Tady se jí líbilo, tady byla celistvá. Nejvíc ze svých sourozenců pociťovala, že je jiná než ostatní. Nebyly to špičaté uši, nebyly to zářící oči s velkými duhovkami, které téměř pohlcují bělmo, nebyly to ty podivně lehké a elegantní pohyby, kterými na sebe upoutávala pozornost. Byl to niterný pocit, který jí říkal, že chce být svobodná. Musí být svobodná...

Protáhla se a zívla; tak nějak obyčejně, bez elegance, kterou jí chůva vtloukala do hlavy. Posadila se na židli a natáhla se po poháru. Chvíli s ním otáčela v ruce, pak se teprv napila. Víno bylo sladké a neobyčejně dobré; chutnalo jí. Napila se ještě jednou a nakonec číši položila zpět na stůl. Natáhla nohy před sebe, ale hned je zas skrčila, položila si ruce na klín a pohrávala si s prsty. Chvíli naslouchala vzdálenému zpěvu, pak se znovu natáhla po vínu.

„Výborné, že?" ozvalo se ze stínů. Rael vyděšeně vykřikla, prudce vstala a docouvala ke kmeni stromu, za který se ukryla.

Ozval se tichý smích, který přicházel od schodiště. Pod světlo vstoupil Legolas a smál se. Natáhl k ní ruku. „Není čeho se bát, má paní." uklidňoval ji. „Jen doufám, že jsem tě nevyděsil."

„Vyděsil?" opakovala Rael zamračeně.

„Také se velmi omlouvám za své zdržení. Mé povinnosti mě bohužel zdržely."

Rael vylezla zpoza kmene a cosi zavrčela. Byla pořád bosa, což Legolas okomentoval jen pobaveným úsměvem. Pak se jí uklonil a pronesl: „Jsem okouzlen, paní Rael! Nyní vidím, že jsi vpravdě dcerou své matky. Avšak věz, že jsem v životě nespatřil tolik krásy v živé bytosti. Jsi... Jsi..." Svěsil ruce a smutně vzdechl. „Odpusť, ale můj jazyk nedokáže dost dobře tvou krásu vystihnout."

Jedovatý úšklebek jí z tváře nezmizel. „Lichotky..." sykla. Prošla kolem něj, usadila se a řekla: „Lichotky na mě neplatí, pane elfe." Ladným pohybem si odhrnula pramen vlasů z tváře a vykouzlila na tváři úsměv, který se dal popsat jakkoli, jen ne jako milý. „A věz, že se na tebe nezlobím, žes mě nechal čekat. Jenom doufám, že nejsou problémy na hranicích..." sykla jedovatě.

Legolas to přešel s ledovým klidem. „Nechtěl jsem tě rozzlobit, má paní." řekl.

_Rozzlobil? A čím?_ ptal se sám sebe.

_Přemýšlej!_ rozezněl se mu v hlavě Raelin hlas a on na ni překvapeně pohlédl. „Jistě na něco přijdeš." řekla

Čtení myšlenek byla... jedna ze zvláštností, která ji odlišovala. Téměř niko o tom nevěděl; vlastně jenom její matka, která tvrdila, že je to dar krve paní Galadriel. A Rael toho uměla pořádně využít.

Znovu se ušklíbla a napila se. Tohle víno bylo opravdu výborné a, k její smůle, rychle stoupalo do hlavy. Legolas se usadil na protější straně stolu a zvedl pohár k ústům, přemýšleje, čím tohle drzé děvče, které bylo královskou dcerou, urazil a rozzlobil. Nakonec pohár odložil, aniž by se napil, a řekl: „Jestli tě urazilo, co jsem ti řekl na schodech, pak se omlouvám. Bylo to myšleno jako žert."

„Velmi špatný žert!" podotkla Rael jedovatě.

Elf zatřásl hlavou a vzdychl. Díval se na ni s lítostivém pohledem a ona se na něj v tu chvíli nedokázala zlobit. Povzbudivě se usmála a omluvně šeptla: „Neměla jsme být tak neomalená, pane Elfe. A protivná; za to se omlouvám!" Zachytil ruměnec v její tváři a opatrně se dotkl ruky, kterou spočívala na stole. Na chvilku se jejich pohledy střetly a Legolas v jejích očích na zlomek sekundy spatřil strach, ukrytý za hradbou jedovatých poznámek, jízlivostí a všech těch drzostí.

„Proč máš strach?" zeptal se a najednou se zdálo, že mu vyschlo v krku a on už nebude schopen říct jediné slovo.

Rael rychle sklopila oči a téměř se zakousla do ruky, kterou sevřela v pěst, aby se jí tolik netřásla. Připadala si najednou vyděšená a slabá; neovladatelně se třásla a nevěděla, jak to zastavit.

Měla strach- bohužel! Bála se návratu do Bílého města; bála se, jak zareaguje její otec. Už to, že utekla od dalšího ženicha, jí přidělalo spoustu problémů; a tenhle nepovedený lov tomu jenom nasadil korunu. Otec rozhodně nebude váhat ani chvilku a nechá ji zavřít v jejích komnatách, hlídanou tolika vojáky, kolik jich není v celém městě. Naposled ji podcenil a ona utekla.

Nezvladatelná... To jí tehdy řekl. A také nezodpovědná a lehkomyslná. Přitom vůbec neměl tušení, jak moc se dusila ve svých komnatách, a jak se bála pout, byť zlatých.

Tentokrát už ji otec určitě provdá za prvního, který o ni požádá. A to ji děsilo mnohem víc.

„Rael..." zašeptal Legolas a sevřel její ruku pevněji.

Nic. Rael ho neposlouchala.

„Rael! Slavíčku!" zavolal a tentokrát už nahlas. Trhla sebou a překvapeně zamrkala. Rychle vyprostila ruku z jeho sevření a pokusila se svést řeč jinam. „Mohu počítat s tvou pomocí v hledání mé družiny, pane?"

„Stopaři vyrazí hned za svítání. Teď mi ovšem řekni, co se děje, paní?" Ustaraně na ni pohlédl a Rael odtušila, že na ni klidně bude naléhat celou noc, dokud mu opravdu nepoví, co s ní je. On totiž má všechen čas světa.

„Nuže věz," řekla s těžkým srdcem, „ že tím nešťastným lovem, tím, že jsem napadla tvé muže a stavěla se ti na odpor, tím jsem si nad sebou podepsala krutý ortel, horší než smrt."

Legolas zbledl. „Co může být horší než smrt?"

Rael se na něj zpříma podívala a pronesla: „ Klec!" Zavřela oči a začala si třít kořen nosu. Když znovu vzhlédla, upíral na ni elf své modrošedé oči a ustaraně se mračil. „Asi to nepochopíš." povzdechla si. „Tys nikdy nebyl uvězněný někde, kde tě spoutali zlatými okovy a řekli, že je to pro tvé dobro. Nevíš, co já bych dala za život v tvém hvozdě.

Chybovala jsem. Moc jsem chybovala, když jsem napadla tvé pohraniční stráže."

„To by na tvém místě udělal každý!" řekl pohotově. „Bránila jsi se." Rael na něj mrazivě pohlédla a zasyčela: „ Byla to má chyba. Měla jsem si uvědomit, že ve hvozdech dosud žijí elfové! Neměla jsem zapomenout na tvé království v Ithilienu; neměla jsem zapomenout na Sličné!

Koneckonců jsem z části jednou z nich!" Hořkost, která jí zaznívala v hlase, Legolase vzala za srdce. Zjistil, že ho, jen Valar ví proč, bolí její smutek. Naklonil se k ní a tiše, ale vemlouvavě pronesl: „Bojíš se, že bych mohl cokoli z toho, co se stalo, říct tvému otci?" Pokrčil rameny. „Jistě ho bude zajímat, jak tě moji strážní našli, odvedli ke mně a tys požádala o ochranu."

Oči mu vesele zajiskřily. „Nebo to tak nebylo?"

Zalapala po dechu. Slyšela dobře? Chce lhát? Elf... Elf chce lhát? A kvůli ní? Kvůli jízlivé, protivné, drzé a panovačné holce, která nemá ani tolik slušnosti, aby se mu pořádně omluvila?

„To nemůžeš!" vypadlo z ní. K jeho velkému překvapení prudce vstala, až za sebou porazila židli, a vykřikla: „Ne! To po tobě nechci a nemohu žádat. Jsi pánem svého království a jsi vázán přísahou a... a... Zakazuji ti to! Nemůžeš lhát!"

Legolas se rozesmál a pohodlně se opřel o opěradlo židle. Založil ruce na prsou a pobaveně se na Rael díval. Nemohl se nesmát jejímu rozhořčení; té dívčí tváři, ve které se zračila neuvěřitelná rozhodnost a přesto pořád působila dětsky.

„Ty se mi směješ?" křikla vztekle.

Lhostejně pokrčil rameny. „Směji, paní!" přiznal. „Protože já si nakonec stejně udělám, co chci. Tady jsem pánem já, sama jsi to řekla. Je to mé království a ty jsi tu vítaným hostem, který mi musí tento malý podvod dovolit!" Vstal, obešel ji a zvedl židli, kterou porazila. „Posaď se, prosím!" vyzval ji. „Nejprve povečeříme," podotkl s úsměvem, „A pak mi můžeš dál spílat."

Rael chtěla protestovat, ale její žaludek s hlasitým zakručením odpověděl za ni. Legolas se rozesmál a ona se uraženě usadila na židli. Ušklíbla se a s předstíraným nezájmem pronesla: „Jak si tedy přeješ!"

Vyčaroval na tváři stejný úšklebek a posadil se proti ní. „Ó, a já si to velice přeju." řekl.


	4. Stíny se plíží

**A/N: FF. hates me!!!!!! Omlouvám se, pokud někde budou chybět mezery, nebo bude text sloučený! Mám problémy s uploadováním, Document manager si prostě dělá co chce! Dejte vědět o podobných takovýchchle chybách, abych je mohla opravit :D  


* * *

**

**Stíny se plíží**

**

* * *

  
**

Noční vzduch rozechvívaly křišťálové tóny harfy a světla luceren probleskovala skrz svěže zelené listy stromů. Vysoko v korunách se procházeli lučištníci a bystrým zrakem propátrávali tmu. Hvězdná obloha se zrcadlila na hladině fontány a hvězdy matně svítily ve vodě.

Rael ležela na lůžku, stočená do klubka kolem zmuchlané peřiny a prsty spočívala na polštáři. Usínalo se jí dobře; s vědomím, že je v bezpečí a v jednom z mála opravdu přátelských míst ve Středozemi. V mysli jí pořád zněl veselý smích pána Legolase; přátelský a ulehčený smích, takový, jakým se smával ještě před Velkou válkou o Prsten.

Přetočila se na záda a zamračila se.

Harfa umlkla a vystřídal ji jasný a smutný hlas chvějící se ve slovech písně:

„_Zpěněné jsou hřívy Ulmeho koní,_

_ulpěl na nich Vardin hvězdný třpyt._

_Stříbrným tónem jim podkovy zvoní,_

_slyšíš je ty, kdo chceš na Západ jít!"_

Rael se znovu zamračila a zavrtěla se. Oči za zavřenými víčky se zachvěly a z úst jí unikl vyděšený sten. Pomalu se zvedla z postele a zamířila ke dveřím, sotva jimi ale prošla, octla se na temném bitevním poli posetém tisícovkami mrtvých a znetvořených těl. Ve vzduchu visel odporný pach strachu, smrti a krve a mísil se s hořkoslanou vůní, kterou přinášel vítr od moře. Na bitevním poli se už nic nehýbalo- krom křečovitých záchvěvů smrtelně raněných a krkavců slétajících se k hostině.

Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by pohřbil zabité.

Udělala několik kroků a lem bílé sukně jí okamžitě nasákl blátem a krví. Další krok. Mrtvoly mužů a mršiny koní, zlámaná kopí, zlámané kosti vyhřezlé z ran, tváře sešklebené bolestí, strnulé smrtí. Hořící a doutnající zbytky stromů, ze kterých stoupal dusný kouř plnící celou oblohu.

Nebe mělo jednolitou barvu inkoustu, křižovaly ho narudlé blesky a vzdálené hřmění otřásalo zemí. Vzduch byl přesto horký a dusný, a rezonoval ostrým troubením, které však nepatřilo skřetům. Tohle byl zvuk elfích rohů a doprovázela ho hymna, která se Rael vpálila do mysli jako žhavý okov.

„_Prchejte všichni před Vidoucím okem,_

_po stopě vaší mi půjdeme vpřed!_

_Na hrotech šípů z vás každý se dočká,_

_hleďte, to Sliční vám přinesou smrt._

_Zvedněte meče! _

_Krev zase teče!_

_Teď elfi útočí,_

_tak mějte strach!_

_Před námi všichni budete klečet!_

_Středozem padne_

_a změní se v prach!_

_Prchejte všichni před Vidoucím okem,_

_Seje zlobu a sklízí zas svár!_

_Pod nohama elfů duní teď zem,_

_třeste se vy, jež nezlomil Temné žár._

_Zvedněte meče! _

_Krev zase teče!_

_Teď elfi útočí,_

_tak mějte strach!_

_Před námi všichni budete klečet!_

_Středozem padne_

_a změní se v prach!"_

To rozhodně nebyla píseň, která by se Rael líbila Vyrazila rychle vpřed, aby před sebou po několika chvílích uviděla ohromné vojsko černě oděných válečníků s lesklými čepelemi v rukou, ze kterých odkapávala čerstvá krev. Vysoko nad nimi se třepetaly zástavy, kde v rudém poli zářilo stříbrné oko s elfí runou vidění pod sebou.

Ne Sauronovo oko, ale stejně zlé. Prastará mocnost.

Vševidoucí oko...

V čele armády kráčel vysoký válečník v rudé zbroji se stejným znakem na prsou jako na zástavách. Zůstal stát a vojsko nehlučně zastavilo. Stáhl z hlavy přílbici a v tu chvíli Rael téměř vykřikla. Byl to Legolas a stál v čele vojska elfů.

Přiběhla k němu a zeptala se: „Legolasi, co je to? Co se děje?"

Vůbec ji neviděl. Jenom zíral skrze ni. Rozesmál se a se zlověstným zařinčením tasil meč. Až v jeho odraze Rael uviděla, že vedle ní stojí sotva čtrnáctiletý chlapec se zašpiněnou tváří, navlečený do nepadnoucí zbroje. V ruce držel rozlomený meč a sveřepě na Legolase hleděl.

„To přece ne!" vykřikla Rael, ale vůbec nikdo ji neslyšel.

„Přišel jsi se vzdát?" zavrčel Legolas a tvář se mu zkřivila vztekem.

Chlapec přimhouřil oči a pronesl: „Dokud žiju, mám naději, že zvítězím!"

Odpovědí mu byl hýkavý smích vojáků, který ale Legolas jedním pohybem ruky umlčel. „Právě jsi přišel i o tu naději!" sykl a udeřil.

Chlapec se sesunul na zem a jeho hlava se odkutálela o kus dál. Jeden z elfů ji zvedl nad hlavu a vykřikl: „Vítězství!"

„Za Temnou!" vykřikl Legolas a ostatní ho jako vlna za vlnou následovali.

Rael vyděšeně a rozzlobeně vykřikla a pokusila se ho udeřit. Ruka jím prošla jako cáry mlhy. Pak se sesunula na zem a objala chlapcovo bezhlavé tělo. Z očí se jí řinuly slzy a ona plakala ve směsici bezmocného vzteku a neuvěřitelného strachu. S námahou z chlapce sundala zbroj a odhodila ji. Pak její pozornost upoutalo něco jiného.

Něco známého!

Po čtyřech přelezla ke zlomené zástavě, který byla ušpiněná od bahna a vzala ji do rukou. Byl na ní strom a hvězdy... Všechny tyhle znaky znala. Byla to zástava Gondoru- otcova zástava.

Vstala a začala zmateně pobíhat okolo. Jak mezi tolika mrtvými najít toho jednoho, kterého hledala.

Našla ho brzy. A vedle něj i někoho, koho nehledala. Aragorn ležel zkroucený kolem kopí, které mu trčelo z hrudi. Jeho syn Eldarion ležel o kus vedle; z úst mu tekla stružka krve, ale nebyla nic proti šarlatové stuze, která se mu rozlévala po hrudi.

Oba je objala, hladila po vlasech a studených tvářích, ruce se jí třásly. Chtěla je oba políbit, ale nemohla. Byli mrtví...

Probudila se...

* * *

Seděla na posteli a vyděšeně se rozhlížela po pokoji. Stíny, které vrhaly větve, se plazily po stěnách a obtáčely se tam, kde nedopadalo zvenčí světlo Měsíce a luceren.

„Elbereth, že to byl jen sen!" zašeptala Rael a přitáhla si kolena k bradě. Ještě teď se třásla po celém těle a před očima stále viděla Legolasovu šedou a zesinalou tvář bez výrazu, ledově chladné oči, které neodrážely světlo hvězd...

Rael se zarazila. Světlo hvězd... Žádné hvězdy neviděla. Žádný Wilwarin, Menelmacar ani orel Soronúmë. Ani Carnil, Luinil, žádná Ëarendilova hvězda nezářila pro ty, kteří hledají.

To by ale znamenalo, že nebyla ani Paní hvězd. A to se nikdy nemohlo stát!

Ulehčeně se rozesmála. „Byl to jen hloupý sen!" zamumlala. Vstala a vyhlédla z okna; podle tmavých stínů, které bloumaly po úzkých podlažích poznala, že není jediná, kdo dnes nespí. Sáhla po plášti, přehodila si jej přes ramena a vyrazila.

Schodiště zelo prázdnotou, stejně jako nejbližší talany. Vzduch byl prosycený vůní listů pokropených rosou a tetelil se v předzvěsti blížícího se horkého dne. Ale ten byl ještě vzdálený několik hodin. Vládu zatím držel stříbrný Měsíc v úplňku, který líně plul po obloze.

Rael se zastavila a opřela se o zábradlí. Chvíli vychutnávala ticho a klid, který v lese vládl, ovšem byla to jen kratičký okamžik, než se stromy opět rozezněla harfa a smutný hlas:

„_Oss__ë__ho bouře teď prudce mě žene,_

_slyšte mě, Sliční, nesmíte spát._

_Uinen loď moji teď ukryje v pěně,_

_tak bezpečně dojdu já na Západ._

_Poslové Manw__ë__ho nesou mi vítr,_

_Elbereth hvězdná zas stříbrný třpyt._

_Ulumúri zní teď hluboce a dlouze,_

_Ulmo mě volá a já musím už jít."_

Okouzleně naslouchala tomu hlasu a smutnému nápěvu, který bral za srdce. Bylo jí teskno pro toho, kdo píseň zpívá. Pomalu se obrátila a zamířila do koruny stromu. Zastavila se na jedné ze širších podlaží a rozhlédla se. Kousek od ní postával statný elf se stříbrnými vlasy v týlu staženými zelenou stuhou. Opíral se o svůj luk a sledoval okolní stromy. Podle vybledlého cípu pláště, na který dopadlo světlo lucerny, v něm poznala velitele pohraniční stráže, Celebra.

„Byl jsi to ty, kdo zpíval?" zeptala se tiše.

Nelekl se, ani sebou necukl. Klidně se otočil a pozdravil ji úklonou. „Nespíte, paní Rael?" zašeptal. Došla až k němu a vzala ho za rameno. „Ráda bych se ještě jednou omluvila, Celebre. Způsobila jsem ti potíže. Krom toho nejsem žádná paní a..."

Elf jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „Jste přece dcerou krále Elfkama. Pak jste velká paní."

Rael se s ním nechtěla hádat. Myslela si své. Přitáhla si plášť těsněji k tělu a zadívala se tím samým směrem co on. „Tam žije má žena." promluvil po dlouhé chvíli ticha. „Téměř rok jsem ji neviděl." Smutně si povzdechl. „Není čas. Mám své povinnosti, teď, když se stíny prodloužily." Úkosem na něj pohlédla a zopakovala: „Stíny se prodloužily?"

„Nemyslete na to, prosím!" řekl a ona poslechla. „Máš děti, Celebre?" zeptala se dobromyslně. Elf byl její přímostí trochu zaražen, ale stejně odpověděl. „Máme krásného syna. A brzy bude dostatečně starý, aby se mohl začít věnovat výcviku. Bude z něj skvělý lučištník; má pro to předpoklady."

„Musíš na něj být opravdu pyšný."

Celebros se na ni zadíval a s úsměvem přikývl. Musel se smát. Žil dlouho a poznal mnoho urozených dam; většina z nich si však jen na něco hrála. Rael, ač tvrdila pravý opak, byla opravdu vznešená. Celá její postava vyzařovala zvláštní auru, kterou si neuměl popsat jinak

Zatímco ona sledovala oblohu, on si ji prohlížel. Vypadala, jako když se před chvilkou probudila, ale i tak byla krásná. Nedivil se svému pánovi; po celém hvozdě už se rozlétla zpráva o zvláštní cizince nevšední krásy.

„Pořád jsi mi ještě neodpověděl," řekla po chvilce, aniž se po něm otočila. „Byl jsi to ty, kdo tak smutně zpíval?"

Celebros zavrtěl hlavou. Když uviděl její smutný výraz, pohotově dodal: „Ale mohu vás k tomu pěvci dovést." Přešel k lucerně, sundal ji z větve a uklonil se. „Následujte mě, má paní!"

Provedl ji spletí úzkých žebříků a lávek, které vedly do koruny vedlejšího stromu. Svítil jí mlčky na cestu a zdálo se, že i on naslouchá smutnému hlasu, který už zas zpíval:

„_Pro Valinor bílý a Elberethin třpyt,_

_už nechci se trápit, nechci tady už dlít!_

_Slyšíš to volání? Dny mé už zmírají._

_Přes širé moře sám já odpluji potají._

_Jak mám se však radovat, lodičko má šedá,_

_když krása její teď usnout mi nedá?_

_To snad Osud byl, že já tě uviděl._

_Ach, kéž bych tě směl obejmout!_

_Ach, kéž bych tě směl zavolat..."_

Celebros zůstal stát s prstem na rtech. Ukázal ke schodišti, které vedlo na úzkou podlaž a téměř bez hlasu pronesl: „Měl bych jít. Vracíme se na východní hranice. Dál už je to jen na vás, vznešená paní." S těmi slovy zmizel, sotva za ním vybledlý plášť zavál. Lucernu nechal zavěšenou na větvi a ona se teď s vrzáním houpala. Rael vzhlédla ke schodišti a přešlápla. Na chvilku zalitovala, že si zapomněla vzít boty. Hluboce si povzdechla. Od chvíle, co přišla do tohoto lesa, byla tak roztržitá, že neustále něco zapomínala. Třeba boty- jako teď!

Vyšplhala nahoru a zůstala stát u ústí schodiště, sledujíc tmavou siluetu, která se rýsovala proti stříbrnému úplňku.

„I když jsi z části Sličná," ozvalo se, „pořád vidíš stejně špatně ve tmě, tak jako lidé. Jinak bys tam tak nestála, paní Rael."

Rael zamrkala a opatrně se zeptala: „Legolas?"

Otočil se a přikývl. „Měla bys jít spát," pronesl bezbarvě. „Musíš být unavená." Rázně k němu přistoupila a zlostně procedila mezi zuby: „Co bych měla a neměla si rozhodnu sama, nemyslíš?" Zvedl ruce v obranném gestu a omluvně se usmál.

Zůstali stát v tichu a naslouchali šumění listů. Nad hlavami jim prolétl sýček a zahoukal. Překvapeně sebou trhla. „Slyšela jsem tě zpívat!" promluvila nakonec. „Komu ta píseň patřila?"

Neodpověděl.

I přes stíny Rael v jeho tváři uviděla záblesk něčeho, co nemohla rozeznat. Zadívala se na něj, ale on uhnul. Byl smutný!

Úkosem na ni vrhl usoužený pohled a téměř zoufale zasténal. Natáhl k ní ruku, ale zas ji stáhl a sevřel ji v pěst.

Znovu prolomila ticho jako první. „Přemýšlíš?" Uvědomila si, že ten tam je jeho veselý smích. Byl příliš zamyšlený a zachmuřený než aby se znovu zasmál.

„Dívám se na noc. A dívám se na tebe, paní." Usmál se.

„A já na tebe," odpověděla téměř neznatelně. Jejich oči se znovu setkali a tentokrát je nesklopil. Rael hluboko vnitru pocítila nával vzrušení, měla pocit, že ani nemůže dýchat. Těžce polkla.

_Tohle nesmím dopustit!_ prolétlo jí hlavou. _Musím to zarazit, dokud je to ještě možné. _Ale stále na něj hleděla, vpíjela se do jeho pohledu a nedokázala odvrátit oči.

Kouzlo prolomil Legolas, když pružným krokem zamířil k žebříku, kde se zastavil a se zaťatými pěstmi hleděl dolů. Když se vrátil zpět, zase se ovládal. Zůstal stát za Rael jako nehybný stín a zlehka jí položil ruce na ramena. Vzala ho za ně a zašeptala: „Ráda bych zůstala v tvém království."

„Víš moc dobře, že to nejde, paní." Stálo ho hodně přemáhání říct to s kamennou tváří. „Patříš do Bílého města, paní Rael. Ne sem, tohle je má zlatá klec." Neznatelně ji políbil do vlasů a rychle se od ní vzdálil.

Něco stříbrně zazvonilo o zem a oba se otočili.

Rael se rychle sehnula a zvedla ze země stříbrný prstýnek spletený z drobných lístků. Natáhla k němu ruku a zamumlala: „Tvůj?" Kov ji studil v dlani a připadal jí neobvykle lehký. Jakoby tam ani nebyl.

Legolas zavřel její dlaň a položil jí ji na prsa. „Vezmi si ho a nos ho u srdce. Bude tě chránit." Rael chtěla něco namítnout, ale on se jenom otočil a rychle odešel.

Vzápětí se vzpamatovala. „Chránit? Před čím?" Rozběhla se za ní, ale on už pod žebříkem dávno nestál. „Před stíny?" zamumlala zmateně a prsten v její pěsti se slabě rozzářil.

_Dupot mnoha nohou. Sykavé rozkazy v drsném jazyce a nesouhlasné mručení. Rána a ticho. Další ostrá výzva a znovu ticho. Lesem se neslo tiché dunění bubnů a dupot nohou v okovaných, těžkých botách. Mezi černými kmeny se mihl záblesk pochodní. V jejich záři bylo vidět černé, pokroucené siluety vojáků, kteří se kamsi hnali. Museli to být vojáci, protože bylo slyšet řinčení zbroje._

_A pak se ozvalo něco, co vůbec nevěštilo nic dobrého: štěkot psů. Hluboký, hrůzu nahánějící a chladný štěkot psů, kteří hledali..._

Rael se zprudka otočila a zadusila výkřik. Něco slyšela a něco viděla. Nebyla si jistá tím, co to bylo, ale blížilo se to a neslo to v sobě příslib něčeho zlověstného. Vrátila se zpět do komnat ale téhle noci už moc dobře nespala.

* * *

Brzo ráno přišel Malgalad. Pohoršeně si rozcuchanou Rael prohlédl a kousavě pronesl: „No tedy! Ty jsi toho moc nenaspala, co Altáriel?"

Dívky, které Rael zaplétaly vlasy do dlouhého copu, se na něj pohoršeně podívaly a jedna z nich dokonce něco pronesla a znělo to hodně rozzlobeně. Malgalad na ni jen vyplázl jazyk.

Rael vstala, obula si střevíce a uhladila záhyby zelené sukně a volné, lněné haleny. „Jedovatý jazyk ti tedy nechybí, Rusco. Nicméně... Co tě sem přivádí?" Chlapec si jenom povzdechl: „Pán Legolas řekl, že chceš vidět náš hvozd. Pojedeme tedy na vyjížďku a poobědváme v lese."

Rael se nejdřív podívala do zrcadla a pak na Rusca. „Na koni?" ptala se opatrně. Pak se otočila ke služkám a začala si rozvazovat tkanice u sukně. „Ihned mi připravte mé oblečení, mé boty a dýku." rozkázala. Jedna ze služek vystrkala Malgalada ze dveří a zavřela za ním. Rael ještě slyšela, jak vykřikuje: „Na to není čas! Už se čeká jenom na tebe!"

Po několika málo minutách už oba sbíhali po schodech. Rael byla oblečená do kožených kalhot a kazajky bez rukávů sešněrované na bocích. Obula si vysoké jezdecké boty a k pasu si připnula dýku. Malgalad byl vystrojený podobně, jen místo zelené byl oděný do rezavě hnědé.

U paty stromu postávala skupinka elfů ve vybledlých pláštích, kteří hlídali dva běloskvoucí hřebce bez sedel.

„Jen dva?" vydechla Rael zklamaně. Otočila se k Ruscovi, který už od jednoho z elfů přebíral sedelní brašny a přehazoval je menšímu z koní přes hřbet, a zeptala se: „Tvůj pán se k nám nepřipojí?" „Má moc práce!" prohodil Rusco věcně. „Ale slíbil, že tě přijde pozdravit." Vyhoupl se na koně a tiše promluvil k jednomu z elfů, který se opíral o tisový luk. Elf odpověděl a ukázal k vykotlanému stromu s vchodem pod zem.

Rael napínala uši, aby slyšela, co si povídají. Rusco se na ni vzápětí otočil a na vysvětlenou řekl: „Ptal jsem se, jestli můžeme vyrazit. Ještě ne..."

„A na koho se čeká?" ptala se Rael netrpělivě a rozhlížela se.

„Tvrdil, že až přijde Celebros..." Radostně ukázal před sebe a vykřikl: „Vida, jde támhle. Tak můžeme jet!"

Rael se obrátila a spatřila Celebra jdoucího v Legolasově doprovodu. Oba o něčem zaníceně diskutovali, a Legolas si mnul spánky a mračil se, když naslouchal tomu, co jeho druh říká. Po chvilce si vyhrnul rukávy košile nad lokte a tiše pronesl: „ Chraňte je; něco se blíží, cítím to. Doprovázejte je tak daleko jak jen můžete. Buďte opatrní!"

„Ano, pane!" přikývl Celebros a rychlými kroky zamířil ke svým mužům. „Můžeme vyrazit!" zavelel.

Rael nervózně pohlédla na Celebra a Rusca. Měla strach, nikdy předtím nejezdila bez sedla. Mírně zbledla a musela se zhluboka nadechnout, než se vyhoupla hřebečkovi na hřbet. Kůň k ní ihned natočil uši a potřásl hlavou, jakoby ji chtěl ujistit, že se jí nic nestane. Poplácala ho po šíji a chvíli laskala ten štíhlý, sněhobílý krk. Těsně se k němu přimkla a zašeptala: „Ty víš, že jsem měla strach, viď?"

V tu chvíli k ní přišel Legolas a vzal ji za ruku. Překvapeně sebou trhla a z výstřihu jí vyklouzl stříbrný prsten zavěšený na řetízku. Pousmála se a šeptla: „Děkuji za překrásný dar."

Přikývl. „Nesrovnatelný s tvou krásou, má paní." řekl a očima jí ulpěl na tváři. Vzal její ruku do své a téměř neslyšně, s výrazem chlapce, který právě vymyslel něco, za co by ho jinak potrestali, řekl: „A nebyl by na tvém prstě ještě hezčí?"

„Paní? Můžeme jet?" ozval se neodbytný hlas . Byl to Rusco a netrpělivě ji sledoval.

Rael zvedla hlavu. Narovnala se a s jasnou červení ve tváři pronesla: „Ano, pojedeme, Rusco. Je nejvyšší čas." Tvář jí zrudla ještě víc, když viděla, jak ji úplně všichni upřeně pozorují. Ji a Legolase, který se potutelně usmíval. „Buď opatrná, paní Rael," zamumlal chvatně.

Přikývla, pobídla svého koně a nechala Legolase stát s rukou v té poloze, v jaké se mu vytrhla.

Rusco jel vpředu a neustále se po Rael otáčel. Tváře jí pořád žhnuly, tak vždycky odvrátila pohled a sledovala pěší pohraničníky, kteří střídavě mizeli a zas se objevovali mezi kmeny stromů. Jejich pláště splývaly se zelení a brzy se v ní ztratily.

Rael radostně vdechovala svěží vůni lesa a tiše mu naslouchala. Hlava jí padala na prsa a ona poklimbávala. Včera už toho opravdu moc nenaspala a teď jí to chybělo. Stejně jako obyčejní lidé, i ona potřebovala dostatek spánku, aby načerpala síly. Záviděla elfům jejich schopnost zavřít na hodinu oči a vstávat čilí jako rybičky. Pokud tedy spali se zavřenýma očima.

Ovšem měla čas přemýšlet. Včera, i teď. O svém snu, řinčení zbroje, které slyšela a tom zlověstném, co se blížilo. Také o Legolasovi, o domově a o tom, co se stane, až se vrátí. Otec ji provdá, teď už určitě. A najednou se přistihla, že by byla raději, kdyby o její ruku požádal někdo mladý a silný.

Po nějaké době jízdy si všimla, že všichni pohraničníci se někam ztratili a ona a Rusco jsou sami. Všimla si také, že les se změnil. Byl teď mnohem krásnější; nádherně zelený a zlatý. Plný života a ruchu. Ptáci ve větvích křičeli a bušili křídly do horkého vzduchu, lesklý hmyz šustil v listí.

Pobídla koně a dostihla Malgalada. „Kde jsou všichni?" ptala se tiše, protože si připadala jako v nějaké svatyni.

„Odešli, když jsi spala," odpověděl stejně šeptem. „Mám ti vyřídit pozdravy od Celebra; nechtěli jsme tě budit."

Rael se podivila. Spala? Ani jí to nepřišlo. Usmála na Rusca a on jí úsměv oplatil. Ukázal na mýtinu, která se otevírala před nimi a zašeptal: „Podívej!" Vzhlédla a na tváři jí vykvetl zasněný úsměv: přímo před nimi se popásal párek srnek s dvěma mladými a vůbec jim nevěnovaly pozornost. Rusco zastavil svého koně, sklouzl z jeho hřbetu a pomohl Rael dolů. „Tady zůstaneme." zašeptal.

Při sledování srn si Rael ani nevšimla, že chlapec dávno rozložil deku a začal připravovat jídlo. Po chvilce ji zavolal. Usadila se k němu a beze slova si od něj vzala chléb a kousek sýra. Zamyšleně sledovala popásající se zvířata, která, ač o nich moc dobře věděla, jim nevěnovala ani tu nejmenší pozornost, a usmívala se. Vítr rozvlnil listí a ona se zasnila. Ani si neuvědomila, jak rychle čas letí. Slunce pomalu postupovalo po nebi.

_Výkřiky v černé řeči. Dupot nohou v okovaných botách, řinčení zbroje a štěkot psů. Dunění bubnů a táhlé zavytí, spíše zaúpění pod ostrou ranou. Další rozkazy v černé řeči. Blížili se, i přes ostré sluneční světlo. A psi už byli na stopě..._

„Altáriel?" Malgalad s ní zatřásl. „Nemám raději to jídlo sbalit? Na oběd je přece jen příliš brzy."

Znovu mlčky přikývla a on se lehce uklonil. Tiše narovnal do brašen téměř nedotčený chléb, sýr, maso i ovoce. Když skončil, na chvíli zmizel mezi stromy. Rael se po něm ohlédla a v samou chvíli napínala uši, jestli zas neuslyší řinčení zbroje nebo štěkot psů. Asi měla nějaké halucinace.

Pak se Malgalad vrátil a nesl v náručí záplavu šarlatových květů, které jí obřadně předal.

Vzala je do rukou a vzhlédla. Upřeně ji pozoroval. Téměř stydlivě se usmála, cítila rozpaky jako malé děvče, pak zvedla květiny ke rtům a jemně je políbila. „Děkuji," zašeptala dojatě. „Jsou překrásné. A teď se ke mně posaď, Rusco."

Sedl si jí k nohám a zadíval se na ni. Po chvilce řekl: „Znamená to zas, že jsme přátelé? Už se na mě nezlobíš?" Rael ho políbila na čelo a rozesmála se. „Na tebe se nemohu zlobit, Rusco. Krom toho to byla má vina a já se ti omlouvám." Ruscovi se rozzářily oči a vesele na ni pohlédl. „Mám tě bavit, Altáriel?" ptal se nedočkavě. Přikývla. „Něco mi zazpívej. Něco veselého." Natáhla se na záda a upřela oči do nekonečné zeleně nad sebou. Chlapec chvilku pátral v paměti, něž začal tiše prozpěvovat. Brzy už slova písně neslyšela. Stáhla z krku řetízek a začala otáčet prstenem a prohlížela si jej. Pomalu zavřela oči a sledovala vířící rej barev pod víčky.

Nakonec pomalu usnula.

Když se probrala, Rusco seděl vedle ní a usmíval se. „Uspal jsem tě!" řekl zpola mrzutě. Posadila se a zavrtěla hlavou. „To ne, zpíval jsi hezky. Očaroval jsi mne."

„Pak to nesplnilo účel. Chtěl jsem tě pobavit." Půvabně pokrčil rameny, udělal omluvný pohyb rukou se štíhlými prsty. Nehybně ho sledovala a usmívala se. Po chvilce prolomila ticho. „Mám nápad," řekla vítězoslavně. „Ty se schováš a já tě budu hledat!"

„Chceš se schovávat?" ptal se překvapeně a krčil nos.

„Jestli ti to nevoní? Nebo máš strach, že tě porazím?" odsekla vyzývavě. Sotva domluvila, zmizel mezi stromy a stihl se na ni jenom poťouchle zašklebit. Zavřela na chvilku oči a když je zas otevřela, rozhlédla se, kde může být. Vstala a o překot se rozběhla mezi kmeny. Z ruky, na které jej měla omotaný, jí spadl řetízek s Legolasovým prstenem a sklouzl mezi spadané listí. Ani si toho nevšimla.

Po několika hodinách, během kterých Rusca několikrát porazila, se vrátili na mýtinu a poobědvali. Chlapec ji bavil historkami, které vyprávěli pohraničníci a ona naslouchala. Dlouho se takhle nesmála a dovolila si ten luxus zapomenout na starosti, které měla. Vyprosila si u něj, aby znovu zpíval. Chvíli se zdráhal, ale nakonec svolil, že zazpívá píseň o Nimrodel, kterou ho naučil sám Legolas a on na to byl patřičně pyšný.

Rael ho okouzleně poslouchala.

Slunce se během té doby dostalo téměř na západ a les začal tmavnout. Rusco dozpíval a vyhoupl se na strom. „Pojď, Altáriel. Slunce brzy zapadne!" řekl a podal jí ruce. Vyšplhali do nejvyšších větví rozložitého dubu a on rukou ukázal na západ. „Podívej se!" Slunce nad obzorem se stále zmenšovalo, jeho barva tmavla, až úplně zmizela.

Rael měla slzy v očích, když se na ztmavlém nebi pomalu začaly objevovat hvězdy. Rozpletla si vlasy, aby v nich mohla cítit vítr, a radostně vzhlížela k obloze. „Ach, Rusco! Vidím každou hvězdičku! Kdybych se postavila na špičky, mohla bych se jich klidně dotknout. Nebe je jako černý šál pošitý diamanty!" vykřikla okouzleně.

Rusco nemluvil; také upíral oči k obloze.

„_Ihned je najděte!" _

_Štěkot psů a řinčení zbroje._

_Něco se pohnulo dole mezi stromy. Černé siluety proráží křoviska a dupou v těžkých botách po všem živém. Mají jediný úkol: najít a zabít!_

Chlapec sebou trhl. „Slyšelas to?" zamumlal a obrátil se na Rael. Ve tmě ho špatně viděla, přesto se mu zadívala do očí. „Co jsi slyšel? Psy?" ptala se. Souhlasně zatřásl hlavou. „Štěkot psů..." „ To znamená, že se mi to nezdálo! Jsou to..." „Skřeti!" dořekl za ni. „Musíme pryč, Altáriel!"

Rychle sešplhali dolů a Rusco pronikavě hvízdl. Z houstnoucí tmy vyrazili dva oslnivě bílí hřebci a s frknutím se zarazili u nich.

Rael mu narychlo pomohla sbalit jejich věci do brašen, Rusco je přehodil svému koni přes hřbet a nasedl. Vyhoupla se na svého koně a pevně ho stiskla stehny. „_Noro lim_!" zašeptala a kůň vystřelil jako šíp.

„Musíme to oznámit pánu Legolasovi!" volal za ní Rusco. V tu chvíli Rael zbledla. Zarazila hřebcův krok a zaúpěla. „Musím se vrátit, Rusco! Ztratila jsme svůj prsten!" S hrůzou si uvědomila, že na něj úplně zapomněla.

„Máš jich jistě spoustu! Nech ho být!" křikl chlapec a prohnal se kolem ní. „Dal mi ho Legolas, Rusco!" zaúpěla. Chtěla otočit koně, ale zadržel ji. „Pojedu já, Altáriel! Tvůj kůň tě bezpečně odnese do našeho města. Tam ihned najdi mého pána a pověz mu o tom." Rael mu podala svou dýku a pronesla: „Buď opatrný, Rusco! Ať tě Elbereth chrání."

Chlapec se pousmál a rychle zmizel ve tmě.

Rael pobídla svého koně a on se vrhl mezi stromy. Rychle se proplétal změtí stezek a Rael se velice podivila, když dorazili do města za necelou půlhodinku. Hřebec byl uřícený a bylo na něm vidět, jak moc je rád, že se zbavil břemene v Raelině podobě. Předala jeho uzdu jednomu ze strážných u dutého stromu a druhého chytila za ramena. „Doveď mě k Legolasovi!" křikla.

Elf překvapeně zamrkal.

„Doveď mě k němu! Hned!" zavrčela a chytila ho za halenu. Mlčky a trochu zaraženě přikývl a ukázal dolů po schodech. Odvedl ji do podzemní síně, kde zůstal stát u vstupních dveří. „Pán Legolas je zde, ale má důležité jednání a..." „Nezajímá mě to!" odsekla a opřela se do dveří, které se rozlétly.

V síní bylo, jako před tím, mnoho elfů, kteří se skláněli nad kulatým stolem zcela zakrytým jakýmisi svitky a plány. Jeden z nich zvedl překvapeně hlavu a rozzlobeně si Rael změřil. „Tady není tvé místo, paní! Odejdi!" vyzval ji ostře. Neodpověděla mu, jen dlouhými kroky zamířila přímo k nim. „Chci okamžitě mluvit s Legolasem!" pronášela rozzlobeně a vyzývavě na něj hleděla. Zarazila se těsně u nich a zvědavě nahlédla do plánů na stole. Zahlédla na nich přídní hlavici ve tvaru labutí hlavy. Zvedla od ní oči a rozhodně pronesla: „Opakuji, že chci mluvit s..."

„Slyšel jsem!" ozval se známý hlas. Legolas vstal z křesla a přísně si ji změřil. „Máš dobrý důvod, proč nás rušíš?"

„Je dost dobrý. A dost vážný!" sykla a rozhlédla se po ostatních elfech, kteří ji vyjeveně sledovali. Blýskla po nich očima a pokračovala jedovatě dál: „A je jen pro tvé uši. Mám právo požadovat to!"

Legolas prošel hloučkem svých společníků a založil ruce na prsou. Pak přikývl a vzal Rael za zápěstí. Odvedl ji do jedné z místností po straně sálu, která byla plná svitků uložených v policích po jejím obvodu. „Co mi chceš?" vyzval ji ostře a bylo vidět, jak je nervózní. Nebylo mu po chuti, když mu rozkazovala malá holka; příliš si zvykl, že je svým vlastním pánem. Zároveň ho zajímalo, co důležitého má na srdci, když kvůli tomu takhle vrazila doprostřed jeho jednání.

„Slyšela jsem skřety!" zadrmolila a opatrně se otočila, jakoby čekala, že je budou Legolasovi společníci, rádci nebo kdo to byl, poslouchat. „Zní to šíleně, ale já je slyšela. Jsou daleko od města, ale myslím, že jsou na hranicích."

Elf zbledl, jak se pokoušel nadechnout se. Skřeti? Slyšela je? „Snad viděla!" pronesl opatrně.

Upřeně se na něj zadívala. _Umím číst myšlenky!_ rozeznělo se mu v hlavě a ten tón se mu vůbec nelíbil. _Proč bych je nemohla slyšet?_

„Krom toho je slyšel i Malgalad a..." Zarazila se. Malgalad byl ještě venku. Hledal ten zatracený prsten. Rozklepala se jako osikový list a najednou jí přeběhl mráz po zádech, když si pomyslela, co všechno se mu může stát. Sípavě se nadechla a zašeptala: „Věř mi. Pošli posily na východní hranice, neprohloupíš." Na chvilku se odmlčela a stálo ji to hodně přemáhání, aby vyslovila, co vzápětí řekla. „A také to musí vědět můj otec. Přeji si..." Zhluboka se nadechla. „Přeji si, abys mě doprovodil do Minas Tirith." Potřásla hlavou. Zadívala se mu upřeně do očí a stačilo to, aby poznala, že jí nevěří. Měl ji za blázna, možná ještě hůř.

Už se jí to stalo dřív; v Bílém městě ji měla polovina služebných za bláznivou, když jim předpovídala, co se stane. Většinou se ale její sny a předtuchy také splnily. Myslela, že je to tím, že o nich někomu řekla- tak o nich nemluvila.

„Udělám, co chceš," řekl stísněným hlasem. „Když si to přeješ!"

„Přeju si, abys mi věřil!" vykřikla zoufale. „Je to tak těžké? Myslíš, že bych ti snad lhala?" Hlas se jí roztřásl stejně jako kolena, která právě měla sto chutí poklesnout a odporoučet svou majitelku na kamennou dlažbu. „Tak myslíš si to?" křikla mu do tváře. Hořce si povzdechla a utekla.

Legolas se za ní dlouho díval. Byla jeden velký otazník. Chvíli se chovala jako rozmarná a rozmazlená holčička, sotva odrostlá hračkám, chvíli zas jako žena velmi vážná a vědoma si svého údělu. Naučil se jako bojovník odhadovat lidské slabiny. Když v boji věděl, co se děje v mysli jeho soka, mohl jeho akce rychleji odhadnout. Naučil se také vycítit, čeho si nepřítel nejvíc cení..., a pak mu to vzal. Život- většinou bral život a ani si to nepřipouštěl. Zabil skřeta, zachránil život. Zabil dalšího, dal šanci na život někomu jinému. Jiné ospravedlnění nepotřeboval. Takhle se choval a jednal. Bojové návyky mu ale přešly do krve natolik, že je podvědomě uplatňoval i v běžných osobních vztazích.

A přesto do Rael neviděl. Věděl sice, že nerada ztrácí tvář a když nic jiného, hrdost a čest jsou její obrana, její štít. A když ne ty, pak je to útočnost a ostrý jazyk. Poznal, že jí záleží na tom, aby se v každé situaci ovládla a skryla své city. Někdy se jí to vůbec, ale vůbec nedařilo; u Legolase ale tenhle postoj vyvolával úžas a obdiv. Nebyla to jenom obyčejná žena.

Už od první chvíle co ji viděl, to věděl. Ona byla... neobyčejná!

Raději se vrátil ke svým rádcům a rychle jim sdělil to, co mu Rael řekla.

„Můžeme tomu věřit?" zeptal se Celebril, ten elf, co na ni před tím tak ostře vyjel. Legolas se zamračil a sykl: „Pochybuješ snad o mém zdravém rozumu, Celebrile?"

Elf s čelenkou ve vlasech se zamračil stejně jako Celebril. Oba nechtěli uvěřit, že nějaká gondorská panička přinese pochybné zprávy a jejich pán na to skočí. „Při vší úctě, pane, není to tím, že tě ta dáma... Tak nějak..."

„Co?" vybuchl Legolas. Ve tváři se mu na krátký okamžik mihl záblesk rozpaků, ale ten hned zmizel pod kamenným výrazem. „Cos tím chtěl říct, Celebrile? Že mě co? Uhranula? Věz, že přemýšlím naprosto čistě a jasně.

Říkám to naposledy: pošlete posily na k východní hranici." Ukázal na vojáka u dveří a zaburácel: „Ty! Přiveď okamžitě mého panoše a ..."

Voják srazil paty a pronesl: „Pane, Malgalad se ještě nevrátil!"

Legolas překvapeně vzhlédl. „Nevrátil?" opakoval. „Nevrátil? Přijel přece s Rael." Voják jenom pokrčil rameny. Přestal se opírat o štít se znakem zeleného listu na stříbrném poli a s povzdechem řekl: „Je to tak, že se paní Rael vrátila sama." Vzápětí svého bezstarostného tónu zalitoval. Jeho pán totiž udeřil pěstí do stolu, který se otřásl a všechny srolované svitky z něj spadly, z úst se mu vydralo něco jako vzteklé zavrčení a v očích zasvitlo nebezpečné světlo. „Proč mi to nikdo neoznámil?" burácel přes celou místnost. „Splňte můj rozkaz," zavrčel a ukázal na Celebrila. Sám zamířil přímo ke dveřím. Musí si ještě s někým promluvit!

Rozběhl se po schodech přímo k Raeliným pokojům. Jak se to říká? Ano, pohár jeho trpělivosti právě přetekl. To byla příslovečná poslední kapka. Rael se sem přihnala se silou vichřice a naprosto rozvrátila dosavadní chod jeho domu. Co, domu! Vlastně celého jeho malého království. Nepříčetně supěl po schodech a tiše klel- nechtěl si připustit, že ho změnila natolik, že už i polohlasně nadával, což dřív téměř nikdy neudělal.

Rael byla v pravdě zvláštní žena. Hned od prvního dne, ještě když byla zajatkyně, komandovala jeho vojáky. Komandovala služebné, komandovala jeho samého a zas vojáky. A všichni se ku podivu jenom mohli přetrhnout, aby jí vyhověli. Celebros a jeho druzi z ní byli jak u vytržení, služebné se jen tetelily, aby jí mohly posloužit! A jeho panoš, jeho věrný druh a stín se málem rozlomil na dvě části, jen aby jí co nejlépe posloužil a vyhověl. Teď někde, kluk jeden hloupý, létal jako větroplach , a jen Valar ví co dělal v lese. Celý se naježil a zrudl vzteky, při představě, co se mu může stát.

On nikdy neztrácel hlavu! Ne za celý svůj život, ne za Války o Prsten. Ne do doby, než přišla ona. Dcera Arwen a Aragorna... Nebylo se čemu divit!

Už teď litoval toho, kdo si ji vezme. Blázen...

Prosmekl se kolem dvou vojáků, kteří hlídali u schodiště. Oba ho přivítali úsměvem a úklonou. Dobrá nálada jim ale nevydržela moc dlouho, když viděli, jak se jejich pán tváří. Netrpělivě jim sdělil, že je tu nechce vidět a oni ještě netrpělivěji potřásli hlavami. Jakmile se k nim Legolas otočil zády, ten větší z nich zakašlal a ku podivu to znělo jako "Rael". Druhý jen přikývl a zachraptěl: „Chudák!"

Legolas netušil koho tím chudákem voják myslel. Nejspíš právě Rael.

Jakmile oba vojáci zmizeli na schodech, zvedl ruku, aby zabušil na její dveře. Vzápětí ji ale zase nechal klesnout k tělu, když z pokoje uslyšel vzlyky a zlomený hlas, který patřil jistojistě Rael.

„Elbereth jasná, matko hvězd, odpusť mi mé hříchy a shlédni na mě zase vlídně. Bylas vždy mou patronkou a pomáhala jsi mi, prosím, pomoz teď mému Ruscovi, dej mu rychlost. Pomoz teď Legolasovi a..." Hlas na chvilku umlkl a elf se jen mohl dohadovat, co se uvnitř děje. „Odpusť mu," pokračovala, „že stojí za dveřmi a poslouchá, i když by neměl!"

Zbledl, ale vzápětí zrudl. Opatrně se opřel do dveří a vstoupil. Rael klečela na zemi a ruce měla sepjaté v modlitbě. „Už to víš? Je mi tak líto, že jsem ti to neřekla! Mám o něj strach!"

„Na strach a lítost je pozdě!" odsekl jí. „Modli se ke své patronce, ať ho ušetří!" Zarazil se a čekal jak zareaguje. Místo obvyklého výbuchu ale jen sklopila hlavu, zamumlala "Máš pravdu!" a odvrátila se od něj.

Ještě chvíli nad ní stál, pak se otočil a co nejrychleji odešel.

Ne, nebyla jen neobyčejná. Ona byla překvapující!


	5. Princezna je mrtva, ať žije hraničářka

**Princezna je mrtva, ať žije hraničářka!  


* * *

**

Aragorn zaostřil zrak někam mezi stíny a povzdechl si. Ve světle pochodní rozestavěných po obvodu mýtiny uviděl siluetu své ženy. Výraz v její tváři se mu ale vůbec nelíbil.

Zachmuřeně hleděla do tůňky a co chvíli vztekle hodila do svého vlastního odrazu nějaký kamínek. Zuřila, to na ní Aragorn poznal ihned. Nestávalo se to příliš často, ale v případě jejich nezvedené nejstarší dcery, Arwen pokaždé udělala výjimku. Rozzuřila se tak, že si chvílemi myslel, že to snad ani není elfka, aby byla něčeho takového schopna.

Arwen seděla u tůňky, nohy půvabně složené pod sebe, a dívala se na hladinu. Vzápětí se zamračila, v trávě našla další kamínek a zčeřila jím hladinu. „Proč ji nevidím?" zaúpěla a praštila drobnou pěstí do země.

Zachmuřeně se na ni zadíval, teď už stál téměř za ní a ona si ho ani nevšimla. Viděl, jak praštila pěstí do země a pomyslel si, že si musela zlomit tu neuvěřitelně útlou ruku. „Arwen Undómiel..." zašeptal ochraptěle. Překvapeně nadskočila a namočila si cíp nachových šatů. Rychle si je kolem sebe upravila a příkře pronesla: „Vyděsil jsi mě!" Tímhle tónem ho obviňovala ze všeho, co se v posledních dnech stalo. Dávala mu za vinu, že Rael utekla, že se ztratila v lese a že se nevrátila. „Stále ji nevidím!" sdělila mu stroze a zas se naklonila nad hladinu.

Jakkoli se tahle věta zdála absurdní, zasvěceným dávala smysl. Arwen v sobě měla krev paní Galadriel a s tou do ní přešla část její moci. Ne, ona neměla takovou moc jako Paní lesa; taková magie už se dávno ve Středozemi nevyskytovala. Arwen se však od ní učila. Ovládala vodu jako zrcadlo a dokázala skrz její hladinu nahlížet do světa a najít každého, koho si zamanula.

„Hledala jsem v Jižním Ithilienu, jenomže ji nevidím!" oznámila trpce. „Něco temného se rozprostřelo nad tímto hvozdem, něco příliš temného, než aby to mé oko prohlédlo."

Aragorn na chvilku zbledl a zachvěl se. Pomohl své paní na nohy a zeptal se: „Odkud to přišlo?" Sám moc dobře odpověď znal, chtěl to ale slyšet i z úst Arweniných. Chtěl se ujistit jestli je jeho podezření pravdivé.

„Ty víš, co myslím!" řekla zachmuřeně. „Viděl jsi to, tak jako já!" Ukázala k východu a zamračila se. „Vždy přichází jen z jediného místa. Tentokrát se vzedmula nová vlna Zla a je ještě mocnější než před tím." Aragorn ji vzal do náručí a pevně ji k sobě přivinul. „Mnoho otázek trápí tvou mysl, má smutná paní! Slibuji ti, že Rael se vrátí! Už brzy se vrátí a pak se už nic takového nebude opakovat." Arwen se pokusila ukrýt slzy. Podívala se na tvář svého muže a hledala v ní jistotu, kterou v ní nacházela po dlouhá léta. Ta tam ale nebyla, Aragorn se o Rael strachoval stejně jako ona.

„Slibuješ mi, že se vrátí? Že zítra už bude s námi?" ptala se plačtivě.

„Slibuju, že zítra bude všechno jinak..."

Zvedl se vítr a prolétl Arweninými vlasy. Osušil slzy a nesl je daleko na jih, do Ithilienských lesů, daleko, do jiného světa, kde se ještě stromy koupaly ve tmě a tichu.

Ve tmě se něco pohybovalo. Přerývavé oddechování se ztratilo v husté změti křoví, ve kterém se pronásledovaný ukrýval. Třásl se zimou, avšak jeho oči prozrazovaly, že se nehodlá jen tak vzdát. Pevně sevřel v ruce dýku a naslouchal.

„Gorbagu!" zazněl hvozdem ostrý hlas, který patřil mohutnému stínu. „Gorbagu, ty prase! Kde seš? Kams zase poslal ty zatracený psy?" Druhý hlas tiše zaskučel, skoro tak jako opravdový pes. „Lurgu, dyť jsi mi řekl, že mam ty potvory poslat tamhle!"

Z křoví bylo sotva vidět na dohadující se... skřety! Byli to dva odporní skřeti se zčernalou kůží plnou boláků a strupů, oči jim žhnuly nebezpečným světlem. Měli zrezivělé pancíře, rozličné zbroje, jak různé části posbírali z různých těl mrtvých vojáků. Vzápětí se za nimi objevila celá skupina čítající více než dvě stovky stejně ohavných skřetích vojáků jako byli onen velký skřet a jeho ukňučený společník Gorbag.

„Lurgu, kde máš psy?" ozval se tichý, chladný hlas, který sžíral mysl a vpaloval se do ní jako otrocký okov. Někdo stál ve stínu stromů, někdo, koho se všichni skřeti obávali. „Snad jste ty psy neztratili, Lurgu? Ztratili? Ztratili jse snad její stopu?"

Mohutný skřet se přikrčil a přivřel oči. „My mysleli..."

„Tak nemyslete! Vy nemáte mozek na to, abyste mysleli! Máme špeha ve křoví!" ozvalo se ze stínu tiché a výhružné zavrčení. Pak ostrý hvizd proťal celý les. Z houštin vyrazili smolově černí psi s rudě žhnoucíma očima a trojhrannými hlavami jako hadi. Vrhli se do nedalekého křoví, odkud se vzápětí někdo vypotácel. Krev se pomalu vsakovala do země a zoufalý řev se vracel s ozvěnou. Pak jeden ze psů vyděšeně zaskučel; do těla se mu vnořilo ostří dýky a rozpáralo mu břicho. Pes se z posledních sil doplazil ke svému pánovi ukrytému ve stínu, ten ho ale odkopl od sebe a cosi zavrčel.

„Dost!" vykřikl.

V té chvíli psi ustoupili o krok zpět a obrátili hadovité hlavy ke svému pánovi, očekávajíce nové příkazy. Zuřivě vrčeli a v ústech se jim míhali rozeklané jazyky, kterými slízávali krev z čenichů.

„Podívejme na děvče!" pronesl a sehnul se k zemi. Skřeti kolem nich okamžitě utvořili kruh a namířili na bezvládné tělo meče, jakoby očekávali, že je napadne. „Špičaté uši se v téhle době vidí jen zřídka! Co, děvče, chceš odejít na Západ jako všichni?" „Nejsem děvče!" odsekl ten na zemi a zarputile se na svého protivníka zadíval. Byl hloupý, když nepoznal, že je to chlapec. Chlapec, ne děvče!

Mužovi oči žhnuly chladným světlem, které se podobalo ledovým krystalkům, a dokázalo tak zmrazit krev v žilách. Chlapec se otřásl, vyděšeně polkl a sevřel rukojeť dýky ještě pevněji.

Skřeti mručeli a šťouchali špičkami zbraní do bezbranného chlapce. Muž zvedl ruku a zasykl: „Nechte ji být!" Pak se mu tváří mihl nebezpečný úsměv. „Co, děvče? Chceš odejít na Západ? Nebo na Východ? Co odpovíš?"

„Nenávidím!" zasykl chlapec a vymrštil ruku, ve které svíral dýku. Opsal s ní půlkruh a jen těsně se vyhnul mužovu hrdlu. Udělal mu ale šrám na tváři, což mezi skřety vyvolalo vlnu nevole. Muž je ale jediným gestem zadržel a pousmál se: „Věř, že my také!" Jeho slova drásala stejně jako střípky ledu. Muž chytil ruku s dýkou a jednoduše ji zlomil. Zdobená dýka se znakem Gondoru spadla do rozbahněné hlíny a její ostří zbrocené mužovou krví se ztratilo v zemi.

„Teď mě poslouchej, děvče!" sykl muž a chytil svou oběť za halenu. „Kde je Aragornovna? Kde je ta z krve dávných králů?" Dotkl se krvavých ran, které způsobili psi. Chlapec ucukl a tiše zaúpěl, vysloužil si jen jedovaté uchechtnutí. Muž si stáhl z hlavy kápi a podíval se do očí tomu na zemi.

„_Kde_ je? Kde je, děvče?"

Chlapec mlčel. V očích se mu zračilo překvapení a děs, stejně ale nepromluvil. Přitiskl si levou ruku k hrudi a pevně cosi sevřel v dlani. Pak se na muže upřeně zadíval a zašeptal: „Dávno je v bezpečí! Slyšela vás a nebojí se vás..."

V té chvíli muž vztekle vykřikl, a ten výkřik v sobě měl nekonečně mnoho nenávisti a zloby, ale nic lidského. Popadl ze země zdobenou dýku a bodl. Skřeti vyplašeně ucouvli a zakňučeli jako ti ohyzdní hadovití psi, kteří se ukrývali za nimi s přikrčenými hřbety a staženými ocasy. Potom Lurg něco křikl na svého pána, který hrubým hlasem cosi rozkázal.

Vzduchem se na chvilku rozezněl hvizd čepelí doprovázených vyděšenými výkřiky.

Pak bylo jenom ticho a tma. A nic...

Gorbag si znechuceně odplivl a nakopl zmrzačené tělo. „Zrzavá elfí holka..." zavrčel. Kopanci popohnal hadovité psy, zařadil se mezi své pochodující druhy a...

* * *

... někde jinde, v bezpečí čtyř stěn, které ho obklopovaly, se s výkřikem probudil pán ithilienského hvozdu. Seděl na posteli, vlasy měl slepené potem snažil si je rychle stáhnout z obličeje. „Elbereth! Elbereth, prosím!" opakoval. Spustil nohy z lůžka a složil hlavu do dlaní. Takový sen... Viděl a slyšel Malgalada křičet v neuvěřitelných bolestech, jak ho skřeti mučili a hyzdili jeho tělo ještě když žil.

Rychle vstal a natáhl se po košili. Musel se obléci a sejít dolů, promluvit s vojáky, vyslat spěšné posly na východní hranice a...

Zavřel oči a pokusil se vyhnat z hlavy Malgaladův poslední výkřik. Musel to být sen, to se nemohlo stát. Skřeti nemohou vstoupit do jeho království...

Žádní přece nejsou! Nejsou ve Spojených království, protože sám se účastnil výprav po boku Aragornově a Éomerově, při kterých poslední zbytky těch zrůd zahnali hluboko za jezero Rűn. Takže to musel být jenom sen...

Přesto stejně zůstal stát ve dveřích a nakonec se vrátil k velké truhle, která stála u jeho lůžka. Otevřel ji a vytáhl balík zabalený v listově zelené látce. Byl to opravdu podivný balík, měl podlouhlý tvar a ve středu se rozšiřoval. Opatrně ho rozbalil a zůstal hledět na pár dlouhých bílých nožů, jemně zdobený toulec plný šípů se zelenými peroutkami, a na tisový luk se složitou řezbou po obvodu. „Dlouhou dobu jsem se neodvážil..." zamumlal a přejel po obvodu luku. „Teď je čas to změnit!" Zvedl zelený pás zdobený stříbrnou sponou a zapjal si jej kolem pasu. Pak za něj zastrčil jeden z bílých nožů a vrátil vše zas do truhly.

Už bylo dávno šero, když do města dorazili pohraniční hlídky v čele s Celebrem. Elf nesl v náručí podivný náklad- něco, co bylo zabaleno v jeho ošuntělém plášti. Všichni strážní jim rychle ustupovali z cesty a otvírali dveře, když téměř vběhli do podzemní síně a přerušili Legolasovu rozmluvu z rádci. Celebros beze slova položil svůj náklad na zem a rozhrnul cípy pláště.

Všichni v sále naráz oněměli a v tvářích se objevila nevyslovený děs.

Na zemi leželo tělo- pokud se to tělem dalo nazvat. Bylo to torzo mladičkého elfího chlapce, jehož rusé vlasy slepené ještě nezaschlou krví mu milosrdně halily tvář. O zbytku těla se to ale říct nedalo: hrudník byl plný hlubokých ran nejen od hrotů kopí a mečů ale i od ostrých jehlovitých zubů, které se snažily odervat maso od kosti, údy byly plné podobných kousnutí a ran, prsty na pravé ruce chyběly, zatoulaly se daleko od těla.

Celebros chvíli stál nehnutě, pak se odhodlal a přešel k rozsekanému tělu a rozevřel potrhanou kazajku na prsou. Chlapcův hrudník byl poset vyrytými nápisy v elfích runách, které hanobily mrtvého a posmívaly se.

Legolas se pokusil udržet kamennou tvář, to se mu ale moc nedařilo. „Kdo je to?" zeptal se Celebra, i když už předem znal odpověď. Nechtěl tomu ale věřit, miloval toho chlapce jakoby to byl jeho syn, byl ochoten mu se vším pomoct, ale teď... Odstrčil muže okolo sebe a pomalým vrávoravým krokem došel až k tělu. Odhrnul chlapci vlasy z tváře a otupěle na něj zíral: Malgaladova tvář byla znetvořená, někdo do ní vyryl stejně posměšné nápisy, vypíchl oči a vyřízl jazyk. A celá ta tvář křičela v děsu a agónii bolesti, bezmocném strachu. Elf poklekl a zavřel oči, pokusil se zhluboka nadechovat. Měl ale pocit, že se mu žaludek obrátí naruby a on vyzvrátí všechno včerejší jídlo. Připadal si slabý, aby se udržel na nohou, a bylo mu zle z toho, co očekával a co se splnilo. Bylo mu zle z pohledu na chlapcovu tvář, hnusila se mu přítomnost jeho krve na svých rukou.

Věděl moc dobře, kdo to udělal. Věděl to až příliš dobře. „Skřeti!" zavrčel zhnuseně a tvář se mu zkřivila zlostí. Rychle svlékl kazajku a přikryl obličej svého panoše, který ho obviňoval...

Opatrně vstal a zkoušel pevnost svých vlastních nohou, které se zdály, že ho neunesou. „Malgalad byl Manorův syn," šeptl. „Už mu to někdo oznámil?" Úkosem pohlédl na své rádce, kteří ještě pořád stáli ohromení a neschopni jediného slova či pohybu. Chvilku si mnul spánky a usilovně přemýšlel, než se mu z hrdla vydral unavený vzdech. „Celebrile," vyzval jednoho z hloučku rádců, „dej vědět jeho rodičům." Pak se obrátil k pohraniční hlídce a zeptal se: „Kde jste ho našli?"

„Na východní hranici," odpověděl Celebros zvučně.

Legolas na něj pohlédl a pak obešel mrtvého, znovu se k němu sehnul a zcela ho zakryl. Celebros rychlými kroky přešel k trůnu a naléhavě pronesl: „Můj pane, co bude..." Elf vzhlédl a zamumlal: „Co posily, které jsem tam poslal? Dva tucty lučištníků, co je s nimi?" Voják očividně zbledl a začal se chvět. Ano, našli i tyhle posily, ale porubané a zmasakrované- nikdo nepřežil. A po útočnících ani stopy, zdálo se, že se vypařili jakoby byli duchové. Ale jak měl říct svému pánovi, že pohraniční hlídky nabyly dojmu, že za to neštěstí může paní Rael z Gondoru?

„Co posily?" opakoval Legolas ponuře.

Celebros uhnul pohledem, aby se nemusel na svého pána dívat. „Ti jsou všichni mrtví, můj pane. A všichni z hlídek myslí... myslí, že... Že za to může paní Rael!"

Legolas vzhlédl a v jeho tváři se zračila nepříčetnost. „Cos to řekl?" zavrčel aniž by téměř pohnul rty. Narovnal se a výhružně se tyčil nad všemi muži v sále, nevěřícně opakoval Celebrova poslední slova. Po chvilce se začal smát, ale v tom smíchu nebylo nic z původní vřelosti jeho hlasu. „Ona je dcerou krále Elessara, můžeme děkovat Valar, že ji skřeti nenapadli."

„Ano, pane!" blekotal zmateně Celebros a ustupoval k trůnu. „Ale musíte uznat, že se tu objevili až potom, co..."

Legolas ukrýval na vnitřní straně zápěstí vrhací nůž. Jediným, dokonale plynulým pohybem ho teď vytáhl a hodil. Celebros rychle uhnul a obrátil se po noži. Čepel se zabodla přímo do znaku listu na vrcholku trůnu a zadrnčela.

Rádci se zatvářili zděšeně a uctivě od svého pána ustupovali.

Elf se zatvářil ustaraně. „Ze všeho nejdřív," oznámil slabým hlasem, „musíme posílit hlídky na hranicích. Ať skupiny pohraniční stráže pročešou celý les, jestli se skřeti ještě pořád nezdržují na našem území." Celebros přikývl a dlouhými kroky zamířil ke dveřím. Legolas ho ale zastavil a pronesl: „Ty ne! Ty a tví muži se vypravíte do Minas Tirith. Musíme tam odvézt paní Rael a také Malgaladovo tělo jako důkaz pro krále. Požádáme..." Hluboce si povzdechl a zaťal ruce v pěst, aby se přemohl.

„Požádáme krále o podporu!" řekl konečně. Otřel si ruce do košile a zamířil ke schodišti. Pak se ještě otočil a hlesl: „Před paní Rael o tom nepadne ani slovo, rozumíte? Oznámím jí to sám!" _Možná!_ dodal si pro sebe.

Když stoupal po schodech, míjel mnoho elfů, kteří mu raději rychle ustupovali z cesty. Sáhl si na tvář a ucítil na ní zasychající krev, kterou měl i na rukou, ačkoli se jí chtěl zbavit. Tohle bylo znamení, klid byl prolomen. Legolas už dlouho věděl, že brzy přijde konec. Hluboko ve svých snech slyšel kvílet racky a hřmět vlny tříštící se o skalnaté pobřeží. Navždy opustí Středozem, jinak se zblázní a zahyne tak jako ti, kteří jsou hluší k volaní svého srdce.

Půjde a jeho lid půjde s ním, neboť každý elf se bojí zemřít sám a v zapomnění.

Přišel čas vrátit se na Západ!

Stanul před dveřmi Raeliných komnat a váhavě zvedl ruku, aby zaklepal. Ruku mu zadrželo bolestné zatrnutí při pomyšlení na zprávu, kterou by jí měl říct. Jeho malý panoš jí přirostl k srdci více, než se zdálo a než by byl čekal. Zlomilo by jí to srdce!

Zaklepal.

Rael po chvilce otevřela a snažila se otřít si oči. Vypadala, jakoby nespala celou noc a nejspíš to také byla pravda. Pokusila se upravit zmuchlanou sukni a s úsměvem mu popřát dobré ráno, ale její snahy vyšly naprázdno.

„Doufám, že jsem tě od něčeho nevyrušil, paní?" pronesl Legolas poněkud chladně a skrz otevřené dveře pohlédl do místnosti. Postel byla netknutá, na ní však ležely Raeliny cestovní šaty a u paty postele okované boty, ve kterých přišla.

Rázně zavrtěla hlavou, až jí na rameni poskočil cop, do něhož si zapletla vlasy. Pro její útlou a jemnou tvář to byl účes příliš strohý, nicméně nezastíral, pokud to byl její záměr, ani její ženskost, ani tu zvláštní elfí krásu jemně modelovaného obličeje. Legolas se zamračil; zlobil se na sebe, že se zaobírá takovou hloupostí.

Rael na něj pohlédla a zneklidněla. Povšimla si krvavé šmouhy na jeho tváři i těch na košili. Už se chtěla zeptat co se děje, ale předběhl ji. „Služebné přinesou nazpět tvé zbraně. Rychle se připrav, vyrážíme k řece, a odtud vzhůru k Bílému městu. Plním tvé přání, paní Rael, i já musím hovořit s Elessarem, tvým králem a otcem." řekl rychle a zas se otočil, aby odešel. Dívala se za ním jako opařená a pak vykřikla: „Stůj! Co je s Ruscem?" Legolas se otočil a pokrčil rameny. Pak odešel. Svěsila hlavu a povzdechla si. Rychle za sebou zabouchla dveře a vrhla se k posteli. Chvíli seděla a sledovala své oblečení, pak vstala a přešla k oknu. Vyklonila se a uviděla Celebra a jeho muže, jak připravují koně k cestě a nakládají něco zabalené v Celebrově plášti. Zamračila se. Dělala si starosti o Rusca.

* * *

Neklidné vody Anduiny omývaly přídě stříbrných loděk, které se v pozdním ranním slunci třpytily jako mořská pěna. Stromy skýtaly stín, který Rael potřebovala. Nikdo s ní nepromluvil, ani Celebros, který jí nedovolil přiblížit se k jeho koni a podivnému nákladu, od kterého se pomalu táhl slabý pach.

Malý elfský přístav tepal životem: dělníci už od svítání pracovali u velkého mola a stavěli stříbrnou loď s přídní hlavicí v podobě labutí hlavy. Několik rybářů odplouvalo na loďkách k ohybu řeky, jiní zatím ještě zpravovali sítě, štíhlá elfka s malým dítětem v náručí sledovala přijíždějící skupinku, vzápětí vykřikla a začala shánět své děti dohromady.

Rael seskočila z koně a rozhlédla se. Málem vrazila do malého děvčete, které se honilo za psíkem...

Trhla sebou při vzpomínce na hadovité hlavy černých psů, které viděla ve snu. Měla špatný pocit z podivné změny chování všech okolo ní, děsilo ji jejich mlčení. Pomalými kroky zamířila ke vzdálené vrbě, která skláněla své větve hluboko k hladině. Doufala, že bude sama, ale až pozdě si všimla vysokého muže, který stál osamocený u kmene stromu. Byl oblečen v cestovním a u pasu se mu houpal široký meč. Obrátil se k ní a na tváři mu vykvetl drobný úsměv. Uklonil se a měkkým hlasem pronesl: „Buď pozdravena, paní Rael!"

„Znáš mě?" ptala se překvapeně.

Muž přikývl a Rael si všimla, že má na prsou erb Gondoru. „Podle znaku vidím, že jsi posel, když nosíš výsostný znak. Poslal tě můj otec?" ptala se dál. Opřela se o strom a pohlédla do vody. Muž zůstal stát za ní a na chvilku se zdálo, že ji vezme za rameno, ale to se nestalo. Zůstal stát jako kamenná socha, jako některá ze Síně Králů v Bílé věži. Rael se po něm otočila a pronesla: „Je slušnost odpovědět na otázku, pane!" Do hlasu se jí vkradl ostřejší tón.

Znovu přikývl a usmál se. „Jsem posel, má paní. A ano, jsem zde pro tebe. Poslyš tedy zprávu, co ti nesu." Tentokrát už se jí dotkl: vzal její tvář do dlaní a donutil ji pohlédnout mu do chladně šedých očí studených jako kámen. V tu chvíli ji zachvátil neuvěřitelný chlad a ona myslela, že se jí podlomí kolena. Muž ji naštěstí držel pevně a nedovolil jí klesnout k zemi.

„Poslyš, Rael Tinúviel! Slyš hlas, který burácí z oblak, který přichází ze Západu!

Stojíš na prahu velkého rozhodnutí, králova dcero, jen ty budeš v rukou držet osudy všech. Středozem stojí na prahu zkázy, copak to necítíš? Slunce každé ráno rudne krví nevinných, země se chvěje pod nohama těch, kteří nosí smrt. Zrudlo i dnes ráno, co to asi znamená?

Přijdou si pro tebe, nikdo s tebou nebude v bezpečí; ty však víš, jak ochráníš slabé. Když pozvedneš planoucí meč! Odsekni hadovi hlavu a tělo odumře.

Víš, odkud přichází. Vždycky přichází jen z jednoho místa, má paní! Z Mordoru, z Černokněžné věže! Oko! Vidí vše a vše odhalí, není se kde schovat! Hledá tě, a upírá se k tobě! Magie Prvorozených; oko s jejich runou vidění."

Rael ten hlas slyšela jenom z dálky. Upírala se k mužovým šedým očím a pohybovala rty, jak se snažila zaprotestovat. „Nechci to slyšet!" opakovala téměř němě. „Nechci to slyšet, nechci!" Podařilo se jí obrátit zrak k Legolasovi, který ustaraně cosi rozmlouval mladé srdceryvně plačící elfce držící se při tom svého muže.

„Ten ti nepomůže!" pronesl mužův hlas z velké dálky. Rael se přistihla, jak už zas sleduje jeho oči. „Budeš stát sama, paní. Sama samojediná, protože ti byly dány síly z počátku věků, magie mocnější, než kdy ve Středozemi byla."

„Nechci to slyšet!" Myslela si, že to zakřičela, ale přes rty jí přešel jen tichý šepot. Bála se! Tolik se bála jako nikdy v životě, ten muž ji děsil stejně jako jeho slova.

Muž se jenom zasmál. „Slyšet ale budeš!" odsekl jí a sevřel její tvář v rukou jako ve svěráku. „Rozdrtí ti to lebku, když se nenaučíš to ovládat. Čtení myšlenek je jen vrcholek hory, rozumíš? Jen trocha sněhu v údolí pod Caradhrasem. Přijmi dar, který nesou orlové ze Západu; z věčně bílého vrcholku Oilossë a síní Ilmarin."

Rael zalapala po dechu. Na mysli jí vytanulo jediné jméno, které se bála vyslovit: Manwë! Pohlédla do mužových očí a on přikývl. „Ano, paní Rael. Ano, hraničářko Tinúviel. Ano, dědičko držav na Severu, ano, ano, ano..."

„Rael!"

Trhla sebou a rozhlédla se. Po muži nebylo ani stopy, stála sama u vrby, která smutně klonila větve k vodní hladině, a v očích se jí leskly slzy. Na chvilku, na tak krátkou chvilku, že byla schopna chodit, ovládla třas celého těla a vydala se za hlasem. Legolas postával na molu a pomáhal nakládat sedlové brašny do stříbrných loděk jemně vyřezávaných z lehkého dřeva, které byly na vodě rychlé jako šípy.

„Čeká nás cesta po vodě, paní Rael," křikl na ni už z dálky. „A pak na ještě na koni, které nám obstarají _avari_, naši příbuzní. Už je o to postaráno." Rael se ještě otočila ke stromu, ale nikoho neviděla. Kývla tedy Legolasovi na souhlas a pomalu k němu mířila. V tu chvíli se z pravé strany ozval zoufalý výkřik a ona letěla k zemi. Když zvedla hlavu a zbavila se vlasů ve tváři, uviděla nad sebou rozzuřený obličej rusovlasé elfky s podivně zelenýma očima, hlubokýma jako horské tůně.

Elfka pozvedla krátký tesák a zavrčela tak, aby jí Rael rozuměla: „Tys ho zabila! Uvítej náruč smrti, gondorská čarodějnice!" Rael se prudce vymrštila a shodila ze sebe svou protivnici s pološíleným výrazem ve tváři. Rychle se vyhrabala na nohy a tasila nůž, přikrčená jako šelma připravená k útoku. Rusovláska křečovitě sevřela svůj krátký tesák a byla by se na Rael znovu vrhla, kdyby ji v tu chvíli zezadu nechytil Legolas a ještě nějaký elf, který měl v očí zlobu, kterou vystřídal děs, když pohlédl na Rael a karmínový šrám na její tváři.

„Odpusť," vykřikl pohotově. „Má žena je pomatená!"

„Nejsem!" křikla vzpouzející se rusovláska. „Manore, to ona ho zabila, slyšíš?" kvílela. Elf ji vzal pevně za ramena a donutil ji pohlédnout na něj. „Poslechni mě, Elvóthien." šeptal naléhavě. „Ona za to nemůže, rozumíš? Je to jen mladá dívka, milovaná. A on padl za oběť služebníkům zla, kteří přišli sami, ne sní." Objal ji a ona se rozplakala. Elf ji začal hladit po těch rudě planoucích vlasech a šeptal: „Přivedla bys nás do záhuby, moje milá. Nech Gondor a jeho dceru být." „Jejich čarodějku, co uhranula našeho dobrého pána!" zasyčela žena nenávistně.

Rael celou scénu překvapeně sledovala. Chtěla se onoho Manora zeptat z čeho je to obviněna, ale Legolas ji rychle chytil za ruku a odtáhl do loďky. „Musíme jet!" vysvětlil spěšně. Pak se ještě obrátil k dvojici a zašeptal: „Hluboce pro něj truchlím, je mi líto!"

Pak usedl do loďky k Rael, chopil se pádla a v čele malé skupinky vyplul na řeku.

Rusovláska se za nimi vrhla a vykřikla: „Prosím, neberte mi mého syna!" Rael se za ní otočila a uviděla v jejích očích čiré zoufalství, Chtěla zavolat, ale hlas jí uvázl v hrdle. Uzavřela se do sebe a tiše seděla. Vlastně ani nevěděla, co by jí řekla.

Tíživá atmosféra dosedla na celou skupinu v plné váze. Nikdo z podivné družiny nepromluvil a ticho tak rušily jen nárazy pádel o hladinu. Nikdo nemluvil, ale Rael zřetelně slyšela jejich myšlenky. Všichni, všichni až na Legolase, byli neklidní; něco tajili a to tajemství je sžíralo zevnitř. A pokaždé, když už si myslela, že to ticho nesnese a vykřikne, pohlédl na ni Legolas usouženým pohledem a jí uvázl hlas v hrdle.

_Rusco!_ Tichý výkřik prorazil Raelinu neklidnou mysl a ona se prudce obrátila. Loďka se zakymácela a nebezpečně nahnula ke hladině. Uslyšela Legolasův rozzlobený výkřik, ale nedbala ho. Mezi několika málo rolníky, kteří obdělávali svá políčka pokrytá úrodnou černou zemí, uviděla stát známou postavu; muže v cestovním oděvu a erbem Gondoru na prsou. Zvedl ruku do výše očí a ukázal krátký nůž zbrocený krví. „Rusco!" zamumlala Rael zničeně a ohlédla se po Celebrovi, který seděl v poslední loďce. Zamrazilo ji, když si uvědomila, co vezou.

Teď už opravdu neměla chuť promluvit.

Hluboko po poledni loďky přirazily ke břehu, kde čekalo několik koní a s nimi i tři elfové v šedých pláštích, kteří po krátké rozmluvě s Legolasem zmizeli jako by byli jenom stíny.

„Do města dorazíme po setmění!" oznámil jí a pak už vůbec nepromluvil.

Tma houstla a pomalu se plížila po kraji tak, jako hustá mlha, která brzy zahalila úrodné nížiny vedoucích hluboko k rovině řeky Anduiny. Životem tepající usedlosti, sady, ovčince a stáje byly plné světel a lidé vybíhali k cestě, aby spatřili podivnou zářící družinu, která se tryskem hnala k Jižní bráně Bílého města. Legolas se ani neobtěžoval pozvednout svou zástavu, hnal koně jako šílený, snad v neblahém očekávání dalšího skřetího útoku. Ze skupinek světel u cesty se tu a tam ozval vyděšený kvil a někdo vykřikl: „Elfové! Stůjte při nás dobří duchové!"

Rael trhla uzdou koně, ale ten nezastavil a následoval své druhy. Zvedla tedy oči k východu, kde se tyčil tmavý stín. Minas Tirith, to nejkrásnější město, jaké kdy viděla. Brány z _mitrilu_ se zvedaly k nebesům, zelené stromy a záplava barevných květů, které s nastávajícím létem bujely v zahradách, ale i v polích okolo, dodávaly městu život. Lid byl veselý a hrdý, domy dobře udržované, ulice čisté. A tomu všemu vévodila běloskvoucí Ecthelionova věž, čnící vysoko nad nejvyšším valem, věž ze slonoviny a perleti, stříbra a sněhu. Tak si ji představovala ve svých snech. A když ji pak ranní nebo večerní slunce zažehlo všemi odstíny rudé, karmínové a nachové barvy, když její vrcholek zaplál zlatě, tehdy stávala Rael s vojáky na cimbuří a sledovala to kouzelné divadlo, zpívajíc písně slunci a hvězdám pro potěchu. Na cimbuří vždy vlály otcovy praporce a stříbrný hlas trubek zvonivě svolával lid pod spravedlivou náruč krále Elessara.

A tahle náruč měla teď uvítat i ztracenou dceru. Laskavá ruka ji teď měla potrestat za neuvážený čin, vzpurnost a hanbu, v kterou uvrhla svou rodinu.

Z hradeb Bílého města zazněl táhlý kvil trubek, který rozezvučel bezhvězdnou noc. Skupinka jasně zářících bodů, tak se totiž elfí družina jevila vojákům na hradbách, dorazila až k Velké bráně Minas Tirith a její železná vrata se rozevřela. Legolas pozvedl svou zástavu: luk s šípem a zelený lístek ve stříbrném poli, a s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou vjel do města.

„Elfové! To jsou elfové!" volali muži. „Jsou pod praporcem pána Legolase. Slyšte! Elfové se vracejí do Města!"

„Vezeme vám ztracenou dceru!" křikl Legolas. „Nechte nás projet, máme důležitou zprávu pro vašeho krále!" Na to další akord trubek rozezněl celé město a všude bylo slyšet skřípění a supění kovu o kámen. Celé město se naráz rozzářilo stovkami světel a otevřelo se přijíždějící skupině, která hnala koně klikatícími se ulicemi od jedné brány k druhé. Dlouhý svah osvětlený množstvím jasných světel, který se táhl k sedmé bráně, byl plný lidí, kteří se sami přišli přesvědčit, zda je pravda, že se nejmilovanější dcera Gondoru vrátila zdravá po boku elfských pánů z hvozdů na jihu Ithilienu.

Černě odění strážci citadely s mitrilovými přilbami vítali družinu s nefalšovanou radostí. Bíle vyšívané stromy rozkvétající pod stříbrnou korunou a mnohacípými hvězdami jasně zářily na jejich černých kabátcích stejně jako koně elfí družiny, meče zařinčely, když vojáci tasili, aby tak přivítali svou milovanou paní. Rael rychle sesedla a podala uzdu jednomu z vojáků. „Doprovoďte nás k mému otci!" pronesla stroze. Ohlédla se po tvářích všech vojáků, kteří najednou jen nečinně postávali a klopili oči k zemi.

„Co se děje?" křikla nesmlouvavě a chytila jednoho ze strážců za tvář. Byl mnohem větší a mohutnější než ona, jediným stiskem ruky by jí mohl přelomit vaz; stál ale před svou paní a tiše strpěl tohle chování. Po spáncích mu stékal chladný pot a on se pokoušel vyhnout jejímu pohledu. Donutila ho podívat se na ni a zeptala se: „Je těžké splnit můj rozkaz? Odpověz!"

„Máme... Máme vás přivézt v poutech, má paní!" řekl polohlasem a raději rychle uhnul očima, aby se na ni nemusel dívat. „Máme vás přivést jako lapku, pokud..." Znovu ho donutila podívat se na ni a zavrčela: „Pokud?"

„Pokud přijdete sama," hlesl.

Rael se hořce zasmála a širokým gestem obsáhla celou elfí družinu. „Vždyť nejsem sama!" sykla. Pustila mužovu tvář a rychle rázovala přes bíle dlážděné nádvoří; bílý strom jasně plál v záři pochodní, fontána zpívala líbeznou píseň stříbrných krůpějí. Rael kolem ovšem prošla bez povšimnutí až se ocitla u velikých dveří králova sídla pod zářící věží. Mlčenliví dveřníci na ni úkosem pohlédli a nechali ji vejít do dlouhých stínů plných ozvěn v kamenném domě. Pleskot podrážek se odrážel od stěn dlouhé chodby, na jejímž konci byly dubové dveře. Otočila se, aby věděla, že ji Legolas a jeho elfové následují.

Bylo slyšet rozrušené hlasy; králův hluboký, chvějící se rozčilením, Eldarionův hebký a sametový, který ho uklidňoval, a pak několik blekotavých a nejistých výkřiků, které opět umlkly v králově burácivém hlase.

Aragorn a Eldarion zmlkli uprostřed hádky s několika lovci, kteří byli členy Raeliny výpravy. Muži se krčili ve stínu svého krále, který se svým vztekem ještě rostl. Pochodně po stranách síně vydávaly slabé světlo a na králově tváři se tak tvořily zlověstné stíny. Ticho, které tu zavládlo dodávalo dojem ponuré hrobky, který ještě umocňovaly sloupy z černého mramoru podpírající klenbu stropu, která se ztrácela v nedohlednu. Už dávno nechal král odnést družinu kamenných soch dávných králů a nechal vystavět samostatný sál, ve kterém našly důstojné spočinutí spolu s překrásnými goblény znázorňujícími jejich udatné činy; ale i přes to teď vypadal trůní sál jako hrob, a snad to způsobovala sinalost králova strhaného a utrápeného obličeje.

„Les není prokletý!" vykřikl po chvíli ticha. „A elfové nejsou zlí duchové, jsou to bytosti z masa a krve stejně rudé jako ta vaše! Hned vsednete na koně a vrátíte se zpět. A tentokrát pročešete každou píď toho lesa a najdete mou dceru!

Je to rozkaz!"

Předstoupil šedovlasý muž v omšelém, kdysi snad zeleném, plášti, hluboce se uklonil, dnes už podesáté, a pokorně pronesl: „Můj pane, i my se strachujeme o paní Rael, protože je mezi všemi milována. Moji muži se ale bojí..."

Aragorn udělal prudký krok vpřed, ale Eldarion ho zadržel. „Ne, otče! Nech tyhle muže, jestli se bojí. Zdá se, že jim na Rael..." Náhle umlkl uprostřed věty, protože celou síň rozezvučel táhlý kvil trubek. Eldarion se otočil dokola a poslouchal ten zvuk, který se zarýval do mysli. „Oznamují příjezd..." zašeptal. Král přikývl. Nasupeně si zbabělé lovce změřil a zavrčel: „Ven! Hned!" Hodlal si nechat zavolat strážné a zeptat se, co se děje. Udělal několik dlouhých kroků ke dveřím, až za ním nachový plášť zavlál jako křídla, pak se ale zarazil a vrátil se k trůnu. Sundal z hlavy korunu a položil ji na Arwenino místo po své pravici. _Tam patří!_ pomyslel si trpce.

Od chvíle, co Rael zmizela, stálo celé království na hlavě. A on, král, byl svírán obyčejným otcovským strachem o nezvedenou dceru. Jediné, na co se zmohl, byl bezmocný vztek. Eldarion byl připraven převzít korunu Gondoru, jenže jako mohl v království zavládnout klid, když se dědička Severu chovala jako nejnezodpovědnější dítě v celé Středozemi? Hluboce si povzdechl a ohlédl se po sále.

„Jste tu pořád?" křikl rozzuřeně, když jeho pohled padl na skupinku lovců.

V tu chvíli se ale prudce rozlétly dveře a náhlý poryv větru nadzvedl Eldarionův i Aragornův plášť. Ve dveřích se objevila štíhlá postava planoucí slabou aurou, kterou ozařovala skupinku elfů v zaprášených cestovních pláštích.

„Rael?" vyhrkl Eldarion překvapeně.

Aura pohasla a konečně bylo vidět Raelinu tvář staženou strachem. Udělala krok ze schodů a hlesla: „Ano, já!" Zhluboka se nadechla a pohlédla před sebe. Byl na ně krásný pohled, na krále a jeho syna. Byli podobní jeden druhému jako obraz v zrcadle neboť Eldarion zdědil po otci tvrdě řezanou tvář, ostrý profil a hluboké vědoucí oči. Vojáci mu říkali Vlk a on také vlčí hlavu přijal do svého znaku. I dnes mu zářila na temně modré tunice, stejně tak jako na plášti černějším než noc. Bylo vidět, že si oddechl, když ji uviděl stát ve dveřích. Jistě čekal znavenou, špinavou a cestou utrmácenou lovkyni, ne sličnou paní obklopenou elfy.

A ačkoli to tak vyhlíželo, Rael nebyla ani sebejistá, ani odpočatá. Kolena se jí neovladatelně třásla a hlava se točila. „Buď zdráv, Pane a králi Spojených království. Buď zdráv, otče!" pronesla chvějícím se hlasem. „Tady stojím! Tvá dcera se vrátila."

Aragornovo srdce poskočilo radostí a zároveň se ho zmocnila velká zlost. „Opovažuješ se vpadnout sem jako vichřice? Opovažuješ se předstoupit přede mne s tak klidnou tváří?" vykřikl rozzuřeně. „Tvá matka umírala strachy a..." Rael sklopila hlavu a sotva znatelně zašeptala: „Otče, teď ne! Prosím..." Sešla ze schodů a elfové ji následovali. „Není vhodná chvíle plísnit mě, otče. Kdosi si s tebou přeje mluvit ve věci mnohem závažnější, než je můj hloupý útěk." zvolala a ukázala za sebe. Legolas jen s úsměvem pokýval hlavou.

Král jej přivítal s drobným pokývnutím hlavy, nepřestával však upřeně sledovat svou dceru. Pohlédla na něj a on ještě víc pobledl. „Čekal bych více pokory!" zavrčel.

Rael před ním poklekla a sklopila hlavu. „Mrzí mě to, otče. A vím, že žádná omluva není dost pokorná, aby odčinila všechnu tu hanbu, ve kterou jsem vás uvrhla. Nuže, tu jsem, můj králi. Ztrestej mě!" Aragorn ji zvedl zas na nohy a objal. „Víš, co tě teď čeká, Rael. Trest přiměřený tvému činu."

Pak Eldarion pokynul lovců a poslal je pryč. „Byla jistě v dobrých rukou," podotkl s úsměvem a pohledem střelil po Legolasovi, který taktéž kývl na pozdrav. Elf se nemohl neusmát, když viděl jak se hrdá Rael, ta která se mu i v poutech odvážila odporovat, třese před spravedlivým hněvem svého otce.

Světlo pochodně znovu vrhlo Aragornovi do tváře zlověstný stín. Pevně pohlédl na svou dceru, pak na její doprovod, a zamračil se. Vycítil, že se něco děje, něco, co přimělo Legolase vypravit družinu do Bílého města. Něco naléhavého, něco temného.

Rozvzpomněl se na Arwenina slova a při tom pomyšlení mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

_Něco temného se rozprostřelo nad tímto hvozdem, něco příliš temného, než aby to mé oko prohlédlo._ Arwen byla znepokojena tímto úkazem stejně jako on. Tak dlouho a tak namáhavě bojoval, aby vyrval i ty poslední kořeny Zla, snažil se, ale Temnota stále víc a víc pohlcovala Středozem.

Narovnal se a spustil ruce z Raeliných ramen. Přímo pohlédl na elfy a pokusil se o úsměv, který mu však zkroutil rty do nepěkného šklebu. Několika kroky byl u Legolase a pronesl: „_Mellon nîn. Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!_ " Elf se pousmál. Pevně uchopil svého přítele za ruku a objal ho. „ Aragorne...

Taková dlouhá doba uběhla od našeho posledního setkání, příteli," zvolal radostně. „Vskutku!" odpověděl král. „Dlouhá doba ve světě lidí, ale jen malá chvilka v království elfů. Je to mrzuté, vypadáš pořád stejně." Oba dva se rozesmáli a znovu si padli okolo ramen.

A v tu chvíli Aragorn slyšel jak Legolas šeptá: „Musím s tebou nutně mluvit, příteli. Měl bys poslat svou dceru pryč, je to jen a jen v jejím zájmu."

„Dobrá," hlesl zas Aragorn. Pak se narovnal a obrátil se k Rael, která napínala všechny smysly, aby vyzvěděla, co si šeptají.

„Měla bys teď jí za svou matkou a sestrami, Rael. Jistě už na tebe čekají!" vyzval ji. Rael otevřela pusu, aby zaprotestovala, ale otec ji nenechal ani se nadechnout. „Eldarione, vyprovoď svou sestru!" zavrčel výhružně a ukázal na nenápadné dveře mezi sloupy hned za trůnem.

„Ale..." Rael se zamračila a pohlédla otci upřeně do očí. Krev jí kypěla v žilách a její hrdost se neobvykle bouřila. Popíchlo ji, jak s ní otec nakládá; že ji vykázal ze síně jako tu nejposlednější služtičku, co nemá co poslouchat hovory velkých pánů. Obrátila se na svého bratra, jakoby očekávala podporu, ale on ji vzal kolem ramen a smířlivě zašeptal: „Báli jsme se o tebe, Slavíčku. Už nikdy nás takhle neděs." Rael se ještě otočila a rozběhla se k Legolasovi. Hluboce se před ním uklonila a zašeptala: „Bylo mi velkou ctí smět prodlévat v tvém království. Děkuji ti, pane."

Elf se smutně usmál a, stejně jako ona, i on se poklonil. Pak jen sledoval, jak Rael mizí ve dveřích, které za ní její bratr pečlivě zavřel.

Když se Eldarion vrátil k otci, vyzval král elfy, aby přednesli svou zprávu. Nato Celebros na zem položil svůj smutný náklad a odkryl cíp pláště.

Aragorn zkřivil tvář odporem. „Skřeti..." vykřikl zhnuseně. Pohlédl na Legolase a přiškrceným hlasem se zeptal: „Kdo... Kdo je to?"

Legolas smutně zavrtěl hlavou a povzdychl si. „Malgalad." hlesl zničeně. „Můj panoš a naposled i společník tvé dcery. Našli jsme ho ještě před úsvitem na východní hranici..." Sklopil hlavu a hořce zalitoval svých slov. A také neuvážených činů- kdyby se nedohadoval se svými rádci, Malgalad mohl žít a jeho lučištníci možná také. Neodvážil se ani pohlédnout na Aragorna; při pomyšlení, co se mohlo stát Rael, ho zamrazilo.

Král přiklelkl k zmrzačenému tělu a neslyšně četl všechny nápisy vyřezané nožem. Tvář se mu různila odporem a vztekem. Znovu se narovnal a pohlédl na Legolase. A znovu se zamračil, když si všiml, že jeho přítel je oblečen ve svém starém cestovním oděvu, plášť mu spíná lórienský lístek a na zádech nese starý luk- dar od samotné Galadriel. „Tys mi nepřišel jen oznámit tohle úmrtí, že?" zeptal se opatrně.

Legolas přikývl. „Dva tucty mých nejlepších lučištníků padly za oběť skřetům. Musíme se nějak bránit, Aragorne. Ale jak, starý příteli? Jak, když nevíme odkud přicházejí?

Hlídky pročesávali les a nikoho nenašli; jak se ti skřeti mohli najednou objevit a pak zas zmizet?" Pomalu přešel kolem krále a zarazil se u trůnu. Prudce se obrátil a, nevšímajíc si udivených pohledů svých mužů, vystoupal po stupních až k vysokému křeslu. „Máš pravdu!" Hořce se zasmál a úkosem pohlédl na korunu ležící na Arwenině místě. Vzal ji do rukou a položil na královo místo. Pak sešel dolů a stanul před králem.

„Ano, příteli, máš pravdu," zopakoval. „Nepřišel jsem ti jen říct, že skřeti vpadli na mé území. Přišel jsem tě požádat o pomoc. O vojenskou podporu!

Aragorne, copak ty nevíš, že síla elfů dávno opustila smrtelný svět? Nastal čas lidí, Sliční opouští zemi." Svěsil hlavu a pevně vzal Aragorna za ramena. Když na něj znovu pohlédl, král měl v očích smutek. A Legolas odhalil hroznou pravdu, kterou se Aragorn snažil skrýt.

„Ty nám nepomůžeš, že?" zvolal hořce a odstoupil od něj.

Aragorn přikývl a zas se narovnal, jakoby ze sebe shodil hroznou tíhu. „Nepomohu, i když bych velmi chtěl. Nejste jediní, kteří se dovolávají ochrany svého krále. Knížata Aelfyn a Borlas, synové Faramira a Éowyn, páni Ithilienu, se dožadují posil, které by chránili vesnice a Minas Elessar. Elfwine Rohanský hrozil útokem, jestli Strážní věž něco nepodnikne.

Skřeti útočí v noci a jejich příchod ohlašuje podivná mlha a vítr. Nikdo neví, odkud se berou, nikdo neví, kam mizejí."

„Jedno je ale jisté," vložil se do jejich hovoru Eldarion, který doposud mlčky naslouchal a palcem si přejížděl po spodním rtu. „ Staré stezky v Ephel Dúath jsou znovu otevřené a z Mordoru proudí Zlo. Situace je taková, pane Legolasi, že mi sami potřebujeme pomoc: hraničáři brání Osgiliath seč mohou, a pokud ten padne, je s námi zle. Nejprve musíme sami přijít na to, proč vůbec skřeti napadají ty vesnice, jakoby něco hledali."

Celebros odvrátil zrak od tváře svého pána a pronesl: „Skřetí útoky nemají logiku. Kdo by je vedl?"

Eldarion se otočil k otci, který mu dal s těžkým povzdechem slovo. „ Opravdu nevíme, kdo by je mohl vést," přitakal. „A nemáš tak zcela pravdu, protože mají jistou logiku. Téměř před měsícem, 22. dubna, tuším, skřeti napadli Dol Amroth. Vyplenili několik vesnic, ale..." Na chvilku udělal dramatickou pauzu a usmál se, když viděl, jak všechny okolo něj zajímá, co přijde dál. „Zemřeli dva lidé. Přesněji řečeno, dva muži. Nikoho jiného skřeti nezabili, i když zraněných bylo mnoho, a mnoho lidí zmizelo. Jenom tihle dva muži však byli zmrzačeni a zohaveni tím nejodpornějším způsobem.

S otcem jsme tam tou dobou pobývali, a tak mohu klidně říct, že je tu jistá podobnost!" Zase se odmlčel a rozvažoval, jaká slova zvolit dál. „Druhý případ; před šestnácti dny má nejmladší sestra jela za budoucím manželem do Edorasu. Ihned po jejím příjezdu zahalila Edoras a přilehlé vesnice podivná mlha, ze které se vyřítili skřeti. Zahynula jedna žena; a zas stejně. 10. května byly zabity a zmrzačeny dvě ženy u Minas Elessar, to když tam přijely Rimma a Vanilda." Obešel mrtvé tělo u svých nohou a zcela odkryl cípy pláště. Ukázal na zmrzačený obličej, na jednu ruku bez prstů a druhou, která se sevřela na prsou, a zvolal: „A nakonec? Tohle! Má nejmilovanější sestra je hostem u elfů v jejich hvozdě a skřeti zaútočí počtvrté!

Chápete už, co tím chci říct?"

Celebros vzhlédl a zvolal: „Královská rodina byla přítomna. Je to tak, jak říkali hraniční stráže, pane." Obrátil se k Legolasovi a šeptem pokračoval: „Mohla za to. Ne přímo, ale..." Legolas ho jediným pohybem umlčel a pokýval hlavou. Ano, bylo to zřejmé, skřeti chtěli zastrašit krále a jeho rodinu. Ale proč? A kdo je vedl, protože oni nebyli natolik chytří, aby něco takového sami vymysleli. Pak se zarazil.

„Rael je žena," řekl si spíše pro sebe.

Aragornovi se zračila v očích otázka.

Elf se pousmál a ihned se dal do vysvětlování. „V Dol Amrothu zabili muže, když jsi tam se synem pobýval," říkal. „V Edorasu zas ženu, když tam byla tvá dcera, v Minas Elessar byly další z tvých dcer a zas usmrtili ženy. Ale Rael..."

„Chápu, kam tím míříš." Aragorn se obrátil na Eldariona a vyzývavě na něj pohlédl. „Máš i pro tohle vysvětlení, můj synu?" pronesl spíše toužebně. Na to Eldarion jen zavrtěl hlavou a zaťal pěsti.

„Proč ho tedy zabili?" ptal se Celebros nemilosrdně.

Síní se v tu chvíli rozlehl další hlas, který však nikdo neočekával. Zněl pevně a jistě, přesto v něm byly známky hlubokého žalu. „Rusco zemřel jen proto, že si ho skřeti spletli!"

Legolas se překvapeně otočil po tom hlase a vykřikl, když spatřil Rael, jak k nim míří pevnými kroky. „Ano, spletli si ho. S elfím děvčetem: a jde to lehko díky jeho dlouhým vlasům a té pohledné tváři, co má." Na okamžik se zastavila a zavrávorala, když její pohled padl na zmrzačené chlapcovo tělo. „Měl," zašeptala si pro sebe. Zvedl se jí žaludek z toho pohledu a hlava zatočila.

Došla až k Legolasovi a hořce pronesla: „Proč jsi to tajil. Ta žena u řeky... Jeho matka!" Nevěřícně na něj hleděla a snažila se v jeho tváři číst alespoň nějaké hnutí mysli, nějaký žal nebo bolest. Nakonec se zmohla na jediné. Vyťala mu políček a vykřikl: „On tě miloval a ctil tě! To tu budeš jen tak stát?" Vzápětí se jí hlas zlomil v pláči a ona klesla na kolena. Objala Malgaladovo tělo a svírala ho v náručí, nedbajíc na všechnu tu krev a špínu, nedbajíc na jeho zhyzděnou tvář. „Měla jsem to být já!" opakovala a hlas se jí zadrhával v návalu hořkého pláče. „Ne ty, já to měla být, Rusco! Já jsem zavinila tvou smrt!" Na chvilku se zarazila a všimla si sevřené pěsti na prsou. Opatrně ji rozevřela a do dlaně se jí vykutálel stříbrný prsten ze spletených lístků. To ona za to všechno mohla, uvědomila si náhle. Z hrdla se jí vydral výkřik, který však na rtech odumřel. Znovu ho objala a dala se do ještě usedavějšího pláče.

Byl na ni žalostný pohled, který ani jeden z mužů nemohl déle snést. Aragorn se k ní sehnul a uchopil ji za rameno. „Vstaň, Rael. Teď už nic neodčiníš!" snažil se ji uklidnit.

Přestala plakat a netečně se k němu obrátila. Obličej měla ušpiněný od krve, vlasy vytahané z copu a slepené, takže jí padaly do tváře. Na chvilku se jí v očích mihl záblesk šílenství, který však rychle vystřídal hněv. Jemně položila Malgaladovo tělo na zem a přikryla jeho tvář svou kazajkou. Sevřela v ruce prsten, pro který Malgalad položil svůj život a divoce vykřikla: „Že nemohu nic udělat?" Obešla svého otce a nebezpečně sevřela nůž u opasku. „Krev volá po krvi! Elendilovu krev ale nedostanou! To jejich krev poteče proudem a zbarví mordorské pláně.

Dej mi vojsko, otče! Dej mi je a já ve tvém jménu porazím to Zlo. Zlo, které přišlo z Minas Morgul!"

Aragorn se zamračil a nedbal překvapených vzdechů, které se draly z hrdel jeho společníků. „Odkud tohle víš, Rael?" zeptal se tiše. Rael se ušklíbla. „Není tohle jedno?" vykřikla chraplavě. „Musíme vyrvat kořeny Zla, než prorostou celou zem. Shromáždíme vojsko, otče. Víš, že jsem ve válečnictví stejně zdatná jako Eldarion, jako každý z tvých vojáků. Sám jsi mě učil a já..."

„Rael!" zaburácel a ona sebou trhla. „Vždyť jsi žena!"

„A tvá dcera. Kdybych byla muž, očekávalo by se ode mne, že budu stát po tvém boku v míru i ve válce."

„Ty však muž nejsi." řekl Aragorn smířlivě. „A když je muž nucen prolít krev, Rael, cosi v něm se navždy změní. Hluboko v srdci jej pomalu něco užírá. A navíc- ty nemáš sílu mužských svalů." Natáhl k ní ruku ve smířlivém gestu a vzal ji za rameno. Vytrhla se mu a hořce vykřikla: „Otče, ty víš, že jsem ve zbrani zručná. Sám jsi řekl, že jsem jedna z nejlepších a..."

„Zručná snad," přerušil ji znovu. „Ale pořád jen žena!"

Rael se zle uchechtla. „Tak to tedy je!" zvolala a hlas se jí zlomil v dalším přívalu slz. „Jen žena!" zopakovala trpce. Rukou si otřela slzy a zas se narovnala, hrdě vysunula bradu vpřed a oči jí divoce zaplanuly. Pak ale najednou sklopila hlavu a zdálo se, že svůj boj vzdala. Aragorn ji proto vzal kolem ramen a přivinul ji k sobě. Vzhlédla k němu a zasykla: „Oč jsem horší než Eldarion?"

Aragorn se na ni překvapeně zadíval, ale Rael pokračovala, a tentokrát už o dost hlasitěji. „Oč jsem horší, než kterýkoli z našich vojáků, otče?" vykřikla a odstoupila od něj. „Pro jednou mi odpověz pravdivě!" vyzvala ho. „Oč jsem horší, než Éowyn?"

Sál na dlouhé sekundy ztichl. Legolas zarmouceně zavřel oči a zůstal stát bez dechu. Dobře odhadl Aragornovu reakci. Král popadl svou dceru za ramena a začal s ní třást, křičíc jí do tváře: „Éowyn? Éowyn? Ta téměř zemřela, Rael! To bys chtěla? Nevidět úsvit a západ slunce? Hvězdy, které tolik miluješ? Jsi ještě dítě, Rael. Jsi jenom žena..."

Rael se rozesmála a pevně se zapřela nohama, aby s ní už nemohl třást. „A taky jsem _jenom_ královská dcera." zavrčela a upřeně se mu zadívala do očí. Aragorn její pohled dlouho nevydržel a uhnul očima. „Ano, jsi _moje_ dcera," zašeptal tiše. „Nechci o tebe přijít."

„Jenom královská dcera bez pravomocí!" vykřikla a teatrálně rozhodila rukama. „Jednoho dne možná vládkyně Severu, ale pořád bez pravomocí." Zadívala se na Celebra a jeho muže a ukázala na ně. „Jen se podívej, otče. To oni mají moc. Moc větší, než královská dcera!"

Tentokrát to byl Eldarion, kdo vyděšeně vykřikl a pokusil se svou sestru umlčet. „Mlč!" vykřikl. „Mlč, ty nešťastnice. Víš, co jsi řekla?" S vážnou tváří přikývla. „Samozřejmě, že to vím, bratře," pronesla s ledovým klidem. „Řekla jsem totiž pravdu. Ty se jednou staneš králem a budeš v rukou držet otěže moci. Jenomže já se budu muset vdát, aby můj manžel mohl vládnout se mnou, a on by držel všechnu moc. To raději dožiju svůj život mezi hraničáři a budu vládnout mečem, abych tak ochránila nevinné!" Poslední slova už neříkala tak klidně. Ty už křičela, aby to celé město slyšelo.

Legolas překvapeně vykřikl: „To přece nemyslíš vážně, Rael?"

Dívka se po něm otočila a přikývla. „Nikdy jsem neřekla vážnější věc!" odpověděla mu s mrazivým úsměvem, a tak se obrátila k otci. Úsměv jí však z tváře zmizel, když uviděla jeho nanejvýš rozzuřený výraz.

„Opakuj to!" vyzval ji.

„Řekla jsem," opakovala a pevně zapřela nohy, to v očekávání, že s ní otec zas začne třást, „že raději dožiju svůj život mezi hraničáři, než jako královna bez moci!"

Král rozezleně tasil meč a stříbrné ostří Andúrilu se rozezpívalo v jasné písni oceli. „Vezmi si ho tedy!" vykřikl hlasem nepodobným tomu svému.

Rael překvapeně ustoupila.

Aragorn k ní zlostně došel a křikl: „Tak ber, ať se máš u hraničářů čím prokázat. Ber, nenabízím dvakrát. Vezmi si ho, jestli máš odvahu.

Ale pamatuj, jestli to uděláš, věz, že Rael Tinúviel, má dcera, pro mne tímto okamžikem zemře." Rael vážně přikývla a zvolala: „Slyšte! Tohoto dne se zrodila Tinúviel hraničářka." Smutně se ohlédla po Eldarionovi a zašeptala: „Princezna Rael je mrtva!" Popadla ostří a zatáhla. Ocel se jí zařízla hluboko do dlaně a palčivá bolest jí vyrazila dech, ona však nepovolila.

Cítila krev, která jí stékala po zápěstí, slyšela Eldarionův a Legolasův hlas, který ji prosil, ať přestane. Rael ale dál tvrdošíjně držela ostří Andúrilu a nepovolila, dokud se jí ho nepodařilo dostat z otcovi ruky. „Věz," řekla otci chladně, „že tvůj meč právě zabil Rael, princeznu gondorskou." Pak odešla středem místnosti.

Legolas stál v šoku, tvář staženou v překvapeném výrazu. O překot se za ní rozběhl, chytil ji za rameno a obrátil k sobě. „Rael," zašeptal. „Nedělej to!"

Ona se na něj jen usmála a cosi mu vtiskla do dlaně. „Byl by to hezký sen, pane. Každý se ale musí jednou probudit!" Ještě jednou se na něj usmála a odešla. A pak teprve si Legolas uvědomil, co mu to Rael dala. Byl to prsten, co jí daroval. Pomalu jej sevřel v dlani a obrátil se k Aragornovi. Ve tváři byl smrtelně bledý a jen mělce dýchal. Vzápětí se k němu rozběhl a popadl ho pod krkem. „Tys ji vyhnal," vykřikl. Pak ho, překvapený sám sebou, zas pustil a zamumlal chvatné _Promiň_.

Aragorn jen zavrtěl hlavou a pohlédl na několik karmínových kapek na podlaze.

Proroctví se začalo naplňovat!

Trubky.

Hlasitý kvil trubek rozezvučel celé město a našel si cestu až k Legolasově omámené mysli. O překot vyběhl z pokoje a zamířil rovnou do trůního sálu. Jak zjistil, nebyl sám, kdo byl tímhle budíčkem překvapen. Ve stejnou chvíli, jako on, vběhl do chodby i Eldarion. Rychle si ručníkem otřel zpocenou tvář a zašklebil se na svého společníka.

„Víš co se děje?" pronesl bez dechu a elf zavrtěl hlavou. Eldarion se zadýchaně zastavil a opřel o ruce o stehna, aby vydechl. Ještě byl unavený z ranní rozcvičky.

Legolas se po něm otočil a pak běžel dál. Vpadl do otevřených dveří a zastavil se.

Dole pod trůnem se krčil muž v černobílé uniformě Citadely a vyjeveně sledoval svého krále, který, jako lev v kleci, přecházel sem a tam a jako smyslů zbavený na něj křičel.

„Kdo dal příkaz, aby troubili na poplach? Kdo k tomu dal příkaz?" křičel a muž před ním ustupoval. „Pa.. Paní... Paní Rael..." mumlal a hlas se mu zadrhával. „Ona... Ona nám to... to poručila!" Aragorn došel až k němu a chytil ho pod krkem. „Má dcera?" zavrčel. „A kdy? Slunce vyšlo před třemi hodinami!"

„Včera v noci!" sípal muž a vyděšeně na svého krále zíral. V životě ho takhle rozzuřeného neviděl, ani si nepamatoval, že by se kdy choval tak agresivně. Šla z něj hrůza.

Aragorn se svým vztekem ještě vzrostl. Pustil mužův krk a obrátil se k němu zády, rázujíc rychle ke sloupoví a pak zas zpět. Zarazil se v půli cesty a vzhlédl ke dveřím. Legolas i Eldarion sledovali celé to divadlo s krajním překvapením.

„Ona to udělala!" zašeptal Legolas zarmouceně. „Ona odešla."

Eldarion jen mlčky přikývl.

Král na ně vrhl rozzuřený pohled a pak se zas věnoval nebohému vojákovi. „Chci, abys ji ihned našel a předvedl přede mne!"

Voják začal vrtět hlavou a zas ustupoval do bezpečné vzdálenosti od něj. „Není tu!" vypravil ze sebe tiše.

„Jak to, že tu není? Kde je? Kde je má dcera?"

Síň ztichla a to ticho po chvilce přerušil zvuk tichých kročejí. „Můj pane, Rael odjela!" ozvalo se. Aragorn se otočila a spatřil svou ženu, svou útlou, překrásnou ženu v dlouhých temně modrých šatech s vlečkou a stříbrnou čelenkou ve vlasech, kterak k němu spěchá drobnými kroky.

„Ano, Elessare, Rael za svítání odjela. Sebrala ze stájí Silmarilla a s dostatečnými zásobami na cestu zmizela." řekla.

Aragorn na ni nevěřícně pohlédl. Silmarill byl poslední z Komoňstva, mnohem straší než Rael. Měl v sobě cosi kouzelného a zároveň divokého. Štolba Gyrth ho přejmenoval na Démona, protože hřebec by ukopal každého, kdo by se k němu jen přiblížil. „Zláme si vaz!" zamumlal rozlíceně. Jenomže bylo pozdě na vztek; plně si uvědomoval, že za to všechno může on sám, neměl ovšem to srdce říct to své ženě.

Smutně vydechl a vztek ho rázem přešel. Vystřídalo ho čiré zoufalství, se kterým teď hleděl na Arwen. „Je pozdě, má paní," zašeptal sklíčeně. „Odešla z domu, protože jsem ji vyhnal. Teď se prokáže Plamenem Západu a běh věcí se dá do pohybu!"

Arwen bezmocně vykřikla a zhroutila se na zem. Smáčela chladnou podlahu slzami a otřásala v téměř hysterickém záchvatu. Aragorn poklekl, vzal ji do náručí a zabořil jí tvář do vlasů. „Je mí líto, má milovaná!" šeptal. „Tolik jsem se toho dne obával, až jsem ho sám zapříčinil..."


	6. Roh u Šedého lesa

**Roh u Šedého lesa**

Nad horami se stáhly mraky a nebezpečný stín se začal roztahovat po Středozemi. Po neblahých událostech, které předcházely Raelině útěku, se král stáhl do sebe. Osgiliath padl a skřetí jednotky bez bázně vyplenily vesnice poblíž hor, zbývající obyvatelstvo se pak stáhlo do větších měst. Slunce už nevycházelo nad Ephel Dúath a v Minas Morgul se usídlilo všemocné Zlo, které prorostlo celou zem, zanechávajíc za sebou zpustošené země a rodiny plačící nad ztrátou milovaných.

Země dál na východ začaly být nebezpečné a nakonec se Minas Elessar a Minas Tirith otevřely uprchlíkům hledajícím pomoc. Dol Amroth, Lossarnach a Rohan volali do zbraně a několikrát se spolu s Gondořany pokoušeli marně vyhnat skřety z Minas Morgul. Legolasovo království v Ithilienu bylo vypleněno a stejně tak i Severní Ithilien. Král Elessar učinil z Eldariona místokrále a sám se rozhodl projet Spojená království a zformovat armádu, se kterou by s konečnou platností vytáhl na Minas Morgul. Hraničáři z celé země se stahovali do Gondoru aby posílili jeho obranné pozice.

A mezi nimi byl někdo, kdo bojoval lépe než všichni ostatní, a o kom se vyprávěly pověsti. Vojáci, kteří přežili útoky skřetů mluvili o zlatovlasé ženě s mečem planoucím jako živý oheň, která se umí bít jako ten nejsilnější muž, ale ruce má útlé jako elfí dívka. Dokázala prý zpěvem zahnat nepřátele na útěk a přivolat hromobití nebo déšť. Každý, kdo zaslechl její hlas a spatřil její tvář ji považoval za bohyni, ona ovšem byla z masa a krve. Na štítě nosila znak černého slavíka v zlatém poli, jehož křídla planula ohnivě rudě a její meč byl prý ukován z plamene.

Její muži ji nazývali Tinúviel, ale ona slyšela na mnohá jiná jména. Nakonec ale byla jen stínem Středozemě, ve kterém žila, nebezpečná jako had v trávě.

* * *

Zásnubní průvod paní Beryl, nejmladší dcery krále Elessara a královny Arwen, se ubíral v líném tempu směrem k Amon Dîn a sledoval břehy Anduiny.

Koně byli ozdobeni bílými fábory a stuhami, vojáci rozvinuli bílé zástavy se znakem lilie, dokonce i jejich pláště měly bílou barvu. Beryl jela v jejich středu, obklopena svými komornými, a, ačkoli mířila za budoucím mužem, Elfhelmem, budoucím pánem Rohanu, vůbec ji to netěšilo. Sledovala ztichlou krajinu a chvěla se strachy. Ráda by u sebe měla Rael, svěřila by se jí se strachy a obavami.

V noci se vyděšeně budila ze sna, tížily ji noční můry. Po tom, co všechno o skřetech slyšela, se jich obávala víc než všeho jiného. Rael ji už od malička konejšila, když v noci plakala kvůli nočním děsům; slyšela její křik až ve svých komnatách. Vždycky ji ochraňovala a zastávala se jí i před otcem, a to i za cenu výprasku nebo domácího vězení. Jenže její velká sestra už byla téměř celých deset let pryč a ona byla odsouzena utěšovat se sama nebo prolévat hořké slzy. Vybrala si cestu odvážnější a pokoušela se postavit se strachu, bohužel se jí to moc nedařilo

Služebné okolo ní vzrušeně štěbetaly a ona je nerudně pozorovala. „Ticho!" okřikla je najednou a ony na ni upřely překvapené pohledy. Beryl se pokusila o malý úsměv, nebyla totiž na nikoho nikdy hrubá, a zašeptala: „Tak je to lepší, děkuji!" Zavřela oči a začala se modlit k Elbereth, tak jako ji to matka učila. Modlila se za Rael, za království, za sebe. Srdce jí svírala podivná předtucha spojená s tím příšerným tichem, které zavládlo všude kolem.

Brzy už dorazí k Šedému lesu. Kapitán se tam chtěl utábořit, aby tak ulevil unaveným ženám. Beryl by tuhle zastávku uvítala, rozhodně byla celodenní jízdou utrmácená. Pobídla svou bílou klisničku a zamířila do čela skupiny.

Najednou se odnikud přihnal ostrý vichr, lezavý a bodající jako jehly. Musela zpomalit a přitáhnout si blíž k tělu vlněný plášť zdobený šedou kožešinou._ Přijde zima_, pomyslela si. _Tuhá a nelítostná zima__;__ už byla cítit ve vzduchu!_

Stejně jako se najednou zvedl ten podivný vichr, zatáhlo se i nebe a brzy začalo hřmět. Odnikud se náhle objevila mlha, slunce mezi mraky jen matně zasvítilo a celý svět se v několika okamžicích ztratil v bílé nicotě. Beryl se marně rozhlížela, ale sotva si viděla na špičku nosu. Někde vzadu vykřikla jedna z jejích služek. Další hlas, tentokrát mužský, zavelel sesedat.

„Kapitáne," vykřikla zmateně. „Kapitáne, je to ten nejlepší nápad?" Její klisnička pohodila netrpělivě hlavou a rozvážně skrz bílou nicotu zamířila vpřed. Někdo popadl Berylinu uzdu a vytrhl jí ji z rukou.

„Nebojte se, má paní!" zamumlal jemný mužský hlas. Vzal ji za pas a sundal ze sedla. Přehodil přes ni svůj plášť a řekl: „Teď mě dobře poslouchejte, paní. Ukryjeme se mezi stromy Šedého lesa a tam přečkáme celou tuhle podivnou mlhu." Zvedl ruku a ukazoval kamsi před ně, ale ona jen marně třeštila oči, aby zahlédla alespoň stín stromů.

Marně!

„Jste si jistí, že je to ten správný směr?" protestovala.

„Ano, má paní!" ozvalo se někde před ní velitelsky. „Nebojte se! Nemějte strach."

Beryl se zamračila. Dnes jí každý říkal, ať strach nemá, jenomže ona měla. Styděla se za to, ale opravdu se bála.

Vojáci sehnali všechny koně k sobě, ji a služebné uzavřeli ve svém středu, a v takovéto formaci pak zamířili k šedým siluetám, ve kterých tušili les. Znovu se zvedl ostrý vichr, který s sebou od východu nesl pochmurné troubení. Koně se začali vzpouzet, škubali uzdami a občas se ozvalo vyjeknutí některé ze služebných, které po chvilce vyjekávaly v pravidelných intervalech, to jak koně kolem nich jankovitě vyhazovali a škubali hlavami, Troubení postupem času stále sílilo a sama Beryl vyděšeně vykřikla, když do ní z boku narazil jeden z koní.

Tápali v mlze jako slepci. Muži se pokoušeli uklidnit služky, které se k sobě vyděšeně tiskly a kvílely.

„Pospěšte!" poháněl je kapitán. Beryl se přimkla k muži, který šel vedle ní a přitáhla si oba pláště k tělu. Byla promrzlá až na kost a byla nepředstavitelně unavená. „Jdeme na slepo!" postěžovala si nahlas. Prokřehlými prsty svírala uzdu svého koně a třásla se.

„Nebojte se! Jenom klid!" uklidňoval ji muž vedle ní. Nasupeně se na něj obrátila a sykla: „Neuklidňujte mě, vím, že se něco děje! Ztratili jsme směr!"

V tu chvíli se v kvilu větru ozval jasný, zvučný hlas, mumlající tajemná zaříkávání. Troubení ustalo ale ten hlas po chvilce nabyl síly vichřice a křičel neznámou řečí a burácel jim nad hlavami.

„Zlý hlas!" vykřikl kdosi. Beryl se sotva stihla otočit, někdo ji popadl za předloktí a táhl k přibližujícímu se lesu. Beryl byla vyděšená, když vzhlédla, aby viděla šedou masu před sebou. „Díky Valar!" vykřikla radostně, ale vojáci zastavili.

Hlas ve větru zesílil do neúnosné hlasitosti. Rozháněl mlhu a vojáci si v ten okamžik uvědomili svůj omyl. Mezi cáry mlhy mohli konečně spatřit to, co v kouzelné mlze, a jinak se to ani vysvětlit nedalo neboť jen díky čarám se mohly stíny proměnit v siluety stromů, považovali za les.

Skřety! Odporné skřety se zčernalou kůží plnou boláků a strupů se zrezivělou zbrojí potřísněnou krví a bahnem. Každý kus byl z jiného mrtvého těla, ale všichni měli jedno společné: na hrudi i na štítě jim zářilo velké oko s elfí runou vidění hned pod ním.

V rudém poli stříbrné oko.

Vševidoucí oko!

Jeden z nich, odporný skřet s širokým mečem s naštíplým ostřím a rozchechtal. Oči mu žhnuly nebezpečným světlem a zjizvená tvář se zkroutila v odporném úšklebku. „Slečinka na vejletě!" zavrčel potěšeně a rozesmál se.

Beryl ucouvla a vyděšeně se ukryla za vojákem, který jí pomáhal z koně. Teď ho poznala; byl to Ildor, který většinou hlídkoval u jejích komnat. Služebné začaly hlasitě ječet a nebylo možné je utišit. Vojáci jim netrpělivě přikrývali ústa a ony je vyděšeně sledovaly.

„Až řeknu," procedil kapitán mezi zuby a obrátil se ke své paní, „nasednete na koně a budete co nejrychleji ujíždět pryč. Rozumíte?" Beryl na to přikývla a pomalu začala ustupovat ke svým služkám. „Musíte teď být statečné," řekla a doufala, že její hlas zněl dostatečně pevně. „Budete dělat přesně to, co vám poručím! Žádná z vás nezastaví, budete ujíždět jako o život." Hlas jí zesílil a nabyl odvahy, i když se jí kolena třásla. Podívala se do tváří všech dívek, které přes vzlyky a pláč přikývly. Pevně sevřela uzdu a vyhoupla se do sedla a ony ji napodobily.

„Ty někam vodjíždíš, slečinko?" řval smíchy velitel skřetů. „Dyť sme teď přišli." Ostatní se rozesmáli a hýkali, volajíc na Beryl oplzlé poznámky. Skřetí velitel nasál z hluboka vzduch a zdálo se, že čenichá. „Je to vona, Lurgu," zařval jiný skřet na svého velitele. „Čum na toho koně, a jak je voháklá! Je to vona, ta holka z Gondoru. Elendilovic krev!"

Skřet se po svém druhovi rozzuřeně ohnal a zasadil mu ránu do už tak rozpláclého nosu. „Hubu drž, Gorbagu." zařval vztekle. Pak znovu začenichal a tvář se mu roztáhla do jizvě podobného úsměvu. „Jo, je to vona! Oko bude mít radost!" Znovu se rozesmál a odhalil tak prořídlou řadu zčernalých zubů. „S tebou si eště užijeme!" křikl na Beryl a zdvihl meč, kterým na ni ukázal. „Jasně!" ozvalo se ze skřetích řad. „A s vostatníma taky, koukejte, jak sou mlaďoučký!"

Jedna ze služek vykřikla strachy, ale Beryl ji ignorovala. Myslela na Rael; jak by se teď asi zachovala? Pevně pohlédla na kapitána svých vojáků, a ten přikývl. „Elbereth vás ochraňuj," zašeptala a on odpověděl nejistým úsměvem. Pak pozvedl meč a s válečným pokřikem se vrhl vpřed.

V tu chvíli Beryl pobídla svou klisničku, ta se vzepjala a tryskem vyrazila.

Skřeti s klidem sledovali vojáky, kterak se na ně ženou. Pak udělali něco nečekaného: rozestoupili se a v jejich středu se objevilo přes pětset mužů, kteří se mátožně drali vpřed. A byli to opravdu lidé, někteří v rohanské zbroji, jiní v hraničářském. Několik mužů neslo barvy Lossarnachu a Dol Amrothu, také města Minas Elessar. Na čele měli všichni vypálené shodné znamení oka a zdálo se, že jediné, po čem touží, je zabít své protivníky.

Beryl zarazila krok své klisničky a otočila se. Byla v bezpečné vzdálenosti, ale až k ní doléhal děsivý hluk bitvy. Kovové zvuky zbraní třeskajících o sebe se mísily s bojovým řevem mužů, ale také s bolestnými výkřiky zraněných a umírajících. Nebyla tak blízko, aby viděla tváře jednotlivých bojovníků, co však viděla dost dobře bylo, že místo skřetů bojují nějací cizí vojáci.

„Paní," vykřikla jedna ze služebných vyděšeně a docválala k ní. Naléhavě ji vzala za předloktí a pokusila se ji přimět k tomu, aby odjela.

Beryl ale dál setrvávala na svém místě a vyděšeně boj sledovala. „Rohirové," vykřikla zmateně. „A ithilienští hraničáři, vojáci Dol Amrothu! Co je to za bláznovství, bojují proti vlastním!" Služka ji dál tahala za předloktí, věděla, proč.

Beryl si až pozdě všimla skupiny skřetů ženoucích se k nim. Než stihla pobídnout koně, pár silných pařátů ji chytil za nohu a stáhl ji dolů z koně. Pádem si vyrazila dech a před očima se jí zatmělo. Chvíli ležela bez hnutí a pokoušela se nadechnout, když otevřela oči, zjistila, že se boj přesunul k ní. Její gardisté se pokoušeli odolat přesile, ale útočníci byli silnější a měli početní převahu. Najednou se octla uprostřed bojiště posetého mrtvými těly, někde vedle ní uslyšela dívčí výkřik. Vydrápala se na nohy a uviděla, jak jeden z vojáků v barvách Rohanu, ten co měl na čele vypálenou otročí značku Oka, zarazil krátký meč do hrudi jedné z jejích dívek a trhnutím jí rozpáral až ke krku. Beryl uslyšela ten kvílivý výkřik, který se jí vydral z hrdla, a sama vykřikla, protože se na ni voják otočil.

Ve tváři neměl nic lidského, oči mu zběsile plály a nebyl v nich ani jediný záblesk světla. Byly kalné a mrtvé. S příšerným skřekem se vrhl k Beryl, která klopýtla a zas spadla na zadek. Rohir se nad ni sklonil a zavrčel. Napadlo ji jediné slovo, které by ho dobře vystihlo. Zvíře!

A hned po něm další: Posedlý!

Posedlé zvíře s touhou zabíjet. Rukou zašmátrala za sebou a nahmátla těžký meč, který dosud svírala skřetí ruka. Pokusila se ho zvednout, ale nemusela. Muž nad ní zachroptěl a svalil se na ni. S výkřikem ho ze sebe shodila a znovu vstala, hledajíc toho, kdo jejího protivníka zabil. Neviděla ale žádného muže, který by byl dost blízko, aby to udělal. Za to si však všimla nože vězícího v mužových zádech. Rychle ho vytrhla a takto ozbrojená se vydala napříč bojištěm. Kolem ní propádil jeden z jejích vojáků, aby vzápětí padl přímo k jejím nohám, zabitý ranou dlouhého skřetího meče. Po tvářích jí proudem stékaly slzy a ona hledala někoho, kdo by jí pomohl. V životě neviděla mrtvé, a oni ji teď obklopovali ze všech stran. Znovu vykřikla, tentokrát ale radostí. Mezi vším tím zmatkem objevila svou klisnu, která jakýmsi zázrakem přežila bez úhony. Přitiskla se k jejímu boku. Byla vděčná, že klisnička neutekla; teď ji mohutné tělo zvířete chránilo jako štít před dalšími útoky.

Zaslechla, že na ni někdo křičí, ale nerozuměla mu. Téměř ani neviděla přes slzy, které jí stékaly hrůzou z pachu smrti, který ji obklopoval. Několikrát zakopla o těla mrtvých, kteří leželi na zemi s rozhozenými údy jako nepotřebná veteš. Potřetí ji někdo chytil za nohu a strhl na zem.

A pak celé bojiště ztuhlo.

Beryl se zoufalým zakvílením odkopla raněného posedlého a rychle se zvedla, aby viděla, co se děje.

Mraky proťal klikatý blesk a na chvilku ozářil temné a rozbahněné pole. Na jeho okraji stála vysoká postava zahalená v omšelém a zašpiněném plášti, a přesto zářící podivnou aurou. „Dost už!" vykřikla jasným hlasem, který, ač tak nezněl, patřil pozemské bytosti. „Jestli chcete bojovat," křikla postava vyzývavě, „najděte si někoho stejně velkého!" S tichým zařinčením tasila jasně planoucí meč a namířila jej na vůdce skřetů. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Lurgu!" sykla jedovatě.

Skřet se překvapeně otočil a rozzuřeně vykřikl: „Ty? Ty bastardská děvko..."

„Rael!" vykřikla Beryl radostně a rozběhla se k ní. Mezi vojáky to zašumělo a někdo vykřikl: „Má Andúril, vidíte?" Rael zvedla ruku a gestem svou sestru zastavila.

Strhla si kápi z hlavy a po ramenou se jí rozlil vodopád zlatých vlasů. Ve větrem ošlehaném obličeji jí zářily křemenově tvrdé a ledově modré oči, rudé rty měla zkroucené v jedovatém úšklebku. Natočila pravou tvář tak, aby na ni bylo vidět, špičkou planoucího meče se dotkla nachové jizvy a zvolala: „Máš u mně vroubek, Lurgu! Je na čase ho splnit!" Strhla si z ramenou plášť a k oslepujícímu lesku meče se teď přidala i záře jejího brnění. Rychlým pohybem opsala před sebou půlkruh a zdálo se, že tak roztrhla jakousi zeď, která bojiště obklopovala.

„Elbereth Gilthoniel, ukaž jim svou moc!" vykřikla a její jasný hlas se nesl vzduchem, jak volala svou patronku, a jeho ozvěna se rozléhala všude okolo. Nebe proťal další blesk a vítr s sebou přinesl další burácivá slova, která křičela a trhala uši.

„Neporazíš mě!" křičela Rael a smála se. „Můžeš soptit jak chceš, ale mně se jen tak nezbavíš!" Pozvedla Andúril k nebi a jeho záře roztrhala temné mraky, až mezi nimi nesměle zazářilo matné sluneční světlo. To byl signál, na který čekali její muži; pětset hraničářů v obnošených pláštích se z čista jasna zjevilo za Raelinými zády a ona se usmála.

„Zúčtujeme!" zavrčela znovu. Zvedla meč proti Lurgovi a on spatřil to nejnádhernější, ale také to poslední ve svém životě. Rael se vrhla s neuvěřitelnou vervou mezi bojující strany, rychle se probíjejíc ke své sestře, která se zas ukrývala za koněm. Hraničáři pobíjeli skřety a posedlé, kteří v náhlém zmatku začali ustupovat. Byl to ale jen klam, protože zaútočili znovu, když měli hraničáři pocit, že vítězství je na dosah. Někdo vykřikl. Rael se otočila a namířila meč před sebe.

Jeden z posedlých vojáků se na něj nabodl a zachroptěl. Pohlédla na něj a vykřikla. Toho muže moc dobře znala; bojoval jí po boku u Osgiliathu, když padl před sedmi lety. Měl být dávno mrtvý, a také byl. Měly v tom prsty morgulská kouzla, něco, co oživovalo dávno mrtvé.

Nebe se pomalu začalo znovu vyjasňovat a Rael v tom poznala další signál. „Zpátky!" zavelela. Rychle doběhla k Beryl, vysadila ji na koně a plácnutím ho popohnala k běhu. Jeden ze skřetů ji zpozoroval a s výkřikem se na ni vrhl. Napřáhl se a sekl mečem po jejím krku. Dokázala se té ráně vyhnout jen těsně a na druhou už nečekala. Z úhybu přešla rovnou do otočky a odsekla mu hlavu od zbytku těla. Bolestně si uvědomila, že ji někdo musel zasáhnout do ramene, ve kterém jí teď cukalo.

„Zpátky," vykřikla znovu, tentokrát naléhavěji. Nesměli přijít o výhodu, kterou představovali. Zvedl se nový vítr, tentokrát od západu. A s ním přišlo i troubení, hluboké a jasné troubení. Rael se otočila a v dálce uviděla stát vysokého muže v cestovním oděvu, kterak duje na roh se stříbrným náústkem. Dul mocně a hlasitě na ten prazvláštní roh a jeho hlas se zarýval do Raeliných uší.

Byla jediná, kdo jej slyšela!

Rozběhla se k nejbližššímu koni, vyhoupla se mu do sedla a pobídla ho trysku. Zamířila směrem k lesu, tentokrát už opravdovému. Chtěla, aby se boj přesunul tam.

Taktika zafungovala; skřeti si mysleli, že vojáci a hraničáři ustupují, začali je proto bezhlavě pronásledovat. Rael se vítězoslavně zasmála. „Jsou tak hloupí!" zamumlala si sama pro sebe. Muž vedle ní vzhlédl a tvář s jizvou mu projasnil úsměv. „Vyhráváme, Tinúviel. Jde to podle plánu!" křikl.

Přikývla. „Ano, Rokure, jde to dobře!" Znovu pozvedla planoucí Andúril a vykřikla: „Elbereth! Elendil!" Pobídla svého koně, ten přeskočil dva přibližující se skřety a dal se do klusu. Rael vjela do nepřátelské linie jako zuřivá lvice a její meč se míhal vzduchem jako zběsilý. Nebála se, ani nezešílela. Vzápětí totiž skřety začal zasypávat les šípů a kosit je jako zralou pšenici. Někdo vykřikl čirou radostí jediné slovo, které zcela měnilo situaci, a z poražených se stávali vítězové.

„Elfové!"

Z lesa se vyřítila skupina lučištníků, která zasypávala skřety svými šípy, a když ty došly, přišel čas na meče.

Rael se ohlédla po své sestře. Několik elfů se stáhlo kolem ní a pokoušeli se uklidnit její klisnu, která jankovitě vyhazovala. Sama tak přestala dávat pozor a nevšimla si, že se k ní vrhl jeden z posedlých vojáků. V očích mu plál šílený svit, jako by mu už nezáleželo na životě. Rael překvapeně vykřikla. Voják jí vyrazil meč z ruky a znovu zaútočil. Jediné, co ji teď dokázalo zachránit, byla duchapřítomnost. Sklouzla po koňském boku dolů, ale nebyla dost rychlá. Unikla sice plné ráně meče, přesto jí jeho hrot projel levým stehnem a zanechal tam dlouhou a rozšklebenou ránu. Vykřikla překvapením a bolestí. Vzápětí dopadla na zem a padla na záda. Rukou zašmátrala po svém meči, ale nemohla ho najít.

Posedlý se na ni vrhl, ale vzápětí sám padl tváří do rozmoklé hlíny. Rael vzhlédla. Nad ní stál nějaký elf se stříbrnými vlasy, kterého přes vodu a bahno v očí nemohla rozpoznat.

Byl to Celebros, kdo jí zachránil život. Podal jí meč a řekl: „ Vstávej, paní. Ještě jsme nevyhráli!" Rael toporně přikývla a vstala. Rozběhla se na pomoc svým mužům a Celebros na opačnou stranu bojiště. Probíjel se mezi posledními nepřáteli až k dívce na koni, která statečně odolávala nepřátelům.

Beryl viděla, jak se k ní žene několik skřetů najednou. Rychle se svezla z koňského hřbetu a rozběhla se pryč. K tomu vysokému elfovi se stříbrnými vlasy, který před chvilkou pomohl její sestře. Byla od něj jenom několik kroků, on se však musel otočit, aby odrazil dalšího ze skřetů. Náhle uviděla, že situace se snaží využít jeden z těch hrůzu nahánějících posedlých vojáků. Pozvedl meč, aby na něj zaútočil zezadu.

Beryl chtěla vykřiknout, aby ho varovala, ale hlas jí uvázl v hrdle, přes rty se vydralo jen zoufalé zakňučení. „Elbereth," zaprosila tiše. „Dej mi sílu!" Vytrhla ze ztuhlých prstů mrtvého skřeta těžký palcát, sevřela ho oběma rukama, aby ho udržela, a vrhla se k elfovi. Postavila se tak, že se téměř dotýkala jeho zad, a čekala připravená na nepřítelův útok.

Voják se jí samozřejmě nelekl. Viděl v ní jen další oběť, která se navíc nemůže jeho síle vyrovnat. Jeho tváří se mihl jakýsi pocit uspokojení, když si uvědomil, že ji může jedinou ranou zabít. S výkřikem se na ni vrhl.

Beryl čekala do posledního okamžiku, teprve pak se rozmáchla. „Už nebudou žádní mrtví!" vykřikla a hrůza jí dala netušenou sílu. Chtěla jen odrazit jeho útok, ostré hroty vyčnívající z kovové koule palcátu však protrhly útočníkovu kroužkovou košili a pronikly mu hluboko do těla.

Mezitím Celebros zabil svého soka a tak se prudce otočil. Netušil o Beryl za svými zády a málem ji tak srazil. Otočil se právě včas, aby viděl, že zbraň v její ruce udeřila vojáka do prsou a srazila ho k zemi. Z mužova hrdla se vydralo zvířecí zachrčení. V tu chvíli Celebros pochopil, že mu ta křehká kráska kryla záda a zřejmě také zachránila život.

Byl tak užaslý, že na ni jen bez hnutí hleděl.

I Rael viděla, co její sestra udělala. A popravdě se na ni neuvěřitelně rozzlobila. Rozběhla se za ní, když k ní z obou stran přiběhli dva skřeti. „Nemám na vás čas!" vykřikla rozzuřeně. Ohnala se po tom větším po své pravici a sekla mu nízko po nohou. Při dalším výpadu se rychle otočila, ale zranění na noze ji zradilo. Vykřikla bolestí a padla na kolena. Skřet se zašklebil a napřáhl se, aby jí sťal. A v tu chvíli, co Rael vytáhla nůž a zabořila mu ho do nechráněného boku, odkudsi přilétl nůž a zarazil se skřetovi do krku. Vzhlédla. Druhý skřet byl zaneprázdněný bojem s vysokým elfem v proměnlivém plášti, který bojoval s dvojicí bílých nožů, jejichž čepele se míhaly vzduchem jako blesk. Když mu skřet strhl kápi, plavé vlasy se mu rozlétly kolem tváře a Rael vykřikla. „Legolasi..."

Otočil se a na tváři mu pohrával slabý úsměv. Rael se pokusila vstát a, opírajíc se o meč, se dobelhala až ke středu bojiště. Vítězství bylo už blízko; téměř všichni nepřátelé se váleli ve vlastní krvi, a ti, kteří ještě bojovali, byli zesláblí a poranění.

„Slyšíš mě?" vykřikla z plna hrdla k nebi. Rozesmála se a rozhodila rukama, aby obsáhla celé bojiště. „Porazili jsme tvé skřety! Vidíš to? To je mé vítězství! Prohráváš!"

Znovu se zvedl vítr a přihnal s sebou mlhu, která na okamžik všechny oslepila. Když se roztrhala, spatřili prázdnou pláň posetou mrtvými těly. Zbytky bojujících skřetů byly pryč.

Rael si oddechla a vztáhla ruce k nebi, provolávajíc slávu své patronce. Pak se rozhlédla po své sestře, rozběhla se k ní i přes bolest v noze, a objala ji. Beryl tekly slzy po tvářích a pokoušela se je stírat, spolu se špínou a krví, z obličeje. „Volala jsem tě a tys přišla!" zakvílela zničeně a pevně ji sevřela. „Já vím," zašeptala Rael a políbila ji na čelo. „Byla jsi statečná!" Někdo jí podal plášť a ona do něj Beryl zabalila. Obrátila se k Celebrovi, který postával vedle, a řekla: „Postarej se o ni, já mám ještě práci!"

Přijala plášť od Rokura a opatrným krokem zamířila ke svým mužům, kteří obcházeli mrtvá těla. Rael se opírala o svého přítele a po tváři jí stékal chladný pot. Krom posledních záchvěvů těl se nikde nic nehýbalo, bylo ticho, ticho a mrtvo. Hraničáři se shýbali nad těly, občas bylo možné zaslechnout tichý šepot, možná prosbu o rychlou smrt.

„Nejsou tu žádní skřeti!" ohlásil bez dechu jeden z hraničářů, muž s plavými vlasy a jasnýma očima. Rael přikývla a sehnula se k jednomu ze zraněných. Voják po ní natáhl ruku a cosi zašeptal. Podívala se na jeho ránu, byla hluboko v hrudi, nějaký skřet v něm zlomil čepel. „Mír s tebou. Bojoval jsi dobře." zašeptala a trhnutím mu zlomila vaz. Pak se znovu narovnala a s těžkým povzdechem se zeptala: „Saelone, kolik máme zraněných?" Muž se netrpělivě ošil. „Ne moc, Rael, ale mnoho mužů zmizelo!" řekl stísněným hlasem. „Všude tu jsou ti posedlí vojáci, ale naši mrtví jsou pryč."

„Sebrali je s tou mlhou!" Rael zavrávoral a na chvilku se jí obrátil žaludek z pachu zasychající krve. Cítila, jak se jí plášť přilepil k noze a s každým škubnutím to citelně zabolelo. Zkřivila tvář bolestí a zaklela. Viděla, jak k ní míří Legolas. Rozhodně neměl spokojený výraz, spíš naopak. Byl rozzuřený. „Zmizelo několik mých mužů!" křikl. Založil ruce na prsou a ohlédl se po přeživších elfech. „ Skoro deset mých mužů padlo a zmizelo beze stopy, stejně jako mrtví vojáci či hraničáři. Co se to tu děje, pro smilování?

Viděl jsem vojáky Spojených království jak bojují po boku skřetů proti vlastním lidem. Rael?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, pustila se Rokura a nejistým krokem zamířila k jednomu z posedlých vojáků, který dosud žil. Sehnula se k němu a strhla mu z hlavy přilbu. Byl to jeden z Rohirů, tvář měl zcela bledou a rty promodralé. Chvilku na něj hleděla a nadechovala se. Pak mu položila ruku na srdce a zavřela oči.

„Co to dělá?" sykl Legolas překvapeně a trhl sebou. Rokur ho vzal za rameno a zašeptal: „Věřte jí, pane! Tinúviel ví, co dělá!"

Rael se chraplavě nadechla a pak bolestí vykřikla. Zhroutila se na zem a s očima rozšířenýma hrůzou se snažila nahmatat meč ležící za ní. Legolas se k ní vrhla a pomohl jí vstát. „Co je ti, Rael?" šeptal úzkostlivě a tiskl ji k sobě. „Viděla jsem jeho myšlenky. Je dávno mrtvý! Morgulská kouzla ho oživila a udělala z něj to, co je. Je posedlý smrtí a zabíjením!" zakvílela zničeně. Nechtěla se poddat takové hrůze, ale její žaludek na to měl svůj vlastní názor a odmítal se uklidnit. Trhla hlavou dozadu a podívala se na Legolasovu zdánlivě klidnou tvář. Teprve teď si všimla rozeklané rány těsně pod jeho pravým okem. Lemem rukávu své košile mu opatrně setřela krev. Pak se zachvěla se, přitáhla si plášť těsněji k tělu a zašeptala: „Nejsou lidští, jsou jenom stroje na zabíjení!" Obrátila se na Rokura a Saelona a zhnuseně pronesla: „Usekněte jim hlavy, všem!"

Pak pohlédla zpět na Legolase a šeptla: „Díky Elberetrh, že jste přišli." Pousmál se. „Pronásledovali jsem skupinu skřetů, kteří napadli můj hvozd. Slyšeli jsme váš roh, a on nás sem přivedl," odpověděl. Rael na něj překvapeně pohlédla, pak jen přikývla. „ Jsi daleko od domova, můj pane! Bude lepší, když se utáboříme u Šedého lesa," řekla mu. „Musíme ošetřit raněné a postarat se o Beryl a ty dívky. Zítra je doprovodíme k Městu!" „Postaráme se o to!" ujistil ji. Pustila se ho a zamířila přes bojiště k jednomu ze svých mužů.

Legolas ji sledoval dokud mu nezmizela z dohledu. „Něco s ní není v pořádku," zamumlal. Vraštil čelo, jak se snažil přijít na to, co ho na ní mate. Odešel za Celebrem, aby mu sdělil, co dál. Elf pořád ochraňoval Beryl, která se nepřestávala třást. Jen tak mezi řečí se také zmínil o své podivné předtuše týkající se Rael. Oba se k ní obrátili a uviděli, jak spolu s nějakým mužem shání dohromady všechny zatoulané koně. Pronikavě zahvízdala a z blízkých stromů vyrazil ebenově černý hřebec bez sedla, který běžel v čele skupiny silných válečných koní. Obešla ho a poplácala po šíji, šeptajíc mu konejšivá slůvka.

Legolas se znovu zamračil. Viděl na ní, že přemáhá bolest, a všiml si, jak toporně jde. Instinktivně vytušil, že to není pouhá slabost z boje. Proč by jinak při chůzi odlehčovala levou nohu? A pak náhle pochopil pravý důvod jejích potíží: levá strana pláště byla přilepena k jejímu stehnu zaschlou krví. Vůbec si neuvědomil, že něco vykřikl. Prudce se otočila a vztekle zaklela. Donutila muže po jejím boku, aby jí pomohl na koně a pobídla ho ke cvalu. Zdárně se mu vyhnula, alespoň na chvilku.

Zapadající slunce, v podobě žhnoucí karmínové koule, pokreslilo vrcholky stromů červenými a purpurovými obrazci, až vzniklo překrásné malířské dílo, které však brzy pohltil soumrak. Zanedlouho se ale obloha zaleskla prvními hvězdami, nespočetná souhvězdí zažehla stříbrné světlo.

Uprostřed tábořiště narychlo zbudovaného v závětří statných dubů plápolal velký oheň a od něj se oddělilo několik menších, u kterých posedávali malé skupinky elfů, hraničářů a vojáků. Rael se postarala o koně, ke kterým přibyli ještě oslnivě bílí hřebci elfů, pak se nejistými kroky vrátila k raněným.

„Pomozte nám s ošetřováním!" křikla rozzlobeně na několik přeživších služek, které se choulily vedle sebe u jednoho z menších ohňů. Chytila jednu z nich za ruku a smýkla s ní k raněným. „Buďte taky trochu užitečné!" Něco rozzlobeně zavrčela a zamířila k Rokurovi. Počastoval ji slabým úsměvem a řekl: „Jsou to ještě děti!" Rael se na něj přísně podívala a zavrčela: „Jsou to rozmazlené holky, Rokure! Bojí se vlastního stínu!" Muž se znovu usmál a jizva na tváři se mu ještě víc zkřivila. „Divíš se jim?" zeptal se ponuře a úsměv mu z tváře zmizel. „Nebylas jiná, před deseti lety!" připomněl jí jedovatě a ona se ošila. „To bylo jiné, já rozhodně nemám tak slabý žaludek!" odsekla netrpělivě. Na chvilku se opřela o strom, aby přemohla slabost, a zeptala se: „Co naši muži?"

Rokur zavrtěl hlavou a těžce si povzdechl. Spolu se Saelonem vypočítali chybějící muže, bylo jich příliš mnoho. „Je to citelná ztráta," četla mu Rael myšlenky. „Kdo?"

„Alaric a jeho pět bratrů, Beregir s Falstaffem a Kalderem. A ještě třicet mužů z Wulfnothovi skupiny, kteří se k nám přidali cestou přes Rohan," zašeptal. Rael ho vzala za rameno a řekla: „Budou nám chybět, ale teď není čas na smutek. Co vojáci? Kolik těch je?"

„Dobrá polovina padla!" oznámil a hořce se zasmál. „A polovice z té poloviny přeživších je zraněná. Někteří určitě nepřežijí noc!" Přikývla. „Ty ošetřete nejdřív. A teď pojď, máme práci!" Rokur ji chytil za ra zápěstí a sykl: „Krvácíš pořád víc, Tinúviel. Odpočiň si, jinak zítra ani nebudeš schopna cesty." Rael ale zavrtěla hlavou. Přehodila si přes rameno svou tornu a pronesla: „Budu odpočívat, až budou všichni v pořádku. Dříve ne." Rychle od něj odešla, sehnala k sobě Beryliny služky a rozkázala jim ohřát vodu a uvařit odvar z bylin, které jim podala. „Pak to rozdejte všem zraněným, budou po tom klidně spát!" sykla a vrátila se k vojákovi ležícímu nejblíž ohni. Přiklekla k němu a povzbudivě se usmála. „Bude dobře," řekla mu.

„Nebude," zachroptěl. Zvedl ze na loktech a vytáhl ze zad zlomenou čepel nože. Když ji vytáhl, krev, která z rány vytékala, byla tmavá. Rael ztuhla, ale pak se pokusila o úsměv. Pomohla mu stáhnout kroužkovou košili i tuniku, vytáhla z torny nastřihané pruhy látky, lahvičku pálenky a začala ho opatrně ošetřovat. Ovázala mu ránu a jemně ho položila zpět na jeho plášť.

„Budeš v pořádku, příteli," šeptla a usmála se. Muž sevřel její ruku a zasípal: „Díky, paní! Zkazky o tobě nelhaly: viděl jsem tě v boji a bylas nádherná. Jako zářící královna." Rael mu položila prst přes rty a šeptla: „Tiše lež a odpočívej!" Pak od něj vstala, otřela si ruce od krve a zamířila k dalším zraněným.

„Jak je mu?" uslyšela za sebou. Otočila se, ale hlas jí selhal, když za sebou uviděla Legolase. „No... Ostří zasáhlo játra, nevidím pro něj moc šancí!" Pokusila se od něj ustoupit, ale zavrávorala a spadla na zem. Zaklela a pokusila se postavit, ale elf byl v tu chvíli u ní a přitlačil ji zpět na zem. Pokusila se zakrýt si ránu rukou, ale byl rychlejší a zkroutil jí ji za záda.

„Už toho mám právě dost!" sykl. „Celou dobu ses mi vyhýbala; myslíš, že nevím proč? Měl bych všechny ty tvé muže zmrskat, že nemají rozum a dávno tě neošetřili. A když ne oni, ty bys měla mít rozum sama!" Opatrně jí odtrhl přilepený plášť a začal ohledávat ránu. Ruce se mu chvěly zděšením a hněvem, pokoušel se být opatrný, vždyť měla kalhoty přilepené ke stehnu zaschlou krví. Rána byla hluboká a táhla se po celé délce stehna. Navíc byla kolem rány spousta špíny, a kdyby se ihned nevyčistila a nezašila, Rael by do druhého dne schvátila horečka.

„Jsi nerozumná, Rael. Vykrvácela bys!" řekl šeptem. Vzal ji za bradu a donutil ji podívat se na něj. Vykroutila se mu a vyhrkla: „Já nestojím o soucit ani o pomoc. Moji muži jsou přednější. A teď mě nech, půjdu za svou sestrou!"

Legolas se napřímil a kousek poodešel k jednomu ze svých druhů. Vzal si od něj dlouhé pruhy plátna a požádal ho, aby připravil jehlu a nitě na šití. Pak rozložil na zemi svůj plášť a ostře Rael přikázal, aby si na něj sedla. Chvíli na něj překvapeně zahlížela, a pak ho, ke svému ještě většímu údivu, poslechla. Netrpělivě sledovala oba elfy, jak připravují obvazy a jehlu s nitěmi, také nějaký lektvar s podivných, páchnoucích bylin, které Legolas vytáhl z váčku. Pokusila se vstát, ale on jí to nedovolil. Zaškaredila se na něj a zavrčela: „Buď mi dovolíš, abych si svlékla nohavice nebo mi to tam zašij i s kalhoty a já už si je v životě nesundám!" Legolas na chvilku zrudl, pak odvrátil zrak.

Rael se musela smát. Posadila se zpět na plášť a zkoumavě si ránu prohlížela, dotýkajíc se jejích rozšklebených okrajů. Nebude moc pořádně chodit ještě pár týdnů!

Zamračila se a tiše si spílala do hlupáků a lehkomyslníků.

Legolas poděkoval svém druhovi a vrátil se k Rael. Podal jí misku se zelenou, hořce páchnoucí tekutinou, a řekl: „Tohle vypij, otupí to bolest." „Hnusně to smrdí," ucedila a úkosem na něj pohlédla. Pak do sebe s velkým zapřením obsah celé misky obrátila a zašklebila se. Chutnalo to ještě hůř, než očekávala, ale bolest opravdu po chvilce ustoupila jen v tupé pulsování.

„Nemá to chutnat, Rael, má to pomáhat!" připomněl jí. Postavil vedle sebe jinou misku, namočil do ní kousek plátna a oznámil: „Teď ti vymyji ránu. Pokus se neházet sebou!" Zavřela oči a přikývla. Ten podivný odvar pálil víc než nějaká kořalka a jí se do očí draly slzy. „Neměla ta břečka, cos mě donutil vypít, zastavit bolest?" zeptala se jedovatě. Přikývl. Odložil plátno k misce a z jiného zvedl jehlu s nití. „Však také ano," odpověděl si spíš pro sebe.

Rael zadusila výkřik a pevně zaťala pěsti. Kolikrát už jí Rokur zašíval nějakou ránu, tohle však byla bolest, jakou v životě nepoznala. Věděla, že se Legolas snaží sešívat ránu co nejohleduplněji, takže vydržela celou proceduru bez jediného výkřiku, ale bolest byla, i přes jeho odporný vývar, co ji měl utišit, nesnesitelná.

Pak jí ránu obvázal a pomohl jí postavit se, aby se mohla znovu obléci.

„Jsi statečnější než mnohý muž, Rael," řekl jí. Ušklíbla se a pokusila se o krok. Legolas ji zadržel a pronesl: „O sestru se neboj, poslal jsem k ní Celebra. Něco jí dluží, nemyslíš?" Rael se lépe podívala k nejvzdálenějšímu konci tábora a uviděla svou sestru, kterak sedí schoulená u jednoho ze stromů, a Celebra, který ji ošetřoval.

Nebyla nijak vážně zraněná, krásný obličej jí zhyzdilo několik škrábanců a odřenin. To bylo všechno. Celebros se podivoval, jak mohla vyváznout tak lehko. Namočil kousek plátna v bylinném odvaru a jal se otřít jí obličej a vyčistit rány. Beryl na něj mrazivě pohlédla a praštila ho přes ruku. „Nech mě být!" sykla a pokusila si otřít slzy. Podívala se na svou ruku a uviděla na ní zaschlou krev. Z očí jí znovu vytryskly slzy a ona se roztřásla v neovladatelném záchvatu.

Elf se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Obávám se, že nechápu, paní!"

Měla pocit, že se jí každou chvíli žaludek obrátí naruby, tak zle se jí dělalo z pachu krve, který jí ulpěl na kdysi bílých šatech. Nikdy se o jeho péči neprosila. To kvůli němu musela zabít člověka. Nebýt jeho, nic by se nestalo. Znovu se pokusil otřít jí tvář a ona ho znovu praštila přes prsty. Bezmocně si povzdechl a konejšivě pronesl: „Nemusíte se bát. Už vám nikdo neublíží!"

Do této chvíle si vůbec neuvědomila, že na ni mluví. Když však slyšela, jak si její slzy vysvětluje, vzbouřil se v ní takový hněv, že mu byla schopna stěží odpovědět. Je to ohavný bídák, nic jiného!

Otřela si slzy a zhluboka se nadechla. Její hněv však neopadl. „Hnusím se sama sobě! Moje duše je teď zatracená a já se budu smažit na věky věků v ohni! A všechno jen kvůli tobě!" křikla rozhořčeně. Naklonil se k ní, aby zachytil každé její slovo a pochopil ho. Dokonce ji, vzpouzející, vzal do náručí a opřel jí bradu o temeno.

Stejně ale pořád nechápal, o čem to vůbec mluví!

„Neslyšela jste, má paní?" šeptal. „Nic už vám nehrozí!" Cítil, jak se jí třesou ramena, a moc dobře věděl, že je na pokraji zhroucení, nevěděl ale, jak ji uklidnit.

„Tys mě neposlouchal!" zabručela nespokojeně. Pevně na něj pohlédla a sykla: „Kvůli tobě, ty... Kvůli tobě jsem utratila lidský život! Je to hřích a ty na něm neseš stejnou vinu jako já. Budeme se v ohni smažit oba!"

„Chcete říct, že pláčete, protože jste zabila _tamtoho_ vojáka? Paní, byl posedlý! Už dávno byl mrtvý, neslyšela jste svou sestru? Nebyl živý!

A navíc, zachránila jste mi život." Vzal ji za ruce a sevřel je v dlaních. „Nebýt..." Hluboce si povzdechl a zadíval se do jejích hlubokých černých očí. „Nebýt tebe, teď bych tu nebyl. Jsi statečná, paní. Nejstatečnější žena, jakou znám!"

Beryl se i přes slzy rozesmála. „Lichotky na mě neplatí!" řekla se smíchem. „Má sestra je mnohem statečnější, než já!" Celebros zavrtěl hlavou. „Tvá sestra je odvážná, ano. Ale ty ses dokázala postavit strachu a překonat ho.

A teď se, prosím, nech ošetřit!" Znovu se rozesmála a přikývla. Celebros znovu namočil plátno v odvaru a jemně jí otíral tvář. Beryl zatínala zuby a sykala, do očí se jí draly slzy a po chvilce se znovu rozvzlykala.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se elf ustaraně a otřel jí slzy. „Jsi statečná, paní. Můžeš mi říct, jestli tě ještě něco bolí!"

Beryl se pokusila o úsměv. Přejela si rukou po pravé tváři, kde se jí na líci táhl dlouhý šrám. „Že mi tam nezůstanou jizvy?"

Celebros přemohl nutkání smát se. Semkl rty v úzkou čárku a vážně na ni pohlédl. Mohl si uvědomit, že Beryl není jako její sestra. Že si zakládá na krásné a bezchybné tvářičce. Bezpochyby se učila vyšívat, hrát na harfu a zpívat, a všechny ty ostatní věci, co má správná princezna znát. Jistě musela při představě jizev propadat zoufalství.

„Nic z nich nezbude, pokud budeš o svou tvář dobře pečovat." uklidnil ji. Pak jí ještě vyčistil do krve rozedřenou dlaň, ovázal ji a vstal. „Už mě nepotřebuješ, paní. Když dovolíš, odejdu." Beryl ho rychle chytila za cíp pláště a šeptla: „Neodcházej! Já... Já se bojím..."

Znovu se k ní posadil a přikývl. Chvíli seděli mlčky než Beryl prolomila ticho a promluvila. „Co tebe žene vpřed, Celebre? Proč ty bojuješ? Vidím ti ve tváři bolest; co se ti stalo?" Elf sice uhýbal před jejím pohledem, ale nakonec to vzdal. Beryl byla v tomhle hodně podobná své sestře- tomuhle pronikavému pohledu nedokázal utéct. Nakonec si těžce povzdechl a zašeptal: „Skřeti se dostali až do našeho skrytého města a vypálili ho. Má žena a můj synek tam zemřeli..."

„Bojuješ pro pomstu?"

„Bojuji, aby se to už více nestalo, Beryl. Teď odpočívej!" Objal ji a znovu jí opřel bradu o temeno. A bděl u ní tak dlouho, dokud si nebyl jistý, že opravdu klidně spí.

*****************************

Celý tábor se pohroužil do nočního ticha. Vyhasínající oheň vydával mdlé světlo a jen slabé teplo. Elfové byli na hlídkách, někdy bylo možné zaslechnout tiché slovo, které mezi sebou prohodili. Všichni v ležení spali; Beryl usnula na Celebrově hrudi, držíc se ho jako klíště. Rael ale nespala. Bystře naslouchala šumění listů a pokoušela se v něm zaslechnout nějaký zvuk, který tam nepatřil. Všude ale byl klid; klid, který rušilo netrpělivé pofrkávání koní. Věděla, co to znamená. Vrávoravě vstala a opatrně se doplížila ke koním. Musela Silmarilla uvázat, aby neutekl, jako to měl ve zvyku, a nepadl tak náhodou do rukou skřetům.

Ebenově černý hřebec netrpělivě zahrabal kopytem a tiše zaržál. Rael ho pohladila po hebkých pyscích a smířlivě zašeptala: „No ano, můj příteli, vydrž! Tys trpěl, viď! Hned tě pustím!" Natáhla se po provaze a začala ho pracně rozvazovat. „Bylo to pro tvé dobro, Silmarille!" říkala mu šeptem. „Jsi ten nejankovitější kůň, kterého jsem kdy viděla; děláš si co chceš a posloucháš koho chceš. Nerada bych tě ztratila, proto jsem tě uvázala!" Pomalu ho vyvedla z lesa a zůstala stát na volném prostranství.

Tam se jí také naskytl překvapující pohled. Hlídkující elfové stáli na malé vyvýšenině, hlavy zdvižené ke hvězdám a zpívali.

„Co to zpívají?" ozvalo se za ní tiše. Rael sebou necukla ani se nelekla. Klidně se obrátila a uvítala svého šedookého společníka úsměvem. Už dávno si na něj zvykla; už od doby, kdy ho poprvé uviděla u řeky v ithilienském hvozdu. Provázel ji už téměř celých deset let a, jak s oblibou tvrdil, nebýt jeho, některé bitvy by dávno prohrála. Jednou se ho zeptala, jestli je poslem Valar. Zasmál se a svedl řeč jinam. Nikdy jí neřekl, kdo doopravdy je.

„Už jsi zas tu?" zeptala se klidně. „A dnes mi také nehodláš říct, kdo jsi, že?"

Zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. Sundal štít z ramene a opřel jej o strom. Stanul vedle ní a znovu se zeptal: „Co to zpívají?"

„Žalozpěv za padlé!" odvětila Rael klidně a pohladila Silmarilla po šíji. „Co o nich zpívají?" ptal se Šedooký. Rael zavřela oči a začala zpívat:

„_Už více nebude tak statečných mužů, _

_neprojdou víc už tuto zem!_

_Více už slunce nezahřeje tváře,_

_když zchladlé a mrtvé je pohřbila zem._

_Už neuslyší více volání letních ptáků,_

_na zimu oheň je nezahřeje,_

_nezazpívá bard, že pobili stovky skřetů,_

_vítr nad jejich hroby se nezachvěje._

_Zmizeli v mlze, a více jich není,_

_nezablyští se meč a nezazpívá šíp._

_Slíbili: „Před skřety nebudem klečet!"_

_teď však zlomili jim meč a roztříštili štít._

_Ach, vy stateční muži, co chodili jste stínem!_

_Ach, vy vojáci Gondoru, chráníte svou zem!_

_Ach, vy elfové sliční se zpívajícími luky!_

_Ach, kdo ukončil váš život?_

_Kdo to byl?_

_Kdo jen?_

Rael ztichla a otevřela oči. Elfové už tam nebyli, někam zmizeli. Šedooký se k ní otočil a šeptl: „Zpíváš jako elfové, jejichž krev ti koluje v žilách." Usmála se. „Proč jsi přišel?" zeptala se rovnou. „Nikdy nechodíš bez důvodu, vím to! Tak? Co se děje?"

Šedooký si povzdechl, sehnul se pro svůj štít a opětovně si jej zavěsil na rameno. „Ještě to neskončilo, Rael. Pošly na východ zvědy! Vyplatí se to!" řekl jí a odešel. Rael se chtělo vykřiknout, ale věděla, že by to nebylo platné. Muž zmizel jako pára. Tak jako pokaždé. Její společník, pomocník, její duch. Usmála se a popleskala Silmarilla po krku. „Tak běž!" pobídla ho sklíčeně.

Jako obvykle, po každém jejich setkání měla o čem přemýšlet. Poslat zvědy na východ? Očekávala další útok. Ale ne tak brzy!

Tak brzy!

Hřebec pohodil hlavou a seběhl na hebkou trávu. Rael ho jen okouzleně sledovala jak tančí mezi stébly jako přízrak, bílá hvězda na čele mu září jako bájný klenot, po němž ho pojmenovali. Srst se mu leskla hvězdným třpytem a ve světle měsíce bylo vidět, jak se mu silné nohy míhají těsně nad zemí a široké plece se lesknou potem. Zpíval píseň větru, píseň, kterou zpívaly vlny na pobřeží i bouře, které se ženou zemí za letních nocí. Byla tak pyšná na svého koně, na to překrásné a ušlechtilé zvíře, které rozpustile tančilo v trávě a hrálo si. Silmarill byl její; a ona byla patřičně pyšná, že ho mohla sedlat.

„Je to jeden z Maeras nebo už mě šálí zrak?" zaslechla za sebou známý hlas. Patřil Legolasovi.

Otočila se a uviděla ho stát několik kroků od sebe. Usmála se a řekla: „Sice v sobě mám elfí krev, ale pořád ve tmě špatně vidím! Neřekls mi to kdysi, Legolasi?" Přikývl a pomalými kroky došel až k ní. Upřel oči na Silmarilla a zašeptal: „Je to nádherné zvíře!"

„A jankovité!" neodpustila si Rael. „Je jediný černý mezi Knížaty koní, a mám pocit, že to ví!" Usmála se a zakroutila hlavou. Silmarill jí někdy připomínal ji samou v době, kdy ještě byla tolik pyšná na svůj původ. Otec jí kdysi řekl, že Silmarill pochází z Komoňstva, dokonce přímo z linie slavného Stínovlase. Byl neobyčejně starý, ale pořád stále silný a rychlý. Nikdo v celých Spojených královstvích se mu nevyrovnal. A to nejen v rychlosti jeho nohou, ale i nadutosti a neposlušnosti. Musel jí nejprve dovolit, aby se k němu přiblížila, než se odvážila ho zkrotit.

„ Je jediný takový mezi Knížaty koní. Jediný a jedinečný! Jsem pyšná, že ho mohu sedlat!" řekla po dlouhé chvíli ticha a podívala se mu do tváře. „Je to Stínovlasův potomek..."

Překvapeně zamrkal. „Pak je tedy starší..." Zasmála se. „Starší než já? Ano, opravdu je starší než já. Je v něm kousek magie, Legolasi. Silné a prastaré magie."

Elf jí položil ruku na rameno a ona ucukla. Rychle svou ruku stáhl a omluvně se usmál. Založil ruce na prsou a znovu se zadíval na tančícího hřebce. „Doprovodíš teď svou sestru domů?" zeptal se opatrně. Věděl, že se dotkl citlivého místa, ale také věděl, že se Rael trápí. Téměř jí vyhrkly slzy, když objímala svou sestru. A viděl to i teď v její tváři. Byla pobledlá a zatínala pěsti, až jí bělaly klouby. „Vrátíš se sama domů?" ptal se nemilosrdně dál.

Raeliny rysy okamžitě ztvrdly a z tváře se jí vytratila jakákoli známka hnutí mysli. Chytila ho za rameno a upřeně se na něj zadívala. „Já už se tam nevrátím, Legolasi." sykla. „Otec mě vyhnal, nepamatuješ? Musíš, vždyť jsi u toho byl! Ano, byl jsi tam, když stál nad Ruscovým tělem a sledoval je. Když odmítl cokoli udělat! Ty, ty si to nepamatuješ?" Legolas svraštil čelo. Zas to tu bylo, Rael pro něj byla jedna velká záhada. Jednu chvíli se dokázala jemně a opatrně dotýkat jeho tváře, když mu otírala krev z rány, druhou byla schopna vyškrábat mu oči. Dokonce měl podezření, že ani nevěděla, co dělá, když mu ošetřovala tvář. Ano, dokázala se na něho s klidem ve tváři dívat a při tom na něj křičet jako fůrie. „Ti hraničáři tam, to je teď má rodina. Tihle a ještě další, kteří teď míří k Osgiliathu. Je to velká rodina, jak vidíš!"

Teď na něj zas chrlila rozhořčené výčitky a současně svírala jeho rameno jako oporu, protože by se jinak zhroutila na zem. I přes její protesty ji vzal do náručí a opřel si bradu o její temeno. „Srdce ti puká, Rael," zašeptal. „Komu lžeš, Slavíčku? Že se ti nestýská po tvých blízkých? Stýská, každý cítí stesk po vzdálené rodině. Nesnaž se na ně zapomenout, máš je uložené hluboko v srdci!"

Opřela se o něj a zamumlala: „Nezapomenu..."

„Nezapomeneš," zopakoval. Pohlédla na něj a usmála se. „Ano, Legolasi, nezapomenu!" Rael se usmála a hluboko se mu zadívala do očí. Od doby, co ztratila Thorongila si slíbila, že už jí nikdy nikdo nepřiroste k srdci tak, jako tehdy on. A přesto se jí do něj pomalu a plíživě vkradl sličný elf, arogantní a hrdý pán Ithilienského hvozdu, hrdina Války o Prsten. Legolas...

A tak se stalo, že se pod měsícem a hvězdami Legolas a Rael políbili.

Po chvilce na něj vyděšeně pohlédla a odtáhla se. Rychle obrátila hlavu ke hvězdám a zamumlala: „Musíme vyslat zvědy na východ, Legolasi. Mám pocit, že to ještě neskončilo!"

„Ne, to neskončilo," potvrdil Legolas a položil jí ruce na ramena. „Všechno teprve začíná." Rael se zachvěla. V tónu jeho hlasu zaznívala hořkost, ale i něco, co ji vyděsilo.

Sundala jeho ruce ze svých ramenou a ještě odstoupila. Ticho mezi nimi se prohloubilo. Rael se zadívala na hvězdy a těžce si povzdechla. Pak zašeptala: „Víš moc dobře, že _tohle_ není možné. Příteli..." Poslední slovo ještě zdůraznila, aby pochopil, co myslí. „Co se stalo, stalo se. A byla to chyba, kterou už nesmíme opakovat. Rozumíš?"

Legolas s těžkým povzdechem přikývl. Pohlédl stranou a v obličeji se mu zračil smutek. Ne, on jí nerozuměl. Nerozuměl její poraněné pýše a zlomené hrdosti, kvůli kterým ubližovala všem okolo sebe a odháněla je od sebe. Jakoby ani nechtěla, aby se někdo dostal pod tvrdou slupku, kterou dlouhé roky budovala. Udělal několik kroků od ní, aby se vrátil zpět do tábora, pak se ale otočil zpět a zašeptal tiché a zoufalé „Ne!"

Překvapeně se na něj otočila. Několika kroky byl u ní, vzal ji za bradu a donutil ji upřeně se na něj zadívat. „Řekl jsem, že ne- nerozumím ti. Nerozumím tvému chování a nerozumím tobě samé. Působí ti hra, kterou hraješ, nějaké kruté potěšení? Nebo jsi za tu dobu mezi hraničáři ztratila cit v srdci?"

Začala vehementně vrtět hlavou a ustupovat od něj; on ji ale pevně chytil za zápěstí a přitáhl si ji do náruče. „Nepochopím smrtelníky a jejich srdce. Jsou nestálí ve svých citech, ikdyž je jejich život jen mrknutí nesmrtelného oka. Žijí jenom pro jeden okamžik stejně pomíjivý, jako jejich život. Nikdo je nedokáže spoutat. Nikdo a nic. Já..."

Rael se na něj zadívala a pobouřeně vydechla. „A dokážeš spoutat mě?" přerušila ho uštěpačně. „Jsi nesmrtelný, já ne. Tohle nemá žádnou budoucnost! Já jsem dcera krále a smrtelnice. Ty jsi z Elfího rodu. Čas elfů ve Středozemi končí, moc dobře vím, jaké sny tě budí uprostřed noci ze spaní. Je to hukot mořských vln, křik racků na mělčině. Jednou nasedneš na loď směřující na západ. A kde budu já? Stará a slabá- možná dávno mrtvá! Odvez si svou lásku s sebou, já si uchovám tu svou."

„Opravdu?" Legolas se zamyšleně zamračil. Uhnul pohledem stranou, v obličeji se mu zračil smutek. „Znamená to, že musíme odehnat dny štěstí, které leží před námi?" Vzal ji za ruku. „Jestliže musí přijít žal, ať přijde později. Řekl jsem, že smrtelníci žijí jen pro jeden pomíjivý okamžik." Zlehka ji políbil a zašeptal: „Zapomeňme na malou chvíli na to, kdo jsme. Pak budeme moci vzpomínat na šťastné dny. Jinak nám nezbude nic než lítost."

Usmála se. „Smrtelníci žijí jen pro okamžik. Zkusme to také."

*****************************

Ráno, za bledého úsvitu, kdy se po krajině válely šedé cáry mlhy, a ona tak nabývala vzhledu přízračného světa, se Rael probudila. Legolas a jeho elfové seděli u ohně a připravovali jídlo. Podle prázdných zválených přikrývek na zemi poznala, že její hraničáři už jsou také na nohou. Beryl a její služky právě vstaly a reptaly na zimu. Rael se na sebe zlobila; vstávala stejně pozdě jako ty 'gondorské slečinky', jak je nazval jeden z jejích mužů.

Opatrně vstala a dobelhala se k ohni. „Dobré ráno," řekl Legolas s tajemným úsměvem a podal jí misku teplého bylinného čaje. Rael ji mlčky přijala a posadila se blíž k ohni. Nechtěla myslet na to, co se stalo. Stalo se to a ona za to nese vinu. Teď ji ovšem tížilo něco jiného. „Kdy padla ta mlha?" ptala se zasmušile. „Ještě než vyšlo slunce," informoval ji Celebros a podal jí kousek chleba a okoralý sýr. To samé podal Beryl, která se zaškaredila a vyčítavě se na něj podívala. Rael věděla, kolik uhodilo. „Lepší nemáme!" sykla. Beryl ospale zamžourala do plamenů a odsekla: „Nemám hlad, dejte to někomu ze zraněných." V mlze se náhle objevilo několik siluet, ve kterých Rael poznala Rokura a jeho syna Saelona. Okamžitě se přestala zabývat svou umíněnou sestrou, rychle vstala a zamířila k nim. Nebyli zrovna příjemně naladěni.

„Tak?"

„Jak jsi řekla, šli jsme na východ," pronášel Rokur šeptem a neustále se otáčel. „Našli jsme ležení dvou tisícovek skřetů A co hůř, viděli jsme tam naše mrtvé." Tvář se mu stáhla nevýslovným strachem. Rael ho vzala za rameno a donutila ho podívat se na něj. „Mluv dál!" vybídla ho. Přikývl a na chvilku ovládl chvění rukou. „Byli živí, ale... Ale nějak jinak. Byli jako tělo bez duše a ..."

„A všichni měli na čele vypálený znak Oka!" sykl Saelon. „Pokud si nepospíšíme, dostanou se nám do čela a bude zle." Rael založila ruce na prsou a přikyvovala. „To je moc zlé!" šeptla. Bezradně se rozhlédla kolem sebe a na chvilku se zamračila. Pak se obrátila k ohni a zavolala na Legolase. Rychle vstal a zamířil k ní.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se šeptem. „Slyšel jsem..." Rael mu položila prst přes rty. „Okamžitě sbalte tábor. Rokure, vyčleň z našich padesát mužů, ti pojedou s raněnými a Beryl. Pojedeme s nimi jako doprovod do doby, než naši zvědové narazí na skřety. Saelone, zařiď, ať s nimi jede Galard, zná místní terén a dovede je do bezpečí. My zabavíme skřety a odvedeme od nich pozornost! A sežeňte mi Nírnu!" rozkázala. Saelon se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Proč Nírnu?" Rael si chvíli třela kořen nosu a usilovně přemýšlela, co bude dál. Pak až odpověděla. „Nírna si osedlá mého koně a pojede pro posily. Silmarill bude v Minas Tirith v polovičním čase než obyčejní koně. Jsem si jistá, že ho nakonec umluvím!"

Když na ni jenom překvapeně hleděli, rozčileně vykřikla: „Hned!"

Pak se Rael vrátila k ohni a tiše promluvila k Beryl, Ta, k jejímu velkému údivu, jenom přikývla a vyburcovala své dívky, aby přiložily ruku k dílu a pomohly sbalit tábor. Rael pak dlouhou chvíli prosila Silmarilla, který nakonec svolil, aby si ho Nírna osedlal a jel na něm. Loučila se s ním jenom těžko, a to i přesto, že měla jet na Bouři, nejlepší klisně, na které jezdil Nírna.

Za necelou hodinku už po táboře ani nebylo památky. Celá družina se ve skleslé náladě vydala na jihovýchod, k Minas Tirith.

Rael jela v sedle Bouře, zcela v předu po Berylině boku. Stálo ji to hodně úsilí vyhoupnout se do sedla. Navíc musela uzdu držet v levé ruce, aby ulevila pravé, kde měla několik zranění, včetně hluboké rány na rameni. Musela ji šetřit, aby byla schopna udržet meč v ruce.

Celou kolonu uzavírali elfové a hraničáři, kteří ji v pravidelných intervalech objížděli a vzdalovali se, aby se ubezpečili, že je vzduch čistý. Legolas jel v jejich čele a netrpělivě Rael sledoval. Po chvilce pobídl koně a dojel k ní.

„Slyšíš je?" ptala se Rael úzkostlivě. Tvář měla staženou bolestí, možná i úsilím, které jí tvořilo drobné vrásky kolem úst. „Tenhle kůň je hrozný!" pokračovala a snažila se raději svést řeč jinam, protože se jí zdál až úzkostlivě mlčenlivý. „Chtěla jsem se postavit ve třmenech, ale Bouře mě málem shodila. Doufám jen, že má Silmarill dostatečně rychlé nohy."

„A my dost sil," podotkl Legolas, ale v jeho hlase nebyla žádná stopa po jedovatosti. Bylo to spíše zoufalé přání, jakési shrnutí jejich situace. Rael se hořce zasmála. „Jsme pomalí!" řekla. K tomu nebylo co dodat. Koně se zraněnými nesli těžký náklad a postupovali pomalu. Všichni byli unavení, ze včerejška na dnešek toho nikdo moc nenaspal.

„Nějaké zprávy od hlídek?" šeptla. Zavrtěl hlavou. „A opravdu je neslyšíš? A co tvé pověstné oči, Legolasi, co ty vidí?" Legolas znovu jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Dokud se bude nad zemí vznášet ta podivná mlha, neuvidím nic. Nemůžu ji prohlédnout." odpověděl nešťastně. Tolik by jí chtěl říct lepší zprávu. Žádnou ale neměl. A neviděl ani naději, třebaže byli hraničáři i jeho elfové stateční. Proti přesile zmohou jen málo!

Rael se zachvěla. „Morgulská kouzla!" zavrčela vztekle. Ano, bylo to dílo Oka. Všechny její smysly se zbláznily a volaly na poplach. Někde za tou mlhou čekalo nebezpečí, které je bude možná stát život. Pokud dojde k bitvě, a o tom nebylo ani pochyb, její zranění ji zradí. Nemá dost sil, aby to ustála, ale pokud má zemřít, vezme s sebou do pekla tolik skřetů, kolik jich jen zvládne. Bála se!

Ano, ona, hraničářka Tinúviel pověstná svou odvahou a úspěchy v bitvách, se neuvěřitelně bála. Ne o sebe, ale o Beryl, o raněné, o své muže. A pak tu byl ještě Legolas. Měla sto chutí říct mu, ať otočí koně a odjede. Ať ušetří sebe a své muže boje, jenže on by ji neposlechl. Včera večer se stala nenapravitelná chyba, kterou ho k sobě připoutala. Teď už nic nezmění!

Z jejího přemýšlení ji vytrhl ostrý dívčí výkřik, který rozlehl ztichlou krajinou. Musel ho slyšet každý v okruhu mnoha set kilometrů, tedy alespoň tak to Rael připadalo. Ten jediný zvuk zaútočil na její ušní bubínky s neúprosnou hlasitostí a téměř je protrhl. Prudkým trhnutím zarazila krok svého koně a otočila se. Celá kolona stála a jedna z Beryliných služek se válela na zemi. Její kůň ji shodil a ona se teď odmítala zvednout a nasednout zpátky. Rael se svezla z koně a ráznými kroky k děvčeti zamířila. Chytila ji za zápěstí a vyťala jí políček. „Okamžitě vstaň!" sykla.

Dívka se na ni dívala skrz clonu slz v hluboce zelených očích a rty se jí třásly.

„Přestaň brečet!" okřikla ji Rael chladně. Beryl docválala až k ní a ostře pronesla: „Nech ji být, Rael!" Rael po ní šlehla pohledem a zasyčela: „Ty si asi neuvědomuješ, co ten výkřik znamenal, že? Je neobyčejné ticho a takový výkřik se ponese daleko, mnohem dál, než si myslíš!" Znovu zacloumala s dívkou u svých nohou, která se neovladatelně třásla v hysterickém záchvatu, a zavrčela: „Tak vstaň! Musíme dál!"

Děvče zvedlo oči a zakvílelo: „Už nemůžu, paní! Nejsem pro takovéhle cestování stavěná! Jsem unavená a..."

Rael se rozmachovala k další facce, ale tentokrát to byl Legolas, kdo ji chytil za ruku. „Nech ji," řekl klidně. „Všichni jsme unavení, a ona je ještě dítě. Je vyděšená a zmatená, bojí se. Bude tě poslouchat na slovo, že, děvče?"

Dívka rychle přikývla a neohrabaně se postavila. Rael ji pustila a ona se od ní držela v uctivé vzdálenosti. Jeden z hraničářů jí pomohl do sedla, ona se pevně chytila uzdy a bázlivě na Rael pohlédla. Ta si jí ale nevšímala. Zamračeně sledovala Legolase a odsekávala: „Ty- už - se -nepleť- do mých- věcí!" Rázně zamířila k Bouři a chytila se hrušky sedla, aby se na ni vyhoupla. Legolas její zuřivý výstup přešel jen s lehkým úsměvem a zamířil k ní, aby jí pomohl. Rael ale tvrdohlavě zavrtěla hlavou, odrazila se a vyhoupla se do sedla sama. Cítil, jak jí několik stehů na stehně prasklo, a tak neslyšně zaklela. Přikryla si nohu pláštěm a vyrazila vpřed. Legolas se zařadil ihned vedle ní, ale ona se na něj ani nepodívala. „Své věci si řeším sama. Nenechám si do toho mluvit, protože to podkopává mou autoritu! Rozumíš, co chci..."

Více už neřekla, protože zaslechla ostrý hvizd, který proťal ticho. Zvedla ruku a rychle zastavila.

Rokur se Saelonem jí zastavili po boku a naslouchali.

Hvizd se ozval znovu, tentokrát mnohem blíž! Z mlhy před nimi vyje jezdec a zamířil k nim. Bylo vidět, jak se tělo na koni podivně komíhá a klátí, jakoby se muž ani nedržel otěží. Když konečně dojel dost blízko, byla to Rael, která vykřikla, protože muž na koni se svalil na zem a zůstal tam ležet. Ze zad mu trčel černě opeřený šíp.

Přikývla. „Už jsou tady!" zavrčela rozladěně. „Galarde!" vykřikla a ohlédla se po muži s plavými vlasy a knírem. „Galarde, odveď je do bezpečí. Nečekejte na nás a zamiřte do Minas Tirith.

Hned!"

Muž přikývl a přitáhl svému koni otěže. Ten vystřelil jako šíp a obrátil krok zpátky. Rael se znovu ohlédla. Důvěřovala mu. Věřila, že ví, co dělá. Střetla se s Beryliným úpěnlivým pohledem a pousmála se.

_Přej mi štěstí, sestřičko._ řekla jí v myšlenkách. _A opatruj se!_

Pak tasila meč a zavelela: „Rozvinout řadu!" Ohlédla se po Rokurovi a Legolasovi a sykla: „Za žádnou cenu je nesmíme pustit za Beryl. Budeme bojovat do poslední kapky krve, do poslední jiskřičky života. Dokud nám zbudou síly!"

„Dokud nám zbudou síly!" zopakovali jedním hlasem.

Rael se ohlédla po všech jezdcích, zvedla Andúril nad hlavu a vykřikla: „Vyčkejte na signál!"

Nastalo ticho. Koně netrpělivě podupávali a trhali hlavami v předzvěsti blížícího se boje.

A pak se konečně uprostřed té bílé nicoty zhmotnil stín. Nejprve byl jen matný, ale postupně přibýval na obrysech a na velikosti. Pak uslyšeli zlověstné řinčení zbraní a supění; dusot stovek a stovek nohou v okovaných botách. Blížili se skřeti. Dva tisíce po zuby ozbrojených skřetů posílených o posedlé vojáky. Dva tisíce strojů odhodlaných zabíjet.

Rael se znovu podívala po svých mužích a pousmála se. Bylo to jakési konstatování nad vším pěkným, co spolu prožili. Byli to dobří muži...

Legolas se zhluboka nadechl a jasným hlasem začal zpívat:

„ _A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na- chaered palan- díriel_

_o galadhremmin enorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!"_

Rael se na něj překvapeně ohlédla, ale to už se k němu přidaly další hlasy a po chvilce hřměly jako jeden muž. Pak pochopila. Usmála se a znovu pozvedla svůj meč k nebi. Její hlas se vznesl do výšek, jak zpívala svou vlastní píseň, volala svou patronku a prosila ji o pomoc.

„ _Ach Elbereth jasná, královno hvězd!_

_Stříbrná tvá záře a jasný tvůj hled,_

_vlídný tvůj pohled, když shlížíš na tento svět._

_Shlédni teď na svou dceru a syny,_

_shlédni, my tě voláme!_

_Splň teď svůj slib a jas svůj nám dej,_

_pomoc, ať Temnotě odoláme!"_

Pak celá družina zaplála jasným světlem a to proťalo mlhu. Ozval se nespočet výkřiků, to jak byli skřeti tím náhlým jasem oslepeni. Museli se zastavit a clonit si oči, aby viděli pře sebe.

A to byla chvíle, na kterou Rael čekala. Namířila Andúril před sebe a vykřikla: „Teď!"

Na její povel zasypal skřety příval šípů a koně se vrhli vpřed. Rael už nehodlala své protivníky nijak překvapit. Její bojový pokřik zazněl celou krajinou a nesl se jako předzvěst bouře. Vzápětí se ozval pokřik elfů, a aby toho nebylo dost, vše završilo dunění kopyt koní ženoucích se vpřed.

Skřeti měli sotva čas se vzpamatovat, když mezi ně vtrhla jako smyslů zbavená a divoce mávala mečem a nacházela si mezi nimi své oběti. „Běž!" popohnala svého koně ostrým výkřikem a přimkla se k jeho hřbetu. Jeden z menších skřetů se rozběhl proti ní i s dlouhým kopím. Rychle poklekl a namířil ho tak, že se na něj kůň v plném trysku narazil jako na kůl.

Rael přelétla zraněnému zvířeti přes hlavu a s tvrdým žuchnutím dopadla na zem, přímo doprostřed bitevní vřavy. Pomalu se zvedla a začala se zmateně rozhlížet po původci jejího pádu. Uviděla ho vzápětí. A pěkně zblízka, protože skřet se k ní s ječivým výkřikem vrhl a strhl ji na zem a vzápětí ji odkopl. Rael prudce vyskočila a vykřikla bolestí; to jak jí popraskaly všechny stehy na stehně a rána se zas rozevřela. Skřet, očividně potěšen jejím bolestným výkřikem, se na ni znovu vrhl, ale nepočítal s její pohotovostí. Nastavila mu meč, a on se na něj nabodl tak, jako předtím Bouře. Zarazila mu ho do břicha až po jílec, pak mu jej vyrvala z těla a jediným švihnutím mu uťala hlavu. Přerývavě oddechovala a rozhlížela se kolem sebe.

Cítila, jak jí krev stéká po noze až do boty, otřela si čelo a tam jí zůstala krvavá šmouha. V noze jí cukalo a bolest ji ochromovala. Klopýtavě se rozběhla k dalšímu protivníkovi a zasadila mu hlubokou ránu do boku. Muž se otočil a ona vykřikla hrůzou. Vytrhla z něj meč a rozšířenýma očima ho sledovala. „Alariku!" vykřikla zděšeně. Byl to jeden z jejích hraničářů. Často s ním chodila ve stínech a on jí časem byl tak blízký jako bratr. „Alariku!" Tentokrát už její hlas zněl chraplavě a hořce.

Muž ji ale nepoznával. S výkřikem se na ni vrhl a zasazoval jí rychlé rány zprava, zleva, zprava a pak zase zprava. Rael měla sotva čas se mu bránit. Pokoušela se ustupovat a hledat nějaké východisko, aby Alarika nemusela, zabít. Pořád viděla jeho tvář; ještě včera ráno byl živý! Znovu na ni zaútočil a sekl ji do boku. Vykřikla a zkroutila se v bolesti kolem ostří meče. Podívala se na Alarika lítostivým pohledem a vytáhla dýku ukrytou za pasem. „Promiň mi to," zašeptala a bodla.

Skácel se jí k nohám a zachroptěl. Zachytila ho v náručí a podívala se mu do očí. Na chvilku se v nich mihl záblesk lidskosti, který jeho sinalé tváři s temnými kruhy pod očima dodal zas výraz, který dříve býval Alarikův. Pousmál se v náhlém vědomí její totožnosti a cosi zašeptal. Rael jeho slova přes bitevní vřavu neslyšela, avšak pochopila. Pustila ho a on poklekl. Pak se rozmáchla a ťala.

Tělem jí projel bolestný záchvěv. V noze jí neustále cukalo, teď už tak, že nebyla téměř schopna chůze. Při svém postupu celým bojištěm zabila nemálo skřetů a planoucí ostří Andúrilu se míhalo vzduchem jako blesk. Odrazila velkého skřeta se sekyrou, který jí zasazoval divoké rány a nutil ji ustupovat, zabila nemálo mužů, které kdysi dobře znala; musela je setnout, aby došli pokoje. Poprvé za celou dobu znovu prolila slzy. Řinuly se jí po tvářích jako hořký vodopád a ona plakala pro své muže, muže jejichž životy utratila. Svět se jí pomalu začínal rozmazávat a ztrácet před očima, byla už zeslabená přílišnou ztrátou krve. Uvědomila si, že nutně potřebuje pomoc; hnalo se na ni hned několik útočníků najednou a ona se jim sotva mohla ubránit.

Vykřikla jediné jméno, které ji napadlo. Jediné zoufalé zavolání, a tolik způsobilo. Vykřikla na Legolase svou úpěnlivou prosbu, a on, ač byl zaneprázdněn bojem s dvěma obrovitými skřety, se otočil. Sotva se tak stalo, první ze skřetů využil příležitosti a vrazil mu svůj krátký meč plnou silou do boku. Elf na Rael prosebně pohlédl a skácel se k zemi.

Rael vykřikla a ten výkřik obsáhl všechen žal a vztek, který pocítila. Přeskočila několik povalených těl a zuřivě se na skřety vrhla. Bezhlavě mávala mečem a křičela, sekala do nich a když je zabila, sekala do nich znovu. Krev jí potřísnila šaty i tvář, slepila zlaté vlasy do zčernalých chuchvalců, které jí visely kolem rozběsněné tváře. Pak poklekla k Legolasovu bezvládnému tělu a vzala ho do náručí. Tvář měl od krve a bahna, ve kterém před tím ležel. Rychle mu ji otřela a pohladila ho po ní. „To nesmíš!" zašeptala a marně se rozhlédla kolem sebe, jestli neuvidí možnost nějakého úniku.

Sotva viděla přes slzy v očích, přesto jí ale neušlo, že všichni kolem ní začali zpomalovat. Jenom překvapeně zamrkala, aby tu podivnou vidinu zahnala. Ta však nezmizela, naopak. Všichni zůstali stát na svém místě, v takové pozici jako stáli naposled. Ohlédla se a uviděla jednoho z hraničářů, který se zastavil uprostřed pádu a zůstal viset ve vzduchu. Překvapeně vykřikla. Hlas se odrazil zpět jako stonásobná ozvěna a téměř ji ohlušil.

Všichni byli zamrzlí v čase, uprostřed pohybu, který nedokončili. Legolas v jejím náručí se zarazil uprostřed nádechu, skřet o kus dál v nápřahu, připraven rozseknout nějakému elfovi lebku. Zmateně se rozhlédla, až mezi těmi oživlými sochami zahlédla vysokého muže v obnošených šatech.

Šedooký tentokrát vypadal mnohem unaveněji než před tím, šaty měl zaprášené a obličej strhaný a šedivý. Pomalu k ní zamířil a zarazil se několik kroků od ní.

„To ses přišel pokochat prohranou bitvou?" křikla na něj rozhořčeně. „Prosím, pomoz mi!"

Sehnul se k ní a uchopil její tvář do dlaní. Jeho dotek pálil jako rozžhavené železo a zároveň zmrazoval tělo a duši. Zažila to už jednou, tehdy u řeky. Nemohla se hnout, nemohla téměř promluvit, nemohla odporovat.

„Přišel jsem, abych od tebe dostal tvé slovo," řekl tiše. „Slo... Slovo," soukala ze sebe chraplavě. „Legolas... Legolas potřebuje... potřebuje pomoc. My... My potřebujeme... pomoc."

„Tvé slovo," opakoval tvrdošíjně. „Chci to slyšet!" Rael ho chytila za rameno a vykřikla: „Zemře, když mu nepomůžeme! Slyšíš, ať už jsi kdokoli, nenech ho zemřít. Zaslouží hledět své smrti přímo do tváře, má- li zemřít!" Podíval se na její ruku a na svém rameni, pak pohledem sklouzl na Legolasovu bledou tvář, a pak zpět k Rael. „Nejdřív mi dej své slovo," zopakoval.

Rael byla zoufalá. Chtělo se jí křičet, vřeštět a nadávat. Chtěla sebrat svůj meč a vrazit ho tomu samolibému chlapovi hluboko do těla a pak znovu a znovu, i když věděla, že by ho to nezranilo, ani nezabilo. „Udělám, co chceš!" křikla nakonec zoufale. „Udělám, co chceš, slyšíš? Dám ti své slovo, slíbím všecko, všecičko, pokud máš tu moc zachránit mu život!"

„Slib mi, že nenecháš padnout Bílé město ani můj lid. Slib, že půjdeš do Minas Morgul a vyrveš kořeny Zla. Dej mi na to své slovo!" pronášel spěšně. Rael začala horečně přikyvovat, hledíc mu do očí, jakoby v nich mohla něco vyčíst. „Dávám ti slovo!" pronesla. „Slovo hraničářky..."

Ohlédl se po bitevním poli a nervózně si přejel rukou po bradě. Zamrzlé sochy se pomalu začaly pohybovat. Pustil její tvář a sehnul se k Legolasovi. Uchechtl se a pronesl: „ Pár škrábanců. Není to nic, co by nezpravilo gondorské léčitelství." Vstal a otočil se k ní zády.

„Nedostane se tam včas, pokud nepřijedou posily!" křikla vztekle. Položila Legolase na zem, rychle zvedla svůj meč a křikla: „Slíbil jsi pomoc! Dívej se mi alespoň do tváře, když s tebou mluvím!" Šedooký se otočil a jedovatě se ušklíbl: „Co mi uděláš? Probodneš mě? Jen si posluž, už mě probodli několikrát!" Rael jeho výsměšný tón pobouřil. Zarazila mu meč do hrudi a křikla: „Jak se ti to líbí?"

V tu chvíli jejím tělem projel záchvěv, a ona na něj překvapeně hleděla. Ochromoval ji ledový chlad, studené prsty jí svíraly hrdlo a ona se nemohla nadechnout. Šedooký si vytáhl meč z těla, hodil ho na zem a zachytil Rael v náručí. „Hloupá holko," řekl jí káravě, „posily jsou už na cestě. Aragorn... Tvůj otec žene koně jako smyslů zbavený, aby tě dostihl ještě živou!"

Rael zamrkala a pokusila se na něj zaostřit pohled. „Nenechám padnout... padnout... Já slibuju, že..." Zvrátila oči v sloup a sesunula se. Šedooký ji pustil a ona padla z části na Legolase, kterého se zoufale chytila, jako by to byla poslední jistota v jejím životě. Poslední, co viděla dřív, než se jí zatmělo před očima, bylo, jak její společník vstal, přiložil roh k ústům a mocně zadul.


	7. Neklidné sny

**Neklidné sny  


* * *

**

Byla tma a zima. Lezavý chlad prosakoval skrz kamenné stěny a hladově dorážel na zkroucené tělo ležící na podlaze. Vítr kvílel a naříkal. Bědoval.

Rael sebou překvapeně trhla a převrátila se na záda. Ať třeštila oči sebevíc, všude kolem ní byla tma a chlad, který čišel ze všech stran. Něco ji obklopovalo, podivný chlad, který ji prostupoval a ochromoval její údy. Pak si najednou uvědomila dech vyrážející skutečnost: ten chlad, ta podivná síla, co ji obklopovala, hojila její rány a navracela jí sílu ztracenou v boji.

Ona na to ale nemyslela; tyhle myšlenky ustoupily do pozadí a nahradilo je něco nového. Hlas, který ji volal!

_Rael Tinúviel! Slyš mě! Pojď za mnou!_

Pomalu vstala a křikla: „Haló?"

Nic!

„Je tu někdo?"

Ani podruhé se jí žádné odpovědi nedostalo. Udělala krok před sebe, ale narazila do vlhké a studené zdi. Ne zdi, ta by byla opracovaná. Uvědomila si, že je to nějaký kámen- je tedy v jeskyni? Otočila se a udělala další krok. Znovu narazila, musí tedy být v tunelu.

„Ale jak odtud?" zabědovala hořce. Vydala se na jednu stranu tunelu, ale něco zastavilo její kroky. Podivná síla ji donutila otočit se a jít na zcela opačnou stranu. Brzy uslyšela podivné hučení a kvílení, které postupně zesilovalo. Uviděla přímo před sebou světlo. Rozběhla se jako smyslů zbavená a hnala se k ústí tunelu s nedočkavostí dítěte. Tunely jí nikdy nedělaly dobře, měla v nich stísněný pocit.

A pak najednou tunel končil a Rael se octla na úzké skalní římse bičované sněhem a vichrem. „Ne!" vykřikla vyděšeně a vrátila se zpět do tunelu. Nesnášela výšky. Nikdy si to nechtěla přiznat, ale bála se výšek Mívala jako malá sen, že musí projít tmavým tunelem, po dlouhé úzké římse bičované sněhem a vichrem, a místností plnou plamenů, aby našla... Co vlastně? Něco ji volalo! Tehdy i teď; podmanivý hlas znějící jako třpytivé krystalky ledu. Ten nejkrásnější hlas, který kdy slyšela.

Jeden neopatrný krok a může se zabít! Polkla a dodala si odvahy. Pomalu se vyplížila z tunelu, přimkla se ke stěně a obezřetně kladla nohy před sebe, pokoušela se nedívat se dolů, aby nedostala závrať. „Nebojím se!" opakovala si dokola, jako modlitbu. Pomalu pokračovala stále vpřed, i když jí vítr bodal v tváři jako ostré jehly a nohy se jí smekaly. Pak před sebou uviděla, že je římsa zborcená. Dělila ji průrva o délce několika metrů, kterou nemohla ani při sebevětším štěstí překonat.

„Musíš dál!" říkalo jí něco. Úpěnlivý hlas ji volal a pobízel ji k dalším krokům. „Věř v sebe! Věř v sebe! Musíš dál!"

Rael se zhluboka nadechla a zavřela oči. „Nebojím se výšek," šeptala. „Nebojím se pádu. Nebojím se výšek, nebojím se pádu!" Postupně její hlas nabýval na síle a ona křičela do větru a větru navzdory. „Nebojím se výšek! Nebojím se pádu! Nebojím se větru! Nebojím se sněhu a mrazu! Nebojím se smrti!" Znovu se nadechla a udělala krok před sebe.

Místo očekávané prázdnoty pod nohou ucítila pevnou půdu. Vítr utichl, to si uvědomila až po chvilce. Otevřela jedno oko po druhém a rozhlédla se. Stála v tmavé síni plné zčernalých soch zkroucených do hrůzných poloh. Nebylo tam jediné okno, žádné dveře, nebylo kudy utéct. Rael byla zmatená. Nejdřív ten tunel, pak skalní římsa. Dva z jejích největších děsů. A čeho se bála dál? Netrpělivě přecházela od sochy k soše a pečlivě ji studovala. Obličeje křičící v hrůze a bolesti. Zčernalé, zuhelnatělé...

V tu chvíli se zarazila a vykřikla: „Oheň!" Ve stejný moment se kolem ní zdvihla stěna plamenů, ze kterých sálalo neuvěřitelné horko a ožehávalo jí vlasy. Začala se třást jako osikový list. Bylo to jako v tom snu. Tunel, skalní římsa a oheň. Začalo jí být nesnesitelné horko. Horečně uvažovala, co se stalo v jejím snu? Jak překonala plameny? Musel tam být přece nějaký východ!

Uslyšela praskat trámy. Vzhlédla, a viděla, jak plameny olizují dřevěnou střechu, plazí se po stěnách a zakusují se do závěsů.

Rael sebou překvapeně trhla. Závěsy? Ano, určitě. Za závěsy musel být východ!

„Nebojím se!" zamumlala. „Nebojím se, slyšíš? Nebojím se!" Vrhla se skrz stěnu ohně a začala strhávat jeden závěs za druhým. Nevšímala si padajících trámů, nevšímala si praskajících stěn, které žíznivé plameny stravovaly. Jedem za druhým odhazovala závěsy a hledala východ. Jenže ten tam nebyl. Rael byla už na pokraji svých sil. Celé paže měla popálené, do očí jí vstupoval štiplavý kouř a vháněl jí do očí hořké slzy. Padla na kolena a zoufale tloukla pěstmi do podlahy. Nechtěla takhle skončit, nemohla takhle skončit.

Rozhodně zvedla hlavu a křikla: „Odmítám takhle zemřít..."

Plameny pohasly a celé vidění místnosti se změnilo. Rael najednou klečela na mramorové podlaze. Po ohni a štiplavém dýmu nebylo ani památky, popáleniny na rukou se jako zázrakem vyhojily. Vstala a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Celá místnost zářila jasným světlem a byla neobyčejně krásná. Ve všech rozích sálu stály sloupy zdobené démanty, místo hlavic měl každý jednoho velkého orla, který na ni shlížel ledově modrýma očima. „Čtyři orlové světových stran. Sever, Jih, Východ a Západ," mumlala si Rael pro sebe. Zvedla hlavu nad sebe a místo stropu uviděla hvězdné nebe poseté zářícími hvězdami. Každá jednotlivá hvězda zářila jasněji než měsíc a slunce dohromady, souhvězdí byly jako překrásné brože, které by měly zdobit nejvznešenější paní. Na nejvzdálenějším konci sálu stály dva trůny. Ten první byl z bílého mramoru a zdobila ho orlí křídla, stejně tak jako dva obrovští orlové podpíraly opěry pro ruce. Druhý trůn byl černý, posetý zářícími body a na jeho vrcholku zářil erb s dvěma stromy a hvězdou.

Rael si ihned uvědomila, kde je. To bylo místo, kde sídlili Manwë a Varda v síních Ilmarin, nad věčným sněhem na Oilossë, nejvyšší věži Taniquentilu. Nejvyšší ze všech hor na zemi. Padla tváří na zem a tiše se začala modlit.

Zašustily šaty. Rael si uvědomila, že nad ní někdo stojí, ale neodvažovala se vzhlédnout.

„Ty se mně nemusíš obávat, Rael Tinúviel!" ozval se zpěvavý hlas znějící jako krystalky ledu. „Vítej v síních Ilmarin, tady není žádné zlo, které by tě ohrožovalo. Vstaň, prosím!"

Rael opatrně vstala a zvedla hlavu. Před sebou spatřila překrásnou ženu s rozevlátými vlasy barvy noční oblohy, poseté stříbrnými kapkami. Na čele měla mitrilovou čelenku se zářícím démantem uprostřed, který planul oslnivěji než úsvit, ale přesto svítil bíle a stříbřitě. Oči měla překvapivě zelené a vyzařovala z nich neuvěřitelná prastarost, která byla v ostrém kontrastu s jejím mladým obličejem. A i když byla oblečena do temně modrého roucha s démantovým pásem, jaké nosí elfí královny, elfkou nebyla.

Byla něco víc; něco, co Rael nedokázala popsat.

„Víš, jak mi říkají?" ptala se žena z úsměvem. Rael přikývla. Úplně ztratila řeč, když zářící ženu, která nemohla být nikdo jiný, než bohyně, spatřila. Věděla, kdo to je. Poznala ji, přesto ze sebe nemohla vypravit ani hlásku.

„Mé jméno je v řeči Prvorozených Elbereth Gilthoniel a Tintallë. Avšak po pravdě se jmenuji Varda a jsem..."

„Paní hvězd!" vydechla Rael a znovu padla tváří k zemi. Elbereth ji však laskavě zvedla a řekla: „Tvá patronka, která nad tebou bdí! Jsi mou oblíbenkyní, princezno gondorská. Vždy jsi jí byla. Ty přede mnou nemusíš klečet. Ty ne!" Rael na ni překvapeně hleděla a nehýbala se, snad aby ten překrásný sen nevyplašila.

„Je načase dozvědět se pravdu, má milá! Dozvědět se, proč v tvých rukou plane meč krále. A proč se Středozemi děje, co se jí děje!" pokračovala Elbereth trpělivě a usmívala se na ni. Rael přikývla. Podala Hvězdné ruku a ta ji vedla ven ze síně. „Chci ti ukázat, kým jsi kdysi byla. A kým je ti souzeno se opět stát!"

Najednou nekráčely po mramorové podlaze ale po vodě. Rael se překvapeně rozhlédla. Kolem dokola nebylo nic než voda, lesklé odrazy hvězd na hřbetech vln. Kruhy, které se jim tvořili pod nohama zvonili jako ty nejsladší zvonky, které provázely Elbereth na každém kroku.

„Kde to jsme?" ptala se Rael tiše, ale její hlas se nesl do dáli, zesilován mnohonásobnou ozvěnou.

„To jsou vody jezera Cuiviénenu!" oznámila Paní Hvězd klidně. „Nepamatuješ si to tu?" Pak se zastavila, vztáhla ruku k nebi a stáhla z něj souhvězdí Wilwarin, které jí v ruce zůstalo jako kouzelná brož. Podala ji Rael do dlaní a řekla: „Dívej se pořádně, má milá!"

Rael překvapeně vydechla, protože mezi hvězdami spatřila překrásnou zlatovlasou dívku. Pak Elbereth hnula rukou a souhvězdí z Raeliných rukou zmizelo a vrátilo se zpět na oblohu. A před nimi zůstala stát překrásná elfka zahalená do předlouhých vlasů zářících jako úsvit. Byla krásnější, než kdy jaký smrtelník spatřil. V očích jí plálo jasné stříbrné světlo a zářila v nich bezbřehá moudrost a věkovitost. Rysy tváře byly nejvznešenější mezi elfy. Rael pochopila. Tahle elfka byla Vanyar. Nejnádhernější žena, jakou kdy Rael spatřila, ale přesto si byly podobné jako vejce vejci. Ale Rael, ať už to znělo jakkoli hloupě, si vedle ní připadala chudá.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptala se překvapeně.

„Já jsem ty!" odpověděla elfka pohotově. Její hlas zněl jako klokotání vody, zpíval jako ledová tříšť, jako tisíce slavíků.

„Já jsem Rael, Rael Tinúviel!" řekla Rael vzdorovitě a pohodila hlavou. Elfka se usmála a zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsi já!" Na to se dotkla své tváře a Raelina ruka v ten samý moment vystřelila ke své vlastní tváři. „Jsme jedno tělo a jedna krev, Rael Tinúviel. Já zemřela, aby ty ses mohla zrodit. Silnější, rychlejší, mocnější. Ty jsi ta, která porazí Zlo v Černokněžné věži." Rael nevěděla, jestli se má smát nebo plakat. Věřila jí, věřila té vznešené elfce před sebou, i když to znělo absurdně.

„Kdysi jsem bojovala proti Zlu, které se v prvních věcích objevilo v neklidem zmítané Zemi. Bojovala jsem s tou, která se rozhodla vystoupit z řad Sličných a následovala Melkora. Byla to ta, která stála v pozadí všeho zla, které se objevilo potom. Teď se vrátila, mocnější než kdy dřív..."

„Oko s runou vidění!" vykřikla Rael vztekle. „Kdo to je?"

„Nejmocnější z mocných. Žene ji kupředu nenávist a zášť, bojí se tě a nenávidí tě. Ví, že jsi tu. Viděla tě a ví, že brzy nabudeš sil, kterým se ty její nevyrovnají. Budeš muset jít sama do Černokněžné věže a postavit se jí.

Máš v sobě prastarou magii, upamatuj se na její kouzla." říkala elfka. „Jsi já, protože já jediná mohu porazit Oko."

Rael začala vrtět hlavou. „Jsem Rael, Rael Tinúviel. Princezna gondorská a hraničářka! Ne nikdo jiný, jen já sama..."

Elbereth se zasmála. „Cožpak jsi se od svého průvodce nic nenaučila? Poslala jsem ho za tebou, aby tě vedl a učil. Ukázal ti tvé síly, a bylas to ty, ne on, kdo vítězil. Tvé smysly vždy odhalily léčku, jenom jsi to ještě nevěděla. On jen tlumočil, to co tys vycítila. A nyní, nyní se tvé síly musí probudit naplno! Podej mi ruku!"

Rael tak váhavě učinila a do ruky jí sklouzla zářící kapka. „Co je to?" ptala se zmateně.

„Je to dar," šeptla elfka. „Požehnání. Poslyš, co ti bylo předurčeno už při tvém zrození," šeptla. Pak se zhluboka nadechla a začala zpívat tím nejkrásnějším hlasem, který kdy nad Středozemí zněl:

_Až Zlo zapustí nové kořeny,_

_až navrátí se přítel ztracený,_

_pak znovuzkutý meč jasně zaplane_

_v rukou toho, jež králem se nestane,_

_neboť druhého svět jej uvítal,_

_a před ním zrodil se nový král._

_Až oděná do pláště Hraničáře_

_královská dcera povstane,_

_pak vrátí se moc Prvorozené_

_a v Ardě klid zas nastane._

_Až Stíny se prodlouží,_

_až ohně se rozhoří,_

_Rozsvětitelka dá jí jas,_

_až objeví se Temný pán,_

_pak s požehnáním Západu,_

_ona vrátí jej do Nicoty zas._

Rael na ni překvapeně hleděla. „Mluvíš o mně? Ale já nechci, nechci mít v rukou takovou moc! Já nejsem dost silná..."

V tu chvíli se kapka v její dlani rozzářila oslepující září a pohltila ji. Rael zas stála v té přenádherné síni, po boku Vardy, která na ni přívětivě shlížela.

„Proč já? Proč... Proč ne někdo jiný? A proč teď? Proč se ta, která je ukryta v Minas Morgul, rozhodla udeřit až teď. Mohla přeci..."

„... udeřit již dávno, když Sauron sbíral své síly?" ozval se třetí hlas, který zněl Rael jako burácení větru. Přímo na bílém trůnu se objevil statný muž s havraními vlasy, korunovaný jasnou září, s pohledem silným a divokým jako vítr. Byl to sám Manwë, král větru a bouří, nejmocnější mezi mocnými. Rael překvapeně vykřikla, ale přes rty se jí dostalo jen žalostné zaskuhrání. Kolena se jí roztřásla a celé její tělo se chtělo odporoučet k zemi, probudit se z toho bláznivého snu!

„Černokněžnice podporovala Sauronův boj, máš pravdu," řekl Manwë klidně a na tváři mu pohrával pobavený úsměv. Moc dobře věděl, co Rael probíhá hlavou, že je vyděšená. „Jeho porážka ji ale natolik vyčerpala, že se stáhla do tmy a dlouho sbírala a obnovovala své síly, aby mohla udeřit znovu. Nekalými kouzly do sebe uzavřela část Melkorovi ztracené síly a je teď mocnější než všechno, s čím jsme se kdy setkali. Formuje obrovskou armádu, která každým dnem roste a sílí, brzy s ní vytáhne proti národům Středozemě. Vrátila se, aby si vzala celou zem, a není nikdo, kdo by ji zastavil. Jen magie stejně mocná a stejně prastará, jako ta, kterou vládne! Jen ty, která jsi byla přislíbena už před věky, ji můžeš porazit."

Rael zalapala po dechu. Znovu zavrtěla hlavou a křikla: „Mé jméno je Rael Tinúviel, jsem dcera Aragorna Elessara a Arwen Undómiel. Jsem hraničářka a smrtelná žena! Nikomu jsem nebyla přislíbena a nežila jsem již před věky."

Na Manwëho tváři se objevil temný mrak a on rozzuřeně vstal. Tyčil se nad Rael, vysoký jako hora a nespoutaný jako vichr, oči mu plály divokou zlobou a kolem něj se zvedal ostrý vítr. „Odvažuješ se mi odporovat?" zabouřil. „Kdo jsi, abys mohla soudit Osud, který byl napsán mnohem dříve, než první člověk spatřil oblohu a hvězdy. Kdo jsi, abys mohla odmítnout dar a požehnání Západu? Kdo ty jsi, lidský červe?"

Rael překvapeně vykřikla a o krok ustoupila. Začala ji pálit dlaň, ve které pořád svírala zářící slzu od plavovlasé elfky, a spolu s tou bolestí se rozlil jejím tělem i zcela nečekaný pocit. Nová síla, opojná jako víno, sladká jako med. Pulsovala celým jejím tělem a zněla jako ty nejnádhernější tóny, které slyší jen zaslíbení.

Zvedla hlavu a burácivým hlasem, který přehlušil i vítr, vykřikla: „Mé jméno, jméno, které mi dala matka, je Rael Tinúviel. Jsem dcerou krále Aragorna, dědice Isildurova, a Arwen Undómiel, Večernice Sličného lidu. Byla jsem princeznou gondorskou a nyní jsem hraničářkou, stínem Středozemě, a budu to jen já sama, která půjde do Minas Morgul a postaví se Černokněžnici." Její hlas zeslábl tak náhle jako se zvedl. Rael padla na kolena a ochraptěle pronesla: „Nepotřebuju žádnou magii mrtvých elfek! Mám svou vlastní sílu..." Pak se skácela k zemi a zatmělo se jí před očima.

Legolas otevřel oči a překvapeně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Prudce se posadil a oddechoval. Horečně přemýšlel, co se stalo, kde to je a jak se sem dostal. Palčivá bolest v boku mu připomenula nešťastnou bitvu. Opatrně si vyhrnul košili a sykl. Na pravém boku se mu táhla dobře sedm palců dlouhá rána, podle všeho stará několik dní. Znovu se rozhlédl po místnosti. Proti němu v řadě stála lůžka, na kterých polehávali nebo pospávali muži i jeho elfové. Teď už to tu bezpečně poznal; tohle byly Domy uzdravování.

Byl tedy v Minas Tirith!

Někteří z hraničářů byli dosud v bezvědomí, několik elfů, kteří postávali u oken, spolu tiše rozmlouvalo. Když ho uviděli vstávat, radovali se. Legolas jejich veselí ale nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost. Nezajímalo ho to, chtěl najít Rael. Ji jedinou tu totiž neviděl. Vrávoravě vstal a zamířil k jednomu z hraničářů. „Kde je tvá velitelka," zeptal se slabým hlasem.

Muž se posadil a ukázal na dveře na konci řady lůžek. Legolas se bez jediného slova otočil a zamířil tam.

„Ona vás ale nepozná, pane!" zavolal na něj hraničář.

Otočil se. „Co se sní stalo?" ptal se naléhavě.

„Když dorazil král Elessar s posilami, bitva byla téměř u konce. Bojovali jsme dobře, ale byla jich velká přesila. Nebýt našeho krále, byli bychom prohráli. Když jsme hledali Tinúviel, ležela na zemi a krvácela z mnoha ran. Ale to by nebylo tak hrozné jako to, že byla chladná jako kámen a bělejší než sníh. Oči měla zeširoka otevřené, ale slepé. Vypadá sice jako když je vzhůru, ale její oči nevidí nic. Královna, paní Undómiel u ní tráví dny i noci.

Všichni jsme ji slyšeli zpívat; slyšeli jsme ji zaklínat elfskými slovy, a přesto se Tinúviel neprobírá. Bojíme se, že nějaké zlé kouzlo spoutalo její duši a její tělo. Všichni se bojíme, že se...

Že už se nevzbudí!"

Legolasovi zatrnulo u srdce. „Ona se probudí," zašeptal, jako by se sám utěšoval a dodával si naději. „Věř mi, její oči znovu prohlédnou!" Vešel do dveří a z toho, co uviděl, mu téměř puklo srdce; tak smutný to byl pohled.

Rael ležela na lůžku, její pleť byla průsvitně bílá, téměř jako přikrývka, která ji halila. Zlaté vlasy měla rozprostřené po polštáři a v paprscích světla, které na ni dopadalo úzkým oknem, svítily a zářily jako živý oheň. Oči, ty modré studánky plné elfího světla, byly nevidomé, a Rael je třeštila před sebe, jako by viděla něco strašlivého.

Horší však byl pohled na Arwen a její utrápenou a sedřenou tvář plnou bolesti a hlubokého žalu. Seděla tiše vedle lůžka své dcery a držela ji za ruku. Po chvilce vstala a položila Rael k hlavě misku se zelenými lístky. Legolas okamžitě poznal onu svěží a sladkou vůni athelasu, která naplnila pokoj alespoň slabou nadějí. Podíval se na Arwen a zjistil, že sama přes hluboký smutek téměř nevnímá svět okolo sebe.

„Paní Undómiel," oslovil ji tiše. Překvapeně sebou trhla a vylila si obsah misky na útlou ruku. Bolestí vykřikla a potlačila vzlyk. Snažila se zachovat si tvář, ale nepodařilo se. Sotva se na Legolase podívala, slzy už neudržela a rozplakala se. „Nikdy jsem neměla dopustit, aby ji vyhnal!" vzlykala. „Teď ztrácím svou dceru, Legolasi. Umírá, a nikdo neví, co dělat." Elf ji opatrně vzal kolem ramen a ona se k němu zoufale přitiskla. „Zemřu, jestli to ona nepřežije!"

„Jak dlouho?" zeptal se Legolas tiše, hladíc ji po vlasech a utěšujíc ji.

Arwen si hluboce povzdechla.

„Jak dlouho?" dožadoval se odpovědi.

Arwen na něj pohlédla a hřbetem ruky si otřela tvář. „Neměla bych ti to říkat," šeptla nesměle. Když ale viděla jeho nesmlouvavý výraz, musela s pravdou ven. „Už pět dní..."

Legolas si nervózně přejel rukou po tváři. „To znamená... Pět nocí?

„Jenom čtyři."

„Pro smilování! Co se to děje? Jak... Jak se jí to stalo?"

„Raelin posel dorazil do města a vzburcoval vojáky," začala Arwen vyprávět. „Když tam Aragorn dorazil, už jen málo mužů stálo na nohou. Boj byl krátký a skřeti se rozprchli. Když vás našli, Rael ležela přes tebe a částečně tě držela v náručí. Ztratil jsi mnoho krve a báli jsme se, že zemřeš..."

„A paní Beryl?" přerušil ji rychle.

Potřásla hlavou a pokusila se o slabý úsměv. „Beryl se vede dobře. Dojela do města v pořádku." řekla. Pak se na Legolase upřeně zadívala a na tváři se jí na chvilku objevil úsměv. „Nechám tě s ní o samotě, Legolasi," řekla a pomalu vstala. „Možná se ti podaří, co mně ne!" Zamířila ke dveřím, tam se ještě otočila a zašeptala: „Vzkážu Aragornovi, že už jsi vzhůru. Velice se o tebe strachoval. Jistě s ním budeš chtít mluvit!"

Jen mlčky přikývl a usadil se k Rael. Vzal její ruku do dlaní a dýchl na ni, aby ji alespoň trochu zahřál. „Nevzdávej to, Rael," zašeptal. Pohladil ji po vlasech a přiložil si její ruku k tváři. „Prý jsi mě kryla svým vlastním tělem, Slavíčku. Jsi tak strašně tvrdohlavá, mohli tě zabít. Teď by ses na mě asi zas zlobila. Křičela bys na mě, co si vůbec dovoluji z něčeho takového tě obviňovat." Sáhl za halenu a nahmatal řetízek se stříbrným prstýnkem. Navlékl jí ho na prst a zašeptal: „Teď už je všechno tak, jak má být. Dal jsem ti ho, aby tě chránil; možná, že tě probere zpět k životu." Odvrátil od ní tvář a z hrdla se mu vydralo zoufalé zasténání.

„Kéž bys mě mohla slyšet!"

Rael ležela v tmavé jeskyni, nemohla se pohnout, nemohla vykřiknout. Vytřeštěně hleděla na strop před sebou a sledovala kapky nazelenalé a páchnoucí vody, které skapávaly z obrovských vápencových krápníků přímo na ni. Nevěděla, jak dlouho už takhle leží, neměla ani chuť to zjišťovat. Neměla chuť se hýbat, neměla ani chuť dýchat. Neměla chuť žít...

Nemohla si vzpomenout, co se stalo hned po tom, co řekla v síni Ilmarin. Připadala si, jakoby jejím tělem pulsovalo něco nového, něco, co proudilo dravě jako horská bystřina jejími žilami. Něco, co ji spalovalo zevnitř. Byla dokonale otupená, žádný z jejích smyslů nefungoval jak by měl. Chvíli neslyšela nic, pak zase úplně všechno. Propadala se do děsivých snů plných krve a bolesti. Viděla hořet města, slyšela křičet lidi. Viděla skřety a ohromné armády Jižanů pochodovat přes zničené pláně Rohanu, míříce na Sever. Viděla odporné skřety vztyčovat kříže s jejími lidmi podél cest vedoucích k Minas Morgul, spatřila hořet Bílé město. Co ale bylo nejhorší, byla vize smrti její rodiny. Její matka a sestry, vždy tak jemné a křehké, znásilňovali skřeti a pak je přibili ke křížům a vztyčili u bran vypáleného Města. Nechali je krvácet a křičet, prosit o smrt, která by pro ně znamenala vykoupení. A viděla otce- jeho hlavu nabodnutou na nejvyšší věži Minas Morgul jako výstrahu všem, kteří by se ještě chtěli vzbouřit proti temné mocnosti sídlící za hradbami Černokněžné věže. Moc dobře věděla, kdo tu hlavu přinesl přímo do rukou Černokněžnice. Věděla, kdo bojoval po boku skřetů a Jižanů, těch proradných hadů, kteří jen čekali na zavolání dalšího Zla. Už to jednou viděla ve snu. Kdysi dávno... Bylo to tak dávno? Zdálo se jí to jako včera, kdy poslouchala Legolasův hlas znějící nad stromy. Nikdy jí neřekl, že to byl on, kdo zpíval, ale ona to moc dobře věděla. O to víc se teď rmoutila.

Pokusila se otočit hlavu a tentokrát se jí to povedlo. Něco se změnilo, právě teď, v téhle chvíli, se něco změnilo a ona to cítila. Dokonce se mohla pohnout, ale svaly měla neuvěřitelně ztuhlé, tak jen pomalu pokoušela ohýbat nohy a ruce.

_Prý jsi mě kryla svým vlastním tělem, Slavíčku._

Překvapeně se posadila. Jasně a zřetelně slyšela Legolasův hlas. Rezonoval celou její myslí. To on ji probral k životu.

_Jsi tak strašně tvrdohlavá, mohli tě zabít. Teď by ses na mě asi zas zlobila._

„Legolasi!" vykřikla radostně. „Slyším tě! Ach, pro smilování! Já tě slyším!"

_Křičela bys na mě, co si vůbec dovoluji z něčeho takového tě obviňovat!_

Rael překvapeně vstala, zvedla hlavu ke stropu a začala se rozhlížet kolem sebe. „Legolasi!" volala. „Legolasi, já jsem tady! Slyšíš? Já jsem tady!"

_Teď už je všechno tak, jak má být. Dal jsem ti ho, aby tě chránil__;__ možná, že tě probere zpět k životu. Kéž bys mě mohla slyšet!_

„Já tě ale slyším!" Rael se svezla zpět na zem a hlesla: „Mluv se mnou, Legolasi! Já tě slyším! Neopouštěj mě! Nenechej mě tu samotnou!"

* * *

Den se přehoupl v noc a s ní přišel Aragorn.

Mlčky pohlédl na Legolase a pokusil se o úsměv. Elf vstal a zašeptal: „Nechám tě tu..." Aragorn zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem tolik rád, že už jsi v pořádku." Opatrně, s ohledem na jeho zranění ho objal a znovu se nejistě usmál. „Budu rád, když tu se mnou zůstaneš..." hluboce si povzdechl, „strážit její spánek." Pohladil Rael po tváři, úzkostlivě jí upravil bílé prostěradlo kolem těla, a zničeně hlesl: „Žádná změna! Ani se nepohla." Zničeně zavřel oči a přejel si dlaní po tváři.

Legolas ho nehnutě sledoval. Přítmí kolem nich rušilo pouze neklidné světlo pochodně. Na stěně poskakoval neposedný stín a svíjel se a tančil podle plamenů. „Není teď čas na zázrak?" zeptal se tichým, zdánlivě klidným hlasem. „Přemýšlel jsem; teď se to s ní buď zhorší nebo zlepší. Jedno z toho. Záleží i na nás..."

„Na nás?" Aragorn se krátce zasmál a v jeho hlase zaznívala hořkost. „Přece jen ještě věříš v moc králových rukou, Legolasi?" Pevně zaťal ruce v pěst a zas je rozevřel. Podíval se na své dlaně a zašeptal: „Pohleď, ruce krále... Jsou to jen obyčejné ruce muže, který se bojí o svou dceru! Co ty zmohou?" Elf se prudce vymrštil a chytil svého přítele za ramena, hledíc mu při tom upřeně do očí. „A co moje ruce?" vykřikl zoufale. „Měly ji chránit! Tyhle ruce se dotýkaly kmenů stromů již před tisíci lety; tyhle ruce vládnou mečem a lukem- A co ty zmohly?

Příteli, teď není čas si zoufat. Ona by jistě nechtěla, aby sis zoufal. Abys ztrácel naději." Tvář mu projasnil úsměv, když viděl, že Aragorn nad jeho slovy vážně uvažuje. Pevně ho vzal za ruku a zašeptal: „Protože když před námi cesta potemní, Aragorne, jediné, co zbývá, je naděje. Naděje na zázrak! Kdysi jsi v to věřil, příteli. Neříkej, že jsi natolik přivykl pohodlí královského trůnu. Pořád jsi Chodec, a ten, pokud pamatuji, nikdy nezapomínal, že pokud už nic jiného, naděje vždy zbývá, dokud bojujeme. A ona, ona stále bojuje, Aragorne!"

„Naděje..." Aragorn se pousmál a v tváři zbrázděné vráskami se objevil náznak světla. Vzal Legolase pevně za rameno a přikývl. „Máš pravdu, příteli, je čas konat zázraky!" Vyběhl ze dveří a vzburcoval Gwerydith, představenou žen, které v Domech uzdravování pracovaly.

Šedovlasá žena, sahající Aragornovi sotva do pasu, se usmála a vrásčitá tvář se jí rozzářila, stejně jako průzračně šedé oči. „Že ale bylo na čase!" podotkla pobaveně. A ještě než stačit Aragorn otevřít ústa, znovu se usmála a řekla: „Dám připravit vařící vodu a co nejvíc čerstvého athelasu, můj pane."

„Je na tebe spolehnutí, Gwerydith! Vždycky víš, co dělat!" pronesl král pobaveně. Drobná stařena mávla rukou a zašklebila se. Zamířila za zbytkem žen, které měla na povel a při tom si mumlala: „Jo, jo! Nebýt mě, všichni by se tu postavili na hlavu. A náš král, to vám povídám, náš král je jediný, kdo to umí pořádně ocenit!" Dívky s kbelíky vody se rozesmály a rychle spěchaly pryč z jejího dosahu.

Po několika málo chvílích už dívky rozestavěly po celém Raelině pokoji misky s vařící vodou a vhodily do nich lístky athelasu. Pokoj se ihned projasnil a srdce všech naplnila nová naděje. Aragorn ještě jednou promluvil s Gwerydith a nakázal jí přivést královnu, následníka trůnu a své dcery. Žena přikývla a zmizela mezi lůžky. Ještě bylo slyšet jak mumlá: „Kdepak náš král a jeho syn. Jo, princ Eldarion, to bude panečku král jak se patří." Pak se vrátil k Legolasovi.

„Řekl jsi, že věříš v moc v mých rukou," řekl tiše. „Věříš také v sebe? Věříš v ni samou?"

Elf na něj překvapeně pohlédl. „Nechápu, co tím myslíš? Vím, že je tvá dcera dost silná. A věřím, že má vůli žít, protože má místo, kam se vrátit!" Aragorn zavrtěl hlavou. Obešel lůžko a vzal Raelinu ruku do své a něžně ji políbil. „Myslíš, že nepoznám ten pohled, kterým ji sleduješ? I teď!" zeptal se a jeho hlas zněl jako by jej peskoval. Legolas rychle uhnul pohledem a zadíval se na netrpělivě přecházejícího muže. „Vážně si myslíš, že to nepoznám? Na to tě znám příliš dlouho a příliš dobře! Chci vědět, jestli věříš ve vás?

Byla jí dána dlouhověkost, příteli; ale i její život není víc než mrknutí nesmrtelného oka. A ty? Chceš se kvůli ní vzdát svého snu o moři? Chceš ji vidět stárnout a slábnout, scházet s léty? Jaký si myslíš, že je to pocit? Přijmeš takové rozhodnutí?"

Legolas zavřel oči a povzdechl si. Pokoušel se uklidnit svůj zrychlený dech, chtěl uklidnit svůj hlas, který by se třásl hněvem, kdyby promluvil. „O čem mi tu ty chceš kázat?" zavrčel popuzeně. „Ty, který jsi byl odhodlaný čekat na Arwen třeba do skonání světa? Ty mi chceš kázat o rozhodování? O pocitech?" Věděl, že má Aragorn pravdu. Buď se vzdá snu o Západu a zůstane s Rael ve Středozemi, kterou tolik miluje, nebo odpluje za svým lidem a možná najde klid. Upřeně se na Aragorna zadíval a zas v něm na malou chvilku uviděl toho ušpiněného a utrápeného hraničáře v obnošených šatech, kterým kdysi býval. Pak obraz zmizel a z Chodce se stal opět Král, muž oblečený do tmavých kalhot a kazajky, s nachovým pláštěm přes ramena a zlatou čelenkou na hlavě. Trápil se ale pořád.

„Obětuji i sebe," vypravil ze sebe Legolas konečně, „bude- li třeba! Její život je mi cennější než všechno na světě."

Král se usmál. Vložil Raelinu ruku do Legolasovi a řekl: „Nebude třeba tak velké oběti, příteli. Ona jen potřebuje, abys byl s ní!" Pak jí položil ruku na čelo a tvář mu rázem zšedla. Kolem rtů byl bledý a vrásky ve tváři se mu ještě víc prohloubily. Oči za zavřenými víčky se mu chvěly a zdálo se, že plane slabým světlem. „Ještě nenadešel tvůj čas!" šeptal naléhavě. „Neztrácej se v temnotě, když tvá cesta je naplněna světlem."

Legolas ho sledoval, nevycházejíc z údivu. Právě se stal součástí něčeho zázračného. I on planul slabou aurou, ikdyž byl jeden z elfů, kteří neměli takové schopnosti jako číst v lidské mysli. Nevěděl, kolik magie je v něm samém, ale pokud mohl nějak pomoct, měl k tomu příležitost. Musel ji zavolat zpátky. Zavřel oči a pevně sevřel její ruku ve svých. Pokusil se vybavit si ji takovou, jak vypadala na bojišti: bílá a zářící, planoucí a plná světla. Nádherná hvězdná královna.

„_Lasto beth n__î__n. Tolo dan nan galad. A si i Dhúath ú- ortho, Rael._

_Lasto, Rael, lasto!_" volal.

V tu chvíli místnost explodovala jasným světlem a mocný vichr vyrazil dveře. Když vše utichlo a světlo pomalu vyhaslo, objevila se v díře po dveřích Arwen s Eldarionem za zády. Překvapeně na svého muže, který spustil ruce podél těla a z hluboka se nadechla, pohlédla a stísněným hlasem se zeptala: „Co se to tu dělo?" Aragorn se nejprve podíval na ni, pak vrhl kosý pohled na Legolase a zašeptal: „ Zavolej ji ještě! Zavolej ji..."

Elf přikývl, sklonil se nad ni a zlehka ji políbil na bledé rty.

Dívčiny oči se jako zázrakem rozzářily a hruď se zvedla v mocném nádechu.

Rael překvapeně zamrkala a pokusila se znovu nadechnout, bohužel jí připadalo, že má příliš malé plíce, které sotva tenhle úkol zvládnou. Dlouhou zimu, kterou cítila, náhle vystřídala vlna tepla a spolu s ní i známá opojná vůně. Znovu zamrkala, všechno kolem zářilo jako hvězdy a bylo rozmazané; pokusila se to mrkáním dostat z očí, aby mohla vidět, kdo je to kolem ní. Rozhlédla se, a když konečně prohlédla, první, koho uviděla, byl Legolas. Stál nad ní jako solný sloup a jediné, co prozrazovalo, že není opravdu socha, byly lesklé pramínky slz, které mu stékaly po tvářích. Pak se najednou jeho tvář projasnila a on se k překvapení všech vrhl k ní a stiskl ji v náručí.

„Jsi neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavá... Při Valar, nikdy už to nedělej!" šeptal jí a líbal ji do vlasů.

Nechápala. Vůbec netušila, co se kolem ní děje, kde to je, ani proč Legolas pláče. Naposledy si pamatovala, že bojovala... Ano, byl tam nějaký boj, ale kdo bojoval s kým? A pak ta záře... Nebo byla tma? V mysli měla neuvěřitelný zmatek, všechno se jí pletlo dohromady a ona měla pocit, že se jí hlava brzy rozskočí. „Co se stalo, Legolasi? A proč pláčeš?" ptala se zmateně.

Elf se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Nic si nepamatuješ?" zeptal se opatrně a pustil ji, snad aby ji nesevřel moc a neublížil jí. „Na boj? Skřety? Na to, co se dělo u Šedého lesa?" Zavrtěla hlavou. Legolas si nešťastně povzdechl a pohladil ji po vlasech. „Nevadí, Slavíčku. Nevadí," zašeptal zničeně. „Hlavní je, že se ti nic nestalo. Podívej: podívej, kdo za tebou přišel!"

Vstal od ní a ona teprve teď uviděla svého otce, matku, sestry i bratra, který stál opodál a těkal očima z ní na Legolase. Pak se usmál a zamumlal: „Má neposedná sestřička se vrátila!" Objal ji a řekl: „Vítej zpátky, Rael!" To už Rael nevydržela a rozplakala se. „Matko," šeptala. „Otče! A Beryl, Rimma a Vanilda tu jsou také! Ach, tolik se mi stýskalo!"

Legolas sledoval tolik radosti v jediné chvíli, že ji nechtěl rušit. Opatrně zamířil ke dveřím, pohybujíc se při tom tiše jako kočka. Rael, objímajíc se s Arwen, se po něm otočila a jejich oči se na chvilku střetly. A ona si na něco vzpomněla... Byl to spíše pocit, než konkrétní vzpomínka, ale byl v ní hluboko zakořeněný. Přikývl a vyšel ze dveří. Opřel se o stěnu, aby mohl vydechnout, a ještě slyšel, jak Rael říká: „Byla jsem dlouho pryč, teď se však všechno změní. Od základů!"

Jak dlouho strávili král a jeho rodina u Rael, nikdo nepočítal. Všichni věděli jen tolik, že pomalu svítalo, když odešli. Legolas ležel na lůžku a upíral oči ke stropu. Když viděl Aragorna, rychle vstal a zamířil k němu. Chtěl udělat jedinou rozumnou věc, kterou mohl: Chtěl požádat o dovolení vrátit se zpět do Ithilienu a vyhnat skřety ze svého krásného hvozdu. Nakonec s ním ale nepromluvil, protože cestu mu zastoupila Arwen.

„Nepromluvím teď k tobě jako královna, Legolasi Zelený lístku," pronesla tiše a poodstoupila s ním kousek stranou, „ale jako matka. Vím, co jsi pro ni udělal, ale věz, nic tě nemůže připravit na ten, žal, který pocítíš, ale musím ti to říct. Rael je smrtelná, přesto se v ní něco změnilo. Nevím, kde byla, nevím, co prožila, ale jedno vím jistě, není to ta samá Rael, kterou oba milujeme. A ať už se stane cokoli, věz, že jí byl na bedra vložen těžký úkol.

Bude stát sama, proti Zlu, které uvrhlo Stín na Středozem. Sama, Legolasi Zelený lístku. Možná zemře; sama! Máš moc; netušila jsem, že se kdy ještě stane, aby muž a žena splynuli natolik, že se navzájem mohou zavolat, třebas by stáli na prahu Smrti. Vy tu moc máte, Legolasi. Nesmíš ji teď opustit. Je tvrdohlavá, ale bude teď potřebovat každou pomoc.

A teď za ní jdi, chce s tebou mluvit o samotě!"

Legolas se překvapeně za odcházející královnou díval. Co tohle všechno mělo znamenat? Pocítil ostré bodnutí, když mu Arwen řekla o Raelině osudu, o smrti. Nehodlal to dopustit. Zamyšleně zamířil k Rael, odstrčil několik kusů dřevěných dveří, které se udržely na veřejích, a vstoupil. Rael se tvrdohlavě pokoušela vstát, ale bylo vidět, jak moc ji to zmáhá. Když uviděla Legolase, usmála se a řekla: „Legolasi... Posaď se, chci s tebou mluvit!" Učinil tak a ona se na něj obrátila. „Chci, abys věděl, že jsem ti zavázaná. Otec mi řekl, žes mi zachránil život." Pokývala hlavou a musela se opřít o dřevěný stolek v rohu místnosti, aby se neskácela na zem. Zaklela a tiše si vyčetla, že je blázen, když vstává, ikdyž je tak slabá. „Nevím," pokračovala, „ jak si to udělal, ale jedno vím jistě: zavolal jsi a já přišla. Zachránil jsi mi život, za to ti děkuji.

Už si vzpomínám, Legolasi. Musím mluvit s mými muži. Vzpomněla jsem si na všechno a není čas na hloupé polehávání. Musí se okamžitě dát na cestu. Všechno se teď musí dát do pohybu, Legolasi. Dříve než bude pozdě!"

Legolas pouze otupěle přikyvoval. _Arwen měla pravdu_, pomyslel si bolestně. Rael už nebyla jako dřív. Z hlasu se jí vytratila jakákoli známka po emocích tolik vlastních lidem. Byla mnohem rozhodnější, ale to nebylo to. Plála slabou aurou, skoro jako její prababička, velká čarodějka Galadriel. Vlasy jí povlávaly v přízračném větru a do očí se vkradlo neobyčejně silné stříbrné světlo, jako by v nich právě explodovaly nové hvězdy. Také jizva, kterou mívala na pravé tváři zmizela, a zdálo se, že krom únavy, jí nedělá chození žádné potíže.

„Co tvá rána na noze?" zeptal se tiše. Rael si vyhrnula sukni a ukázala levé stehno, kde nebylo ani známky po nějaké ráně. „Gondorské léčitelství umí opravdu zázraky, že?" podotkla s úsměvem a spustila sukni zas na zem. „Uděláš to tedy pro mě?"

„Ne!" odpověděl klidně. „Teď spi, Rael Tinúviel. Najdu Rokur a Saelona, jsem si jistý, že jsou oba v pořádku. Řeknu jim, že si s nimi přeješ mluvit, a oni budou připraveni, až za nimi přijdeš. Dnes ale budeš spát klidně. Slib mi to!" Rael byla jeho tónem hlasu překvapená. Nakonec ale přece jen poslechla a pomalu se vrátila na lůžko. Usadila se vedle něj a upřeně se na něj zadívala.

Elf vstala dlouhými kroky zamířil ke dveřím.

„Legolasi!" zavolala na něj ještě a on se otočil. Pozvedla ruku, na kterou jí navlékl prsten a šeptla: „Moc dobře vím, že jsem tvrdohlavá. A určitě bych ti nespílala, co si dovoluješ mě takto nazývat. Vždyť máš pravdu." Na chvilku se jí v očích objevila ztracená vřelost a tváří se mihl úsměv. Pomalu k němu došla a sevřela mu rameno.

_Pamatuju se!_ řekla mu v myšlenkách. _Na všechno!_


	8. Ostří svárů

**Ostří svárů  


* * *

**

Učit se znovu žít nemělo být vůbec jednoduché. Poté, co Legolas odešel, prospala celý den a probudila se až ten další, když už slunce stálo vysoko na obloze. Ale život už dávno zvítězil v boji o její tělo a duši, a nehodlal se jen tak vzdát. Byl to v pravdě zázrak, který byl gondorským lékařům záhadou, protože její rány se jim doslova před očima zacelily, zmizely i staré jizvy. Rael moc dobře věděla, jaká síla na tom má svůj podíl. Zarytě ale mlčela o všem, co prožila. Na vyprávění měl ještě přijít čas.

Chtěli ji držet zamčenou v pokoji, ale Gwerydith pro ni měla pochopení. Nechala jí přinést slušné šaty a dovolila jí vyjít na Jižní hradby a také do zahrad, protože Rael ze všeho nejvíc toužila načerpat sílu ze stromů, hebké trávy a chladného větru, který ohlašoval nezvratně se blížící zimu. A jakmile její stráže přestaly jenom chvilku dávat pozor, zmizela za svými muži. Radostně ji vítali a nemohli uvěřit, že se tak rychle zotavila. Rokur se Saelonem vyvázli z celé skupiny nejlépe. Přesně jak Legolas slíbil, oba měli jen pár škrábanců a šrámů.

„Chci, abyste jeli k Osgiliathu. Hlídkuje tam Wulfnothova skupina. Musíte se nepozorovaně dostat do Minas Morgul..." řekla pak tiše, ale rozhodně k hraničářům. Muži na ni překvapeně pohlédli a začali vrtět hlavami. „Je to šílenství!" zamumlal Saelon. „Tinúviel, to po nás nemůžeš chtít."

Rokur ho chytil za rameno a sykl: „Pozor na jazyk, synu. Tinúviel to po nás může požadovat. Vždycky jsme plnili nesplnitelné úkoly. Nemám pravdu?" Na to Saelon mohl jen přikývnout.

„Vím, že je to nelehký úkol," pokračovala Rael nerušeně, „ale musíte to udělat. Formuje se armáda, král musí vědět, kolik jich je. Brzy zasedne Velká rada."

„Jak tohle víš?" vyprskl znovu Saelon.

Rael se na něj netrpělivě podívala. Saelon na ni zahlížel s nedůvěrou a trochu i strachem. „Znám otce," odpověděla prostě. Pak si jen tak pro sebe přikývla a zamumlala: „Krom toho jsem už před dlouhou dobou poslala zprávy do všech spřátelených království a brzy očekávám posly s odpovědí." Vzala Rokura kolem ramen a odvedla ho kousek stranou. „Vím, jak je tenhle úkol pošetilý, ale prosím, Rokure..."

„Nemusíš mě o nic prosit, Tinúviel. Dlouhou dobu ti dlužím život. A tys nikdy nevydala rozkaz, který by byl nesplnitelný. Vyberu pět mužů a okamžitě vyrazíme k Osgiliathu. V noci se pokusíme dostat k Černokněžné věži." Rael přikývla a pevně sevřela jeho rameno. „Chci, aby se všechny hraničářské skupiny stáhly zpět k městu, brzy jich tu bude třeba. A Rokure..." Pousmála se na něj a hlesla: „Dávej ne sebe pozor, starý příteli."

Pak dlouhými kroky zamířila zpět ke královskému domu.

Chtěla najít otce a všemu říct. Říct mu hodně věcí, které nikdo nevěděl. Nechtěla se zabývat svými rozporuplnými pocity a myšlenkami, které v ní vířili a bouřili se. Přistihla se, že teď až příliš často pláče. A ještě častěji myslela na Legolase; začala mu důvěřovat, víc než komu jinému. A to rozhodně nebyl dobrý nápad.

Bylo to, jakoby v ní byly dva hlasy, které se hádaly a překřikovaly se.

_Nesmíš mu věřit!_ křičel ten první. _Pamatuj na své vize! Ty víš, kdo vedl armády Černokněžnice. On zradí..._

Druhý hlas byl klidnější a mírnější. _Suď ho svým srdcem, Rael. Dívej se mu do očí. Mohou lhát?_

_Lhát mohou nejen oči, ale i slova. Mysli na svůj úkol! Ne nadarmo k tobě mluvili Varda a Manw__ë__! Máš poslání, nesmíš se od něj odpoutat. Teď už nesmíš věřit nikomu!_ okřikl ho ten první a zlostně zasyčel. _Každý, kdo poslouchá své srdce se žene do záhuby! A ty tam s sebou nechceš stáhnout nikoho jiného, že ne?_

Rael si zacpala uši a tlumeně vykřikla. „Ticho!" okřikla je. „Já sama rozhodnu, komu věřit, a komu ne!" Rukou si uhladila záhyby tmavě zelených šatů a narovnala se. Zaklepala na dveře otcovy pracovny a vzala za kliku.

Aragorn s Eldarionem a Legolasem se skláněli nad mapami, takže si jí nevšimli.

Celá místnost působila spíše jako velitelský stan. Po stole se válely rozházené mapy, na knihovně plné zaprášených knih a svitků stály zbytky dohořelých svíček, křesla, značně zanesená tlustou vrstvou prachu, stála na konci okrouhlé místnosti, téměř u dlouhých oken, která vedla na terasu. Závěsy, které na nich vysely, měly snad kdysi nachovou barvu, ale pod nánosem prachu to nebylo poznat. Rael si musela s úsměvem přiznat, že tohle byla jediná místnost vůbec, která unikla její matce, a proto se tu téměř neuklízelo. Byl div, že se tam její otec vyznal- a podle všeho se tam vyznal mistrovsky.

Všichni tři muži spolu téměř neslyšně hovořili, a byli do toho hovoru tak zabráni, že nevnímali okolí.

„Tady," ukazoval Eldarion na mapu. „Hraničáři, co přišli s Rael, hlásili, že skřeti zaútočili na tyhle vesnice. Tady, tady a tady všechny usedlosti vypálili. Všichni zbývající lidé se stáhli co nejtěsněji k Anduině nebo do Minas Elessar. Situace je zoufalá- Ithilienští hraničáři se pokusili převzít Osgiliath zpět, ale skřeti jsou příliš silní. Nikdo neví, kolik jich tam je ukryto. Bojím se, že přicházejí stále další a další!" Hluboce si povzdechl a pokračoval. „Neměli jsme si tehdy nechat Osgiliath proklouznout mezi prsty."

Aragorn pokýval hlavou. „Musíme hlídat vlastní hranice, Eldarione. Síly Minas Morgul jsou v pohybu. Zvědové už nám hlásili, že se shromažďuje armáda."

„Kolik jich je?" zeptal se tiše Legolas. „Díky těm zpropadeným kouzlům nikdo neví, co se tam vlastně děje." Zdvihl hlavu od mapy a tu si všiml Rael. Zamračil se a sykl: „Máš ještě ležet, Rael! Co tu děláš?" Aragorn rozzlobeně stáhl obočí, ale Rael mu nevěnovala pozornost. Došla až k nim a nahnula se nad mapu.

„V Osgiliathu je tábor pěti tisíců skřetů," pronesla a zapíchla prst na značce ruin města. „Jsou to jen hlídky, hlouběji v Mordoru bude jich bude mnohem víc! Vyslala jsem skupinu hraničářů do Minas Morgul. Na výzvědy..." Aragorn ji přerušil vzteklým zavrčením, které se mu vydralo z hrdla. Rychle obešel stůl a zamířil ke své dceři, která ho ovšem pohybem ruky zarazila. „Stáhla jsem všechny hraničáře zpět k městu," promluvila klidně. „Nechme je, ať si pro nás přijdou, budeme připraveni!"

„Ty jsi se snad zbláznila!" vyprskl Eldarion pobouřeně.

Rael jen klidně zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, ona se nezbláznila, proč také? Znala otcovo myšlení a viděla mu takřka do hlavy. Brzy se rozhoří ohně v majácích: na Amon Dînu, Eilenachu, Nardolu, Erelasu, Min-rimmonu, Calenhadu a Halifirienu na rohanském pomezí. Dělo se tak vždy už od časů posledního vládnoucího strážce. Když byl Gondor obležen, hořely ohně ve všech majácích jako svolávací znamení pro spojence. A ti už brzo přijedou, o to se ona postarala!

„Není blázen!" zamumlal si Legolas spíše pro sebe. „Neřekla nám všechno."

Přikývla. „Ještě než mi začneš opět spílat, otče, měl bys ještě vědět..."

Větu ale nedokončila, protože do místnosti vstoupil, vlastně přímo vběhl, mladý voják, o překot se poklonil a zablekotal: „Můj králi... Poslové... Přijeli..." Hlas se mu zadrhl a bylo vidět, jak se snaží popadnout dech.

„Jací poslové?" zeptal se Aragorn netrpělivě. Vrhl rozzuřený pohled na Rael, která rychle uhnula pohledem. Voják je upřeně sledoval a téměř viděl oheň, který jim šlehal z očí. Raději ucouvl a v uctivé vzdálenosti od nich obou pak pokračoval. „Přijeli před chvílí, můj králi. Poslové z Roklinky, Lesní říše krále Thranduila," vyjmenovával voják, a při jeho slovech Legolas zpozorněl, „také posel Elfwina Rohanského, knížat Aelfyna a Borlase z Minas Elessar, Valiena, pána Dol Amrothu a nakonec Andvariho z Lossarnachu. Všichni tvrdí, že nesou odpověď na váš spěšný dopis."

„Opravdu?" zeptal se král s neskrývaným vztekem v hlase. „Proč mi nikdo nedal předem vědět o jejich příjezdu?" a po těch slovech švihl rozzuřeným pohledem po Rael. „ Nuže, zaveď mě k nim, vojáku!" Prošel s nezájmem okolo Rael a zamířil ze dveří. A Rael ještě slyšela, jak říká: „Tohle si ještě někdo vypije!" Pochopila. Nechtěla s ním mít další zbytečnou hádku, otočila se tedy a šla za ním. Všichni kráčeli v tichu až do trůního sálu, kde netrpělivě přešlapovali muži a elfové v zaprášených cestovních oděvech, každý nesoucí znak svého pána a jeho dopis. Jako jeden muž se přicházejícímu králi poklonili a společně pronesli: „Sláva králi Elessarovi! Sláva sjednotiteli země. Buď pozdraven!"

„Buďte pozdraveni!" odpověděl stejně a zůstal stát před stupni vedoucími k trůnu. „Jaké zprávy mi přinášíte od svých pánů?"

Jako první předstoupili tři tmavovlasí elfové, kteří se hluboce poklonili. První z nich vytáhl ze záňadří svinutý list, rozbalil jej a četl:

_„__Elessar Telcontar, Aragorn Arathornion, aran Gondor ar Hîr i Mbair Annui! (Elessare Chodče: Aragorne, synu Arathornův, králi Gondoru a Pane Západních zemí!)_

_My, Elladan a Elrohir, knížata a Páni Roklinky, synové Elronda Půlelfa, bratři královny Arwen Undómiel a věrní přátelé krále Elessara a království gondorského, odpovídáme na tvůj dopis, který nám byl doručen naší nejmilovanější neteří a tvou dcerou, Rael Tinúviel. Věz, že odpověď na tvou prosbu je kladná. Souhlasíme s nevyhnutelností války a proto posíláme na posilnění tvé armády dvě jednotky lučištníků, jejichž předvojem jsou naši poslové. Nezúčastníme se sice Velké rady, která má zasednout, dáváme však tobě a tvému synovi Eldarionovi naše hlasovací právo a věříme, že vaše rozhodnutí budou vedena moudře a ku prospěchu našemu a prospěchu Středozemě."_

Elf se znovu poklonil a pak předal Aragornovi ještě druhý dopis, který podle jeho slov byl určen Arwen. Král přikývl, ale ve skutečnosti mu moc pozornosti nevěnoval. Sledoval Rael, stojící zcela vzadu. Tentokrát už opravdu překročila všechny meze. Tohle už bylo moc. Vztekle zavrčel a pokynul dalším poslům, aby předstoupili.

Rael stačil jediný pohled na otce a věděla, že je rozzuřený. Měl proč; znovu vrhla stín hanby na něj a na celý královský dům. Teď si vyčítala, že o tomhle otce nespravila dřív. Všemu by tak předešla. Šedooký jí řekl, že brzy zasedne Velká rada, proto o mnoho dříve rozeslala na všechny strany posly se zprávou o jejím konání. Ne, vlastně to byla ona sama, kdo to už předem věděl. Zatřásla hlavou, bylo to jedno. Hlavní bylo, že to udělala ještě před otcem a neinformovala ho o tom! Udělala chybu, jako vždy! Ale čas hrál proti nim!

Jako vždy!

Obrátila se k Legolasovi, který postával mezi sloupy nalevo od ní a netrpělivě potřásal hlavou. Stejně na tom byl i Eldarion, stojící jí po pravici. „Za tohle s tebou otec nebude mít slitování, Rael!" odtušil chladně. „Tentokrát už jsi zašla už příliš daleko!" Rael upřela zrak na posly z Lossarnachu a ušklíbla se. „Nemusíš mi to tak škodolibě připomínat, bratříčku. Strýcové by nikdy nepomysleli, že jsem posel otce, kdyby neuviděli Andúril. Měla jsem k nim raději poslat spěšného posla, bylo by to lepší!"

Po lossarnašských před krále předstoupili rohanští, po nich poslové ithilienských knížat a poslové z Dol Amrothu. Teď už zbývali jen elfové z Thranduilovi Lesní říše, kteří Rael nesmírně zaujali. Všimla si, že se chovají velice podivně. Tak podivně, že podivněji už ani nemohli. Úzkostlivě se vyhýbali přímému slunečnímu světlu, tváře neustále ukrývali v kápích, ruce neustále drželi na jílcích svých nožů, jakoby se báli nějakého neočekávaného útoku. Stáli zcela tiše, spíše připomínali sochy než živé bytosti. Krom toho byl vzduch kolem nich naplněn podivnou aurou, která vytvářela napětí a dusnou atmosféru v celé síni. Bylo to jako přítomnost něčeho cizího a nelidského, kterou s sebou přinesli.

Spěšně přešla k Legolasovi a tlakem na předloktí ho donutila poodejít z doslechu všech okolo. „Znáš ty posly z království tvého otce?" zeptala se tiše. „Možná!" odpověděl taktéž šeptem. „Nevidím jim do tváře!"

Pokývla hlavou. Ještě jednou si všechny tři elfy prohlédla a pokusila se jim proniknout do mysli. To, co našla, ji vyděsilo. Byla to jen všeobjímající prázdnota a chlad. Surová a nezměrná nicota. Roztřásla se jí kolena a musela se Legolase chytit, aby našla ztracenou rovnováhu. „Něco... Něco tu je s námi, Legolasi. Něco zlého! Promluv s nimi, snad na něco přijdeš!" Přikývl a pomalu ji pustil. Dlouhými kroky zamířil ke skupince a pokusil se o úsměv.

Všichni tři elfové se hluboce poklonili. „_Mae govanen, Legolas Thranduilion!_" pronesli svorně. „Tvá sláva tě předchází, jsme rádi, že tě zde potkáváme." pronesl nejvyšší z nich a obrátil se k němu tváří. Stáhl kápi z hlavy a Legolas oněměl.

Elf měl stříbřitě plavé vlasy spletené do drobných cůpků, na čele měl stříbrnou čelenku. Legolas tuhle tvář se stříbřitě modrýma očima pod klenutým obočím dobře znal. Dlouhá léta s ním bloudil v pohraničí otcovy říše. „Aroste!" vyhrkly radostně a popadl elfa za rameno. „Příteli, snad nejsi ještě tak starý, abys zapomínal!" Zasmál se. „Povídej, příteli, od kdy jsi otcův posel? Je to tak dlouho, co jsme se neviděli? Přilétl jsi na křídlech blížící se bouře; řekni, jak je ve hvozdě? Bezpečno?"

Arost se znovu poklonil a pronesl: „Obávám se, že jsi si mě s někým spletl, pane. Tvá udatnost a tvé skutky jsou mi známé, jen tebe jsem nikdy nepotkal."

Legolasovi úsměv zamrzl na rtech. Když se Arostovi podíval do očí, nenašel v nich nic jiného než matnou mlhu a bezbřehou prázdnotu. Bylo to jako by se z nich vytratilo hvězdné světlo. I on se poklonil a pronesl: „Pak se ti tedy musím upřímně omluvit, příteli. Jsem dlouho mimo domov a nejspíš už nepoznávám své blízké!" Pak rychlými kroky zamířil zpět ka Rael. Nezúčastněně přehlédl celou síň a při tom k ní zasykl: „Arosta jsem znal už jako mladík. Býval mým nejlepším přítelem dlouhá léta, Rael. Teď mě nepoznal! A věz, že elfové mají dobrou paměť. Když jsem se mu podíval do očí, byly bez světla, matné a prázdné."

Rael přikývla. Už to začalo! I ona kdysi pohlédla do prázdných a mrtvých očí jednomu elfovi. Nechtěla dopustit, aby se to opakovalo. Musel to cítit! Něco, co vysávalo veškeré Dobro ze síně, něco, co dusilo všechny okolo. Poslové Elladana a Elrohira si toho již také všimli, protože se začali netrpělivě ošívat. Vzhlédla k otci a uvědomila si, že i on znervózněl. Netrpělivě ukázal k Arostovi a jeho druhům a vyzval je, aby přečetli zprávu, kterou nesou.

Arost tedy předstoupil, vytáhl svitek a zvučným hlasem začal číst:

_„Moudrému králi Elessarovi, zastánci míru ve Středozemi._

_Já, král Thranduil, pán Lesní říše v __Eryn Lasgalen, jsem obdržel tvůj list s výzvou k ozbrojeném odporu proti invazím skřetů, kteří opět obsadili hranice Mordoru, a takto ti odpovídám: My, elfové z Lesní říše, nehodláme zasáhnout do vašeho sporu s Mordorem, neboť se nás netýká. Pokud Strážní věž nedokáže ubránit své hranice, elfové jí nijak nepomohou. Zároveň s tím odmítám účast na Velké radě, která má zasednout, a svěřuji své hlasovací právo do rukou svého syna Legolase, pána Ithilienského hvozdu. Vždy jednal moudře, a doufám, že takto učiní i v zájmu svého širšího pravého domova."_

Arost sbalil svitek a pohlédl na Aragorna stojícího jen kus od něj. Král pouze přikývl. „Také odpověď!" řekl mírně zaraženě. „Thranduilovi lučištníci nám jistě budou chybět, ale je to jen jejich rozhodnutí, které Gondor respektuje." Znovu přikývl. „Ano, respektuji toto rozhodnutí. Dnes, prosím, buďte hosty v našem městě. Strážní vám ukáží, kde můžete přespat. Pokud jste hladoví, stačí říct..."

Muži se hluboce uklonili a pomalu odcházeli. Arost a jeho druhové ale stále zůstávali na jednom místě.

„Stůjte!" vykřikl náhle Legolas. Všichni se překvapeně zastavili a ohlédli se po něm. „To není vzkaz od mého otce!" vykřikl rozhodně a došel až k Aragornovi. „Otec je možná někdy prchlivý, ale na prosby o pomoc nikdy neříká ne! Věř mi." Chytil Aragorna za rameno a upřeně se na něj zadíval, takže měl král elfovi jasné oči přímo před sebou. „Věř mi!" zopakoval. Aragorn přikývl. Obrátil se na posly a otázal se: „Co říkáte na toto obvinění? Je pravdivé? Pokud ne, vyvraťte je!"

Elfové se po sobě překvapeně podívali. „Je to lež!" zamumlal Arost stísněným hlasem.

To už přes celou síň přicházela Rael. „Pak jeho obvinění vyvrať!" pronesla rozhodně.

Napětí kolem ještě vzrostlo. Teď už bylo možné vidět temné stíny, které se plížily kolem a pohlcovaly světlo v sále. Bylo slyšet ševel, jako přízračný zvuk hlasů šeptajících z velké dálky. Hlasy mrtvých; mrtvých, kteří šeptali rozzlobená slova v neznámém a prastarém jazyce. Všichni vyděšeně vybíhali ze dveří a utíkali chodbou pryč.

Rael se po nich překvapeně ohlížela. „Zbabělci!" zavolala za nimi, pak ale sama vykřikla, když něčí neviditelné ruce zabouchly dveře. „Eldarione!" křikla a ukázala ke dveřím.

Zalomcoval s nimi, ale ani se nehly. Uzavřeli tak je a tři posly v místnosti plné stínů a hlasů.

Pak všechno najednou utichlo. Síň se ponořila do dusného ticha a tmy, lezavého chladu, který se vkradl všem do srdcí. Arost promluvil jako první: „My jsme poslové. Poslové nového řádu! A toto je náš vzkaz!"

A pak, než stihl kdokoli něco udělat, tasil meč a zaútočil na překvapeného krále. Aragorn sice stačil zareagovat a odrazil ránu mířící na jeho srdce, ta však sklouzla dolů, a meč se mu zabořil do břicha. Aragorn zavrávoral a ucouvl. Pak se překvapeně podíval na krvácející ránu na svém břiše a na krev na své ruce. Padl na kolena a přerývavě oddechoval.

„Ne!" Rael vykřikla a vrhla se na Arosta. Vrazila mu loket do krku a druhou ranou ho srazila na zem. Jeho druhové už na nic nečekali a tasili meče. Vrhli se k ní ale cestu jim zastoupili Legolas s Eldarionem. Zakrátko leželi všichni tři elfové na zemi a Eldarion spolu s Legolasem jim mířili na hrdla hroty jejich vlastních mečů. Chlad v místnosti rázem ustoupil a velké dveře se s prásknutím rozlétly zas dokořán.

Rael polekaně vyjekla, pak se ale vrhla k otci a podepřela ho. Roztrhla mu tuniku a zběžně prohlédla ránu. Nebyla moc hluboká, přesto Aragornovi na tváři vyrážel chladný pot a po celém těle se třásl. „Ne," zamumlala se slzami v očích. „Otče! Prosím, otče..." Obrátila se k Eldarionovi a zoufale vykřikla: „Přiveď pomoc! Slyšíš? Oznam to matce, bude jí potřeba." Pak se obrátila zas k otci a pohladila ho po tváři. „Budeš v pořádku, otče. Slibuju!" Přikázala Legolasovi, aby jí pomohl podepřít ho, pak se zvedla a zamířila k elfům na zemi. Pohlédla na ně pohledem tak chladným, že by byl schopen zmrazit jim srdce. Její počáteční překvapení a strach přerostly v neuvěřitelný vztek, který jí propůjčil výraz krutého přízraku. „Co jste mu to udělali?" vykřikla rozzuřeně. Popadla Arostův meč a on se chladně zatřpytil. Obrátila se k Legolasovi a ukázala mu ho.

Jeho sličná tvář zbělala strachem a úzkostí. V rostoucím světle, které se dralo skrz závoj stínů, bylo vidět, jak čepel meče taje a mění se v cáry mlhy, jako by před tím vůbec nebyla. Rael ji překvapeně upustila a vykřikla: „Co je to za čertovské čáry?" Zoufale pohlédla na Legolase, doufajíc, že jí nabídne nějakou radu. Ten ale jenom zaúpěl a zvolal: „Běda! Třikrát běda! Tenhle meč, co zasadil ránu byl otrávený!"

„Málokdo dnes umí léčit rány, které zasadí Morgulský meč!" zašeptal Aragorn těžce. „Ale budu živ. Nezemřu dříve než nastane můj čas!" Zazmítal se v záchvatu kašle a sípavě se nadechl. Legolas ho podepřel a pousmál se. „Budeš v pořádku." ujistil ho.

Rael se rozzuřila ještě víc. Vlasy jí zvedl přízračný vítr a v očích se objevilo jasné stříbrné světlo. Chytila Arosta pod krkem a přitlačila ho k zemi. „Jaký je na to lék?" křikla a zatřásla s ním. Arost se jenom uchechtl a chytil ji za zápěstí. Rael překvapeně ucukla tou palčivou bolestí, když se její ruky dotkl. Obrátila jeho ruku dlaní vzhůru a uviděla v ní vypálenou otročí značku Oka. „Zaprodal jsi svoji duši?" ptala se rozzlobeně.

„Viděl jsem věci, které si žádný smrtelník neumí představit!" řekl výhružným tónem. „Celá Středozem půjde do pekla a vy s ní. Je lepší sloužit Zlu, než mu stát v cestě. Podívej na svého otce, ty hloupá holko; už je tam na půl cesty! Všechno se řítí k záhubě. Už před deseti lety jsi to věděla. Podívej se mi k pasu, tu dýku jsi již viděla."

Rael ho poslechla a zbledla. U pasu se mu houpala zdobená gondorská dýka, ta kterou před lety dala Ruscovi na obranu, když se vrátil pro její prsten.

Arost se rozesmál. Smál se jejímu výrazu, jejímu překvapení, její bolesti. „Škemral jako malé dítě, ten tvůj zrzavý přítel. Prosil o život a o milost. Někdy je zabíjení jen hnusná práce, ale v jeho případě to bylo potěšení. To jak křičel a svíjel se, když do něj moji muži sekali..." Znovu se rozesmál, tentokrát už o poznání jedovatěji.

Rael jeho slova bolestně zasáhla. Pomalu se zvedla, došla až k Legolasovi a bez jediného slova mu vzala dlouhý nůž, co měl za pasem. Pak se obrátila k Arostovi a rozkázala: „Vstaňte!"

„Rael, ne!" okřikl ji Legolas ve zlé předtuše. Zarazila ho jediným pohybem ruky a znovu křikla: „Vstaňte!" Arost ji poslechl a zvedl se ze země, stejně jako jeho druhové.

„Teď mě dobře poslouchejte, vy poslové Temné paní z Černokněžné věže. Donesete jí vzkaz. Vzkažte jí," vykřikla na Arosta a vzplála jasným světlem, „že se Tinrômen vrátila a přišla si pro pomstu." Pak se rozmáchla a usekla mu hlavu. Ta se svalila na zem a odkutálela se k nohám jeho druhů. Za ní následovalo tělo. Rael ukázala na hlavu a chladně pronesla: „Vezměte ji a odneste vaší paní. A vězte, že to se stane každému, kdo se pokusí ublížit mé rodině. A teď zmizte." Chvíli sledovala, jak oba zbylí elfové o překot berou ze země svůj hrůzný náklad, klopýtají přes celý sál a ve dveřích míjejí vyděšeného Eldariona a lékaře, kteří spěchali ke králi.

Eldarion překvapeně pohlédl na Rael a křikl: „Co se to tu dělo?" Upustila nůž na zem a rychle zamířila ke dveřím. Když míjela svého bratra, položila mu ruku na rameno a sykla: „Nechte to tělo nabodnout na kůl a vystavit jako výstrahu všem, kdo by ještě chtěli něco udělat královské rodině." Zamrazilo ho, když uslyšel ledové ostří v jejím hlase, otočil se po ní, ale ona už zmizela v chodbě, tak jako nějaký bledý přízrak.

Slunce vystoupilo vysoko na oblohu a v dolině pod hradbami se pomalu zvedla mlha, která se válela jako líná bledá řeka. Její chomáče brzy rozehnal sílící východní vítr, který roztřepotal vlajkami a zástavami citadely. Patnáct mil odtud se třpytily vody Anduiny, která v tomto místě zahýbala mohutným obloukem na jihozápad, až se ztratila očím v oparu a ostrých záblescích.

Rael stála na hradbách a opírala se o kamenný ochoz. Dole pod ní ležela Pelennorská pole posetá statky a stodolami, ohradami a sady. Bylo vidět drobné lidičky jak nervózně popohánějí svá zvířata k pěšinám už tak přeplněným mnohými nákladními vozy i velikými krytými vozy, ve kterých rodiny z usedlostí dole odjížděly ze svých domů a opouštěly všechno, co kdy měly. Na tříproudé dobře dlážděné silnici bylo vidět jenom povozy, které mířili buď k Velké bráně Města, některé dolů na jih, k Minas Elessar. Po jízdních stezkách uháněli jezdci sem a tam a křižovali celá pole.

Válka už se přiblížila, lidé z předměstí a vesnic utíkali do velkých měst, která skýtala ochranu. Silnice musely být do setmění volné, tak zněl rozkaz, který král vydal už včera večer. Rael si povzdechla a pomyslela si, že ti lidé možná brzo ztratí všechno, co měli. Moc dobře věděla, jaké je to opustit všechno, co člověk miluje a pro co žije. Jak dlouho už vlastně je na hradbách, nevěděla. Udělalo se jí zle potom, co viděla jak nabodávají Arostovo bezhlavé tělo na kůl a zdvihají ho na jedné z věží, tak aby bylo dobře vidět. Nepoznávala se. Nepoznávala tu krutost a také i jisté potěšení, se kterým ten rozkaz vydala. Děsila se toho. Křečovitě sevřela kamenný ochoz a zhluboka se nadechla, pokoušejíc se uklidnit.

Ozval se zvuk tichých kročejí.

S úsměvem si uvědomila, že tentokrát ho nečekala. Narovnala se a zašeptala: „Vítej, Legolasi. Přišel jsi mi dělat společnost? Mně? Sestře Vlka; kruté a nelítostné hraničářce?" Legolas se zarazil a zůstal na ni zírat. Cítila jak se jí jeho pohled propaluje až do hlavy, neotočila se ale. „Slyšela jsem," pokračovala, „co o mně vojáci říkají. Oslavují to jako hrdinství!

Jaké hrdinství? Zabil Rusca tehdy v lese. Pomstila jsem jeho smrt. Je tohle nějaké hrdinství? Nejsem o nic lepší než on byl.

Hrdinství..." Znechuceně to slovo plivla, jako by plivala zakyslé víno.

„Zachránila jsi otci život!" zašeptal stísněným hlasem a vzal ji za rameno. Pohlédl stejným směrem jako ona. Neušlo mu, že hledí na ruiny Osgiliathu, možná ještě dál. On viděl temný stín, co se rozprostřel nad Minas Morgul. Viděl odlesk ohňů, které skřeti zapalovali; hrozil se dnešního večera a těch nadcházejících. Ano, válka se blížila. Byla už téměř u dveří. A on ani za mák nerozuměl Raelině strategii, ani té podivné hře, kterou hrála.

„Jak je otci?" prolomila dusné ticho a obrátila se k jeho tváři, která v odlescích slunce dostávala zlatavý nádech. Neurčitě potřásl hlavou. Toho se obával. Aragornova rána nebyla hluboká a Arwenino umění a umění gondorského léčitelství dokázalo zastavit otravu, ne však úplně. Rána se nikdy nezacelí a jak bude Aragornovo tělo slábnout, jed pomalu bude proudit do jeho žil a nakonec ho zabije. Zemře tak jako tak. Podíval se Rael do očí a hned zas uhnul. „Je mu lépe! Uzdraví se." zamumlal.

„Lháři!" odsekla. „Není mu lépe, jinak bys sem nepřišel. Nelži mi, Legolasi; nesluší se, aby se tak velký pán, jako ty, snižoval k něčemu tak nízkému, jako je lež. Otec se už nikdy neuzdraví a jeho rána nikdy nezacelí. Tak jako ta Frodova.

Co mi chceš dát svou hloupou lží, Legolasi? Naději? Naděje je pro ty, kteří v něco doufají! Ne pro ty, kteří si zoufají!" Tentokrát to byla ona, kdo neunesl upřený pohled jeho očí. Rychle shlédla dolů na cestu a sledovala poslední meškající vozy, které se blížily k městu. S povzdechem dala za pravdu matce, která kdysi řekla, že život je jako kruh. Naše rozhodnutí se nám vracejí jako rány, a pokud neuhneme, a nepokusíme se změnit budoucnost, padneme do bahna a už se z něj nezvedneme. Ona takové rozhodnutí učinila; přijala požehnání Západu. Musí se poučit z minulosti, jinak se z bahna už nevyhrabe. A nejen ona, ale i celá Středozem!

„Zoufáš si?" uslyšela nad sebou. „Proč? Copak nestačí, že jsi celých deset let platila za otcovu prchlivost? Že jsi bojovala ve stínech, abys zahnala Tmu?"

Rael zvrátila hlavu a rozesmála se. A smála se dlouho, než zvážněla a chladným výrazem v očí na něj pohlédla. „Ach, Legolasi!" zamumlala. „Jak ráda bych byla tebou. Netušíš, jak těžké rozhodování je přede mnou. Mé poslání zdaleka neskončilo, jenže já nevím, co dál. Je mou povinností jít do Minas Morgul, ale také stanout otci po boku. Sever jde do války a jeho dědička musí s ním. Tolik jsem se snažila všemožně pomáhat Gondoru, a k čemu to bylo? Poradíš mi snad, co mám dělat?" Stanula mu tváří v tvář a rukou se dotkla jeho hrudi. Na malou chviličku zavřela oči a poslouchala jak jeho srdce tepe, nadechovala se a pokoušela se uklidnit se.

„_Dolen i v__â__d o nin, Legolas! Onen i-estel_ _Gondor, ú- chebin estel anim._(Má cesta je mi skryta, Legolasi! Dala jsem naději Gondoru, a nenechala jsem si žádnou naději pro sebe.)" zašeptala smutným hlasem. Vzal její tvář do dlaní a donutil ji podívat se na něj. „Máš šanci žít jiný život. Pryč od války a bolesti. Pryč od strachu. Pokud se rozhodneš se mnou odejít," řekl jí. Hleděl do jejích překvapením rozevřených očí a usmíval se. Věděl, jak to na ni zapůsobilo.

„To nejde!" vykřikla. Jeho přímočarost a odvaha vynést takový troufalý návrh popíchla její starou hrdost a starou touhu po slávě, o které myslela, že už je dávno zapomenuta. „Nejsem zbabělec! A ty také ne! To bys chtěl? Utéct?" Rozzuřeně mu začala pěstmi bušit do hrudi. Pak si všimla, že se usmívá, a to ji rozzlobilo ještě víc. „Děláš si ze mně blázny, Legolasi!" obvinila ho. „To je to! Děláš si ze mně dobrý den! A já hloupá ti na to málem skočila. Moje cesta..."

„_Si peliannen_ i _v__â__d na dail l__î__n, Rael. Sí boe ú- dhannathach! Ae ú- esteliach nad, estelio han!_( Tvá cesta leží před tebou, Rael. Teď nemůžeš klopýtnout. Jestli nevěříš ničemu, věř nám.)" Pak se pousmál a zašeptal: „Slibuji, že s tebou půjdu třeba až do plamenů Mordoru, bude-li třeba. Pokud klopýtneš, pomohu ti vstát. Udělám..."

„Uděláš, co řekl otec!" ujistila ho. Najednou neměla nikde stání. Nikdy neměla dopustit, aby z úst vypustil takovou přísahu. Teď už bylo na všechno pozdě! „ Od dneška za tři dny přijedou kapitáni z Venkova a spolu s nimi i posily ze spřátelených zemí. V Arostově vaku našli původní dopis tvého otce, ve kterém slibuje, že dorazí i s velkým vojskem. Pak zasedne Velká rada a bude se mluvit o válce a strategii. Je na čase, abys splnil závazek, který jsi dal otci a přivedl své vojáky.

Tak běž, měli byste vyrazit ještě dnes! Běž, brány se budou brzo zavírat!"

Stál tam jako nějaká socha, kterou snad ani nevytesali lidské ruce. Zarmouceně na ni hleděl, na její šedivou tvář sedřenou únavou a starostmi. Chtěl jí něco říct, ale raději mlčel. Nevěděl, jak ji potěšit. Proto jen krátce zaváhal, pak ji políbil do vlasů a rychle se otočil. Když scházel ze schodů, ještě se po ní podíval, aby viděl, jak stojí ve sluneční záři; krásná jako obraz, přesto však s tváří chmurnou a utrápenou.

* * *

O spěšném odjezdu elfů se Rael dozvěděla od štolby. Byla navštívit Silmarilla ve stájích v šestém kruhu města; vyčítala si totiž, že se o něj vůbec nezajímala. Stejně jako její hřebec, i štolba byl rád, že ji vidí. Hlavně z toho důvodu, že dokázala Silmarillovi rozmluvit soustavné ničení stáje.

Jakmile vstoupila do stájí, hřebec zaržál tak mocně, že se téměř zem otřásla. Pak k ní obrátil hlavu a prohlédl si ji jiskrnýma očima. „Příteli," zamumlala a něžně mu přejela po šíji. „Přijmi mou omluvu, že jsem na tebe zapomínala. Válka se blíží. Připrav si nohy a dostatek sil, bude jich třeba."

Silmarill netrpělivě pohodil hlavou a znovu zařehtal. Rael se pousmála. Znovu ho polaskala na šíji a se smíchem pravila: „Trpělivost, příteli. Trpělivost. Oba se brzy dočkáme našeho velkého úkolu. Ale ne teď, ne teď."

„Kdeže! Nejsem ještě tak stár, abych nepoznal ten hlas!"

Rael sebou škubla a obrátila se. Před ní stál starý muž s bílými vlasy ustupujícími z obličeje, s kůží průsvitnou jako pergamenový papír, avšak rukama pořád dost silnýma, aby bezpečně udržely neposlušného koně. Postavou byl vysoký a stále statný, bylo však již znát, že mu stáří začalo ohýbat záda.

„Myslel jsem, že nejspíš sním, když jsem ten hlas slyšel. Teď ale vidím na vlastní oči, že je to pravda. Už jsem se obával, že jste na Démona zapomněla... paní Rael!" Rozpřáhl ruce a Rael mu padla kolem krku. „Gyrthe!" vykřikla. „Není možná! Stále pracuješ tady ve stájích? Vždyť když jsem odtud tehdy kradla Silmarilla, měl jsi téměř osmdesát let!" ptala se udiveně.

Muž se zasmál a v úsměvu odhalil řídnoucí chrup. „Je to téměř deset let, má paní, a mnohé se změnilo. Stále pobývám ve stájích, protože jsou celý můj život. Teď je však můj syn na mém místě. Iorlas, vzpomínáte?" Obrátil se k seníku a křikl: „Hej, Iorlasi, pojď pozdravit naši dobrou paní! Vstala z mrtvých, jen aby se na nás přišla podívat." Mezi balíky sena se zjevil vysoký muž s širokými rameny a mohutnou hrudí, tvář mu pokrýval hustý vous v barvě ohně, a stejně rusé měl i vlasy, které měl stažené do dlouhého ohonu. Přátelsky se na Rael usmál a pozdravil ji po gondorském způsobu, tedy úklonou hlavy s rukama na prsou. Rael tenhle pozdrav uvítala, protože ji tak už dlouho nikdo neprojevil svou úctu. I ona ho takto pozdravila a řekla: „Vidím, Iorlasi, že jsi v pravdě syn svého otce. Stáje jsou vedeny pěkně a čistě, koně mají plné žlaby... Jen je jich nějak málo."

Iorlas přikývl. „Je zlá doba, paní. Poslové křižují celou zem a přivádí koně zpěněné a uštvané. Ti ani nestihnou vychladnout a odpočinout si, už je ženou zas. Pořád někdo odjíždí z města. Jako teď! Není to ani půl hodiny, co elfové pána Legolase ve spěchu opustili stáje. Slyšel jsem od vojáků, že nám pán Legolas slíbil pět tisíc mečů na pomoc. Ach, kéž by to tak byla pravda!" Hořce si povzdechl a sundal z krku koženou uzdu bohatě zdobenou zlatem. Pověsil ji na sloupek a řekl: „Pak bychom vytáhli na Mordor a smetli všechno zlo z povrchu země. To by se zas žilo dobře."

Rael nebyla s to mu to vyvrátit. Jenom se pousmála a rychle svedla řeč jinam. „Doufám, že Silmarill moc nevyvádí," řekla.

Oba muži vážně přikývli. „Ne nadarmo mu říkáme Démon!" pronesl Gyrth. „Ale je to náš Démon, a my víme, že ještě bude mít svou úlohu v téhle podivné hře, kterou s námi Osud hraje. A dokud se o něj budeme starat, bude se mít tak dobře, jak jen může. Bude mít vždy to nejlepší." „Jen postroj mu nabídnout nemůžeme," povzdechl si Iorlas lítostivě. „Dokud někdo nevyrobí uzdu a sedlo z měsíčního třpytu, poseté hvězdami z nebe, nebude Démon nosit nic takového!"

„Pro něj není žádný postroj dost bohatý." řekla Rael. „Jediný, kdo ho může spoutat je vítr. Měj se dobře, Silmarille. Brzy se uvidíme. A vy se mi o něj dobře starejte, už za malou chvilku vyjedeme spolu do bitvy."

Silmarill se vzepjal a zabušil kopyty do dveří svého stání. Rael na něj vrhla rozzlobený pohled a v myšlenkách mu řekla: „_Třebaže jsi Kníže koní, musíš být trpělivý. Válka je za dveřmi, nežeň se do ní tak rychle, příteli!_" Pak se znovu rozloučila s Gyrthem a Iorlasem a odešla.

* * *

Rudý západ slunce vyslal několik nesmělých paprsků skrz zatažené závěsy. Za nimi se vrhali další a další a draly se do pokoje. Někdo rozhrnul závěsy a vpustil přímé světlo do potemnělé místnosti.

A ona to vlastně nebyla ani tak obyčejná místnost, jako spíš královská komnata. Její zařízení bylo navýsost vznešené. Stěny byly zdobeny goblény v živých barvách, u vysokých oken stálo složitě vyřezávané křeslo a u něj kolovrátek. Na stolku zas ležel hedvábný šál, který někdo vyšíval. U dalších oken, tentokrát vedoucích na terasu, stála lenoška, na ní spočívala štíhlá ženská silueta, hledící upřeně ven. Na posteli s nachovým baldachýnem někdo ležel; nemocný či raněný se převrátil v měkkých přikrývkách a z úst mu unikl sten. Žena vstala a otevřela okno, aby vpustila do místnosti trochu čerstvého vzduchu.

Opatrně přešla k posteli a podívala se, zda raněný ještě spí. Pak tiše promluvila: „Jak se cítíš, Aragorne, má lásko?" Muž na lůžku otevřel oči a sípavě se nadechl. „Kde to jsem? A kdo jsi ty?" zamumlal zmateně a vzápětí se rozkašlal. Nemohl se pořádně nadechnout, a to ženu vyděsilo. Položila mu ruku na prsa a zašeptala: „Tichoučko, můj milý. Ach, tak ty mne nepoznáváš? Běda, Estele..." Sklopila hlavu a vzlykla.

„Teď už mi svítá... Arwen! Vše se mi plete a hlava mi třeští! Odpusť!"

„_Ú-moe edhored, Aragorn!_(Není co odpouštět, Aragorne!)" zašeptala Arwen a políbila ho na čelo. „Jsem ráda, že jsi se probudil, protože rána, kterou jsi utržil, je vážná." Vstala a někam poodešla, aby se za malou chvilku vrátila zpět s miskou vody a obkladem, který mu přiložila na čelo. „Teď ale ještě musíš spát, můj milý! Nabírat síly, o které tě připravilo zlé ostří."

Aragorn pocítil nutkání znovu se rozkašlat, ale raději ho zadusil, aby nepůsobil víc starostí své, už tak dost ztrápené, ženě. Pokusil se posadit, ale ona ho vtlačila zpět do lůžka a zpražila ho přísným pohledem. „Třebas král Gondoru," pronesla rozhodně, „pořád jsi můj muž. Teď jsi raněný a já tě ošetřuji. Proto mě poslouchej, nebo tě přivážu k posteli!" Vzápětí se rozesmála a on s ní. Pak se pokusil znovu posadit, ale tentokrát jí zakázal, bránit mu v tom. Vstal, stáhl si obvaz a prohlédl si ránu, které se šklebila jako připomínka malého vítězství Oka z Černokněžné věže. Rána se nezhojí nikdy, to věděl. Přešel několikrát celou místnost, ale vzápětí se musel opřít o stěnu. Jeho tělo bylo vysílené natolik, že ho vyčerpala i takhle jednoduchá činnost.

Vyhlédl z okna a jeho pohled padl na groteskně zkroucenou siluetu na jedné z vysokých věží. „Co se stalo s tím poslem, který mě zranil?" zeptal se tiše a přes rameno pohlédl k Arwen. Vstala a došla až k němu. Ukázala na tu podivnou siluetu a stísněným hlasem zašeptala: „Rael ho sťala. Jeho hlavu pak předala jeho druhům a poslala je zpět do Minas Morgul. Jeho tělo pak nechala narazit na kůl a vystavit na věži jako výstrahu pro všechny, kteří by se o něco podobného ještě chtěli pokusit. Její zloba nezná hranic, Aragorne. Dávno už to není naše malá dcerka..." Hluboce si povzdechla a zachvěla se. „A její chování mě děsí!"

„Pamatuji se," řekl Aragorn, a ani jemu se nechtělo mluvit nahlas, „že její vzkaz zněl takto: Vzkažte jí, že se Tinrômen vrátila a přišla si pro pomstu. Byla klidná, když to říkala. Ledově chladná, jakoby měla udělat, co dělá denně.

Kdo je Tinrômen, zůstává záhadou!"

Arwen si hořce povzdechla. Vzala svého muže za ruku a odvedla k posteli. Tam se posadili a ona řekla: „Svěřím ti teď tajemství, o kterém jsem myslela, že už v životě nepromluvím. Vzpomínáš na ten den na pahorku Cerin Amroth, na ten den, kdy jsem ti slíbila věrnost až do skonání světa?" Vážně přikývl. „Tak v ten den," pravila potom, „v ten den mi Paní Galadriel dovolila nahlédnout do Zrcadla a spatřit v něm svůj Osud. Dlouhou dobu jsem nevěděla, co si mám o těch obrazech myslet, teď však vím.

Viděla jsem tam bitvu, bitvu, která otřásala základy samotné země. Bitvu tak strašnou, že slunce se na ni nemohlo dívat a nevycházelo. Ohně se rozhořely tím nejjasnějším plamenem a hrozily pohltit Gondor. Armády z Jihu pochodovaly na naše město, Východ se bouřil a dštil síru. A mezi všemi těmi vizemi jsem viděla smrtelný zápas dvou žen. Žen tak rozdílných a přece si blízkých.

Když jsem se zeptala Paní, co to má znamenat, odpověděla, že se již jednou takový zápas udál. Dříve než první člověk spatřil světlo světa, otřásl Ardou zápas dvou sester, dvou Prvorozených. Zlo prý v té chvíli slavilo úspěch a jedna z nich zemřela. Paní mi také řekla, že ten příběh je natolik starý, že ve Středozemi jej nepamatuje již téměř nikdo. V zemích na Západě si však tento příběh stále připomínají, a očekávají den, kdy se Arda opět otřese a ty sestry dokončí zápas, který započal již na sklonku věků."

„Pak je tedy Rael jednou z těch dvou sester," zašeptal Aragorn. „Duše Prvorozené v těle smrtelníka." Hluboce si povzdechl a pak zaplakal: „Ach běda, má paní. Zklamal jsem. Nedokážu naši dceru uchránit před Osudem. Nakonec se stane to, co se má stát!" Vstal a zamířil k oknům Pohlédl na siluetu Arostova bezhlavého těla, která se ztrácela v houstnoucí tmě, a znovu si povzdechl. „A pokud ne," zašeptal a sklopil zrak, „ pak ať je nám nebe milostivé!"

* * *

Rael za celé tři dny nenaspala téměř nic. Chodila na hradby a spolu s vojáky sledovala příjezdové cesty k Velké bráně. Všichni ji měli ve velké vážnosti, protože všichni dobře věděli, co je zač. Chodila oděná do kožených kalhot a kazajky, pod kterou nosila kroužkové brnění, na nohou měla vysoké boty s ostruhami, za pasem se blyštěl meč Andúril. Mnoho toho nenamluvila a její tvář spíše připomínala šedou masku z kamene, než živou bytost. Ti vojáci, kteří si ji pamatovali jako veselou dívku, ti teď litovali její proměny.

Jediné, co se nikdy nezměnilo, bylo to, že každý den, za východu a západu slunce, stála na cimbuří Ecthelionovy věže a zpívala píseň hlasem jasnějším, než stříbrné hlasy trubek. Její zpěv se pak nesl nad celým městem a lidé se usmívali, protože věděli, že jim ještě zbývá naděje. Naděje, kterou Jihu přinesla hraničářka ze Severu.

Třetího dne, když odbila pátá hodina po úsvitu, zastihl Rael na hradbách voják se vzkazem od paní Arwen.

„Co se děje?" ptala se netrpělivě, aniž odvrátila zrak od velké dlážděné cesty křižující Pelennorská pole.

Muž ji pozdravil po gondorském způsobu a chvatně pronesl: „Vaše matka, královna Arwen, si s vámi přeje mluvit. Očekává vás ve vašich komnatách, paní." Rael se na něj konečně obrátila. Byl to voják z královy osobní gardy; musela to pro něj být potupa, fungovat jako pouhý poslíček, „Vzkaž mé matce, že se za ní později stavím!" odvětila klidně. Voják ale odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechci," zakoktal, „nechci odporovat, paní, ale královna řekla, že vás mám ihned přivézt. Chce s vámi mluvit, je to prý velmi naléhavé!"

Rael si jenom povzdechla. Prošla kolem vojáka a zamířila k Citadele. Rychle vystoupala do schodů a rozrazila dveře vedoucí do jejích předpokojů. Rychle prohlédla pokoj a pak zamířila do ložnice. Hned ve dveřích se zarazila, protože zprvu svou matku, stojící na terase, neviděla. Pak ji konečně spatřila. Musela se usmívat, protože Arwen Večernice byla pořád krásná; i dnes, po tolika letech, zářila nevšední krásou, kterou po ní zdědily jak Rimma, Vanilda, tak i Beryl. Vzápětí se ale zamračila a netrpělivě se zeptala: „Co se děje, matko?"

Arwen se k ní obrátila a pousmála se. „Trpělivost, dítě," řekla měkce a přešla celou místnost. „Vše se dozvíš v pravý čas. Teď se ale posaď." Ve tváři jí pohrával úsměv, v hlase jí ale zazníval výhružný tón, který nepřipouštěl žádné námitky. V očích jí pak zahořelo jasné světlo, coby připomínka dávných dob, kdy vládla mečem stejně lehko jako strunami harfy. Rael ji tedy poslechla a usadila se na lenošku.

„Dnes přijedou kapitáni z Venkova. A také posily ze spřátelených zemí. A Dúnadani ze Severu..." začala Arwen, ale Rael ji nešetrně přerušila. „Řekni mi něco, co nevím, matko! Nemám čas na řeči."

Arwen se zamračila a na její krásnou tvář padl stín. „Nepřerušuj mě!" varovala ji rozzuřeně. „Pořád jsem tvá matka, na to nezapomínej. Řekni, co máš lepšího na práci? Stát na hradbách a vyhlížet kapitány? Seď a poslouchej!" Pak se znovu pousmála a už klidnějším hlasem promluvila znovu: „Přijedou Dúnadani ze Severu, ale jedno jim bude chybět; totiž jejich kapitán. Pán, který by v jejich čele pozvedl svou zástavu a provedl je ve vší hrdosti celým městem."

Rael pokrčila rameny. Nerozuměla, co tím matka myslí a také jí to hned řekla. Arwen vstala a s úsměvem pohladila svou dceru po tváři. „Tvůj otec rozhodl, že je na čase, aby se princezna gondorská vrátila, a spolu s ní i Paní Severu." Upřela svůj zrak na postel, kde leželo několik balíků převázaných černou látkou. Královna vstala a zvedla první z nich. Když odkryla látku, Rael uviděla překrásně vyřezávanou truhlici.

„A jako každá správná královna," řekla a obrátila se zpět ke své dceři, „i ty musíš mít korunu." Pak truhlici otevřela a Rael téměř vykřikla. V truhlici ležel jediný bílý drahokam upevněný na stříbrné pásce.

„To je Přece Elendilmir!" Rael zalapala po dechu. Překvapeně na matku pohlédla a marně hledala vhodná slova, která by vyjádřila, co cítí. Arwen se však jen smutně usmála, položila truhlici vedle Rael a vložila jí klenot na čelo. „Tak jako kdysi tvůj otec, i ty teď budeš nosit Elendilovu hvězdu, aby pak byl i Sever milován tak, jako Jih, protože nad ním bude bdít spravedlivá Paní z té nejvznešenější krve." Rael už chtěla něco namítnout, ale Arwen ji opět předběhla. Zvedla další balík, který v jejích rukou vypadal objemný a přesto neuvěřitelně lehký. Odvinula několik vrstev látky a držela drátěnou košili. Byla hustě tkaná z malých kroužků a svítila jako stříbro při měsíci. Na prsou nesla rudočerný znak, planoucího slavíka, který byl z blyštivých drahokamů.

„_Mitrilové _brnění! Kdysi mi je dal můj otec, Rael. Je velmi staré a nese můj, a nyní i tvůj znak. To je můj dar, Rael." Na chvilku se odmlčela, položila brnění na postel a vzala do rukou poslední balík, který byl převázán mnoha řemínky.

„Korunu máš, meč a zbroj také. Poslední, co ti zbývá, je zástava." Vložila balík Rael do rukou a zašeptala: „Tu rozvineš dnes, až staneš před svými muži a vyzveš je, aby ti složili slib věrnosti. Vyšívaly ji tvé sestry celé tři dny a noci." Znovu se smutně usmála a pohladila ji po tváři. Pak ji políbila na čelo a zašeptala: „_Namári__ë__, híril Rael. Guren bed ennint i aur hen telitha!_ _Si bado, no círar!_" Pak se rychle otočila a odcházela, aby Rael neviděla, jak pláče.

Rael vstoupily slzy do očí. Strhla si z čela Elendilovu hvězdu a vyběhla za matkou. Chytila ja za ramena a obrátila k sobě. „Čeho se bojíš, matko?" zašeptala.

„Nečeká tě tu nic, než smrt, Slavíčku. Odejdi, dokud je čas." zašeptala Arwen téměř neslyšně, nepozvedla ale oči k tváři své dcery. Smířila už se se svým osudem, s tím, že ponese hořký úděl smrtelníků, až zemře její milovaný Aragorn. Osud se ale rozhodl uštědřit jí další ránu v podobě bolestné ztráty její dcery.

„Je to můj Osud, matko. Už jsem se s tím smířila. Pokud se to má stát, stane se to. Pokud tím ale zachráním vaše životy, život tvůj, otcův, sester a bratra, udělám to ráda.

Udělala bych to kdykoli znovu. Mám vás přece ráda!" Donutila ji podívat se na ni a pousmála se. „_Ah im, ú-´erin veleth l__î__n, nana? _(Copak ty mě nemáš ráda, matko?)" zeptala se tiše.

Arwen si otřela hřbetem ruky slzy a rozesmála se. Objala svou dceru a zašeptala: „_Gerich meleth n__î__n, Tinúviel! Gerich meleth n__î__n!_(Mám tě ráda, Slavíčku! Mám tě ráda!)"

Za Velkou Branou se shromáždil zástup mužů postávajících na okraji silnice a velikého vydlážděného prostranství, kam se sbíhaly všechny cesty k Minas Tirith. Všechny oči sledovaly východ a brzy se zvedly hlasy v halasných výkřicích: „Podívejte. Támhle víří prach! Už jedou! Kdo je to? Rohanští?"

Pak se celým městem rozezněly trubky a v odpověď jim zazněly mocné rohy, které ohlašovaly příjezd posil ze Severu. Lidé kolem se znovu rozkřičeli a bylo možné zaslechnout, jak radostně volají: „Dúnadani! To jsou Dúnadani!"

To už se ale zástup přiblížil k městu a bylo vidět muže na statných koních, kteří velkými kopyty bušili do země a vířili prach. Všichni byli oděni do šedivých plášťů na ramenou sepnutých hvězdou, na hlavách měli stříbrné přilbice, které se za ranního slunce leskly. Vesele troubili na velké lesní rohy a lidé kolem jim provolávali slávu. Jeden každý z nich třímal velké kopí, krom toho měli všichni u pasu těžký meč. Vypadali hrdě a sveřepě, více než Gondořanům se podobali pradávným králům, z jejichž krve pocházel jejich svrchovaný král, Aragorn Telcontar.

Tak vjeli hraničáři ze Severu do města, a za nimi jeli Ithilienští, odění do zelené a rezavě hnědé, pláště proměnlivé barvy sepnuté na rameni sponou ve tvaru vlčí hlavy. Říkali si Vlčí vojáci a jejich kapitánem nebyl nikdo jiný, než Vlk z Gondoru, princ Eldarion.

A tu se všichni kus za Branou zastavili, protože k nim hlavní cestou mířili dva jezdci na černých koních, třímajíc v ruce něco, co se podobalo dlouhým kopím. Oba jezdci se od nich na několik kroků zastavili.

Byli oba odění do zářícího mitrilového brnění, černých kalhot a vysokých okovaných bot, jaké nosí Rohirové. Oba měli tváře zakryté hledím blyštivých helmic, a jejich pláště měli stříbřitě bílou barvu a třpytili se na slunci. Oběma na hrudi zářil znak z blyštivých drahokamů: rudočerný slavík a modrá vlčí hlava.

Ten, který jel na koni bez postroje, zvedl ruku a vykřikl: „Stůjte! Kdo jste, a co pohledáváte v tomto městě?"

Všichni muži u Brány se překvapeně otočili a sledovali tu zvláštní a vznešenou dvojici jezdců, kteří se postavili do cesty několika stovkám hrdých hraničářů.

„Byli jsme povoláni do války!" zahřměli všichni hraničáři jako jeden muž.

Jezdec si sundal helmici a už to nebyl jen obyčejný jezdec, ale překrásná žena, které na čele zářil bílý klenot. Rael, Paní Severu. „Hej, vy Dúnadani ze Severu," zvolala mocným hlasem. „Komu sloužíte? Pod kterou zástavu jste byli svoláni?"

„Sloužíme našemu králi, Aragornovi Chodci, který mezi námi dlouhá léta pobýval!" vykřikli Dúnadani společně. Rael přikývla. „A komu," zvolala, „komu ještě sloužíte?"

„Sloužíme Tinúviel, naší velitelce."

Rael rozvinula svou zástavu a ta se jasně rozzářila. Byl tam rudočerný slavík třímající stříbrné Annúminaské žezlo a nad jeho hlavou zářila Elendilova hvězda, kterou nosili dávní králové a pak i Aragorn, znovusjednotitel království. Zástava zlatě žhnula na slunci a žezlo i hvězda se třpytili jako měsíc, neboť byli z mitrilu a drahokamů.

„Už déle nejsem Tinúviel hraničářka," vykřikla. „Slyšte, Dúnadani ze Severu, gondorská princezna Rael se vrátila a od tohoto dne už déle nejsem jen obyčejnou hraničářkou, ale Paní Severu. To pod mou vlajkou budete bojovat! Co mi odpovíte teď, Dúnadani ze Severu, když se zeptám, čí vlajka vás sem svolala?"

„To tvá, Paní Rael!" odpověděli jako jeden muž. „Slibujeme teď věrnost tobě, Tinúviel dcero Chodcova!"

Na to se městem rozezněli rohy a jejich veselý výskot.

Pak ale ruku pozvedl druhý jezdec a vykřikl: „Hej, vy hraničáři v zeleném? Co vy odpovíte mně?" Sundal z hlavy helmici a usmál se. Vedle Rael teď stál Eldarion, ale vypadal spíš jako mocný kníže elfů, protože se kolem něj rozlila podivná záře. I on rozvinul svou zástavu, na které kvetl bílý strom pod sedmi hvězdami a vysokou korunou. Dole pod stromem však stál modrý vlk a jeho oči žhnuly stříbrným světlem. „Co odpovíte mně, hraničáři Ithilienu?"

A tu i ithilienští pozvedli své hlasy k nebi a volali: „Sláva tobě, kapitáne věže. Sláva Vlkovi z Gondoru! My jdeme jen pod tvou zástavou, to ty jsi náš kapitán!"

Na to se celým městem rozezněl veselý zpěv a zvuk rohů, protože do Minas Tirith právě bok po boku vjeli dědička Severu a dědic Jihu, a všechen lid se radoval a udivoval se nad jejich krásou.

Rael pak dlouho stála na hradbách a sledovala Bránu, kudy přijížděli stále další a další spojenci. Za dvě hodiny po hraničářích přijela Jízda Rohirů. Král Elfwine a jeho syn Elfhelm přivedli přes deset tisíc kopí a spolu s nimi i mnoho set mužů a koní se zásobami. Po něm se městem ozvalo radostné volání, když lidé vítali kapitány z Venkova. Od jihu přijížděli Andvari Jednooký z Lossarnachu a za ním řada hrdých a statných mužů s válečnými sekyrami. Rael jich napočítala na dva tisíce. To bylo dobré.

Tak přicházeli spojenci a byli vítáni a pozdravováni, jak procházeli Branou. Všichni uposlechli volání svého pána a krále. Z údolí Ringló přišla tisícovka mužů vedená Edwainem, pak přijeli muži z dalekého Dlouhopolska, většinou jen lovci, pastevci a vesničané. Pak pět set lučištníků z vysočiny Morthondu, z Lamendonu horalé pod praporcem Ergana Jestřába, několik stovek mužů v zeleném z Pinnath Gelinu, kteří byli z domácnosti pána Erluina.

K poledni pak dorazili ti, které všichni netrpělivě očekávali. Již z dálky bylo slyšet veselý zpěv, který připomínal, že jdou vojáci pána Valiena Chrabrého z Dol Amrothu, hrdí a sliční jezdci na šedých koních, za nimi dva tisíce obrňenců. Ve větru se třepotali pozlacené zástavy se znakem lodi a stříbrné labutě, který byl ve Valienově domě už od dob Imrahila.

Po jeho boku pak jeli dva bratři podobní si jako vejce vejci; muži se strohou tváří a hlubokýma šedýma očima, vlasy však měli oba stříbřitě plavé. To byli knížata Aelfyn a Borlas, páni Emyn Arnen, správci krále Elessara a města Minas Elessar, knížata Ithilienu. A s nimi přijížděli dva tisíce jezdců a tisíc ozbrojenců pěších, které muži u Brány vítali nejvíce.

Rael oba bratři někoho připomněli, ale nevěnovala tomu přílišnou pozornost. Srdce jí pokleslo, když neviděla od jihu přijíždět Legolase. Utěšovala se, že ještě přijede, ale jak postupoval čas, přestávala tomu věřit. Nakonec se hluboko po poledni vrátila do svých pokojů. Tam už čekala matka a služky, které ji oblékly do stříbrných šatů, vlasy učesaly a spletly do složitých cůpků, a nakonec jí na čelo opět vložily Elendilovu hvězdu. Rael se pak dlouho mluvila s matkou a nakonec jí šla vypomáhat s připravovanou slavností na počest spojenců.

* * *

Nebe zahořelo karmínovým soumrakem, ve kterém se koupalo zapadající slunce. Rael spolu s matkou a sestrami dohlížela na přípravy slavnostní večeře a... Nudila se. Netrpělivě podupávala nohou a co chvíli si povzdechla. Už se téměř setmělo a elfové nikde. Navíc se cítila ponížená, že, coby dědička Severu a Paní Dúnadanů, dohlíží na hloupé přípravy slavnosti na počest spojenců. Zároveň ale přišla na to, že nikdy netušila, jak tato, podle ní hloupá, činnost může být namáhavá.

A pak konečně zaslechla ten nejkrásnější zvuk, který kdy slyšela. Rohy!

„Elfové!" vykřikla radostně, nadzvedla sukni a vyběhla ze sálu. Arwen vyběhla za ní a chytila ji za rameno. Zpražila ji pohledem a varovala ji: „Už jsi zas princezna, Rael! Dědička Severu, pamatuj na to. A podle toho se také chovej!" Rael na ni pohlédla a zamračila se. „Chovám se tak, jak mi velí srdce!" odsekla a vysmekla se jí.

Vyběhla na Nádvoří s fontánou a rozhlédla se. Její zástava vlála na špici Ethelionovy věže, tak jako zástavy všech, kdo doposud přijeli. Co chce dělat? Rozzlobeně zaklela a zamířila po cestě dolů. Když procházela kolem strážných, pokoušela se vyhnout jejich udiveným pohledům. Pak se teprve rozběhla a zahodila tak všechnu důstojnost. Bylo jí to jedno.

Ve stájích nasedla Silmarilla a rychle ho pobídla k trysku. Sjížděla ulicemi a lidé na ni překvapeně zírali a uhýbali jí z cesty. Před branou čtvrtého kruhu se zastavila. Vzápětí se obrovská vrata rozevřela a do nich vjela stříbrně zářící dužina vojáků oděných v lesklé zbroji. Někteří jeli na šedých nebo oslnivě bílých koních, jiní šli pěšky. Jeden každý nesl na zádech luk a toulec šípů, za pasem pak dlouhý štíhlý meč. Podle barev plášťů a znaků na štítech Rael vyčetla jejich příslušnost: zelený strom ve stříbrném poli byl z _Eryn lasgalen_, říše krále Thranduila, dva zkřížené meče a hvězda v modrém poli byla knížat z Roklinky, luk s šípem a zelený lístek ve stříbrném poli patřil Legolasovi. A v popředí téhle zářící družiny, na hřebcích silných a krásných, jeli čtyři jezdci ve stříbrném brnění, každý se štítem v ruce.

Rael překvapeně a radostně vykřikla. Moc dobře poznala dva z nich, muže ani, mladé ani staré, tmavovlasé a šedooké syny Elrondovy. Oba měli k nerozeznání stejné, elfsky sličné tváře, byli oděni do totožného lesklého brnění pod stříbrošedými plášti. „Rael!" pronesl překvapeně Elrohir a seskočil z koně. Vběhla mu do náruče a šťastně ho objala. Pak i Elladana, který ji políbil do vlasů a pak ji od sebe trochu odstrčil.

„Rael! Slavíčku, vypadáš nádherně. Jsi tolik podobná naší matce, Celebrían! Máš Elendilovu hvězdu?" pronesl. „Pak bychom se ti měli poklonit, Paní Severu!"

Zavrtěla hlavou. Znovu se usmála a káravě řekla: „Přijíždíte opravdu v poslední chvíli, strýčku. Ale..." Zarazila se. „Myslela jsem, že nepřijedete!" Zavrtěla hlavou a pokrčila rameny. „To je přece jedno," podotkla s úsměvem, „Jste v našem městě vždy vítaní. Matka vás ráda uvidí." Pak se obrátila k druhým dvěma jezdcům. Jeden z nich jel na koni oslnivě bílém, ten druhý byl šedý jako plášť jeho pána. Oba jeho jezdci si taktéž byli podobní, ale ne tak tváří, jako pohledem šedomodrých očí.

Rael se poklonila a jasným hlasem pronesla: „_Mae govannen Thranduil, aran Eryn lasgalen. Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion Hîr i Eryn Ithilien!_"

Elf jedoucí na šedém koni seskočil, pak se hluboce poklonil a měkkým hlasem pronesl: „Mnoho jsem o vás slyšel, Paní Rael. Skládám vám poklonu, zkazky o vaší odvaze pronikly i do mého království!" Přijala jeho poklonu s úsměvem. Pak se obrátila na Legolase. Rychle seskočil z koně, stáhl si rukavice a vzal její ruku do svých.

„Má paní..." zašeptal tiše.

„Odpusť!" vyhrkla najednou a objala ho. „Odpusť?" opakoval zaraženě, hledíc do jejích očí zářících stříbrem. „Já ti ale nemám co odpouštět!" Pohladil ji po vlasech a přivinul k sobě. Rael ale zavrtěla hlavou. Odtáhla se od něj a řekla: „Myslela jsem, že už nepřijedeš! Pochybovala jsem o tobě po tom, co jsi mi řekl na hradbách. Odpusť." Legolas se jenom usmál a zašeptal: „Chybělas mi!"

Rael se pak narovnala a ohlédla se po vojácích, které přiváděli. Někteří z nich byli špinaví, ale nebyla to špína z cesty. Zamračila se a pronesla: „Co vás vlastně tak zdrželo?"

„Bitva!" oznámil Elrohir.

„Bitva?" opakovala po něm Rael. „Kde? A co se dělo?"

„Pomáhali jsme skupině Dúnadanů ze Severu," přidal se Elladan. „Vrhlo se na ně přes pět tisíc skřetů"

Zamračila se. „To ti s Osgiliathu!" zavrčela rozzlobeně a vlastně to řekla spíš pro sebe. Pak se rozhlédla a podivila se: „A kde tedy jsou? Jsou snad mrtví?"

„Ne, to nejsme!" křikl kdosi. „Všichni jsme živí a nezranění, přesto s sebou dva raněné vezeme. Tvrdí, že patří ke skupině hraničářky Tinúviel. Rokur a Saelon se jmenují!"

„Pak je ke mně přiveď, protože já jsem Tinúviel!" křikla Rael. „Nebo se snad bojíš pohlédnout mi do tváře?"

Ozval se jedovatý smích. Bylo slyšet, jak někdo seskočil z koňského hřbetu a prodírá se mezi pěšími elfy. „Já rozhodně nemám strach pohlédnout ti do tváře!" řek neznámý jízlivě a zastavil přímo před Rael. Byl to vysoký a statný muž zahalený v kápi proměnlivé barvy, ve které svítily křemenově tvrdé oči. Pak si kápi stáhl a Rael vykřikla.

„Jen nevím, Slavíčku, jestli ty se mé tváře nezalekneš!" pronesl triumfálně.

Rael se chytila Legolase a zamumlala: „Thorongile..."

Černovlasý muž se zarostlou tváří se zeširoka zazubil a jedovatě ucedil: „Tak ty si mě ještě pamatuješ?"

Rael na něj mlčky hleděla a z očí jí šlehaly blesky. Ze všech lidí na světě tady musel být právě on. Hned se jí vrátily staré vzpomínky, vzpomínky z dob, kdy byla téměř dítě, a kdy byl právě Thorongil její velkou láskou. Chtěli spolu dokonce prchnout a tajně se vzít, jenže otec jim na to přišel a jeho vyhnal z království. Rael o tom dlouhá léta nic nevěděla a naučila se Thorongila nenávidět. Teď byl zpět.

Položil jí ruce na ramena a s povýšeným úsměvem pronesl: „Bylo to tak dávno, Slavíčku!" Setřásla ze sebe jeho ruce a sykla: „Až příliš dávno. Nebudeme vzpomínat."

Thorongil se jedovatě ušklíbl a chápavě přikývl, když uviděl, jak, téměř majetnicky, Legolas svírá její ruku. „Měli bychom jet, je čas, aby tvoji muži dostali řádné ošetření!" podotkl.

Rael hvízdla na Silmarilla, který k ní poslušně přiklusal. Vyhoupla se mu na hřbet a ještě se ohlédla po Legolasovi. Leknutím sebou trhla, když viděla, jak sleduje Thorongila. Tohle nebyl pohled obvyklý u elfů. Tenhle byl plný nenávisti a zloby.

Legolas si všiml, že ho Rael sleduje, tak se usmál a zamířil ke svému koni. Teprve pak uvolnil ruku z jílce meče.


	9. Velká rada zasedá

**Velká rada zasedá...  


* * *

**

Rael se nervózně ohlédla po Legolasovi a netrpělivě upila ze svého poháru. Slavnost byla velkolepá, všichni páni, kteří přijeli se svými vojáky, byli usazeni u velkého stolu, který se prohýbal jen pod tím nejlepším jídlem, víno teklo a sálem zněl veselý a vzrušený šepot. Arwen sedící v čele s Aragornem, hovořila s bratry, kteří jí seděli po pravici, Aragorn poslouchal Aelfynovy a Borlasovy zprávy.

Rael seděla dál, společně se svými sestrami, které vesele štěbetaly. Všechny, až na Beryl, která se pokoušela alespoň se pousmát na Elfhelma, syna Elfwina Rohanského, svého snoubence. Neměla na něj myšlenky a ani už jí nepřipadal tak skvělý. V porovnání s jedním elfem, který dnes dorazil se svým pánem byl jen vybledlou napodobeninou muže.

Rael si pomyslela, že alespoň není jediná, která se na hostině nebaví. Ji trápil její prozatímní problém: Legolas a Thorongil. Oba na ni celý večer upírali planoucí pohledy a mračili se. A, bohužel, všichni si toho všimli.

Když večeře skončila, vyzval Aragorn Rael, aby zazpívala nějakou píseň. Nechtěla, ale nakonec ji přemluvili. Vybrala si tedy píseň o Společenstvu, kterou zpívala v jazyce své matky, a zpívala tak překrásně, že, ačkoli mnozí nerozuměli jejím slovům, byli dojati a téměř je to dohnalo k slzám. Rael si ale všimla, že Aelfyn a Borlas se mračili. Nechápala proč. Znovu se všem uklonila a šla se posadit. Pak jen viděla, jak se Aragorn naklonil ke své ženě, ta hned na to vstala a pronesla: „Ctihodní pánové, doufám, že mne a mé dcery nyní omluvíte a dovolíte nám odejít."

Rael chtěla zaprotestovat. Vždyť se chtěla zúčastnit zasedání Rady. Arwen její rozpoložení dobře odhadla. Zamračila se a zasykla: „Hned!" Rael se tedy zvedla, rozloučila se se všemi a odešla. V chodbě chytila matku za ruku a zavrčela: „Co to má znamenat?"

„Chceš se snad před velkými pány ukázat jako pravá válečnice?" podotkla Arwen jedovatě a odešla.

* * *

Síň Rady byla ta nejprostější síň v celém královském domě. Byla z bílého mramoru, podpíraná sloupy z černého kamene. Uprostřed stál velký stůl s mapou, a okolo něj v kruhu černá křesla. Z vrchu je teď osvětloval tucet úzkých a dlouhých oken, kterými stříbrné světlo měsíce dopadalo na podlahu v úzkých paprscích. Toto mdlé a bledé světlo dopadalo na Legolasovu zasmušilou tvář a na tváře jeho společníků, kteří většinou posedávali v křeslech.

Členové této rady netrpělivě čekali na příchod hlavy Rady, na krále Aragorna. Účastnili se jí všichni důležití mužové. Spolu s několika Rohiry tu byli Elfwine Sličný a jeho syn Elfhelm, spolu s ním pak první maršál Jízdmarky Thengelend, Aelfyn a Borlas, kteří, jak se zdálo, stále zuřili, za kapitány z Venkova tu byli Andvari Jednooký z Lossarnachu a Valien Chrabrý z Dol Amrothu se svým doprovodem. Stranou pak posedávali elfové z Roklinky, Thranduilovy říše i Legolasova hvozdu. Všichni si tiše povídali a každou chvíli upřeli své pohledy na vstupní dveře.

Ty se vzápětí otevřely a v nich se někdo objevil. Nebyl to však král, kterého všichni toužebně očekávali, ale voják z královy osobní gardy, který spěšně cosi pošeptal Legolasovi a s úklonou opět zmizel ve dveřích. Legolas zasmušile přikývl a dlaní si přejel po bradě. Když se už nadechoval, aby promluvil, rozezněl se celým městem poplašený kvil trubek.

„To je útok?" vykřikl překvapeně Aelfyn a prudce vstal. Jeho bratr- dvojče ho chytil za zápěstí a donutil ho zas se posadit. Všichni byli dlouhým čekáním podráždění a netrpěliví. „Tak kde je král?" zavrčel Aelfyn po chvilce.

„Brzy přijde!" ozval se Legolas dutým hlasem. „Přijímá teď..." odmlčel se a ušklíbl se. „Přijímá teď nečekanou návštěvu. Nebude to dlouho trvat, pak už budeme mluvit o válce. Pokud po ní tolik dychtíte." Opět se odmlčel a všechny zraky se k němu upřely. Cítil, jak ho sledují se směsicí nedůvěry a posvátné úcty, se kterou se už mnohokrát setkal. Pro některé smrtelníky pořád ještě elfové byly bytosti z jiného světa. Málokdo si uvědomoval, že jsou také z masa a kostí. Mohou zemřít...

„Netoužíme po válce, jak tvrdíš, Mistře Elfe," ozval se skřípavým hlasem jednooký muž, kterému šedé vlasy v řídkých pramenech spadaly na ramena. Byl statný, ne však zavalitý, ruce měl zbrázděné a mozolnaté, a neustále si jimi bezděčně přejížděl po levé tváři zhyzděné jizvou. „Netoužíme po ní o nic víc, než ty. Pochop ale, Mistře Elfe, že nemůžeme jen tak nečinně sedět a čekat, když na nás jde Mordor a Oko."

„Nejde na nás Mordor!" odsekl pobouřeně Thranduil a vzhlédl. „Málo víš o tom, co se děje na jeho hranicích, Andvari. Zlo nepřichází přímo z Mordoru, má sídlo v Černokněžné věži. Ale máš pravdu! Je to Oko. Sice jiné, než za Války o Prsten, ale stejně zlé. My elfové jsme ho očekávali!"

Tu ze svého křesla vztekle vyskočil Aelfyn a vykřikl: „Elfové to očekávali! Chcete nás vodit za nos? Máme věřit tomu, že jste věděli předem, co přijde! Nedělejte z nás hlupáky!"

Legolas po něm hodil rozzuřeným pohledem a ruka mu sjela k jílci nože. „Opakuj to ještě jednou a já ti ukážu, jak daleko vidím do tvé budoucnosti!" Aelfyn k němu nebojácně přistoupil a zavrčel mu do tváře: „Uťal bych ti hlavu, kdyby byla alespoň pak co k čemu!" Elf bleskurychle tasil nůž a, než stačil kdokoli zareagovat, přiložil jeho ostří k Aelfynovu odhalenému hrdlu a jedovatě se uchechtl: „Na to nejsi dost rychlý, Aelfyne, synu Faramirův. Vrať se ke svému bratrovi," kývl hlavou k překvapenému Borlasovi, který vstal a byl připravený zasáhnout, kdyby došlo k boji. „Má více rozumu, než ty!"

Náhle se otevřely dveře. Všichni se k nim obrátili a strnuli. Upřeně dveře sledovali a jejich vzrušený šepot vystřídalo naprosté ticho. Ve dveřích stál Aragorn, ale nebyl sám. Kráčeli za ním Eldarion a Rael v doprovodu mužů zahalených do šedých a zelených plášťů, a ještě za nimi, jak řekl Legolas, nečekaná návštěva.

Trpaslíci! Sveřepí muži odění do kroužkového brnění s velikými sekyrami na zádech. V jejich čele kráčel trpaslík s vějířky vrásek okolo hnědých a smějících se očí. Jeho sekyra byla ze všech nejzvláštnější, protože v jejím ostří byl velký zub. Zeširoka se usmál na Legolase a spolu s doprovodem se usadil na volná křesla, právě po boku Legolasových elfů.

Aragorn pokynul všem, aby se usadili, a pak se sám posadil do připraveného křesla, maje po boku Rael a Eldariona, na druhé straně pak podivného cizince v plášti a kápi, jehož ruce v jemných rukavicích z nejlepší kůže byly útlé a vypadaly křehce.

„Děkuji vám všem, že jste vážili tak dalekou cestu sem," promluvil pak král. „Omlouvám se za svůj pozdní příchod, dostali jsme totiž návštěvu, která," pousmál se a pohledem zabloudil k trpaslíkům, „jakoby vyrostla přímo ze země." Teď měl na mysli podivný příchod trpaslíků, kteří se prostě najednou objevili za branou pátého kruhu města a nikdo nevěděl, odkud se vzali. Vojáci proto troubili na poplach a mysleli, že je město napadeno.

Rael zachytila Legolasův pobavený pohled. I on měl svá tajemství a plány. Jedním bylo i sehnat Gimliho a jeho trpaslíky, kteří svými znalostmi jistě mohli přispět této Radě.

„Uvítejme proto mezi námi Gimliho, syna Glóinova, pána Třpytivých jeskyní, který přináší důležité zprávy."

Na to se Gimli nadechl, aby promluvil, ale Rael ho zadržela. „Ne, Mistře Trpaslíku," řekla. „Neuraz se prosím, na tvé zprávy ještě přijde čas. Nejprve ať promluví ti, které jsem vyslala jako špehy do Černokněžné věže. Přinášejí v pravdě zlé zprávy a je na čase, aby je všichni vyslechli." Obrátila se na Aragorna s otázkou v očí a zamumlala: „Otče?"

„Nechť tedy promluví," řekl Aragorn a pokývl hlavou. Na jeho výzvu si dva muži z Raelina doprovodu z hlav stáhli kápě a vstali. „Jsem Rokur," promluvil muž s jizvou na pravé tváři, která se mu táhla až na čelo, a vedle ní byla nová, teprve nedávno zašitá. Tato rána ho připravila o pravé oko. „A toto," ukázal na muže vedle sebe, „je můj syn Saelon." I Saelon měl v obličeji ránu. Táhla se mu po bradě pro změnu k levé tváři. Muselo mu činit velké potíže mluvit a nedat na sobě znát bolest, jak se ukázalo po chvilce.

„Jediní dva jsme zbyli ze skupiny pěti mužů, které naše velitelka Tinúviel vyslala do Minas Morgul, abychom jí přinesli zprávy o armádě, která se tam formuje." řekl stísněným hlasem a na chvilku zavrávoral, jakoby se mu udělalo slabo. Rael jeho i Rokura okamžitě požádala, aby se posadili a na chvilku si odpočinuli. Saelon ale zavrtěl hlavou a pronesl: „Musíš mi odpustit mou počáteční nedůvěru, Tinúviel. Teď už vím, jak jsem ti křivdil. Nebudu vám vyprávět o tom jak nebezpečná cesta to byla, jak namáhavé bylo ukrývat se v zemi plné skřetů s pronikavým zrakem, přejdu raději přímo k věci. Dostali jsme se až k místu, kde jsou hradby Minas Morgul rozpraskané a jsou v nich pukliny ukryté ve změti pichlavých šlahounů s jedovatými trny. Nevěděli jsme, že skřeti i o tomhle vchodu vědí. Chovali jsme se všichni jako blázni bezstarostní, jako by na nás leželo nějaké kouzlo.

Vstoupili jsme tedy do města a spatřili obraz naší budoucí zkázy: tisíce a desetitisíce šikmookých skřetů, a také Jižanů, kteří proudili směrem z nitra Mordoru. Mysleli jsme, že najdeme město v troskách, ale stojí celé a nové. A armáda... Pokud mohu odhadovat, čítá desetkrát deset tisíc, možná i víc. Všichni přicházejí přes Mordor, jinak si neumím vysvětlit, že jsme na ně nepřišli dřív." Na chvilku se odmlčel a sevřel ruce v pěst. Začal se chvět a bylo vidět, jak se pokouší přemoci to.

Rokur mu položil ruku na rameno v konejšivém gestu, a převzal slovo. „Už nevím," řekl tiše, „jak nás zajali; mnoho si toho totiž nepamatuji. A možná, že je lepší neupamatovat se na to. Vzpomínám, že nás zavřeli do oddělených cel a jednoho po druhém odváděli mé muže někam pryč. Slyšel jsem je křičet v hrozných mukách, než jejich ústa umlkla navěky.

Když jsme měli jít na řadu já a můj syn, podařilo se nám omráčit stráže a utéct změtí podzemních chodeb z města. Když jsme zas spatřili světlo světa, byli jsme nedaleko Osgiliathu a jeho skřetí stráže nás uviděli. Nebýt toho, že, i přes rozkaz stáhnout se od ruin města, tam hlídkovala malá skupinka našich bratrů ze Severu, byli bychom tu dnes nestáli a nepromlouvali k vám. Musíme děkovat nebi, že nás Thorongil a jeho muži zachránili. A musíme děkovat i elfům, kteří jim přišli na pomoc, když situace byla zoufalá."

V síni se rozhostilo ticho a temný stín padl na všechny. Aragorn hleděl do tváří mužů a mračil se. Desetkrát deset tisíc vojáků. Jak to mohlo dojít takhle daleko. Byl vážně tak slepý a pro všechnu starost o svou dceru zapomněl na hlavní úkol, který jako král Gondoru a pán Strážní věže musí plnit? Nebo to bylo kouzlo, které zatemnilo jeho mysl?

S úzkostí ve tváři přejel pohledem po hraničářích, kteří seděli po Raelině boku. Jeho pohled se na malou chvilku střetl s Thorongilovým. Muž se na svého krále triumfálně pousmál a předvedl mu malou úklonu hlavou. Nakonec vyhrál a i přes Aragornův rozkaz se vrátil do Bílého města! Tohle byl ovšem ten nejmenší problém. Ten velký doutnal a hořel v Minas Morgul!

Aragorn proto vstal a promluvil: „Odvaha tvých mužů, hraničářko Tinúviel, nezná mezí. Za tuto velkou oběť, kterou přinesli, budou navždy připomínáni v písních.

Jsou to vskutku cenné informace, které přinesli. Musíme proto ihned jednat. Jestliže na nás táhne taková armáda, nesmíme se jí nechat zastrašit a udělat první krok. Navrhuji, abychom..."

Rael však už neposlouchala. Upřeně sledovala Aelfyna a Borlase, jejich strohé tváře a šedé oči zářící neobvyklou tvrdostí a odhodláním. Oba jí někoho velmi připomínali, Aelfyn obzvlášť. Byl to jistě velmi hrdý muž, zároveň ale byl i arogantní, vznětlivý a až hloupě odvážný. Pokoušela se přinutit se k pozornosti a poslouchat otce, Aelfynovi oči ji však dokonale spoutaly a ona od něj nemohla odvrátit zrak.

Koho jí jenom připomínal? Ty šedé oči už přece někde viděla! Ano, ty oči...

Vzápětí téměř vykřikla, když se za oběma bratry zjevil Šedooký a rukama spočinul na jejich ramenech. Byli si tolik podobní, že Rael na malou chvilku zapochybovala, zda snad onen šedooký válečník není jejich otcem. Pak si ale vzpomněla, že jako malá potkala Faramira, králova správce a otce Aelfyna a Borlase. Jeho tvář se jí vybavila až teď- i on byl totiž jejímu tajemnému průvodci neuvěřitelně podobný. Jako by byli jedna rodina!

Upřeně se na Šedookého podívala a on zašeptal: „Tvůj otec chce táhnout na Černokněžnou věž, Rael. Víš, co to znamená?"

„To ne!" vykřikla a prudce vstala, pohled zaostřený kamsi za Faramirovi syny, kteří byli jejím chováním překvapeni stejně jako zbytek rady. „Následky by byly fatální. Byla by to velká chyba. Oko by vyhrálo!" V tu chvíli si uvědomila, že se nechala Šedookým vyprovokovat a nemluví v myšlenkách, ale křičí na celé kolo. Zmateně se rozhlédla po všech přítomných, kteří na ni upírali pobouřené pohledy, slyšela i několik uštěpačných poznámek.

Aragorn zachoval klidnou tvář. Obrátil k ní planoucí pohled, který jediný prozrazoval, jak moc zuří, a zdánlivě klidně pronesl: „Pokud chceš promluvit, Rael, smíš mě požádat o slovo. Ale když už jsi tak nevybíravě přerušila svého krále, pověz mu, jaký ty máš na to všechno názor. Volila bys tu samou taktiku? Nebo jinou? Pouč nás!"

Teď byla Rael v rozpacích. Vůbec netušila, o čem se mluvilo. Vyslala prosebný pohled k Šedookému, který se očividně bavil jejími rozpaky. Nakonec ale pokýval hlavou a šeptl: „Válečná taktika, Rael. Jakou bys zvolila?"

„Ano... Já... Ano, zvolila bych jinou taktiku!" odpověděla nakonec. Mezi zúčastněnými to zašumělo, napůl obdivně, napůl nenávistně. Aelfyn se jedovatě ušklíbl a křikl: „Co může žena vědět o válčení?"

Tu vstal Thorongil a zavrčel: „Asi tolik, co hlupák o slušném vychování!"

Rael je oba zpražila pohledem a sykla: „Uklidněte se. Oba!" Rozhlédla se po celé Radě a nadechla se, aby si dodala odvahy. „Není to správný čas ani místo na hádky a řevnivost. Jste jako malé děti- hádáte se a perete," pohledem sklouzla k Aelfynovi, který viditelně zbledl, pak pokračovala. „Blíží se válka a každá rada bude pak drahá. Nebudu vám říkat, co máte nebo nemáte udělat. Konec konců, jsem jen dívka; vy velcí muži si vše uděláte po svém!

Vyslechněte si však alespoň mou radu. Jsem dcera Arwen Večernice, která vzešla z vznešené krve Celebrían, dcery mocné Galadriel, Paní lesa Lothlórienu, vládkyně kouzelného Zrcadla. S jejich krví mi byl předán dar vidět, co přijde. A to, co by se stalo, pokud bychom vytáhli na Minas Morgul, by zničilo celou Středozem. Musíte mi věřit, viděla jsem hořet Bílé město!" Na chvilku se odmlčela a úkosem pohlédla na Legolase, jehož tvář obestřel temný stín. Pak očima vyhledala svého otce a musela se několikrát nadechnout, aby potlačila slzy.

„Viděla jsem hlavu našeho krále nabodnutou na nejvyšší věži Černokněžného města!" zašeptala a při těch slovech Aragorn zbledl. „Viděla jsem polámané zástavy svobodných království, smrt, která byla všude. Jen proto, že jedinou naději," zvedla prst a ukázala na muže kolem sebe, „vás, zabili u Minas Morgul.

Černokněžnice vidí budoucnost a všechno, na co každý z vás pomyslí. Už dávno zná vaše plány a proto je na útok připravená. Čím víc ale hledí do budoucnosti, tím víc ji to ale vyčerpává. Nechme ji přijít si pro nás. Otče, já vím, jak je palantír nebezpečný, obzvláště ten, který jen v Bílém městě. Pokud se jí ale ukážeš živý a zdravý, vyzveš ji, aby si pro tebe přišla, zalekne se. Nečeká odpor. Nakonec však pošle své vojsko sem- a to ji zradí. Ukvapený útok bude znamenat její porážku!"

Všechny zraky se teď upíraly k ní a ona cítila, jak se jí propalují do srdce. Měli jen málo pochopení, nevěřili jí ani slovo.

„Hlupáci!" vykřikl Aelfyn. „To nechápete, že nás vodí za nos? Malá holka, co vidí do budoucnosti? Neřekla nám právě, že stejné schopnosti má i Oko? A jak ví, že Oko je Černokněžnice? Nezdá se vám to trochu přitažené za vlasy?"

„Chceš říct, že někdo z krve Paní Galadriel by mohl být ve službách Zla?" vykřikl pobouřeně Gimli a vyskočil. „Nikdo neurazí jméno Paní, dokud je tu trpaslík Gimli!" zavrčel a už sahal k sekyře, kterou měl u pasu. Legolas na něj pohlédl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Za to ti nestojí, starý příteli," zašeptal mírně.

Aelfyn zkřivil tvář a nenávistně si Legolase prohlížel. „Říkám," pravil, nespouštěje z elfa oči, „že je to bláznovství!"

„Asi tak, jako poslat jednoho malého hobita do Mordoru, aby zničil Jeden Prsten?" podotkl Borlas a položil svému bratrovi ruku na rameno. „Hraničářka Tinúviel je odvážná!" řekl mírně. „Krev jejích mužů brotila naši zem, abychom byli v bezpečí.

Copak to tak není? Hraničáři nás po celé věky chránili- ty bys to měl vědět, bratře! Otec byl jedním z nich."

Aelfyn vztekle vyskočil z křesla a převrátil ho. „Ptej se svého srdce, bratře, zda-li byl dobrým otcem. A ptej se našeho krále, ptej se Pána Legolase i toho trpaslíka tady, zda-li je to tak?" Pak se podíval na Rael a procedil skrz zaťaté zuby: „Zeptej se někdy svého otce, kolik bylo skutečně členů Společenstva. Já, být tebou, bych nemohl déle žít ve lži!" Pak vyběhl ze dveří a s patřičným prásknutím je za sebou přibouchl. Členové rady zůstali celí zkoprnělí a mlčky hleděli jeden na druhého. Rael byla zmatená a vrhala po mužích zmatené pohledy. Nechápala, proč najednou otec, Legolas i Gimli klopí své zraky, proč Elladan a Elrohir hledí do země. Obrátila oči k cizinci po otcově boku, který celou dobu seděl mlčky a naslouchal. Kdo jí teď dá odpověď?

Po chvilce tíživého ticha se konečně Aragorn vzchopil a pronesl: „Ještě někdo chce následovat Aelfynova příkladu?" Na chvilku se opět rozhostilo trapné ticho, které záhy opět přerušil Aragorn. „Je škoda, že muži tak silní a chrabří, jako Aelfyn se nechají ovládnout svým hněvem. Musíme však pokračovat. Promluv znovu, Rael!"

Poněkud zmateně přikývla a znovu se nadechla, aby pokračovala. „Největší hrozbou pro Oko je Gondor. Pokud by jste souhlasili s mou taktikou a nechali Oko přijít, měli bychom větší šanci porazit je."

„Chcete snad druhá Pelennorská pole?" vykřikl náhle Elfwine a praštil rukou do opěry křesla. „Můj otec, Éomer, viděl, co skřeti dokáží napáchat. Necháme-li je přijít, prohrajeme. Říkám, vyjeďme proti Minas Morgul a smeťme to město z povrchu země dřív, než to Oko udělá s námi." Mezi muži to souhlasně zašumělo. Několik elfů okolo Legolase se bezděčně ušklíblo, Elladan a Elrohir pobouřeně vydechli.

„Možná máš pravdu, Elfwine!" promluvil pojednou cizinec po Aragornově boku a všichni rázem ztuhli, protože měl líbezný a zpěvavý hlas. „To se ovšem nedozvíme, pokud nenecháme Tinúviel domluvit." Rohanský král přikývl, avšak jeho syn s tím nebyl spokojen. „Co o tom může hraničářka vědět? Ženy jen málo rozumí věcem války."

Legolas stáhl obočí. „Sedíš si na uších?" ptal se ho uštěpačně. „Nebo jsi snad hluchý, Elfhelme? Rael je dcerou krále a dědičkou Severu. Pochází ze vznešené krve, měl by ses jí klanět a ctít ji, jak se sluší!"

„Úplně stačí, že to děláš ty!" ozval se posměšně Thorongil. Legolas vyskočil a ruka mu sklouzla k meči. „Zopakuj mi to do očí, hraničáři!" zavrčel.

Thorongil se klidně zvedl a zamířil k němu. „Moc rád, elfe!" vrčel a pochechtával se.

To už však Aragorn ztratil trpělivost a vykřikl: „_Legolas! Havo dad!_" Pak se obrátil k Thorongilovi a sykl: „Ty se také posaď, Thorongile. Ještě jednu malichernou hádku a vykážu vás oba z této rady." Pak se obrátil k Rael a znovu ji vyzval, aby konečně dovysvětlila všem svůj plán.

Rael neklidně trhla hlavou, když spatřila pohledy, které na sebe Legolas s Thorongilem vrhali, pak ale promluvila.

„Napadlo mě," řekla, „že proti nim můžeme použít jejich vlastní braň. Skřeti přicházejí a zas odcházejí s mlhou, nejinak tomu jistě bude i v případě útoku. Než se přiženou před město, zahalíme Pelennorská pole mlhou. V ní pak budeme moci ukrýt rohirskou Jízdu, která jim vpadne do týlu."

„Postavme před Bránu polovinu pěších, což bude to první, co skřeti uvidí. Naši lučištníci a spolu s nimi elfové z Roklinky, Thranduilova království a Legolasovi říše budou stát v prvních řadách a jejich šípy mohou skřety na malou chvíli oslabit. Druhá polovina pěšáků půjde za jízdou, která z mlhy napadne zadní linie skřetů. Pokud se nám celé vojsko podaří rozdělit na dvě části, bude pak snazší je porazit. Bílého města se ani nedotknou, pokud sami nebudeme chtít." zakončila svou řeč triumfálně. Rozhlédla se po tvářích mužů, kteří jí naslouchali a pátrala v nich alespoň po špetce důvěry.

Ta se v nich objevovala jen málo. Valien se na ni zkoumavě zadíval a řekl: „To je všechno hezké; plán je to dobrý, jen jednu malou vadu má! Kdo nám zaručí, že se mlha objeví, pokud ji budeme potřebovat?"

„Já!" ozval se cizinec sedící po Aragornově boku. „To je má práce!" Valien už chtěl namítnout něco o nedůvěře k cizincům, když v tu chvíli se ozval Andvari. „Ale oni mají Černokněžnici- svou Temnou královnu která jim velí!"

V tom se zvedl cizinec, doposud zahalený v plášti, a vykřikl: „Vy snad nemáte svou královnu? A ne temnou, ale zářící jako hvězdy? Chcete zástavu v podobě své královny? Dobrá, tady ji máte!" Odhodil plášť a ukázal svou pravou podobu.

Jaké bylo překvapení všech, když pod pláštěm nespatřili nikoho menšího než královnu Arwen. Ovšem nyní vypadala jako za dávných dob, kdy se učila vládnout mečem, který se jí houpal u pasu. Byla oděná do černé kazajky s vyšitým znakem bílého stromu, bílé košile a černých kožených kalhot, které vězely ve vysokých jezdeckých botách. „Pokud tolik toužíte po královně, která by vedla vojska, tu mě máte. Pokud vám dodám odvahy, ráda se zúčastním bitvy!"

Aragorn na svou ženu užasle hleděl. Věděl o ní dlouho, tohle však nechtěl. „Můžeš zemřít, Arwen!" zašeptal.

Vrhla na něj přímý pohled a zašeptala: „Nebojím se! Slíbila jsem ti stát po boku v dobrém i zlém. Nehodlám teď couvnout!" Aragorn už chtěl něco namítnout, když Eldarion povstal a křikl: „Sláva Arwen Undómiel. Sláva její odvaze!"

Aragorn tedy přikývl a skrz zaťaté zuby procedil: „Nu dobrá tedy! Souhlasím!"

„Pořád to ale neřeší, co uděláme s Černokněžnicí!" vyhrkl Andvari. „Co se stane, když nepůjde do boje se svou armádou? Co budeme dělat?"

Rael tuhle otázku očekávala. Pohlédla na matku, která se usadila do svého křesla, a ona přikývla. „Když hadovi odsekneme hlavu, tělo odumře!" řekla Rael tiše. „Armáda nepomůže v boji proti Černokněžnici. Tady je potřeba chytrosti ne síly."

„Pak musí někdo z nás jít do Minas Morgul a tu hlavu hadovi useknout," promluvil Thranduil vážně. Hned na to se celou síní rozhostilo tíživé ticho a chmurný mrak se usadil v srdcích všech. Každý věděl, že je to jediná možnost, jak se zbavit Zla. Jenže kdo byl tak odvážný, aby se vydal na tak nebezpečnou cestu. A pokud by se tak nestalo, nepopsatelná moc Oka by ovládla celou Středozem a uvrhla by ji do věčné temnoty, a ta by ji už navždy pohltila. A taková myšlenka se nikomu nelíbil a naplňovala jejich srdce úzkostí. Všichni přemýšleli a hledali v sobě odvahu.

Rael však ne- už dávno byla rozhodnutá! Dávno věděla, co musí, jenže teď se k tomu nemohla nijak odhodlat. Mohla by žít život bez strachu. Pryč od smrtelníků a jejich strastí. Ale nebyla by šťastná, kdyby věděla, že její lidé umírají.

„Já," přerušila nakonec ticho, „půjdu! Půjdu a zabiju Temnou královnu!"

„Ne!" vykřikli Legolas i Aragorn najednou.

Rael rozhodně přikývla.

„To je čiré bláznovství, Rael!" vyhrkl Aragorn. „Cožpak jsi neslyšela své vlastní muže? Do toho města se nedostaneš!" V tu chvíli se však o slovo přihlásil Gimli. „Proto jsem tady já, Aragorne." hlesl.

Král na něj vrhl překvapený pohled, ale trpaslík už pokračoval. „Přišel jsem na radu přítele, abych vám byl nápomocen. Vaši muži, paní Rael, sami řekli, že z Minas Morgul se dostali změtí podzemních chodeb, vedoucích do Osgiliathu. Nejsou to ale jediné podzemní chodby, vedoucí pod touto zemí. Můj otec, Glóin, mi vyprávěl, že v dobách velké slávy Khazad-dűm trpaslíci dolovali hluboko pod zem a daleko od svého sídla. Pak objevili velké jeskyně, které se táhnou hluboko pod Mlžnými horami a pokračují pod Ered Nimrais. Říkalo se, že v těch jeskyních přebývali dávní draci, jeskyně však nakonec opustili. Na prosbu dávných králů vykopali moji předkové podobné jeskyně a tunely vedoucí z Minas Ithil, přes Osgiliath a ústili na planině u Amon Dîn, tam kde je nyní Šedý les. Podobné chodby jsme objevili také pod celým Bílým městem, proto jsem se sem dostali tak snadno." Gimli se na malou chvilku odmlčel a prohrábl si prošedivělý vous. Zachytil Raelin pohled a téměř zrudl, když se na něj usmála. „Myslel jsem," zablekotal po chvilce, „že by to král měl vědět. O takových únikových cestách se sluší vědět!"

„Jak to, že v knihovnách o tom nejsou žádné záznamy?" vyhrkl překvapeně Eldarion.

Gimli pokrčil rameny. „Sami jsme do nedávna o těch chodbách neměli tušení. Mysleli jsme, že jsou to jen legendy."

Opět se rozhostilo ticho, které dlouho rušilo jen praskání smolných loučí a kvílivý vítr, který se venku zvedl.

„Pak je tedy vše vyřešeno!" řekla nakonec Rael. „Ty, Mistře trpaslíku, mi na mapě ukážeš, kde ústí ty chodby, a já se hned za svítání vydám na cestu!"

Aragorn křečovitě zaťal prsty do opěry křesla a sledoval svou dceru. „Ne!" zašeptal nakonec. Rael na něj vrhla nechápavý pohled. „Ne!" zopakoval už hlasitěji. „Ty nikam nepůjdeš! Tvé místo je po boku tvého krále a otce. Povedeš do války Dúnadany ze Severu. Pak nám ještě podrobněji musíš vysvětlit svůj plán!"

Rael zavrtěla hlavou. „Je to můj Osud!" zašeptala. Povstala a jasným hlasem začala zpívat:

„_Až Zlo zapustí nové kořeny,_

_až navrátí se přítel ztracený,_

_pak znovuzkutý meč jasně zaplane_

_v rukou toho, jež králem se nestane,_

_neboť druhého svět jej uvítal,_

_a před ním zrodil se nový král._

_Až oděná do pláště Hraničáře_

_královská dcera povstane,_

_pak vrátí se moc Prvorozené_

_a v Ardě klid zas nastane._

_Až Stíny se prodlouží,_

_až ohně se rozhoří,_

_Rozsvětitelka dá jí jas,_

_až objeví se Temný pán,_

_pak s požehnáním Západu,_

_ona vrátí jej do Nicoty zas."_

Odmlčela se a pohlédla na otce a matku. „Mluvila ke mně Elbereth, matko," zašeptala stísněně a pokusila se alespoň usmát. „A Manwë." Pohlédla na Aragorna, jehož tvář rázem zešedla a zestárla o mnoho let. „Je to můj Osud. Copak to nechápete? Udělám co musím, abyste žili!"

Aragorn hleděl do tváře své dcery, tak odhodlané a jisté si ve svém poslání. Sváděl vnitřní boj sám se sebou. Musel udělat to nejtěžší rozhodnutí ve svém životě. Vzdát se své dcery ve prospěch celé Středozemě. Tento smutek byl hlubší a bolest silnější než vše, co kdy poznal, ale musel se rozhodnout, co je správné. Nakonec tedy s těžkým povzdechem přikývl a zašeptal: „Dobrá tedy! Cesta je příliš riskantní, a proto by o jejím průběhu měla rozhodovat družina. Kdo z vás je tolik odvážný, aby následoval mou dceru?"

Všichni upřeně hleděli na odvážnou dívku, která stála v jejich středu s bradou bojovně vysunutou v před, silná a nebojácná, a přesto tak křehká a krásná.

Pak promluvil Thengelend, první maršál Jízdmarky, který doposud naslouchal po boku svých pánů Elfwina a Elfhelma. „Odvaha tvé dcery, králi," promluvil a vstal, „nezná hranic. Se svolením mého krále, Elfwina, se připojím k její cestě a budu ji chránit!" Poklekl před Rael a řekl: „Nabízím ti svůj meč, má paní..."

Rael překvapeně zamrkala, pak se však konečně zmohla na slovo. „Ale já nechci žádnou družinu! Nepotřebuji žádné ochránce- postarám se o sebe dost dobře sama!"

„Taková hloupost!" vyprskl Thorongil. „Ne že bych nějak pochyboval o tvé odvaze," dodal pohotově, ale Rael si přesto dobře všimla jeho jedovatého úšklebku. „Každý ale potřebuje pomoc. Ta cesta je nebezpečná pro muže; a co pak pro dívku!

„Pro více lidí je to ještě nebezpečnější! Se mnou nikdo nebude v bezpečí, Throrongile, to si pamatuj!" Pak se na chvilku odmlčela a přemýšlela. Nakonec řekla: „A aby tě snad nenapadlo chtít mě doprovodit, svěřuji ti teď před všemi vedením Severu, starý příteli!" Poslední slova ještě zdůraznila a přidala výhružný tón, který mu připomněl, že má co dělat s rozhodnou ženou. Nakonec musel rezignovaně přikývnout.

„Řeknu to ještě jednou," pronesla pak. „Nechci ohrozit ničí život! Čím více lidí půjde, tím větší bude nebezpečí. A tím snáze nás pak odhalí! Není to nedůvěra, ale... Viděli jste, co Oko dokáže. Má své špehy všude a nemůžeme riskovat..."

„Pak si tedy vyber někoho, komu věříš!" pronesl Legolas a vstal. „Budeš mít můj luk," řekl a poklekl před ní, hned vedle Thengelenda. Rael tlumeně vzlykla. S těžkým srdcem se sklonila až k němu, vzala jeho tvář do dlaní a zašeptala: „Je mi líto, Legolasi. Já nemohu věřit nikomu...

Ani tobě!" Překvapeně na ni hleděl a pátral v její tváři po záchvěvu jakékoli emoce. Našel tam jen hluboký smutek.

Rael pak vstala a křikla: „Je to mé poslední slovo! Půjdu sama!" Pak se obrátila ke Gimlimu a už o poznání mírněji řekla: „Ty, Mistře trpaslíku, mi, prosím, vysvětli cestu!"

„To je přeci nesmysl!" vyhrkl Eldarion. Rael se na něj překvapeně otočila, ale nezmohla se ani na slovo, když uviděla jeho rozzuřenou tvář. „Stateční muži se ti nabízejí a ty je odmítáš? Teď poslouchej dobře, sestřičko, co ti řeknu. Ať budeš chtít nebo ne, půjde s tebou družina sedmi mužů, kteří se nabídnou. A ať už se ti to bude líbit nebo ne, já budu jeden z nich!"

„Ne!" vyhrkla Rael.

To už ale vstal Borlas a pronesl: „Můj meč tě bude provázet! Já půjdu s tebou!"

„Ne!"

„I my půjdeme!" pronesl Saelon a povstal. „Já a můj otec tě na té nebezpečné cestě doprovodíme! Budeš mít naše meče!"

„A mou sekeru!" ozval se Gimli a vstal. „Kdo jiný by tě dovedl až k zapečetěné podzemní bráně Minas Ithil, než já?"

Rael chtěla něco namítnout, ale tentokrát to byl její otec, kdo ji umlčel. „Dobrá," zašeptal a vstal. „Staniž se! Osm půjde na tuto nebezpečnou cestu a já se budu modlit, aby se jich osm vrátilo zpět."

„Nechť při vás stojí Valar a vznešená Elbereth vás chrání!" řekla Arwen. Pak i ona vstala, vložila svou ruku do Aragornovy a společně odešli.

Ještě téhož večera pak Aragorn požádal Rael, aby ho doprovodila do nejvyšší věže, ve které byl ukrytý palantír. „Jsem už příliš starý, Rael, abych do něj hleděl sám. A budu se potřebovat o někoho opřít. Myslíš, že by mi Tinrômen mohla pomoct?" pravil k ní. Rael překvapeně vydechla, ale on už pokračoval. „Pokud se Oko má někoho obávat, pak to bude ona, nemyslíš?"

Přikývla.

Na tu dlouhou chvíli, co ve věži pobývali, se všem lidem, kteří věž sledovali, zdálo, že se odtamtud line podivné mrtvolně bledé světlo a vítr kvílí a opírá se do oken, jakoby je chtěl vylomit. Když se pak oba, král i jeho dcera, vrátili dolů, šlo v jejich tváři číst, že viděli něco strašného. Zdálo se, jakoby za jediný okamžik zestárli o mnoho let; Aragornovy vlasy zbělaly jako vlasy starce, Raelina tvář byla šedivá a strhaná, z očí se jí vytratil dřívější jas.

Viděla Oko! Temnou královnu sídlící v Černokněžné věži. Ukázala se jí po boku krále, ale ona ji viděla jinak- v jiném šatě a v jiné době. Poprvé od Manwëho zjevení si přiznala, co nikdy nechtěla, že je Tinrômen, přislíbenou bojovnicí proti zlu. Už věděla, co musí udělat.

A musí to udělat sama!


	10. Poutníci se vydávají na cestu

**Poutníci se vydávají na cestu  


* * *

**

Rael toho příliš mnoho nenaspala. Několik hodin po tom, co ulehla na lůžko, se zas probudila. Převalila se na posteli a pak si povzdechla; jestli má utéct, je k tomu ta nejpříhodnější doba. Rychle vstala a začala se oblékat. Své staré cestovní oblečení měla složené na truhle, rychle se do něj tedy oblékla a už chtěla vyrazit. Pak se ještě zarazila a ohlédla se po mitrilovém brnění, které jí matka darovala. Spěšně ho oblékla přes kazajku, zakryla pláštěm a zmizela z pokoje. Neslyšně, jako kočka, se vkradla do spižírny, sebrala odtud nějaké jídlo a měch s vodou, a s ním zamířila do stájí.

Silmarill ji už dálky poznal a vyváděl, že téměř zbořil stáj.

„Klid!" sykla. „Nesmíme nikoho vzbudit, příteli. Musíme odjet neviděni a neslyšeni, rozumíš?" Hřebec k ní sklonil hlavu a odfrkl si. Rael ho pohladila po šíji a přikývla. „Bude to zlá cesta a já nemám moc času. Spoléhám na tvé rychlé nohy, příteli!" Vyvedla Silamrilla ze stání a natáhla se po sedlových brašnách, když za sebou uslyšela kroky.

„Chceš utéct? Opět?" zaslechla za sebou.

Rael ten hlas moc dobře znala, o to víc ji překvapilo, že ho slyší. „Beryl?" Obrátila se a překvapeně vydechla. Její sestra totiž nebyla sama, za ní stáli Celebros a Eldarion, oba v cestovních pláštích.

„Co tu děláte?" ptala se Rael nešťastně.

„Nerozloučila by ses, proto se já přišla rozloučit s tebou!" zamumlala Beryl a vrhla se ke své sestře. Objala ji a zašeptala: „Vážně sis myslela, že tě neuslyším odcházet? Já, která jsem za tebou chodila skoro denně tou tajnou chodbou ve zdi?" Rael ji pohladila po vlasech a šeptla: „Vrátila bych se dřív, než by sis stačila všimnout!" Beryl se pousmála a cosi jí vtiskla do dlaně. „Otec to předpokládal. Tohle u mně nechal pro tebe." Rael otevřela dlaň a spatřila v ní stříbrný přívěsek. „Matčina Večernice!" zašeptala.

Beryl se usmála a pověsila ji Rael kolem krku. Ona ji objala, hned se jí však pustila a vrátila se ke svému koni. „Už musím jít, nechte mě!"

Tu ji za rameno chytil Eldarion a stáhl ji k sobě. „Slíbilas na radě, že nepůjdeš sama. Lhala jsi mi!" Rael se na něj zašklebila a uchechtla se. „Lžu každému, pokud musím. Čím jsi podle sebe vyjímečný?" Nechtěla na něj být tak příkrá, ale musela. _Zachraňuji ti život, bratříčku!_ pomyslela si. _Odpusť mi to!_

„Jsem přece tvůj bratr!" odsekl pobouřeně.

Ledabyle pokrčila rameny a dál se věnoval Silmarillovi. „Pak jsi pěkná naivka, Eldarione!" řekla mu zle. „Nedám v šanc tvůj život nebo život někoho jiného. Jestli má někdo zemřít, budu to já! A nijak mě nepřesvědčíš!" Znovu ji obrátil k sobě a donutil ji pohlédnout mu do očí. Nechtěl o ni přijít, nechtěl přijít o svou sestřičku-dvojče. Byli oba rozdílní a přece tak stejní. Co by bez ní dělal?

„Říkalas, že nikomu nemůžeš věřit. Mně ale ano!" pronesl naléhavě.

„Otec mi jednou řekl, Eldarione, že si mám pamatovat dvě věci: Nikdy nemám dráždit spícího skřeta, pokud nejsem ozbrojená, a nikdy nemám věřit muži, který říká věř mi!"

Eldarion ji vzal pevně za rameno a zopakoval: „Věř mi, sestřičko! Jenom mi věř!" Musela se usmát, když viděla jeho odhodlaný výraz. Musela by ho omráčit, aby se ho zbavila; a to v Berylině a Celebrově přítomnosti dost dobře nešlo. Nakonec tedy souhlasně potřásla hlavou a pronesla: „Tak dobře! Vezmi si koně! Nebudu na tebe dlouho čekat, rozumíš?"

Vyvedla koně ze stájí a na chvilku se ještě rozhlédla, aby se rozloučila se svým městem. Beryl s Celebrem vyšli ruku v ruce za ní. Rael to okomentovala jen nepatrným úsměvem.

„Zdá se," řekla přezíravě, aniž by se po své sestře ohlédla, „že ti Elfhelm zas až tak zajímavý nepřipadá." Beryl na ni vytřeštila oči a pevně sevřela Celebrovu ruku. „To nemyslíš vážně, Rael!" vyhrkla polekaně.

Rael se vyhoupla na Silmarillův hřbet a pousmála se. „Ale myslím! Ty už jsi ale dospělá a nikdo nemá právo mluvit ti do života! Nikdo, dokonce ani otec ne!" Pokývala hlavou a věnovala překvapenému elfovi pobavený úsměv. „Až se vrátím, Beryl," pronesla, „chci od tebe slyšet, že jsi uposlechla své srdce, a ne otcův rozkaz. Rozumíš? Slib mi to!"

Beryl roztržitě přikývla. Pak se překvapeně ohlédla ke stájím, odkud se ozval klapot kopyt, a ze dveří vzápětí vyrazil Eldarion na hřbetě mohutného hnědáka, kterého pojmenoval Thalion. „Můžeme jet!" prohodil.

Přikývla. Pak se ještě obrátila k Celebrovi a na malou chvilku se zamyslela. Věc, kterou pávě udělala, ji bude stát život, to věděla. A možná důvěru člověka, kterého milovala. „Celebre," zamumlala, „vzakž svému pánovi tohle: Nikdy jsem ti nechtěla ublížit, Legolasi. Nehledej mě ale, zaplatili bychom oba draze. Pamatuj, že jsi jediný, ke komu jsem kdy tohle cítila!" Rychle si otřela slzy, které se jí jako stříbrný potůček vinuly po tváři, hrdě vysunula bradu a už mnohem méně se chvějícím hlasem pronesla: „Vzkaž mu, že život možná skončí, ale vzpomínky zůstanou!"

Pak pobídla svého koně a jako šíp vyrazila vpřed. U brány se ještě otočila a viděla Beryl, kterak zvedla ruku k pozdravu a vykřikla: „Pamatuj, sestřičko: Světlo Večernice nezhasne a nepomine. Bude tu věčně, tak jako hvězdy! My z krve Undómiel možná pomineme, ale její světlo ne!" Rael tlumeně vzlykla.

Už se pak neotočila, ani když opouštěli Bránu Bílého města. Nechtěla prolévat slzy, i když věděla, že možná Město nikdy neuvidí!

První chladné sluneční paprsky zbarvily východ do ruda a netrpělivě se prosmekly mezi napůl zataženými závěsy. Legolas si těžce povzdechl a pootevřel oči.

„Svítá?" zamumlal. Rychle vstal a prudce rozhrnul závěsy. Zamračil se. Znovu ten samý trik! Znovu jí na to všichni skočili a ona udělala, to co měla původně v plánu- znovu utekla. Jak mohl věřit tomu tak průhlednému slibu, že ještě před úsvitem celá družina vyrazí na cestu. Pomalu mu začínalo docházet, jakou moc nad nimi vlastně Rael má.

Rychle se oblékl, posbíral své zbraně a vyběhl z pokoje. Byl rozzlobený, a jak! Zamířil tou nejkratší cestou do trůního sálu, kde podle všeho měl být Aragorn.

Napůl cesty se však srazil s Celebrem, který, jak se zdálo, mířil za ním. „Mám pro vás vzkaz, můj pane!" pronesl elf zvučně. Legolas na něj však neměl ani čas ani náladu. Prosmekl se kolem něj a zavolala: „Teď není vhodná doba, Celebre! Rael zmizela!"

Celebros se za ním otočil a vykřikl: „Je od ní!" Legolas se zastavil několik schodů pod ním a otočil se. „Opakuj to!" rozkázal a vystoupal ke svému druhovi. „Je od ní!" pravil Celebros a sklopil oči.

„Ještě v noci mě prosila, abych vám vzkázal, že vám nikdy nechtěla ublížit. Řekla, že ji nemáte hledat, protože byste zaplatili oba draze. Pamatuj, že jsi jediný, ke komu jsem kdy tohle cítila, pravila. Pak se téměř rozplakala, ale nechtěla, abychom to viděli. Pak se ještě usmála a řekla: Vzkaž mu, že život možná skončí, ale vzpomínky zůstanou!"

Legolas ho chytil za košili a zatřásl s ním. „Proč jsi mě okamžitě neprobudil? Nechal jsi ji jen tak odjet?" Celebros se pousmál. Věděl, že není v lidské ani boží moci zastavit tu plavovlasou královu dceru. Pokud se rozhodla, že něco udělá, nikdo nebyl dost silný, aby se jí postavil. „Vybrala si svůj osud, pane!" zamumlal. „Možná měla nějaký opravdu dobrý důvod, proč odjela sama?"

Pustil ho a netrpělivě se ošil. „Ano," odsekl pobouřeně. „Určitě měla důvod- tu svou tvrdou hlavu, nezměrnou pýchu a falešnou hrdost!" Legolas se vztekle otočil a zamířil do trůního sálu.

Král byl ve společnosti hraničářů Rokura, Saelona, a také maršála Jízdmarky Thengelenda. Takže nebyl první, kdo zjistil, že byl podveden. Dlouhými kroky zamířil přes místnost, aniž si všiml, že se ve dveřích objevil Gimli.

„Pane, to přece nejde!" stěžoval si Rokur. „Je to nebezpečná cesta pro muže, natož pro samotnou ženu. Ikdyž tou ženou je Tinúviel!" Jeho hlas zněl naléhavě. Aragorn na něj pohlédl a zašeptal: „Není sama! Můj syn je s ní!"

„Pak za nimi musíme vyrazit!" vyhrkl Legolas. Všichni muži se po něm otočili. I oni měli ve tváři smutek a zoufalství. Nebyla to falešná hrdost nebo poraněná pýcha, která je hnala na tu nebezpečnou výpravu, byla to láska. Nikdo nechtěl, aby Rael zemřela, protože s ní by pak zemřela i naděje na svobodu.

„Mají pořádný náskok!" podotkl Saelon. „Silmarilla nedohoníme tak snadno. Už mohou být dávno v tunelech!"

Thengelend zavrtěl hlavou. „Viděl jsem koně, který patřil Eladrionovi. Je sice z dobrého rodu, ale nikdy by nedostihl černého z Knížat koní. Pojedou pomalu; Silmarill se bude muset přizpůsobit tempu pomalejšího koně! Máme šanci je ještě dohnat!"

Saelon však stále vrtěl hlavou. „Co když..."

„Nikdy nenajdou ústí tunelu!" houkl Gimli od dveří. Pobaveně se šklebil a sledoval muže i elfa, kteří doslova viseli na každém jeho slově. „Museli by být trpaslíci, aby je našli. A to, jak všichni dobře víme, oni nejsou.

Tak co, budeme tu jenom postávat a hádat se, nebo konečně vyrazíme na cestu? Čím déle mluvíme, tím větší problém bude je dostihnout!" Mlčky se zadíval do Aragornových očí a netrpělivě podupával nohou.

„Okamžitě nechám připravit jídlo a vodu na cestu," pravil král po chvíli do ticha. „Připravte se. Do půl hodiny vyrazíte!"

* * *

Když se celá družina opět sešla ve stájích, čekali už na ně osedlaní koně se zásobami v sedlových brašnách. A spolu s nimi Aragorn a ještě někdo. Thorongil.

Přistoupil k Legolasovi a pronesl: „Utekla ti? Nedivím se, ona si vždycky nakonec udělala vše po svém!"

Gimli na hraničáře zahlížel z pod staženého obočí. „Nepřišel jsi v pravou chvíli, chlapče!" zahučel. „Zmiz, než ti ukážu, jak jsem kdysi skřetům rozsekával lebky ve dví!"

Thorongil si ho však nevšímal a dál mluvil k Legolasovi. „Je to zlé! Podvedla tě! Nejsi první a nebudeš ani poslední!"

Elf se na něj ani nepodíval, jen svému koni sundal sedlo a uzdu, brašny mu přehodil přes záda. „Jestli jsi přišel jen proto, abys plival jed, Thorongile, vybral sis k tomu špatné místo a špatnou dobu!" zavrčel nedůtklivě.

Thorongil ho však chytil za rameno a obrátil k sobě. Ve tváři měl úzkost a mračil se. „Kdybych mohl," zašeptal, „jel bych místo tebe. Jsi ten nejšťastnější muž ve Středozemi, Legolasi." Trochu se pousmál a poplácal ho po rameni. „Dej na ni pozor a přivez ji zdravou. Beztak někdo musí převzít žezlo Severu!" Pak rychle odešel. Legolas se za ním chvilku díval a uvědomil si, jak moc musí Rael milovat. Pak se vyhoupl na hřbet svému hřebci a vytáhl za sebe Gimliho, který se jen zašklebil a ucedil: „Zas na koni! Na tohle skotačení už jsem trochu moc starý!"

„Pak tu můžeš zůstat, Mistře trpaslíku, jestli nám nebudeš stačit!" zvolal Thengelend a pousmál se. Na to Gimli zbrunátněl a vyhrkl: „Já rozsekával skřetí lebky mnohem dřív než ty ses vůbec narodil, chlapče! Ještě za mnoho let ti pořád budu stačit!"

Legolas se jen ušklíbl. Pak se obrátil k Aragornovi a zašeptal: „Tys to věděl, že?" Přikývl. „To jsem si mohl myslet!" zamumlal elf a zavrtěl hlavou. „Je vidět, že jste oba jedné krve!" podotkl.

„Ať Elbereth provází tvé kroky, Aragorne! Mnoho štěstí!"

Pak vyrazili vpřed.

„Mnoho štěstí i vám!" zamumlal ještě Aragorn. „I vy ho budete hodně potřebovat."

* * *

Rael nemohla usnout.

Hned po tom, co dorazili k okraji Šedého lesa a utábořili se, padla tma. Tvrdošíjně trvala na tom, že se ještě teď vydají hledat ústí toho tunelu, ale Eldarion ji donutil odpočívat. Vzal si první hlídku a neustále rázoval kolem tábořiště. Nakonec se posadil k malému, téměř vyhaslému ohýnku a jal se prohlížet výzbroj.

Pak si teprve všiml, že jeho sestra nespí. Hned se jí také zeptal proč. Rael se posadil a ucedila: „Když tady neustále přecházíš jako hladový vlk?" Pak zavrtěla hlavou, přijala od Eldariona hrnek s čajem a povzdechla si. „Dnes v noci bude spát jen málo lidí, Eldarione. Něco se blíží, cítím to. Nevěřím, že už zítra vysvitne slunce- a bojím se toho!" Napila se a při tom z něj nespouštěla oči. Pak se napila znovu a hlesla: „To by nám mohlo zhatit plány! Nepotřebujeme dny bez svítání!" Najednou se jí zdálo, že jí hlava nějak podivně těžkne. Připadala si malátná a ospalá. Mohutně zívla a znovu se napila. _Zatraceně, ten čaj je ale divný!_ pomyslela si.

Eldarion souhlasně potřásl hlavou. „Nepotřebuju kouzla, abych to vycítil!" zamumlal. „Musíš se trochu vyspat, Rael. Zítra musíme hledat dál. A tentokrát mnohem důkladněji!" Na chvilku ztichl a rozhlédl se. Silmarill i Eldarionův hřebec Thalion netrpělivě podupávali na místě a pofrkávali. Eldarion rychle vstal a rozhlédl se.

„Slyšíš to také?" zeptala se ho Rael a rychle vstala. Vzápětí zavrávorala. Hlava se jí motala a vidění rozmazávalo. „Vzdálené hřmění... Kopyta koní!" zablábolila.

„Co to se mnou je?" mumlala. Eldarion ji donutil zase si lehnout a zašeptal: „Spi! Půjdu se podívat, co by to mohlo být. Věř mi!" Rael ho, ač nerada, poslechla. Uložila se na rozloženou kožešinu, přikryla se pláštěm a rychle usnula.

Eldarion se po chvilce přesvědčil, že opravdu spí, pak odvázal Thaliona a Silmarilla. Vyhoupl se Thalionovi do sedla a sykl: „Veď nás, Silamrille! Ty víš, co to je! Zaveď nás k nim!" Pak zmizel ve stínech noci.

* * *

Prudce se posadila a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Nestačila se divit, jak se celé tábořiště rozrostlo. Netrpělivě zaklela; ono vzdálené hřmění, které slyšela, to byl zbytek její družiny, který je stíhal. A byla si celkem jistá tím, že Eldarion jim vyjel naproti, aby je bezpečně dovedl až do tábořiště.

A ona to všechno zaspala! „To ten čaj!" zamumlala. Její bratr ji prachsprostě uspal. Proč ji to nepřekvapovalo.

Po čtyřech dolezla ke skomírajícímu ohni, přihodila do něj dřevo a rozfoukala ho. Po zemi se rozlézala studené mlha a vzduch byl mnohem chladnější a lezavější. Chvilku si nad plameny zahřívala ruce, než si všimla něčeho podivného- nikde neviděla noční hlídku. Znovu se rozhlédla po táboře. První, čeho si v tom kratičkém okamžiku všimla bylo, že jediný, kdo chybí je Legolas. Ostatní klidně spali, jenom jeho neviděla.

Jeho nože ležely opřeny o strom, stejně jako jeho toulec a luk.

„Luk galadhrim by nikdy nenechal jen tak se povalovat!" zamumlala stísněně. Rychle sebrala Andúril a obešla celé ležení. Všude bylo hrobové ticho a po něm ani památky.

A to ticho ji velice znepokojovalo. Rozběhla se mezi stromy a zamířila hlouběji do lesa. Začínala se chovat zbrkle a plně si to uvědomovala- bohužel se nemohla zbavit panické hrůzy, která ji přepadla. Na chvilku se zarazila a obrátila se zpět k ležení. Všechno bylo klidné a tiché. Koně stáli v těsně u sebe a tiše oddechovali. Ano, všechno bylo klidné, dokonce i Silamrill, který ani nezvedl hlavu aby ji přivítal, když se probudila. A to ji utvrdilo v tom, že něco není v pořádku.

Chvíli ustupovala, aby neztratila tábor z očí, ale vzápětí toho zalitovala. Zakopla o kořen a natáhla se na zem jak široká tak dlouhá. Meč jí vypadl z ruky a zařinčel o nějaký kámen. Rael si v tu chvíli pomyslela, že hlasitější zvuk ještě neslyšela. Pomalu se zvedla a vzepřela se na rukou. Natáhla se pro meč, který použila jako opěru a vstala. Za tichého klení se oprášila jak jen to šlo, obezřetně překročila zrádný kořen a už chtěla pokračovat dál. Pak ale přeci jen zůstala stát na místě, protože zaregistrovala pohyb.

Někdo stál na okraji blízké paseky a zdálo se, že se z toho místa nehodlá hnout ani o krok. Rael se překvapeně ukryla za stromem a tiše naslouchala chraplavému a trhanému oddechování, které ze sebe ten neznámý vyrážel. Srdce se jí sevřelo úzkostí, muž totiž plakal. Byl to strašný suchý pláč bez slz, tichý nářek zoufalství. V křečovitých vzlycích se zhroutil do trávy, zarýval nehty do země, svíral v hrstech hlínu a spadané listí.

Rael opatrně vystoupila ze svého úkrytu a zamířila k němu. Po dvou krocích se ale zarazila a zadusila vylekaný výkřik: Tohle nebyl nikdo jiný než Legolas!

Spletence vlasů mu visely přes tvář a z části zakrývaly špinavý a podrápaný obličej. Po celém těle se třásl a z úst mu vycházela zoufalá zasténání.

Bitka? Rael zavrtěla hlavou. Meč, který měl pohozený vedle sebe, by tomu sice nasvědčoval, ale ona v životě neviděla nikoho chovat se podivněji. K tomu tu nikde neviděla žádnou krev ani mrtvé. _K žádné bitce tu tedy nedošlo! _pomyslela si. Dělo se tu něco mnohem podivnějšího a teď tím nemyslela jen zvláštní Legolasovo chování. Všechno to mrtvé ticho a klid- v tom měly prsty čáry. A když se pak pořádně podívala na Legolase uviděla jen jediné- měl nevýslovný strach.

A potřeboval pomoc!

Náhle se elf přestal zmítat v záchvatu slepé bolesti, prudce, tak prudce, že zakolísal a musel hledat oporu v meči, se znovu zvedl na kolena a pohlédl na Rael. Zdálo se, že ji vůbec nepoznává! „Přišla jsi se mi ještě vysmívat?" zavrčel.

Opatrně se k němu nahnula a vztáhla k němu ruku. Odhrnula mu vlasy z tváře a pousmála se. Legolas při jejím doteku vyjekl a ucukl. „Už na mě nikdy nesahej! Tentokrát už se ti ubráním, rozumíš?" zamumlal přidušeně.

„Při Elbereth! Legolasi, co se ti stalo?" vyhrkla.

Seděl teď kus od ní a pokaždé, když se přiblížila, ucouvl. Křečovitě svíral meč v ruce, ale i tady bylo něco v nepořádku, protože obvykle držel meč v pravé ruce. Tu si teď ale tiskl k hrudi, jakoby ji měl poraněnou. „Co se ti stalo?" zeptala se Rael měkce.

Překvapeně vzhlédl, ale oči měl prázdné a bez výrazu. Bez světla!

Začala vrtět hlavou a svírala jílec Andúrilu stále křečovitěji. „Ne! Ne, to není pravda! Legolasi, mluv na mně! Nepamatuješ si mě? Jsem Rael! Rael Tinúviel..." vyhrkla zoufale a vrhla se k němu.

Tváří se mu mihlo poznání. Pustil meč a pohladil ji po tváři. „Jsi to opravdu ty, Rael?" ptal se se smutným úsměvem, zatímco jí prsty přejížděl po líci. „Při Elbereth, jsem to já, Legolasi. Povíš mi, co se stalo?"

„Musíš jít!" zamumlal. Pomalu pravou rukou sáhl po meči, opřel se o něj a mátožně vstal. Otočil se a po několika krocích se zarazil: „Musíš jí! Nejsi se mnou v bezpečí!" Rael vstala a zamířila k němu. Donutila ho podívat se jí do obličeje, ale on jakoby hleděl skrz ni. Jeho tvář zase nabyla ten zoufalý a netečný výraz, oči sotva viděly.

„Ještě jsi mi neřekl, co se stalo!" zavrčela netrpělivě a začala s ním třást.

„Musíš jít!" opakoval dokola dutým hlasem.

„Při Elbereth, nejsem hluchá!" vybuchla vztekle. Pak ztichla a překvapeně mu zírala do obličeje, který se měnil ve vzteklou masku. Zvedl meč a ohnal se po ní s tak nečekanou prudkostí, že se sotva stačila ráně vyhnout. Ostří zanechalo na jejím krku mělkou ranku.

Rael na nic nečekala a příští ráně už nastavila zářící ostří Andúrilu. Legolas byl nebezpečný protivník; a i takhle zesláblý měl pořád mnohem větší sílu než ona. Odstrčil ji od sebe a zavrčel: „Zmizíš, když ti řeknu, co se stalo? Zapomeneš na mě?"

„Nikdy!"

„Ty hloupá holko!" zavyl zoufale. „Já ti přeci nechci ublížit! Přišla, když jsem byl na hlídce! Myslel jsem, že jsi to ty, ale nebylas. Ocejchovala mě, rozumíš? Donutí mě tě zabít!

Tak uteč, pro smilování! Uteč!"

Znovu se po ní ohnal a zasekl meč do kmene stromu. Jak se ho pokoušel vytáhnout, Rael do něj vší silou vrazila a povalila ho na zem. Vyrážel ze sebe sípavé výdechy a úpěnlivě na ni hleděl.

„Zabij mě!" zaprosil. „Udělej to! Nenech mě skončit jako Arost! Prosím!" Klesla k němu a zašeptala: „Nehodlám nikoho ztratit. A už ne tebe, rozumíš? Nech mě pomoc ti!" Legolas jen lapal po dechu. Po tvářích mu stékaly lesklé slzy a smývaly z lící špínu.

„Dovol mi, abych ti pomohla. Prosím!" zašeptala. Natáhl k ní ruku a obrátil ji dlaní vzhůru. Měl tam vypálený znak Vševidoucího oka. Rána byla čerstvá a na dotek byla horká a žhnula. „Otrocká značka! Jako ta, co měl Arost..." zamumlala si spíše pro sebe. Chvilku mlčela a kousala si spodní ret, pak se ale pousmála a zašeptala: „ Něco s tím uděláme!" Položila mu ruku na poraněnou dlaň a z hluboka se nadechla. Zavřela oči a za tichého mumlání mu bříšky prstů přejížděla po ráně.

Oči za zavřenými víčky se jí chvěly a celá vzplála jasnou září, která ovšem po chvilce pohasla a Rael se nešťastně zhroutila na zem. „Je mi líto... Nejde to!"

V tu chvíli Legolas opět zakvílel a začal se zmítat v bolestivé křeči. Rael ho chytila do náručí a pevně stiskla. „Co se děje?" ptala se zmateně. „Co je ti?" Elf neodpovídal. Svíral si zápěstí a z úst mu vycházely bolestné steny. Vzápětí vymrštil pravou ruku a sevřel jí hrdlo. Rael netušila, že mu zbývá ještě tolik sil; sotva se mohla bránit, když ji stáhl k sobě a ještě pevněji sevřel stisk kolem jejího hrdla.

Rael už sotva dýchala, takže si ani nevšimla, že jí strhl z krku Večernici a odhodil ji do spadaného listí. Pak najednou přestal se škrcením a odtáhl ruce. Zničeně na zemdlelou Rael pohlédl a přejel jí rukou po tváři.

„Odpusť mi to!" zašeptal. Pak ji zvedl do náruče a odnesl ji zpět do tábora.

Slunce, vlastně jeho matný a šedivý přízrak, se vyhoupl nad potemnělý obzor. Bylo ráno, ale rozhodně ne běžné. Od východu se jako prsty noční můry, která se s probuzením odmítla vytratit, roztahovala podivná tma. Ranní nebe se zalilo inkoustovou barvou a nesmělé sluneční paprsky s ní marně sváděly bitvu.

Rael se probudila s třeštící hlavou. Posadila se a protáhla si ztuhlé svaly. Celé tělo ji strašně bolelo a hlava ještě víc. Kolem ní byla dusná a těžká tma. Vál studený a lezavý vítr, který se jí zakusoval pod oblečení. Napůl poslepu se dohrabala k ohni a pokusila se ho rozfoukat.

Trhla hlavou ze strany na stranu a zasykla. Opatrně se rukou dotkla krku a zaklela; všude měla modřiny od Legolasových rukou.

Temnota ji nepřekvapila- dříve či později to muselo přijít. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a všimla si, že místa ostatních jsou prázdná. Vyskočila na nohy a zmateně se rozhlédla.

„Eldarione?" zavolala. „Kde jste kdo?" Vyděšeně se rozhlédla kolem sebe. „Eldarione..."

Stíny stromů se pohnuly a z nich vystoupilo několik postav. Mezi nimi i Eldarion. „Spala jsi dlouho, sestřičko!" zamumlal. „Díky tobě!" odsekla pobouřeně. Pak se zamračila a zamumlala: „Musíme spěchat. Jste všichni v pořádku?" Ohlédla se po Legolasovi, který si výmluvně položil prst na rty. „Našli jsme tunely," řekl s pokřiveným úsměvem. „Můžeme jít!" Přikývla. Sehnula se k vaku, odkud vytáhla šátek a uvázala si jej okolo krku, aby nebyli vidět otisky Legolasových rukou. „Pokud se tedy nikdo nechce vrátit," řekla a pohlédla do tváří mužů okolo sebe, „sbalíme tábor a ihned vyrazíme! Rychle, času je málo!"

Během několika minut byl tábor sbalený a nebylo po něm ani stopy. Rael poodešla ke koním, pohladila Silmarilla po jemném chřípí a tiše k němu promluvila. „Budeme tě ještě potřebovat, příteli. Prosím, počkej tu na nás. Postarej se o ostatní a dávej na ně pozor. Nebude to trvat dlouho a my se opět shledáme." Pak ho políbila na čelo, na bílou lysinku, která zářila jako onen bájný klenot. Pak sundala ostatním koním postroje a ukryla je ve vykotlaném kmeni uschlého stromu.

„Ještě se pro ně vrátíme! A všichni společně!" zašeptala.

Pak vyrazili. Gimli je vedl spletitými cestičkami mezi stromy a mohutnými kameny, které se válely kolem jakoby je tam pohodil nějaký roztržitý obr. Tma roztahující se po nebi neustále houstla a bylo vidět, jak se postupně rozlézá všude. Rael se zahleděla k Minas Tirith a povzdechla si. Nad městem bylo doposud vidět kousek modrého nebe. Ne na dlouho.

„Co je to?" ptal se tiše Borlas a ještě se ohlédl stejným směrem co Rael. „Otec mi o tom vyprávěl, o tmě, co přišla uprostřed dne!" „Volání do války!" odpověděla Rael bezbarvě. „Oko už nepočká! Brzy přijde útok!"

Pak se obrátila ke zbytku družiny a mnohem rozhodnějším hlasem zavelela: „Musíme zrychlit! Máme-li být co platní, musíme do Minas Morgul dorazit mnohem dříve, než Temnou královnu napadne vydat se s vojskem proti Gondoru."

Šli ještě další dvě hodiny, během kterých tma postoupila natolik, že nebylo vidět téměř na krok. Rael, k velké Eldarionově nelibosti, zakázala rozžehnout louče. „Budeme je potřebovat!" odsekla. Pak se zhluboka nadechla a na malou chvilku vzplála jasným světlem, které však rychle pohaslo jako světlo vzdálené hvězdy, která je příliš slabá. Pohlédla na Gimliho a zeptala se: „Jak dlouho ještě?"

„Půl hodiny!" odpověděl tiše. „Možná déle, pokud ztratíme v té tmě směr!" Rael netrpělivě potřásla hlavou a podrážděně pronesla: „Jenže my ho neztratíme! Že ne?"

Trpaslík se už nadechoval k nějakým protestům, když ho Legolas vzal za rameno a mírně podotkl: „Spěcháme!"

Rael zůstala pozadu s Rokurem a Saelonem a bystře sledovala tmavé siluety stromů a velkých kamenů, které po dlouhých staletích porostly mechem a lišejníky, na vrcholcích některých se dokonce uchytily nízké a pokroucené břízky, které sotva přežívaly. Přesto však tyto stromky, z nichž některé byly opravdu prastaré, dokázaly svými kořeny narušit kamenné velikány a dopomoct tak k jejich postupnému rozpadu. Rael se zachvěla. „Nakonec se stejně všechno obrátí v prach," zamumlala si pro sebe. „Lidé, zvířata, mocná království. Svět se bude měnit a po nás zbude jen prach. A nakonec zmizíme v zapomnění!" Těžce si povzdechla a raději zahnala tyhle černé myšlenky.

Po chvilce zepředu uslyšela Gimliho vítězný smích, který naznačoval, že konečně našli vchod. Zastavili před kamenným kvádrem vztyčeným k nebi jako varující prst. Bylo nemožné nevšimnout si, že mezi stromy a kus před nimi byly další podobné kameny, které tvořily prořídlý kruh. Jeden jako druhý byly kameny obrostlé změtí ostružiní a jiných trnitých keřů, suché a zažloutlé listí na nich jen tak drželo a každý závan větru, byť sebemenší je smetl dolů.

„Co je to?" ptal se Thengelend a bezradně se rozhlížel. „Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl."

„Ale já ano!" zamumlal Legolas. „Při cestě do Šeré brázdy."

„A u kamene Erech!" zašeptal Gimli stísněně. Oči sedmi členů malého společenstva se upíraly jen na něj, ani Rael netušila, co by to mohl být za stavbu, či kdo je jejím stavitelem. Snad to byli Drúadané, jejichž území byl tento les. Možná že to postavili dávní lidé mnohem dříve než stál Gondor Dúnadanů. Buď jak buď, zůstali stát uprostřed toho podivného kruhu a hleděli na jediný kámen v jeho středu. Byl starý a zarostlý trním, Gimli si však byl jistý, že jsou na správném místě.

„Je to tady?" zeptala se opatrně. „To je to místo, které bych sama nenašla?"

Gimli zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle byla ta nejlehčí část. Teď na řadu přišla ta těžší! „Louče!" zamumlal. Eldarion vrhl pohled na Rael a ona přikývla. Chvilku bylo vidět jiskry z křesadla a poté se objevil mihotavý plamen, který ozářil tváře všech přítomných.

Trpaslík si prohrábl vous a spokojeně se pousmál. Přistoupil ke kameni a začal ho ze všech stran obhlížet. Pak cosi zabručel a znovu ho obešel. „Legolasi," pronesl nakonec, „pojď mi pomoct sundat to roští!"

To ovšem nešlo tak snadno, protože jakmile se dotkly seschlých stonků, poranili si ruce o ostré trny. Když však už byl kámen očištěný, bylo ve světle pochodně vidět, že je hustě popsaný drobnými runami.

„Trapsličí runy!" zamumlal Gimli a promnul si vous. „Velmi staré. Prastaré!"

„Dokážeš je přečíst, Gimli?" ptal se Legolas tiše.

Trpaslík přikývl. Rael mu posvítila loučí na drobné řádky a sledovala, jak jeho tmavé oči létají sem a tam a rty se mu pohybují v nevyslovených větách. Netrpělivě přecházel sem a tam, kroutil hlavou a tiše si cosi bručel pod vousy.

Rael se vůbec jeho chování nelíbilo. O to víc si pak dělala starosti.

„Je to asi hádanka- moc jí nerozumím!" pronesl nakonec. „V Obecné řeči to zní a si takhle:

_Chvěje se zem_

_a padá soumrak,_

_posedají ho démoni._

_Šarlatová křídla_

_rozpíná Drak,_

_větrem černým nesený._

_Rytíři dlí_

_už ve věčných snách,_

_znaveni lítým bojem_

_pod branou ukrytou._

_A z hloubi země_

_ozývá se sténání._

_Mrtvolný chlad, strach_

_jeví se_

_v krhavém oku._

_Vyvaruj se Draka!_"

přečetl nahlas.

„Vyvaruj se draka?" zopakoval Borlas nechápavě. „Nevím, co to má všechno znamenat, ale jedno vím jistě: Dávní trpaslíci nebyli moc dobří básníci!" Krátce se zasmál, ale byl jediný. Nikomu nebylo v té tísnivé chvíli do smíchu.

„To je pěkné přivítání," zamumlal Thengelend. „Mrtví a draci. Co to má všechno znamenat?"

„Musíme najít draka!" zamumlala po dlouhé chvíli ticha Rael. „Je to varování... Vyvaruj se draka..." Pokývala hlavou a pak se obrátila k ostatním. „Je to prosté," pronesla. „Brána je ukrytá někde tady v tom kruhu. V podzemí je chlad a mnozí se jej bojí. Pod zem putují mrtví, nemám pravdu?"

Eldarion pokýval hlavou. Rael pokračovala dál. „No jistě! Tohle muselo být pohřebiště. A brána se otvírá okem draka. Eldarione, zapalte další pochodně! Musíme toho draka najít!" Poslechl ji a vzápětí vzplálo sedm dalších pochodní. Rael sama obhlížela jeden ze vzdálených kamenů mezi stromy. Pak ji ale zaujal jiný kámen. Stál osamoceně od ostatních a byl omlácený a ohlazený deštěm a větrem.

Přesto jí svým podivným tvarem připomněl jednu starou kresbu, kterou kdysi viděla v jedné zaprášené kronice v Bílém městě. Pořádně si na něj posvítila loučí a pousmála se. Na některých místech byly stále vidět pahýly, které kdysi musely být prackami draka. Několikrát kámen obešla, než se ujistila, že hlavu měl drak uloženou pod předními prackami. Ještě pořád bylo vidět kamenné nadočnicové hrbolky pod kterými se ukrývaly oči pod zavřenými víčky.

Rael zvedla od svého nálezu hlavu a zvolala: „Eldarione! Hej, pojďte sem, něco jsem našla!" Přejela drakovi po očích, ale nic se nestalo. Netrpělivě si přejela rukou po tváři a donutila se ke klidu. Musela klidně přemýšlet. Oko draka...

„Oko draka," mumlala si pro sebe. „Mrtvolný chlad, strach jeví se v krhavém oku. V krhavém oku..." Pobouřeně vydechla a znovu zavolala na ostatní. „Krhavé oko... To je červené!" Přiblížila pochodeň tak, aby na téměř ohlazenou dračí hlavu viděl. Ani jedno oční víčko však červené nebylo. „Krhavé oko je červené!" opakovala rozladěně. A pak jí to došlo.

„Je to prosté!" vykřikla. „O oku mohu říct, že je krhavé, pokud ho vidím. Musí být otevřené!" Opatrně přejela po očních víčkách, až na pravém nahmátla sotva neznatelnou skulinku. Víčko se tedy dalo otevřít, jenže mechanismus byl příliš starý a rukou nešel otevřít. Rael tedy vytáhla dýku a zarazila ji do skuliny. Několikrát se pokusila hnout dýkou jako pákou, než se jí konečně podařilo starověký mechanismus rozpohybovat.

Starověký drak naráz otevřel svá kamenná víčka a ukázal tak dva rudé drahokamy, které se rozzářily jako oheň. Vzápětí se ozvalo mocné skřípění a supění.

Pak Rael jenom vykřikla a uvědomila si, že letí vzduchem.

Dopad byl tvrdý a bolestivý. Udělala několik kotrmelců a praštila se při tom do hlavy, ještě jí však zbylo tolik duchapřítomnosti, že se jen tak tak stihla odvalit stranou, aby na ni nespadla hořící louče. Pak si jen úlevně vydechla a zavřela oči.

Když je znovu otevřela, uviděla vysoko nad sebou úzký pruh bledého světla a několik stínů, které se do toho pruhu nakláněly.

„Jsi v pořádku, Rael?" zavolal někdo z velké dálky. Byl to Eldarion. Rael vstala, protáhla se a přikývla. „Je mi dobře! Snad!" křikla a ozvěna její hlas ještě znásobila.

„Co se ti vlastně stalo?" křikl Legolas a nahnul se nebezpečně dolů.

Rael se ušklíbla. „Co myslíš?" zeptala se suše. „Našla jsem draka!" Popošla pod kužel mdlého světla a zvrátila hlavu, aby lépe viděla. Krátce jim vše vylíčila a upozornila na ohlazený balvan-draka vedle nich. Pak udělala několik kroků sem a tam, aby si rozhýbala bolavé tělo. Pak se vrátila zpět pod otvor a pokusila se odhadnout, jak vysoko je to. Rozhodně více než dvacet stop.

„Jak se odtamtud chceš dostat, Tinúviel?" uslyšela Rokurův hlas. Vzhlédla a křikla: „Otázka není, jak já se chci dostat nahoru, ale jak vy slezete dolů! Poohlédnu se po nějakém žebříku- musel tu přece nějaký být, když jsou to únikové chodby." Zmizela ve stínech a ostatních sedm členů družiny osamělo.

„Možná, že tam byly dřevěné schody?" mumlal Gimli a nahlížel do prázdnoty pod nimi. „To by tak odpovídalo; dají se spálit, pokud by někdo na tenhle vchod přišel. Pak by se nikdo nedostal dolů."

„Ovšem nahoru také ne!" utrousil uštěpačně Borlas. Pak zalovil ve svém vaku a vytáhl z něj lano. Rozhlédl se, kde ho může uvázat, a nakonec se rozhodl pro balvan-draka. Jeden konec kolem něj uvázal a druhý spustil do temnoty pod sebou. „Nejspíš nebude stačit," zamumlal. „Otec ho dostal jako dar od Aragorna a Arwen. Vždycky říkal, že je zvláštní, nic jsem na něm ale neobjevil."

Mezitím se Rael vrátila ze svého hledání žebříku. Nikde ho nenašla, místo toho jí na hlavu spadlo lano. „Co to má..." Podívala se nazlobeně nad sebe, kde uviděla sedm tmavých siluet. Vzala konec lana do ruky a křikla: „To je elfí! Kde jste ho vzali?" Pak se tím ale přestala zabývat a zavolala: „Polezte! Máme málo času!"

Nejprve se po laně sešplhal Gimli. Za ním šli Eldarion a Thengelend, kterým zbylí členové družiny hodili vaky s věcmi. Eldarion okamžitě zapálil další smolnou louči, takže když dolů šplhali Rokur se Saelonem, bylo možné vidět alespoň část místnosti, ve které se nacházeli.

Zdálo se, že je to velká jeskyně, jenže tuhle vytesaly šikovné ruce trpaslíků. Její stěny byly hladké a lesklé a po jejich obvodu byly trpasličí runy a drobné rytiny. Když pak Eldarion posvítil do nejbližšího rohu, uviděli tam zborcené a uhnívající kusy dřeva, které dříve určitě musely být schody.

„Je to obrovské!" zamumlala Rael s posvátnou úctou v hlase. „Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděla!" Obrátila se na Gimliho a už mu něco chtěla říct, když za sebou uslyšela tvrdé žuchnutí. Byl to Legolas.

Rychle se k němu vrhla a překvapeně se zeptala: „Co se stalo?"

„Elfí lano!" zasykl a obrátil k ní pravou ruku, ve které měl vypálenou otročí značku. „Nemohl jsem se ho dotknout. Neuvěřitelně pálilo."

Pomohla mu na nohy a pousmála se, aby nějak zakryla svůj vzrůstající strach. „Tak půjdeme, ne?" řekla zvesela, ale nikdo se ani nepousmál. Na celou družinu padla podivná tíseň z onoho ticha, které zavládlo kolem.

Eldarion mlčky podal louči Gimlimu, který se v tu chvíli stal nepsaným vůdcem, a za ním se všichni vydali. Rael zůstala pozadu s Legolasem. Ještě jednou se ohlédla po mizejícím otvoru, který se ztrácel a téměř splýval s okolní temnotou. Jediné, co ve tmě zářilo, bylo elfí lano, které tam nechali jako pojistku pro návrat.

Zachvěla se a objala si pažemi ramena. Pro ni už nebylo cesty zpět.


	11. Dolů, do tmy

**Dolů, do tmy  


* * *

**

Cesta se stáčela stále na východ. Nikdo z družiny ani nepromluvil a Rael cítila tu neodbytnou tíhu a tíseň, která se postupně vkrádala do srdcí všech. Nikdo nemluvil a hrozivé ticho tak rušil jen pravidelný zvuk jejich kroků odrážený od stěn stonásobnou ozvěnou.

Mihotavé světlo pochodně, nesené Gimlim, se ztrácelo někde v tmách a Rael si plně uvědomovala, že s Legolasem zaostávají. Chtěla přidat do kroku, ale on ji chytil za ruku a stáhl k sobě.

„Proč jsi mě nezabila, když jsi měla příležitost?" zašeptal, ale i tak zněl jeho hlas neuvěřitelně hlasitě. Cítila, že k ní upírá nedočkavý pohled, ale i tak neodpověděla. Nechtěla a ani nehodlala na tuhle otázku odpovědět. Byla to slabost, co cítila. A ona zklamala ty, kteří jí věřili, když ho nechala žít. Pokud zklame, padne Středozem do stínu. Ale její vinou bude mít Temná královna nového vojevůdce.

„Stalo se!" zašeptala stísněně. „A stane se, co se má stát, Legolasi. Tak jako tak!" Pak rychle zamířila za mizejícím světlem a nechala ho za sebou. Rychle ji dohonil a zamumlal: „Cos viděla, Rael? Co se se mnou stane?"

Zarazila se a pokusila se o úsměv. „Viděla jsem nás!" zalhala a uhnula pohledem stranou, protože na sobě cítila jeho pohled. „Spolu..." Pak mu znovu zmizela z dohledu, ale tentokrát neušla ani pár metrů a znovu se zastavila.

Gimli stál před ústím dvou chodeb a bezradně se rozhlížel. Jedna, vedoucí vpravo, byla úzká a křivolaká, druhá, jdoucí doleva, měla stěny široké a hladké, pečlivě upravené, a byla dost široká, aby jí prošlo pět statných mužů vedle sebe.

„Kudy teď?" otázal se Eldarion a obrátil se ke své sestře. Všichni hleděli na ni. Dokonce i Gimli, který jakoby očekával odpověď z jejích úst. Rozhlédla se a dokonce došla k ústí obou chodeb, aby je prohlédla. „Ta úzká vypadá dost zanedbaná a plná kamení," uvažovala nahlas. „Pokud sloužily tyhle chodby jako úniková cesta, nezdá se mi, že by byly tak zanedbané. Na druhou stranu ta druhá chodba je až povážlivě..." Na chvilku se zamyslela a hledala správné slovo, které by ji nejlépe odhadlo. Pak pronesla: „ Odpusť mi, Mistře Gimli, ale je moc trpasličí. Skvělé dílo, které je dobře reprezentuje- a toho se bojím.

Budeme tedy hlasovat! Volím pravou; nelíbí se mi o nic víc, než ta levá, ale nemám z ní tak špatný pocit." Zamračila se a pohlédla do tváří všem ostatním. Skomírající plameny pochodně jim ve tvářích vytvářeli hrozivé stíny. Celkově vypadali všichni jako umrlčí masky, ne živoucí bytosti- zvláště pak Legolas, který měl pod očima hluboké a tmavé kruhy, byl bledý a vypadal unavený.

„Levá je určitě lépe schůdná," zamumlal Eldarion zamyšleně. „Ale vzbuzuje ve mě pocit, že tam na nás číhají pasti. I já volím pravou!" Podíval se na Rael a ona přikývla.

„Pravou já nepůjdu!" houkl Gimli. „To není dílo trpaslíků, tomu já nevěřím!" Ukázal dohořívající pochodní k ústí druhé chodby. Byl rozhodnutý jít tudy. „Ani já ne!" vyhrkl Borlas. „Raději tou levou!"

„Spěchejte!" zamumlal netrpělivě Legolas. „Pochodeň brzy dohoří!"

Rael se obrátila ke svým hraničářům a otázala se: „Rokure, Saelone, kudy vy byste šli?" Muži na ni smutně pohlédli a zavrtěli hlavami. „Odpusť, Tinúviel. My dáme za pravdu Gimlimu!" Zkroušeně na ně pohlédla a povzdechla si. „Legolasi, Thengelende?" zašeptala. „Musíte si teď vybrat." Hluboce si povzdechla. I kdyby oba chtěli jít doprava, o čemž silně pochybovala, nebylo by to mnoho platné. Hlasovalo by se znovu a nakonec by se někdo přidal k druhé skupině. A ona si byla jistá, že chodba vlevo vábí ostatní nějakým kouzlem, kterému mohou jen špatně odolávat. Jenom si povzdechla, když uslyšela jednohlasné „Raději tou levou!", a vstoupila do chodby.

Okamžitě na ni dýchl podivný chlad a u srdce ji zamrazilo, když jakoby z dálky uslyšela kvílet vítr. Zachvěla se, ale pak si vynadala do zbabělců. Kdepak vítr a tady! Ostatní ji váhavě následovali a i oni se zdáli být zneklidněni tím podivným chladem a tichem, které se ještě prohloubilo.

Neušli ani padesát kroků, když pochodeň zaprskala a vyhasla. Gimli ji hodil na zem a zavrčel: „Musíme dál potmě! Kdyby tu tak byl Gandalf se svou kouzelnou holí."

„Jenže ten tu není!" odsekl pobouřeně Legolas. „Buď se můžeš vrátit a nebo půjdeš dál!"

Rael pohlédla na doutnající zbytky pochodně na zemi a otázala se bratra, jestli ještě nějaké pochodně zbyly. Když se jí dostalo záporné odpovědi, povzdechla si a pronesla: „Kdo se chce vrátit má poslední možnost. Jakmile zajdeme hlouběji do temnoty, nebude už návratu." Ohlédla se po svých druzích, ale nikdo neodpovídal. „Pak tedy jdeme!" pronesla ponuře.

* * *

Temnota ještě víc zhoustla a vzduch byl stále řidší. Rael se na malou chvilku zastavila, aby popadla dech. Svezla se podél stěny a sípavě se nadechovala. Mitrilové brnění ji najednou neuvěřitelně tížilo a ona se kvůli němu nemohla ani nadechnout.

Už to bylo několik hodin, co šli tou dlouhou chodbou dostatečně širokou pro pět mužů. A ona byla jako otupená a zbavená všech smyslů. Šli špatně a ona to věděla, podivná síla je ale hnala vpřed a oni nemohli zastavit. Chvilku si povídali, pak ale do jednoho zmlkli a pohroužili se do vlastních tíživých myšlenek. Temnota byla stále černá a neproniknutelná, vzduch těžký a dusný a ticho neúnosné.

Ano, to ticho! Ticho, ve kterém Rael slyšela tlukot svého vlastního srdce a svůj zrychlený dech, ale jinak nic. Jak hrozivé pro ni bylo zjištění, že za sebou neslyší kroky svých přátel!

Chvilku vyčkávala, snad v naději, že je za chvilku uslyší, její srdce jí však napovídalo něco úplně jiného. Zůstala v té černé nicotě sama. Musela někde špatně zahnout nebo šla příliš rychle. Ano, to bylo to! Nejlépe udělá, když se vrátí zpět a najde je.

„Ale jak?" zakvílela nešťastně. Zůstala sedět na zemi a rukama si objímala kolena, horečně přemýšlejíc jak by se dostala z téhle šlamastiky. Pak si najednou vzpomněla, co jí ještě před odjezdem řekla Beryl.

_Pamatuj, sestřičko: Světlo Večernice nezhasne a nepomine. Bude tu věčně, tak jako hvězdy! My z krve Undómiel možná pomineme, ale její světlo ne!_

Světlo Večernice! Rael rychle sáhla pod halenu a zašmátrala po svém přívěsku. Ten tam ovšem nebyl. Rael zavzlykala a rychle si otřela tváře od slz. Nechtěla plakat. Pláč je slabost a tu si ona nemohla dovolit.

Jak seděla ve tmě, sama a ztracená, postupně si rozvzpomněla, jak jí Legolas strhl Večernici z krku a odhodil ji do listí. Už ji nikdy nenajde!

A nenajde ani cestu zpět, pokud tu bude takhle sedět a vzlykat nad svým osudem! Zjištění, že je sama ve tmě, v temných tunelech, které tak nesnášela, ztracená a obklopená nebezpečím, které nevidí a ani je neumí pojmenovat, jí na radosti příliš nepřidalo. Vlastně to zjištění s ní hodně otřáslo; otřáslo s jejím odvážným duchem a hrdostí. Potřebovala čas, aby se s tím vypořádala- a čas bylo to jediné, co právě neměla!

Opřela si bradu o kolena a zavřela oči. _Přemýšlej, Rael! Přemýšlej, co budeš dělat!_ ozýval se známý vnitřní hlas.

Po pár dlouhých minutách, co se zdály být dlouhé jako hodiny, konečně hlavu zvedla. Odhrnula si vlasy z obličeje a začala znovu normálně myslet. Nejprve musí zjistit, jak dlouho už je sama. Měla dobrý smysl pro čas, ale ten se v temnotě chodeb postupně otupil. Bylo to tak pět hodin, co vstoupili do tunelu. Pak si krátce povídali než zmlkli a... To bylo před dvěma hodinami. Takže dvě hodiny už je sama. Mohlo se stát cokoli!

Kdo ví, co se ukrývá v temnotě těchhle podivných tunelů. Nebezpečí, které by mohlo její přátele stát život. Eldarion, Rokur a Saelon... Lidé, na kterých jí záleží, mohou být zranění nebo umírají. A Legolas- Víc a víc propadal vlivu Černokněžné královny. Při Elbereth, vůbec nevěděla, co by mohl udělat!

Měla by jít a naplnit své poslání, jenomže cesta temnými tunely a sama- to ji děsilo. Znovu se musela zamyslet. Měla dvě možnosti: jít dál a neohlížet se na ostatní, doufat, že se jí podaří projít ty tunely bez úhony a nakonec se dostane do Minas Morgul a zabije Temnou královnu. Druhá možnost je, že se vrátí a najde ostatní. Obě možnosti byly nebezpečné a z žádné se nemusela vrátit. Tak jako tak mohla zemřít a ztratit se ve změti chodeb.

„Poslání vem čert!" zavrčela vztekle a vstala. „Přece je tu nenechám!" Popadla vak, hodila si ho na záda a pustila se odhodlaně chodbou zpět.

Její kroky se strašidelně rozléhaly, ale ona nic nevnímala. Viděla jenom krev, rozsápaná těla svých přátel pohozená všude jako bezcennou veteš. Viděla Legolasovu sličnou tvář zhyzděnou jako kdysi předtím tu Ruscovu, Eldarionovo potrhané tělo... Všichni byli mrtví a to jen a jen kvůli ní! Srdce se jí sevřelo podivnou úzkostí a ona se najednou začala třást po celém těle. Něco tu bylo. Stíny a hrozivé vrčení. Slyšela řinčení zbraní a vzdálené výkřiky. Boj...

„Ne!" vykřikla vyděšeně a rozběhla se v jakési hrozné předtuše tmavou chodbou, ruce napřažené před sebou. Běžela šíleným tempem dlouhou dobu, než se na malou chvilku zarazila, aby si vydechla. Ačkoli byla hluboko pod zemí, pot se z ní jen řinul. Zle se jí dýchalo, vzduch tu byl řídký a podivně páchl. Cítila síru a také velký žár mnoha ohňů. Znovu se narovnala a vydala se na další cestu.

Chodba po několika krocích začala závratně klesat a navzdory velkému horku byl její povrch vlhký a kluzký. Sehnula se a prsty setřela ze zemně trochu té podivné tekutiny a přičichla k ní. „Krev..." zamumlala znepokojeně. Po několika krocích se zarazila a zaposlouchala se. Byl to sten, co slyšela?

„Haló?" zavolala znepokojeně. Rozběhla se k centru toho podivného zvuku, ale po několika krocích zakopla a spadla na obličej. Napřaženýma rukama sice zmírnila pád, ale uklouzla na kluzkém povrchu a praštila se do hlavy. Těžký vak ji přimáčkl k zemi takovým způsobem, že se téměř nemohla ani hnout.

Pak se konečně ozval těžký vzdech a po něm slabý hlas, který vydechl: „Rael? Jsi to ty?"

Rychle se obrátila a pokusila se prohlédnout tmu. To, o co zakopla, bylo něčí tělo. Rael k němu dotápala a otázala se: „Kdo ty jsi?"

„Borlas!" vydechl a sípavě se nadechl. „Kdes byla? Unikla jsi jim?" Pokusil se vstát, místo toho se jen vzepřel na rukou a doplazil se k ní. S těžkým výdech se o ni opřel a zamumlal: „Kde jsou ostatní? Také se jim podařilo uniknout?"

Rael pod prsty, kterými ho svírala kolem pasu, ucítila lepkavou krev. Nejspíš byl raněný a potřeboval ošetřit. Ona ale nejdřív potřebovala pořádné světlo. A poslední louče měl u sebe Eldarion. „Při Valar!" zamumlala zoufale. „Hvězdná Elbereth, pokud mě slyšíš, pomoz mi! Daruj mi světlo!"

V tu chvíli se celá její postava rozzářila tlumeným jasem, který byl však v temnotě chodeb tak silný, že si Borlas musel zakrýt oči. Rael v duchu poděkovala své patronce a už se věnovala raněnému muži. Zběžně prohlédla jeho zranění a shledala, že krom hluboké rány na břiše není nijak vážně raněný. Nejspíš při boji spadl a udeřil se do hlavy. Opřela ho o stěnu, sundala ze zad vak a vytáhla z něj nastříhané pruhy plátna. Byla by raději za pořádné léky, ale ty u sebe neměla.

„Pověz mi," řekla, když mu vyhrnovala svršky, aby ho mohla ošetřit, „kdo vás to napadl. Zmizeli jste mi ve změti chodeb a já vás dlouho hledala. Nebo jsem vám možná utekla já, to je nepodstatné. Měla jsem tu být, když jste mě potřebovali."

Borlas se zasmál, po chvilce se však rozkašlal a musel hodně hluboce dýchat. „Možná bys byla mrtvá, kdybys tu s námi byla!" zamumlal. „Byli to skřeti, tím jsem si jistý. Vyřítili se na nás ze zákruty před námi. Neměli jsme proti nim šanci. Sotva jsme je viděli. Nechali mě tu, protože mysleli, že jsem mrtvý. Kde jsou ostatní, nevím!"

Rael ho pohladila po tváři a jemně se pousmála. Tušila to! Věděla, že se něco takového stane. Cítila to. A jestli jsou všichni mrtví, bude si to dávat za vinu! Obvázala Borlasovi ránu a pomohla mu postavit se. Zvedla meč, který upustil, a ukázala do chodby před sebe. „Půjdeme tudy. Nenecháme je napospas smrti a mučení. Do Minas Morgul dojdeme všichni!"

* * *

Šli dlouhou a spletitou změtí chodeb, nevěděli ani, jestli je ještě den nebo noc. Rael však kráčela s neobvyklou jistotou a temnota před ní ustupovala, neboť zářila jako nějaká hvězdná královna. Po dlouhé době zastavili a ona ukázala před sebe.

Přímo před nimi se otvíral pohled na obrovský sál podpíraný mnoha vysokými sloupy se zlatými nápisy v prastaré Vznešené elfštině. Rael ani Borlas nikdy nic podobného neviděli- připomínalo to trůní sál nějakého obrovského města, které snad kdysi zbudovali obři. Úzkými světlíky ve stropě sem dopadalo šeré a mdlé světlo a těžký, hutný kouř stoupal vzhůru a stáčel se v podivných obrazcích a mizel ven.

Ten kouř šel od několika malých ohňů, které čpěly sírou, a u kterých posedávaly skupiny ohyzdných skřetů a hlasitě se bavily. Vlastně se překřikovali jeden přes druhého, občas od nějaké skupinky odlétla kost a trefila někoho do hlavy. Rael raději ani nehádala, z čeho ta kost pocházela- zda to bylo zvíře, či jiný ubohý tvor, kterého ti skřeti chytili.

Z jejího přemýšlení ji vytrhl až Borlas, který ji vzal za rameno a ukázal přímo za největší skřetí skupinku. Rozdělali si oheň hned před ohromnou branou popsanou zlatými runami a zdobenou mitrilem. A přímo pod ní seděli zbytek jejich družiny; všichni byli, jak se zdálo, bez vážnějších zranění, jen trochu otřesení a zmatení. Byli svázaní zády k sobě, a co Rael mohla na tu dálku odhadnout, nejhůře na tom byl Gimli, který krvácel z velké rány na hlavě. Thengelend ho neustále nutil mluvit, ale vzápětí mu jeden ze skřetů uštědřil kopanec do břicha, a on zmlkl.

Rael sebou trhla a pobouřeně zavrčela. Vzápětí si ale pomyslela, že nesmí být ukvapená, protože tím by uškodila nejen sobě, ale i svým přátelům. Popadla Borlase za ruku a odtáhla ho zpět do temnoty chodby. Jas kolem ní téměř vyhasl a ona si oddechla. Přitiskla se k vlhké stěně a pokusila se uklidnit svůj dech, aby jej skřeti nezaslechli.

_Musíme je osvobodit!_ řekla mu v myšlenkách. Když na ni překvapeně pohlédl, vzala ho za rameno, aby ho ujistila, že nesní. _Dobře mě poslouchej! Odhaduji, že je jich tam dobře sto - sami je asi nezvládneme._

„Chceš snad s nimi bojovat?" zašeptal překvapeně a z části také pobouřeně. Jeho hlas se povážlivě rozlehl chodbou, přikryla mu proto ústa rukou a ukázala si na čelo. Chápavě přikývl a ona mu proto zas ústa uvolnila. _Nemůžeš tam přece jen tak vběhnout a pobít je!_ řekl jí v mysli.

Zavrtěla hlavou. _Zajdeme hlouběji do chodby, je tam tak úzká, že budou muset postupovat vpřed po jednom. A tam ztropíme hluk. Až se za námi vrhnou, pobijeme je jednoho po druhém. Stráže u zajatců pak zvládneme snadno._

_Co myslíš, Borlasi, budou tady čekat nějaký odpor?_

Na to nemohl jinak než souhlasit. Pak se ale zamračil. _Vidí ve tmě lépe než my!_ namítl pak. Rael pohodila hlavou a sebejistě pronesla: „Nech to na mě!"

Odplížili se s Borlasem ještě dál a ona mu tam rychle vyložila svůj plán.

* * *

Legolas se netrpělivě zadíval do ústí chodby. Byl si jistý, že koutkem oka zahlédl slabý záblesk, ale po dlouhé době, co už tady takhle seděl svázaný, si nebyl jist už ničím. Rael byla nejspíš mrtvá, alespoň to slyšel od skřetů, kteří je sem přivedli. V hloubi duše cítil, že to není pravda, na druhou stranu se ale toho děsil. Opřel se o Eldariona, který se pokusil obrátit k němu hlavu, a zamumlal: „Viděl jsi to?"

Eldarion přikývl. „Myslíš, že to byla ona?" zeptal se šeptem a upřeně při tom sledoval skřety, kteří se hlasitě smáli a hlasitě se jeden přes druhého překřikovali. Pak zabloudil pohledem k jejich zbraním, které byly momentálně v „opatrovnictví" velitele skřetů. Ten zálibně svýma špinavýma prackama přejížděl po Eldarionově meči ukrytém ve zlacené pochvě. Když ho pak tasil, vyjekl a odhodil ho stranou.

„Elfí bastardi..." zavrčel a třel si popálenou ruku. V jeho společnících to vyvolalo neobyčejný záchvat smíchu, který však ihned utichl, když skřetí velitel vstal a zamířil k Legolasovi a Eldarionovi.

Eldarionovi rázem ztuhl úsměv na rtech, Legolas se však pochechtával dál. „Bolelo to moc?" zavrčel pohrdavě.

Skřet k nim sklonil svůj ohavný obličej a zavrčel: „Moc se nesměj, ty elfská chátro! Brzo se votevře tadle brána a vám bude fakt blbě. Užij si chvilku falešný vodvahy, blonďáku! Uvidíme, jak se budeš smát do ksichtu Temný!

Vona už si tě zpraví!"

Legolas se zachvěl, ne proto, že by ho jeho slova vyděsila, ale proto, že ho v tu chvíli začalo pálit vypálené oko v dlani. A žhnulo tak silně, až mu vyrazil pot na čele.

Skřet si to vyložil jinak a s několika nadávkami ve své řeči se vrátil zpět k ohni.

„Musíme vymyslet, jak se odsud dostaneme!" zamumlal po hodné chvíli Eldarion a ohlédl se po ostatních. Saelon se krátce zasmál, ale nemohl z hlasu vymazat stopu hořkosti. „A jak? Myslíš, že nás zachraní? Kdo? Tinúviel?

Tinúviel má své poslání- při troše štěstí už je na cestě do Černokněžné věže."

„Ona je dost tvrdohlavá na to," odsekl Eldarion, „aby kvůli nám hodila celé poslání za hlavu!" Pobouřeně vydechl a rukama se pokusil dostat k provazům, které je s Legolasem poutaly. „Co máš v plánu, pokud se ti povede rozvázat nás?" uslyšel Legolasův tichý šepot. „Nedostaneš se ani pět metrů ke svému meči, aniž by tě neuviděli. Mí lidé tomu říkají bláznovství!"

„Hádáte se jako malé děti," ozval se najednou Gimli ztěžka. Chvíli oddechoval, protože mluvení mu zřejmě dělalo velké potíže, pak mluvil dál. „Copak vám to ještě nedošlo, vy kozlové? Jestli, říkám jestli, je Rael ještě živá, bude muset projít tudy. Co jsem zaslechl od těch špinavých přicmrndávačů Zla, tak tohle je jediná cesta do Minas Morgul. Tahle brána je přímo pod Osgiliathem, to znamená, že tady někde také bude cesta ven!

Stačí jenom malou chvilku poslouchat a ..."

„Hej! Co si to tam vykládáte?" vyhrkl najednou nějaký skřet a přiskočil ke Gimlimu. Uštědřil mu ránu do žaludku tak silnou, že se trpaslík pohroužil do bezvědomí.

„Nech ho být!" vyhrkl Legolas a rozzlobeně sebou trhl. Skřet se k němu okamžitě otočil a uštěpačně se zeptal: „Co mně uděláš, elfíku? Vočaruješ mi svejma dlouhatánskejma vlasama? Už se bojim!"

Legolas mu plivl na nohy a zavrčel: „Až se dostanu z těch pout, utrhnu ti tu tvou špinavou hlavu a hodím ji krkavců. K ničemu jinému se totiž nehodí!"

Skřet už se napřahoval k ráně, když v tom ho zastavil jeho velitel. „Nevybavuj se tady s nima, Boriagu!" sykl. „Dej je vod sebe, ať si nevykládaj. Stejně toho do konce života už moc nenamluvěj!"

Pak se zasmál a posadil se zpět k ohni.

Ostatní skřeti bleskově jeho příkaz začali plnit. Boriag popadl Legolase za vlasy a spolu s Eldarionem je vytáhl na nohy. Oba zajatci si všimli jeho dýky, kterou měl ledabyle zastrčenou za pasem. Stačil jediný kradmý pohled, aby se domluvili.

„Teď nebo nikdy," zamumlal Legolas a plnou silou do skřeta vrazil. Eldarion v té chvíli volnější rukou hmátl za jeho opasek a nepozorovaně mu dýku sebral. Skřet ztratil rovnováhu, ale ještě než stihl spadnout, stáhl s sebou oba zajatce. Ihned se z počátečního šoku vzpamatoval, rychle se zvedl a nakopl Eldariona do obličeje. Pak se od nich odvrátil a s pohrdavým úšklebkem pronesl: „Blbý elfí bastardi..."

Eldarion si olízl roztržený koutek úst, ze kterého mu začala téct krev a uchechtl se. „Blbí skřeti!" zamumlal k Legolasovi a ten se pousmál. Pomalu se posadili a Eldarion začal neobratně přeřezávat pouta.

„To bylo vod vás hloupý!" zavolal na ně ještě Boriag posměšně. „Za to pudete dovnitř jako prvý!"

Elf potřásl hlavou. „Nejspíš si myslí, že se jich bojíme!" uchechtl se. Pak ale najednou ztichl a obrátil hlavu k ústí tunelu na druhé straně síně. Ne, tohle se mu už nezdálo. Moc dobře tam slyšel nějaký zvuk.

A znovu!

Zvuk padajícího kamení. Znova a znova. Teď už byl slyšet mnohem zřetelněji. Dokonce tak zřetelně, že i Eldarion a ostatní zpozorněli.

„Tinúviel!" zamumlal Rokur.

Nebyli ale jediní, kdo to slyšeli. Skřetí velitel přestal žvýkat a bedlivě se zaposlouchal do zvuků přicházejících z chodeb. Po chvilce se zamračil a zařval na celé kolo: „Držte ty podělaný huby!" Všechno rázem ztichlo a bylo zřetelně slyšet padající kameny. Jejich zvuk se ve ztichlé síni rozléhal neuvěřitelně hlasitě.

A skřeti se netrpělivě ošili. Jejich velitel vyskočil a zavětřil jako honící pes. Popadl meč a sykl: „Lidský maso!" Rozhlédl se po svých mužích a vykřikl: „Co eště sedíte na těch svejch shnilejch prdelích? Nikdo nesmí utýct, je vám to jasný?" Okamžitě popadli své zbraně a začali se trousit k ústí chodby, až v síni zbyli jenom dva z nich, kteří stáli jako stráž u zajatců.

* * *

Rael popadla Borlase za ruku a zabránila mu hodit další kámen. „To stačí. Už nás slyšeli!" Pevně sevřela jílec Andúrilu a zavřela oči. Znovu vzplála jasnou září a její rty se začaly pohybovat ve slovech zaklínadla, které vyslovovala.

„_Mocnosti Noci_

_i mocnosti Dne,_

_já vás volám,_

_vyslyšte mne._

_Nechť vaše mocné jádro_

_je mou podstatou,_

_a já pak na věky_

_stanu se Temnotou."_

V tu chvíli se ozvala třeskutá rána, která otřásla celou chodbou. Rael překvapeně otevřela oči a v tu chvíli celá chodba potemněla tak, že ani jas, který vydávala, nebyl vidět. Ona však viděla velice dobře, stejně jako Borlas, který už svým mečem zaútočil na prvního skřeta, který oslepený a zmatený tápal chodbou a zběsile mával mečem kolem sebe.

„Funguje to!" vyhrkl Borlas překvapeně. Rael mu přiskočila k boku a ranou zespodu nabrala dalšího skřeta. Trhnutím mu rozpárala břicho a kopancem ho odhodila, aby tak uvolnila cestu pro další oběť svého meče. „A cos čekal?" zasmála se. Její meč se míhal vzduchem a zpíval chladnou píseň divokou a krutou jako nespoutaný vítr.

Oba bojovali statečně ale náhle se zdálo, že skřetů nikterak neubývá. Rael si uvědomovala, že Borlasovy pohyby jsou stále víc a víc trhané a těžce oddechuje. Brzo ho jeho zranění přemůže a ona bude přesile čelit sama.

Vzápětí se úzkou chodbou protlačilo několik skřetů najednou a ona musela uhýbat před zběsilým máváním jejich mečů a ještě je odrážet. Tápali ve tmě jako slepci a zoufalství jim ještě přidávalo na zuřivosti a nebezpečnosti.

Eldarionovi se konečně podařilo rozříznout pouta Chvíli si třel zápěstí, než se nenápadně natočil k Legolasovi a podal mu nůž. Oba sledovali dva skřetí strážce, kteří netrpělivě pobíhali z místa na místo a naslouchali zvukům boje, které přicházeli z ústí chodby.

„Co to děláte?" vyhrkl tiše Saelon.

„Vezmu si toho nalevo, ty toho vpravo!" zamumlal Legolas, nedbaje na protesty ostatních, a ukázal na stráže. Oba dva skřeti byli natolik zaměstnaní nasloucháním bolestných výkřiků svých umírajících druhů, že si sotva všimli dvou plíživých stínů, které se k nim zezadu přikradly.

„Už toho mam dost, Boriagu!" vyhrkl menší skřet a udeřil rukou do stěny. „Nebudu tu sedět na prdeli, dyž vostatní se tam melou!" Obrátil se na svého druha, jakoby od něj očekával odpověď. Místo toho ale jen zvedl ruku a překvapeně za něj ukázal.

Než se Boriag stihl otočit, Legolas ho k sobě strhl a lehce, jako když milenec hladí svou milenku, mu podřízl hrdlo. Pak ještě mocně trhl nazad, až mu hlava zůstala v ruce a zbytek těla se skácel k zemi.

Menší skřet se ještě ani nestihl rozkoukat, když ho Eldarion chytil a jediným trhnutím mu zlomil vaz.

Legolas znechuceně odhodil hlavu, kterou držel v ruce, a jenom se chladně pousmál. „Já jsem ti to slíbil!" Pak hodil nůž Eldarionovi a sykl: „Rozvaž ostatní, musíme Rael pomoct." Sám zamířil k hromadě jejich zbraní, popadl svůj luk, na záda si hodil toulec šípů a nacvičeným pohybem z něj jeden vytáhl.

„Rael..." vykřikl a jeho hlas způsobil, že se stěny otřásly. „Nažeň je sem!"

Rael jeho hlas zaslechla a radostí jí poskočilo srdce. Mocně se rozmáchla mečem a sťala jednoho ze svých protivníků. „Borlasi, tlač je ven z chodby!" vykřikla naléhavě. „Vyženeme je do sálu!" Sama se nadechla a začala zpívat jasným hlasem píseň hvězdám, která rázem rozehnala tmu a opět kolem ní rozžehla to podivné světlo. Skřeti začali zmateně ustupovat, zakrývajíc si oči před tím nezvyklým jasem, který najednou vystřídal tu podivnou temnotu a znovu je naprosto oslepil.

Borlas s Rael pak jen postupovali za nimi a zabíjeli opozdilce, kteří klopýtali pozpátku ven z tunelu.

Tam už na ně však čekali ostatní. Rael slyšela svištět mnoho šípů a hvizd mečů a sekery- ty všichni nacházely svůj cíl v tělech nepřátel.

Rael vyrazil v před a s výkřikem „Elbereth! Elendil!" vyrazila z tunelu. Záře, která se od ní linula na malý okamžik ozářila celý sál a znovu skřety oslepila. To už však byl jen žalostný zbytek z těch, kteří odporovali. Rychle se vyhnula ráně krátkého meče a z otočky přešla do útoku. Vrazila meč jednomu z útočníků do krku a prudkým trhnutím mu rozpoltila lebku.

Najednou do ní někdo zezadu vrazil a ona se prudce otočila v připravované ráně. Byl to Eldarion. „Pozor, sestřičko!" zamumlal a věnoval jí krátký úsměv. „Dej, ať tvé rány nepadnou vedle- cesta je ještě dlouhá!" Pak ji k jejímu překvapení srazil k zemi a probodl mohutného skřeta, který se na jeho meč narazil jako na kopí. Trhnutím meč z jeho těla vyrval a uťal mu hlavu.

Ohlédl se po Legolasovi a spatřil jak se k němu zezadu blíží jeden z menších skřetů s krátkým tesákem v ruce. Sotva stihl vykřiknout, když uviděl, jak se k němu vrhl Gimli a s bojovným výkřikem zamával sekyrou. Stačilo jediné mávnutí a břit sekyry rozťal jak skřetovu helmu, taky hlavu. „Tenhle byl devatenáctý!" zasmál se trpaslík a mrkl po svém příteli, který ho počastoval pobaveným úšklebkem.

„Já už je ani nepočítám!" křikl mu v odpověď.

Rael zůstala stát a těžce oddechovala. Zbývalo už jen dvacet skřetů, a ti se bránili, seč jen mohli. Rokur se Saelonem a Thengelendem stáli zády k sobě a odráželi útoky, Legolas kropil protivníky smrtící sprškou šípů, Eldarion s Borlasem stáli po boku Gimlimu, který jako smyslů zbavený mával svou sekyrou a vrhal se na ty nejnebezpečnější protivníky. Eldarion měl pravdu- mají před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu a musí mít dostatek sil.

Sepjala ruce a zavřela oči, odříkávajíc další zaříkávadlo. Tohle ovšem bylo jiné. Bylo v řeči elfů staré jako samo lidstvo a do úst jí ho vkládal kdosi cizí.

A když oči opět otevřela, rozzářila se světlem planoucím jako úsvit nových hvězd. Rozpřáhla ruce a zvolala hlasem tak silným, že se hory otřásly až v samotném základu: „_Morni__ë__ alanti__ë__! Heca! Heca mir lumb__ë__! Auta i lom__ë__ ar utúlie´n aur__ë__!_( Temnota padla! Zmizte! Běžte do stínů! Noc míjí a den přišel!)"

Legolas se obrátil po tom hlase a dokonce i on si musel před tím jasem zaclonit oči. „K zemi!" vykřikl na ostatní a strhl Eldariona na zem, zakrývajíc mu oči.

V tu chvíli se všichni skřeti jako na povel otočili a uviděli před sebou jasně planoucí ženu v bělostných šatech. Ne ozbrojenou, křehkou a jemnou jako první květiny na jaře. Vlasy jí vlály v přízračném větru a ona kráčela k nim. Přepadl je velký strach, ale nemohli se pohnout z místa, takže jen mohli sledovat tu záplavu světla, která je jednoho po druhém pohltila a spálila na uhel.

Když světlo pohaslo, jediný, kdo zůstal stát, byla Rael. Už zas to byla ona unavená hraničářka v obnošeném šatě, opírala se o svůj meč a pokoušela se udržet na vratkých nohách, které ji nakonec neunesly. Sesunula se k zemi a upustila meč, který jasně zařinčel.

Legolas překvapeně zvedl hlavu a rozhlížel se po té spoušti. Pak uviděl Rael, ležící mezi hromádkami popela a na uhel spálenou zbrojí. Vrhl se k ní a jemně ji nadzvedl. Poplácal ji po tváři a zašeptal: „Rael, jsi v pořádku?"

Otevřela oči, které dosud zářily tím ohromujícím světlem, a pousmála se. Vztáhla k němu ruku a zašeptala: „_Ingw__ë__, melm__ë__ cuilenyo! Nály__ë__ vanima, meldanya. Melinye le!_(Ingwë, lásko mého života! Jsi krásný, můj drahý. Miluji tě!)" Legolas na ni hleděl s velkým zármutkem. Netušil sice, co říká, ale její vřelá slova nebyla určena jemu.

„Jak je jí?" zeptal se opatrně Borlas a zvedl hlavu.

Legolas se donutil k úsměvu. „Bude jí dobře." zamumlal. Znovu ji pohladil po tváři a ona se zazmítala v záchvatu kašle. „_Ta naiya, herunya! Ta naiya!_" zasípala. „Bude dobře!" odpověděl jí. „Odpočívej."

Vzal ji do náručí a odnesl k jednomu z ohňů, kde se Rael po chvilce probrala. Překvapeně sledovala celou síň posetou hromádkami popela. Legolas s hraničáři procházeli kolem nich a hledali své šípy, sbírali ty skřetí a také pochodně, Gimli a ostatní byli v tunelu.

„Kdo to udělal?" zeptala se zmateně a opatrně vstala.

Legolas se po ní jen ohlédl a přezíravě pronesl: „Už jsi vzhůru? Díky Valar..." Pak se sehnul a zvedl jeden ze svých šípů.

Rael se znovu zmateně rozhlédla. Vratkým krokem zamířila k Legolasovi a při tom se neustále dívala okolo sebe. „ Kdo tohle všechno udělal? A kde jsou mrtví? Legolasi, odpověz!" ptala se.

„To ty!" odsekl. Pak se ještě poklonil a jedovatě utrousil: „Prvorozená..." Nechápavě se na něj podívala. „Nic si nepamatuješ? Mluvila jsi quenijsky- takhle už se ve Středozemi nemluví celé věky. Proto ti říkám Prvorozená." Rael v tónu jeho hlasu zaslechla ještě něco jiného; možná to byl smutek, možná zlost. A možná také ostré bodnutí žárlivosti. Už mu chtěla něco říct, když se narovnal a zpříma se jí podíval do očí. „Možná si tedy poradíš i s touhle branou," sykl a ukázal za ni, na obrovskou bránu popsanou písmem Vznešených elfů. „Já tohle číst neumím!"

Pomalu přikývla a povzdechla si. Odvrátila se od něj a zamířila rovnou k bráně. „Svolej ostatní," zavolal přes rameno. Pak zůstala stát pod ohromnými kamennými vraty zdobenými zlatem a mitrilem, tak krásnou prací, až oči přecházely. Jakmile se jich dotkla, celé se rozzářily a zdálo se, že před nimi blednou i plameny ohňů, které dohořívaly roztroušené po celé síni.

„Gimli!" zavolala a ohlédla se. Trpaslík k ní ihned přispěchal s rozzářeným obličejem, rád, že ji opět vidí na nohou. Rael to z jeho výrazu vyčetla, proto se donutila alespoň k drobnému úsměvu. „Řekni mi, Gimli," pronesla, „jsou ty dveře nové nebo staré? A čí je to práce? Trpaslíků?"

Gimli si dveře zkoumavě prohlédl a dlouho, předlouho si hladil vous a nespokojeně bručel, než opět promluvil. „Práce je to mistrovská," zabručel nespokojeně. „Dílo hodné starověkých mistrů trpaslíků. Tahle brána je ovšem nová- jak moc nová, to nepovím. Ale mnohem, mnohem mladší, než ty nejlepší trpasličí práce. Připomíná mi morijskou bránu. Vlastně všechno tady mi připomíná doly v Morii.

Boromir by řekl, že..." V tu chvíli zmlkl a vyděšeně se zadíval na Legolase.

„Kdo je Boromir?" zamumlala Rael překvapeně. Ohlédla se po Legolasovi, který pobouřeně vydechl. Popadl Gimliho za rameno a zavrčel: „Pojďte, Mistře Tlučhubo! Prohledáme zbylá těla, jestli tam neobjevíme nějaký klíč, kterým se tahle brána otvírá." Pak pohlédl na Rael a pronesl: „Pokus se to rozluštit! Koneckonců, už jsi nám ukázala, že tenhle jazyk ovládáš mistrně!" Zaznělo to do ticha jako úsečný rozkaz, který Rael k údivu všech mlčky akceptovala.

Obrátila se zpět k bráně a němě zírala na zlaté runy, které mluvily starým jazykem, a přitom byly zcela nové. Moc se jí to nelíbilo. Bylo v tom cosi zlého, cosi, co neuměla popsat. Jakoby se za těmito dveřmi skrývala nějaká past; nějaký pavouk, který čeká, až se mu do pavučiny chytí bezbranná moucha.

Oni byli těmi mouchami a kráčeli vstříc pavoukovi.

Povzdechla si a dál se věnovala nápisům na obrovských dveřích. Pak si najednou s hrůzou uvědomila, že těm nápisům začíná rozumět. Nemohla tomu uvěřit, ale tento pradávný jazyk, jazyk, kterým se ve Středozemi už nemluvilo, se jí najednou v mysli měnil, a ona měla pocit, jakoby ho znala už od malička.

„_Man merly__ë__ vanta, qalm__ë__!_ Kdo chceš vejít, zemřeš!" zamumlala. „ Pěkné přivítání" zamumlala znechuceně. Po chvilce četní už téměř všemu rozuměla, obrátila se proto na ostatní a vítězoslavně vykřikla: „Už tomu rozumím!"

V tu chvíli projel pod jejíma nohama podivný záchvěv, který rozezněl celou síň hromovou ranou. Země se otřásla a spolu s ní i celý kamenný sál a chodby okolo. Rael zašmátrala rukou za sebou a opřela se o dveře, které se chvěly, jakoby se chtěly zbortit.

Legolas se zarazil přímo v ústí tunelu a pokoušel se nabrat rovnováhu. Zavrávoral a jen tak tak uhnul před letícím kamenem, velkým jako skřetí pěst. „Gimli, Thengelende, z chodeb!" vykřikl naléhavě a uhýbal před hroutící se skálou. „Pospěšte!" Pak chodbu zahalil neproniknutelný oblak prachu.

Místnost se otřásala v základech, sloupy se začaly bortit a řítily se k zemi. Strop povolil a v prostoru mezi uzoučkými světlíky se zbortil. Kamení padalo na zem a zvedalo oblaka prachu, která všechny oslepila.

Když otřesy ustaly a prach se usadil, uviděla Rael tu spoušť, kterou natropily. Ústí tunelu bylo zavalené, padl přes něj sloup a ještě několik velkých balvanů. Takže už se nemohou vrátit.

„Jsou všichni v pořádku?" ozval se Eldarionův hlas.

„Žijeme!" hlesli Rokur se Saelonem jednohlasně. „Ještě pořád!" vydechl Borlas. „Ale ne díky naší velitelce!" odsekl Legolas jedovatě a smetl si z ramen několik kamínků. Narovnal se a rozohněně si Rael přeměřil.

Rael se pokoušela dostat si prach z očí, aby na ostatní viděla. Oči jí slzely a prach ji dusil, takže se rozkašlala. Znovu se rozhlédla a přidušeně zakvílela. Část jejich věcí pohřbily sutiny a většinu ohňů zadusil prach. V sále bylo nyní šero a krom padání posledních kamínků se neozývalo nic. Došla až k Eldarionovi a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Já jsem nechtěla..." začala, ale on ji zadržel. „Legolasi, kde jsou Gimli a Thengelend?" zeptal se s naléhavostí v hlase.

Legolas se ohlédl za sebe, a pak jeho pohled sklouzl k zavalenému tunelu.

„Museli zůstat uvnitř!"


	12. Strach a děsy

**A/N: FF. net mě vážně nemá rád... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Strach a děsy**

**

* * *

  
**

Rael nešťastně hleděla na hromadu sutin a do očí se jí vkrádaly slzy. „Já vážně nechtěla! Nechtěla jsem je zabít!" zašeptala zničeně a svezla se na zem. „Netušila jsem, že způsobím něco takového!"

Eldarion k ní rázně přistoupil, zvedl ji ze země a zatřásl s ní. „Vzpamatuj se!" pronesl podrážděně. „Tohle jsi neudělala ty! To jsou kouzla Temné královny. Snaží se nás rozdělit.

A to se jí povede, když si budeme zoufat!" Pustil se jí a vyšplhal na vrcholek hromady kamení, kde byla malá skulinka, velká tak akorát na prostrčení ruky.

„Haló?" zavolal. „Je někdo naživu? Gimli? Thengelende?"

Dlouhou dobu bylo ticho, než se ozval chraplavý Gimliho hlas, který říkal: „Zažil jsem už ledacos, ale aby křehká dívka hlasem strhla lavinu, to vidím poprvé!"

Rael se i přes slzy v očích rozesmála. „Jsou živí!" zamumlala šťastně. „Díky Valar."

Eldarion se po ní ohlédl a pousmál se. Pak se sklonil zpět k díře a křikl: „Jak je vám?"

„Jsme oba v pořádku! Nemusíte se o nás strachovat." zazněla odpověď. Eldarion se obrátil k Rael a zeptal se: „ Co budeme dělat, sestřičko?"

Skousla si ret a znovu se posadila na zem. Netrpělivě se mračila a třela si kořen nosu, než s těžkým povzdechem pronesla: „Nenecháme je tam. Pokusíme se to odstranit." Vrhla na Legolase kosý pohled a povzdechla si. Nepoznávala ho. Tohle už nebyl ten hrdý válečník, kterého znávala. To byla jen jeho podoba; jeho duše se pomalu vytrácela.

„Souhlasí se mnou všichni?" otázala se pak. Ohlédla se po Borlasovi, Rokurovi a Saelonovi, jakoby od nich očekávala nějakou lepší radu. Tu jí oni ale neposkytli. „Pak tedy do práce!" rozkázala a vstala. Vyšplhala se k Eldarionovi a křikla do škvíry mezi kameny: „Gimli, Thengelende, poslouchejte mě dobře, pokusíme se vás osvobodit. Jestli můžete, odvalte z vaší strany nějaké kameny, ať ušetříme čas." „Při vší úctě," ozval se z temnoty na druhé straně Gimliho hlas, „jestli pohnete těmi balvany, které já tady vidím, tak budete mít můj obdiv.

Je to čirý nesmysl, slyšíte? Jenom byste s tím ztráceli drahocenný čas. Pokračujte bez nás!"

„Ne!" vykřikla Rael zoufale. „Slíbil jsi mi poslušnost, tak říkám, že..."

„K čemu vám do společnosti bude starý a mrzutý trpaslík a koňák bez koně!" přerušil ji Gimli. Chvilku bylo dole ticho, po kterém se ozvalo tiché zasyknutí. „Je to pravda!" odsekl Gimli pobouřeně. „Dejte nám nějakou louči a my se vrátíme zpět do tábora. Snad se nám podaří dostat se do Minas Tirith ještě než vypukne to peklo." Pak se krátce zasmál, ne příliš povzbudivě, ani vesele, prostě, aby si dodal odvahy. „Krom toho, kdo by lépe prošel trpasličí chodby než trpaslík?"

Rael si povzdechla. „Nu dobrá," křikla nakonec. Vzala si od Eldariona jednu louči a křesadlo, a hodila je svým druhům na druhé straně závalu. „Elbereth vás povede těmi chodbami a vy se dostanete bezpečně ven, to vám slibuji," zamumlala stísněně.

Vzápětí se na druhé straně objevilo několik jisker, pak plameny ozářili Gimliho a Thengelendovu zaprášenou a ztrhanou tvář. Rohanský jezdec utržil nepěknou ránu na levé tváři a zdálo se, že má pravou ruku podivně pokroucenou; držel si ji na hrudi a pokoušel se ji zakrývat potrhaným pláštěm. Gimli byl bez jakéhokoli zranění, které by utržil při otřesech. Zeširoka se usmál a zavolal: „Hej, Legolasi! Chlapče, pokus se dostat se zpět z téhle nebezpečné výpravy. Čekají nás ještě mnohá dobrodružství!"

Elf se pousmál a obrátil se k závalu. „Řekni mu, že se nehodlám nechat jen tak zabít!" promluvil k Rael. Ta se nadechla, aby to trpaslíkovi sdělila, ten se ale jen usmál a přikývl.

„On tě slyšel!" zamumlala Rael tiše. Pak se ještě jednou s oběma rozloučila a popřála jim štěstí. Trpaslík přikývl a zavolal: „Hodně štěstí vám! Budete ho potřebovat." Pak se obrátil a za bedlivého Raelina sledování se vzdaloval, dokud poslední záblesky plamenů nezmizely v temnotě chodby. Rael ještě chvíli zírala do temnoty než slezla z kamení a zamířila k velké bráně.

Zbylo jich jenom šest. Jenom šest! A většina jejich zásob pohřbilo kamení a sutiny. Těžce si povzdechla a znovu zavrtěla hlavou. Rychle přemýšlela, kolik jídla mají. V jejím batohu bylo několik krajíců chleba, dva plátky nasoleného masa a pět jablek nevalné chuti. Také jeden měch vody; měla strach, že ten teče. Eldarion na tom byl podobně, a jak na tom byli ostatní... Netroufala si hádat!

Položila ruku na kamenná vrata a ještě se ohlédla, zda-li jdou ostatní za ní.

„Tak co tam stojí?" ozval se Legolas uštěpačně.

„_Man merly__ë__ vanta, qalm__ë__!_ Kdo chceš vejít, zemřeš!" pronesla ponuře.

Pak se obrátila na ostatní a řekla: „Dál tady stojí, že jenom Oko otevře vchod. Jen tomu, kdo nese tento znak, je dovoleno otevřít Bránu a projít. Musí se ale řídit zásadami, které tu ale nikde nevidím."

Borlas si zkoumavě celou bránu prohlédl a pak zašeptal, jako by nechtěl ani mluvit hlasitě, aby nevyrušil něco, co je za jejími vraty ukryto: „Možná je to tohle drobné písmo tady." Ukázal na drobné řádky pod tím neveselým nápisem a pokrčil rameny.

„Dokážeš to přečíst?" zeptal se Rokur opatrně.

Rael neurčitě potřásla hlavou. Chvilku bystrýma očima nápis sledovala, pak řekla: „Stojí tady:

_Oči jsou slepé,_

_uši hluché._

_Mysl vidí, _

_co srdci se příčí._

_Pamatuj na čtyři zásady,_

_které dodrží čestný muž!_

_Vyvarovat se lži a klamu!_

_Nikdy se neodvracet ze správné cesty!_

_Postavit se tváří tvář nebezpečí!_

_Upamatovat se, že největší nepřítel je strach!_"

Pokrčila rameny. Nevěděla, co to znamená.

„Pak jsme tedy v pasti," zamumlal Eldarion. Rael na něj překvapeně pohlédla. „Co tím myslíš?" ptala se nechápavě. Její bratr rozhodil rukama a téměř vykřikl: „Jsme tu uvězněni, sestřičko! Ti skřeti měli v dlani vypálené znamení Oka, to je ten klíč. Jsou všichni mrtví a my tu zahyneme také."

Legolas sledoval zkroušené obličeje všech okolo sebe. Chvíli sledoval vypálenou otročí značku ve své dlani, znamení, které ho pomalu sžíralo zevnitř, a které zatemňovalo a pomalu otravovalo jeho mysl. Věděl, že v něm samém není tolik Dobra, aby byl schopen zastavit tenhle postupující jed. Cítil, že čím blíž jsou Minas Morgul, tím je volání Temné královny silnější- byla jen otázka času, kdy ho to zlomí.

Teď už plně chápal, co musel kdysi cítit Frodo, když měl v opatrovnictví Prsten. Byla to droga; taková, které nemohl uniknout. Ne, pokud se jim nepodaří zabít Temnou královnu.

Vzápětí si uvědomil, že Eldarion něco křičí. Stejně tak i Rael, která vzteky zbělala a ve své nepříčetnosti sáhla po jílci Andúrilu. Nejspíš se hádali kvůli únikové cestě- a on byl řešením celé té situace. Ikdyž ho to nejspíš bude stát důvěru všech...

„Vidíš tady někoho, kdo má vypálené Oko v dlani?" vykřikl Eldarion vztekle a takto triumfálně zakončil svůj výstup. Rael rázem zmlkla a pohledem zavadila o Legolase, který střídavě hleděl do své dlaně, a střídavě na ni. „Co?" vyprskl Eldarion.

Legolas se zhluboka nadechl a zašeptal: „Já... Já- Já mám vypálenou otročí značku Oka, Eldarione." Tohle přiznání zapůsobilo na zbylé družiníky jako rána pěstí do tváře. Ne však tolik, jako na Eldariona. Budoucí dědic trůnu zbledl a nevěřícně na elfa hleděl. Ustoupil mezi Borlase a oba hraničáře a nevěřícně si Legolase prohlížel.

„To není pravda!" zablekotal. Vrhl kosý pohled na Rael a zeptal se: „Tys to věděla?" Znovu vzteky zrudl a už se nadechoval, aby na ni znovu začal křičet. Nejspíš by se na svou zkoprnělou sestru vrhl, kdyby ji Legolas nezaštítil rukou. „Rael nech být, Eldarione. Prosil jsem ji, aby mě raději zabila- odmítla. Dala mi svou důvěru; věřte mi i vy!"

Rokur hleděl do tváře své velitelky a bylo vidět, že přemýšlí. Jizva na tváři se mu krčila v nepěkné grimase, která dodávala jeho, jinak celkem pohledné, tváři zlověstný nádech. „Ještě jsi nám nedal důvod k tomu, abychom ti nedůvěřovali. Bojoval jsi s námi, když nás napadli ti skřeti."

„A Tinúviel ti věří!" podotkl Saelon. Rokur zamyšleně přikývl. „Možná, že to nakonec bude chyba, ale i já ti věřím."

„Já také!" zamumlal Saelon. „Elfové mohou zemřít v boji a naše jsou meče dost ostré. Víme, co dělat." Legolas vyloudil na tváři úsměv a přikývl. Pak se ohlédl po Borlasovi a Eldarionovi. Těm se ve tváři zračilo nejvíce pochyb. „Máme svěřit svůj život do rukou někoho, kdo nese znak Zla?" otázal se Borlas. „Můj otec ti věřil. I jeho bratr..." Při těch slovech Rael zatrnulo. Jen Valar ví proč, se jí vybavil obličej jejího společníka, kterého viděla jenom ona. Kdo byl Šedooký, jí zůstávalo záhadou.

„Nebudu na tom jinak!" přiznal Borlas a pokýval hlavou.

Všechno ztichlo, jen občasné zapraskání dohořívajících zbytečků posledního ohně, který ještě hořel, vyrušilo ono trapné ticho, ve kterém se všechny zraky upíraly k Eldarionovi. Ten nakonec pokrčil rameny a povzdechl si. „Budu toho litovat! Všichni to olitujeme!"

Rael se pousmála. Vzala Legolase za rameno a zašeptala: „Teď jí poruč a ona tě poslechne!" Ukázala na bránu a pak se rychle uklidila k ostatním družiníkům. Elf pozvedl pravou ruku a mocným hlasem vykřikl: „Otevři se!"

Brána se s ohlušujícím skřípěním otevřela. Zela teď před nimi jako velká černá tlama hrozící spolknout nic netušící oběti. Rael se vzpamatovala jako první. Poplácala Rokura po rameni a zamumlala: „Posbírejte naše věci. Poohlédněte se ještě po nějakých loučích, budeme jich potřebovat hodně." Pak pohlédla na Legolase a zašeptala: „Vyrazíme!"

* * *

Po několika málo minutách už byli všichni připravení na cestu. Rael odvážně vstoupila do zející temnoty jako první. Zachvěla se nenadálým chladem, který ji ovanul, a zmrazil jí všechny kosti v těle. Znovu uslyšela vzdálené kvílení větru, musela se tomu ale zasmát. Kde by se tady vzal vítr?

Nepatrně se ohlédla, aby viděla, že ostatní jdou za ní. Vstoupili mlčky, ani jednomu se nechtělo promluvit. Ticho bylo příliš tíživé, rozkol po hádce hluboký. Rael věděla, že v každém z jejích druhů hlodá nedůvěra a podezření. A také strach a bolest, které se usídlily v Legolasově srdci. Ani jí samotné nebylo nijak moc do zpěvu. Neustále si v mysli musela přehrávat ona podivná slova. Čtyři zásady, které dodrží čestný muž...

„ Vyvarovat se lži a klamu! Nikdy se neodvracet ze správné cesty! Postavit se tváří tvář nebezpečí! Upamatovat se, že největší nepřítel je strach!" zamumlala znepokojeně. Eldarion už se jí chtěl zeptat, co si to mumlá, když v tom se ozval Borlasův vyděšený výkřik, překvapený a zoufalý. Rael se rychle otočila ke dveřím a už jenom viděla, jak se jejich obrovská křídla s prásknutím zavřela a zvedla obrovské mračno prachu, které je zahalilo.

Přidržela si cíp pláště u úst, aby se nerozkašlala. V tu chvíli je opět pohltila neproniknutelná tma a ticho.

„To se ti povedlo!" zasykl Legolas. Vzápětí bylo slyšet svist ostří, které se nebezpečně rozezpívalo. Rael v tom zvuku poznala Eldarionovu čepel. „Uklidněte se!" vyhrkla rychle. „Pochodeň, bratříčku... Potřebujeme světlo!"

Eldarion, ač nerad, schoval meč a zapálil jednu z pochodní, které sesbíral od skřetů. Plameny na kratičký okamžik vzplanuly a zaplanuly jako blesk. Veliké stíny vyskočily a prchly, a na vteřinu všichni spatřili nad svými hlavami vysoký klenutý strop podpíraný mnoha kamennými pilíři. Před nimi a do stran se rozprostíral obrovský sál, který zel prázdnotou. Jeho černé stěny se leskly, vyleštěné a hladké jako sklo. Přímo před sebou pak Rael spatřila tři temné vchody, které však byly na tu dálku maličké, téměř nicotné. Všechny vchody byly temně klenuté; jeden přímo mířil na východ.

„Kde to jsme?" zeptal se s posvátnou úctou v hlase Eldarion. Spíše šeptal, snad aby něčím neporušil to tíživé a staleté ticho.

„Pod Osgiliathem," odpověděl místo Rael Rokur a zachvěl se. „Nikdy jsem ale o takovém podobném sále neslyšel. Mám pocit, že se rozkládá přesně na půdorysu města. Je to obrovské!

Co myslíš ty, Rael?"

Rael přikývla. Vzala si od bratra louči a ukázala jí na nicotný vchod mířící na východ. „Musíme jít tam. Nevidím jinou možnost, než přejít tenhle obrovský sál." Rokur bázlivě zavrtěl hlavou. Povzdechla si a přikývla. „Také se mi to nelíbí, starý příteli. Jsme snadno napadnutelní, ale musíme to riskovat.

Ale až zítra, dnes si musíme odpočinout." Zvedla hlavu a ukázala na strop. „Jsou tu světlíky, možná, že brzy uvidíme lépe. Jsem si jistá, že už musí být noc."

„Chceš tábořit?" ptal se překvapeně Eldarion. „Teď, když jsme vstoupili sem?"

Rael se po něm rozzlobeně ohlédla. Na malou chvilku se jí do očí vkradl nebezpečný svit a vlasy nadzvedl přízračný vítr. „Nebudu nocovat na místě, kde přespávali skřeti!" odsekla. Bystře prohlédla celý obrovitý prostor před sebou, než ukázala na temný výklenek tak pětset metrů před nimi. „Tam se utáboříme!"

Družina trávila noc ukrytá v temném koutě onoho výklenku, choulíc se v dekách, aby unikli průvanu, který vanul z východního oblouku. Leželi a všude kolem nich visela nesmírná prázdnota a ticho, které hrozilo, že je rozdrtí.

Rael ponejvíc tížily problémy, které měli. Nemyslela ani tak na tu obrovskou osamělost všeho kolem, její mysl se upínala k matce, otci a sestrám. Doufala, že bitva ještě nezačala. A myslela také na Gimliho a Thengeleda, doufala, že jdou lepší cestou, než oni.

Převalila se na záda a povzdechla si. Pak se posadila a zády se opřela o chladnou kamennou stěnu.

„Nemůžeš spát?" zaslechla ze tmy. Vybavila si Legolasův hlas, který přicházel odkudsi zprava. „Proč ty nespíš?" zeptala se mrzutě a pokusila se v neproniknutelné tmě objevit alespoň jeho stín.

„Držím hlídku po Eldarionovi," odvětil Legolas klidně. Vzhlédl a smutně se usmál. „Cítíš to? Slunce brzy vyjde- stejně temné jako před mnoha lety. Všechno je jako kdysi. I tyhle sluje... Nesnáším je!

Připomínají mi Morii, temné sály Khazad-dűm!" Rael se při těch slovech nepatrně zachvěla. Povzdechla si a ještě víc se zabalila do deky. „Pověz mi," zeptala se po chvilce, „kdo je Boromir?" Slyšela jeho lehké kroky, které se rychle vzdálily a stejně rychle zas vrátily zpět.

„Neměl bych ti to říkat..." zamumlal stísněným hlasem, jakoby i jeho tížila ta samota velkého sálu. Ucítil, že na něj Rael upřela naléhavý pohled, proto si jen povzdechl a zašeptal: „On byl devátým ze Společenstva Prstenu. Byl ten, kdo zapříčinil jeho rozpad!"

Rael jenom zalapal po dechu. Proč o něm nikdy neslyšela? Hned se na to také zeptala, ale místo Legolase uslyšela odpověď z Borlasových úst. „Tvůj otec, ctihodný král, dal vyhlásit po všech královstvích, že jeho jméno nesmí nikdy padnout. A už vůbec ne před někým z jeho rodiny. Stalo se to hned po tvém narození, Rael." zašeptal. Otočila se po hlase a vydechla. „Ty o něm ovšem víš..."

„Byl to můj strýc," odvětil jí prostě. „Starší bratr mého otce."

Na Rael padl tíživý stín pochybností. „Tvůj bratr mne proto nemá rád, že, Borlasi? A proto také zavrhuje svého otce- teď už to chápu." Na mysli jí vytanuly verše věštby, které slyšela z úst té mrtvé elfky. „Až navrátí se přítel ztracený..." zamumlala. Legolas se jí už chtěl zeptat, co říkala, když ho předběhla. „Boromir, Legolasi, byl šedooký? A nosil s sebou velký roh, znějící mocným a hrubým hlasem? A štít? Je to tak?"

„Ano!" potvrdil Legolas. „Odkud tohle víš?" divil se.

„A byl přítelem mého otce?" ptala se Rael zaraženě. Nedostalo se jí žádné odpovědi. „Byl nebo ne?" vykřikla naléhavě a její hlas se rozlehl celou tou pustou prázdnotou, rezonujíc jako mocná ozvěna dunících bubnů. Museli si zacpat uši, protože hluk byl tak nesnesitelný, že je téměř ohlušil.

Za ní následovala třeskutá rána doprovázená bleskem, který udeřil do jednoho ze sloupů.

„Co je to?" vykřikl překvapeně Eldarion a mátožně vstal, šmátrajíc jako slepec po meči.

„Kouzla!" zakvílel Legolas a ukázal před sebe.

Temnotu sálu ozářila podivná mrtvolná záře, která jako mořská vlna směřující k pobřeží pohlcovala vše, co jí stálo v cestě.

To už byli na nohou i Rokur se Saelonem. Mrtvolné světlo se jim odráželo v očích a naplňovalo jejich pohledy děsem. Legolas popadl luk a založil šíp na tětivu, Rael mu ale pohybem ruky zakázala se jakkoli hýbat.

„Nikdo se ani nehne!" zavrčela výhružně. Zdvihla ruku a s rozšířenýma očima hleděla do toho podivného světla.

„Musíme se vrátit!" zamumlal Borlas zděšeně a začal ustupovat. Eldarion ho chytil za ruku a ohlédl se po něm. „Zůstaň na místě! Věř jí!" Borlas roztřeseně přikývl, ale při tom stále hleděl na tu podivnou záři, které už byla jen několik metrů od nich. A pak to uviděl- přímo proti němu se vyrojilo několik umrlčích hlav stejně bledých jako ono světlo. S hrozivým řevem se na něj řítily a šklebily se, volaly ho jménem.

Vyděšeně vykřikl. To byly jeho největší noční můry z dětství, děsily ho v mládí. A teď byly tady, skutečné a děsivé...

Znovu vykřikl a obrátil se. Zamířil co nejrychleji zpět k bráně, stíhán bledými přízraky, které se za ním hnaly.

Rael se po něm otočila a zoufale vykřikla: „Borlasi, stůj! Nedělej to, prosím! Nesmíš se vracet..." Vrhla se za ním, ale Legolas ji chytil za rameno a pevně ji sevřel. Pevně ji objal a zabořil jí tvář do vlasů. „Nedívej se," zašeptal naléhavě, ale ona ho neposlechla.

Sledovala, jak bledá vlna světla Borlase dostihla a on v tu chvíli vzplál jasným plamenem. V příštím okamžiku se temnota rozzářila explozí bílého světla. Údy mu vlály jako loutce, vlasy mu vzplály a on se proměnil v ohnivý sloup.

Rael nevěřícně zírala na to divadlo, když v poslední chvíli jasného vědomí ze sebe vydal bolestný smrtelný výkřik. Bylo to pomalé a bolestné hoření. Borlas se nehýbal z místa, jako by byl připoután ke kůlu, a křičel až do hořkého konce. Pak plameny uhasly a na zem spadla zuhelnatělá mrtvola.

Rokur se Saelonem sklopili hlavu, Eldarion naopak nemohl od té hrůzy odtrhnout oči. Rael se pevně chytila Legolase a do očí jí vstoupily slzy. Plakala tiše, bez jakýchkoli vzlyků, jenom tak stála a prolévala slzy. Pak si je najednou otřela, zvedla hlavu a pevně pronesla: „Nikdo z vás, ať už uvidíte cokoli, se neotočí. Jinak se vám stane to, co Borlasovi!

A já vás nehodlám pohřbít jednoho po druhém! Rozumíte?" Pak se tiše zadívala na to podivné světlo, které pomalu mizelo, pak také na Borlasovu zuhelnatělou mrtvolu, ze které se kouřilo a zvedal se z ní nesnesitelný puch.

„_Hir hon hîdh ab 'wanath._" zašeptal Legolas tiše a sklopil hlavu. „Najde!" odpověděla tiše a sehnula se pro své věci. „Najde, Legolasi!" Přehodila si batoh přes rameno a pomalu zamířila vpřed. Slyšela za sebou kroky svých společníků, jejich sykavý dech a dokonce i tlukot jejich srdcí. Každé bilo splašeně a vyděšeně. Chápala to! Jejich přítel jim vzplál před očima jako pochodeň, když ho pohltila ta podivná vlna světla.

Stane se to i jim? I je na malou chvilku pohltilo to zvláštní světlo, jenže oni byli ještě na živu. Musela se otřást při vzpomínce na Borlasovu tvář. Byl vyděšený, jako by právě viděl svůj největší životní děs. Strach se mu odrážel v očích stejně jako to podivné světlo. Ano, měl strach- z něčeho, co viděl jen on sám.

Šli v naprosté tmě, ale tentokrát je Rael vedla bezpečně. Věděla, že musí projít východním obloukem, kudy jejich cesta bude pokračovat do Minas Morgul. A jakmile věděla směr, kráčelo se jí lépe. Ostatní klopýtali jako slepci, ale ona našlapovala jistě. Čekala je ještě dlouhá cesta otevřeným prostorem, který jí naháněl hrůzu a děsil ji.

Znovu se zachvěla, tentokrát ale proto, že jí začala být zima. Pomyslela si, že to musí být z východní chodby, ale nebylo. Vlasy jí zvedl náhlý poryv ledového větru, který bodal jako ledové krystalky, na tvář dopadlo cosi studeného. Zvedla hlavu, a v temnotě podzemí spatřila cosi lesklého.

„Sníh?" uslyšela za sebou překvapeně.

Obrátila se po tom hlase a nevesele se zasmála. „Hloupost!" odsekla zpola vyděšeně, ačkoli se to pokoušela zakrýt. „Kde by se tady vzal sníh?" Vzápětí ucítila opětovný lehký dotek na tváři. Když zvedla ruku, na dlaň jí dopadla matná vločka a rozpustila se. Rael se hluboce nadechla a chvějícím se hlasem pronesla: „Jdeme dál!"

Šli tedy dál. Ve chvíli však sníh začal padat tak hustě, až ho byl plný vzduch, a zalétal všem do očí. Rael je tedy pevně zavřela, a když znovu prohlédla, spatřila, že už dávno nestojí na kamenné podlaze obrovské podzemní síně, nýbrž na uzoučké skalní římse, která jí přímo pod nohama spadala do závratné temné hlubiny. Rael zakvílela a pevně rukou sevřela ostrou skálu za sebou. Nepatrně se zadívala přes okraj, ale hned se jí zamotala hlava.

Obrátila tedy hlavu za sebe, ale tam nikoho nespatřila. „Legolasi?" zavolala tichým hlasem, slabým jako první jarní paprsek slunce. „Eldarione? Rokure, Saelone?"

„Slyší mě někdo?" Její výkřik se rozlehl s netušenou silou a úzká římsa pod jejíma nohama se otřásla. Pak se najednou otočil vítr a sněhová bouře udeřila s novou zuřivostí. Rael se pokusila pohnout, ale zůstala stát jako přikovaná ke skále, vystavená nebezpečným poryvům řezavého větru a biči chladných ledových krystalků.

* * *

Sněhová vánice uprostřed jeskyní ustala tak rychle jako přišla. Legolas mrkáním dostal sníh z očí, udělal ještě několik kroků, a pak se zarazil. Setřel si pot z čela a udýchaně pronesl: „Nejdřív sníh, pak tohle. Začíná tu být velké horko. Odkud to jde? Snad z jednoho z těch dvou zbývajících tunelů?"

Nepatrně se poohlédl, než zjistil, že zůstal zcela sám. Vůbec si neuvědomil, že neslyší kroky ostatních. Ještě jednou se ohlédl a křikl: „Eldarione..." Odpovědí mu bylo jen ticho.

Když se otočil zpět, jakoby se mu na chvilku zatmělo před očima. Tma však vzápětí zřeřavěla a zrudla jako ohnivé plameny. Legolasovi se otevřel výhled na ohromný sál podpíraný obrovitými pilíři, na jejichž bocích se odráželo rudé světlo, vycházející z pukliny, která se táhla po celém sále. Z ní vycházelo prudké rudé světlo a tu a tam plameny olizovaly kraje. V horkém, nezčeřeném vzduchu se tetelily chumáče temného dýmu.

„Ne!" vykřikl vyděšeně a zakolísal. „Ne znovu!"

To už se ale kolem něj prohnal vysoký stařec s ohnutými zády, oděný do šedého pláště. „K Můstku! Rychle!" Obrátil se na Legolase a vykřikl: „Pospěš, Legolasi. Doufejme, že oheň bude na nějakou chvilku mezi námi a pronásledovateli!"

V tu samou chvíli, co Legolas, zmatený a vyděšený, opět pohlédl do tváře Gandalfovi Šedému, se celá síň otřásla v základech a rozezněla se hlasitým duněním bubnů. _Jdu, jdu, jdu_; daleko ve stínech na západním konci sálu se rozlehly výkřiky a troubení rohů. Řinčela ocel a ozýval se pronikavý jek, který rezonoval celou místností. _Jdu, jdu, jdu_; síň se znovu otřásla v základech a zasvištěli první šípy. Legolas viděl, jak se jeden z nich trefil do malé postavičky pelášící za Gandalfem, a odskočil od ní. Další probodl Gandalfovi klobouk a zůstal tam trčet.

Legolas překvapeně vrávoral a s očima rozšířenýma děsem sledoval scénu před sebou. To byli Frodo, Sam, Pipin a Smíšek. A támhle Boromir a Aragorn Chodec, strhaný a unavený. Gimli, který pomáhal Gandalfovi a ukazoval na uzoučký můstek, který se klenul přes temnou hlubinu, která mizela pod nohama, jako zející černá tlama.

Další šípy. Jeden prolétl těsně nad Aragornovou hlavou, hraničář tedy strhl ze zad luk a vystřelil. „Legolasi!" zavolal na něj, když uviděl, že elf stojí pozadu. „Pojď!"

„To není pravda!" mumlal Legolas vyděšeně. „To není skutečné!"

Vzápětí ho ale velká bolest v pravém rameni přesvědčila o pravém opaku. Vytrhl si z ramene černě opeřený šíp a nechápavě sledoval svou krev.

_Jdu, jdu, jdu, bum, bum bum_! Dunění bubnů znovu otřáslo celým sálem, ale tentokrát to nebyly jen bubny, které se blížily. Skřeti ječící za hradbou ohně se počali opatrně rozestupovat a couvat, jako by měli strach. Cosi přicházelo za nimi- velký stín, snad tmavá postava lidského původu, ale mnohem, mnohem větší. Vzbuzovala ve skřetech velký strach a hrůzu. Přišla k hranici ohně a světlo na chvilku pohaslo, jakoby je ona postava vstřebala do sebe. Pak se plameny najednou vzepjaly a celou postavu pohltily.

Legolas věděl, co bude následovat. Rozšířil oči hrůzou a začal rychle couvat k můstku. Sledoval vlající ohnivou hřívu, plamenný meč a ohnivé důtky, které obluda třímala v ruce.

„Gandalfe!" zakvílel. „Balrog! Jde balrog!" Proběhl kolem Gimliho, který upustil sekyru a zakryl si oči. „To je Durinova zhouba!" kvílel. Elf ho popadl za rameno a popostrčil ho k běhu.

Starý čaroděj zůstal odevzdaně stát u Můstku. „To je zlý osud," zašeptal. „A já už jsem unavený!"

* * *

Vítr kvílel a dál hnal bouřící sněhovou vánici, která nepolevovala. Rael zůstávala na jednom místě, sníh už jí sahal téměř po kolena, vítr jí nedovoloval jediný pohyb. Vyděšeně zírala naproti sobě, na sněhovou chumelenici, která na ni neustále dorážela.

Byla chycena v pasti- její největší děs se najednou stal skutečností. Nebála se tolik výšek jako úzkých cest se zející hlubinou pod sebou. Už od dětství ji strašila jen myšlenky na hory, ikdyž se pod jejich stínem narodila. Vítr a sníh, které ji zastihly nepřipravenou na uzoučké skalní římse vysoko v horách samotnou- takové sny ji děsívaly! A nebylo tu žádné vábení Elberethina podmanivého hlasu; Rael věděla, že jediný chybný krok ji pošle vstříc smrti. Ta ji ovšem čekala tak jako tak- buď umrzne, nebo se zřítí do hlubiny pod sebou.

_Nemůžeš tady jenom tak stát!_ ozval se její vnitřní hlas uštěpačně. _Přemýšlej, a přemýšlej dobře, co víš. A ty víš, že to můžeš porazit._

„Vím, že to mohu porazit..." Pokusila se sevřít promrzlé pěsti a zas je rozevřít. Chvěla se chladem a strachem, pokoušela se alespoň trochu přehlušit splašeně bijící srdce, které jí tlouklo až někde v krku. „Vím, že to mohu porazit..." zopakovala. Horečně přemýšlela, co by mohla udělat. Kouzla? Její kouzlo proti kouzlu Oka, protože nic jiného tuhle vánici uprostřed jeskyně nemohlo způsobit. Na to byla příliš slabá a unavená.

Co ví?

Pak se jí jako zázrakem vybavily ony podivné verše na bráně do té velké síně. Vyvarovat se lži a klamu! Nikdy se neodvracet ze správně cesty! Postavit se tváří tvář nebezpečí! Upamatovat se, že největší nepřítel je strach! Když ty slova vyslovila poprvé, brána se za nimi zavřela. Ona ale měla silný pocit, že ta slova mají ještě hlubší smysl.

„To první... Čest je pro muže vším, nikdy nezalže. To druhé," mumlala a hlas se jí chvěl zimou. „Neodvracet se z cesty... Jít jen vpřed! Proto Borlas zemřel." Konečně to dávalo smysl. Stačilo se jen řídit čtyřmi zásadami čestného muže.

„Musím jít stále vpřed!" mumlala. „Postavit se nebezpečí a pamatovat, že největší nepřítel je strach!" Pak jí to došlo!

„Je to můj strach!" vykřikla radostně a nebe nad hlavou se jako v odpověď otřáslo hromovou ránou. „Můj strach, se kterým musím bojovat!" Pomalu se odlepila od stěny a pevně se jí chytila rukou. Nadechla se, aby si dodala odvahy a zamumlala: „Na orání vezměte oráče, vydra ať plave... Na běhání po sněhu," opatrně se opřela o stěnu a vyhoupla se na vysokou sněhovou závěj, „si vezměte elfa! Teď se teprve ukáže, na kolik jsou dobrá kouzla mrtvých elfek!" Opatrně se narovnala a udělala jeden krok. Ku podivu se ale neprobořila, sotva zanechala ve sněhu nějaký otisk.

Radostně se zasmála a zamířila vpřed. Po několika stech metrech se jí však noha smekla, ona ztratila rovnováhu a spadla. V poslední chvíli si však zachytila za okraj římsy a vší silou se vytáhla zpět. Na chvilku oddechovala, pak se znovu narovnala a sykla: „Pomaleji..."

Šla dál. Tentokrát ale mnohem pomaleji, aby už nespadla. Zdálo se, že i bouře konečně polevuje a sněhových závějích ubývalo. Celá ta sněhová kalamita končila několik kroků před ní, kde jako ostrá stěna čněla zledovatělá závěj. Rael ji opatrně přelezla, nevyhnula se však tomu, aby si neporanila ruce o ostré hrany zledovatělých krystalů sněhu. Nedbala na to ale, a pospíchala dál tou cestou, který se postupně rozšiřovala a sněhu ubývalo, až kráčela po kamenné cestě.

Věděla, že porazila svůj vlastní strach a prolomila tak zlé kouzlo. Co ovšem kalilo její radost byla starost o ostatní. Musela je rychle najít!

Po deseti krocích se zarazila před zejícím tmavým vchodem do vlhkého tunelu. Vycházelo z něj podivné syčení a velký hnilobný puch, který ji donutil přikrýt si ústa cípem pláště a dýchat přes něj. Opatrně do tunelu vstoupila. Když její oči přivykly šeru, zjistila, že tenhle tunel je jiný než ty, kterými procházely před tím. Tenhle byl plný krápníků, ze kterých odkapávala nazelenalá lepkavá tekutina, která pronikavě páchla. Když jedna kapka dopadla na Raelino rameno, propálila jí v plášti díru a se syčením rozežrala látku, než se dostala na mitrilovou košili.

„Kyselina!" Rael se otřásla a přidala do kroku. Jak zacházela hlouběji do toho podivného tunelu, zdálo se, že je stále více světla a také to podivné syčení zesiluje. A k tomu se teď ještě přidalo podivné tření, které znělo jako tření šupinaté kůže o kámen. Vzápětí se jeden podobný zvuk ozval kdesi nad ní a na ni spadlo velké zmítající se a syčící klubko zmijí, které otvíraly své tlamy a komíhaly rozeklanými jazyky. S výkřikem je ze sebe setřásla, dávajíc pozor, aby ji žádná neuštkla. „Elbereth, ochraňuj mě!" zamumlala.

V tu chvíli se ozval vyděšený výkřik, který Rael moc dobře poznala. Byl to Eldarion!

Rael se zběsile vrhla kupředu a po několika krocích objevila úzkou jeskyni plnou šedavé, lesknoucí se hmoty. Bylo to obrovské klubko zmijí, kde každý z hadů byl silný jako mužská ruka, a byli tak spleteni, že se nedal určit jejich počet. Pokrývali celou zemi a z jejich změti vycházel nesnesitelný sykot, který Rael téměř ohlušil. A uprostřed toho všeho stál na stolci podobném kameni její bratr a pokoušel se máváním pochodní odehnat jedovaté zmije a uchránit se jejich jedovatým zubům.

„Eldarione!" vykřikla zoufale. „Nesmíš se jich bát! Je to kouzlo, co proti nám využívá naše největší strachy!" Eldarion překvapeně vzhlédl a uviděl v ústí chodby svou sestru. Na malou chvilku nedával pozor a jeden z hadů se vzepjal, připravený zabořit mu do nohy jedové tesáky. Rael na nic nečekala, z boty vytáhla ukrytý nůž a hodila ho. Ostří se hadovi zarazilo do krku a on se zřítil mezi své druhy, kteří začali syčet ještě hlasitěji.

„Jak jsem se tu octl?" vyhrkl Eldarion vyděšeně, nepřestával však mávat svou loučí, která rychle dohořívala. „Je to kouzlo!" vyhrkla Rael. „Využívá proti tobě tvůj strach, rozumíš? Musíš se mu postavit!"

Eldarion se na ni rozzuřeně zadíval. To se jí to řekne, postavit se strachu, když v něm hadi už od malička vzbuzovali posvátnou hrůzu. Pak se rozhlédl kolem sebe, Hadi, ačkoli byli propletení v jednom klubku, byli neuvěřitelně dlouzí. Možná by mohl... Pokýval hlavou. Ano, to by mohlo fungovat.

Obrátil se na druhou stranu, tam kde byl východ z téhle děsivé jeskyně. Jeho i Rael od něj dělilo tak pět metrů, během kterých se mohlo stát cokoli. Pak se ale rozhodl.

„Připrav se vzít nohy na ramena, sestřičko!" vykřikl na ni a hodil louči za sebe. Ta se zasyknutím přistála ve změti hadích těl a vzplála ještě jasněji. Eldarion se mezi ně vrhl a rozběhl se k východu, sledujíc svou sestru, která upalovala, jakoby jí hořelo za patami.

V té chvíli se však hemžící klubko rozpletlo a všichni hadi se vrhli za unikající dvojicí, střemhlavě pádící tunelem. Za zády slyšeli děsivé hadí syčení, které se stále blížilo. Neotočili se.

Rael už pomalu začínala umdlévat. Několikrát zakopla o nerovný povrch jeskyně, kdyby ji Eldarion nesvíral křečovitě ruku, jistě by zůstala ležet na zemi.

Teď by je mohl spasit jedině zázrak, který přišel vzápětí. Oba dva se zarazili na konci chodby, kde jim cesta najednou mizela a řítila se do hlubiny pod nimi. Tam odtud bylo slyšet děsivý jek a řinčení zbraní, svistot šípů a také hlasy. Jeden oba sourozenci poznali.

„Gandalfe! Balrog! Jde balrog!"

Eldarion překvapeně nadskočil. „Gandalf?" obrátil se nechápavě na svou sestru. „Neptej se!" zasykla a zezadu do něj strčila. Pak sama udělala krok do prázdna a letěla. Bylo to jen několik vteřin, než dopadla na zem a udělala několik kotrmelců. Citelně ji zabolela v kotníku a pro samou bolest zůstala malou chvilku ležet. Zírala přímo nad sebe, kde uviděla svíjet se rudé stíny plamenů, které obklopovaly obrovskou žhnoucí postavu, která se s nezlomnou jistotou sunula v před. Za ní bylo slyšet strašlivý jekot, který vydávaly hordy skřetů, kteří mávali šavlemi a zasypávaly skupinku mužů, ustupující k můstku, sprškami šípů.

„Rael? Co se to děje?" uslyšela Eldarionův naléhavý hlas. Doplazil se k ní a obrátil ji stejným směrem, co hleděl, ukazujíc na zašpiněného muže v obnošeném šatě. „To je přece otec. A tamhle je Gandalf a Frodo. Jsem snad v nějakém špatném snu?" Zavrtěla hlavou a vzepřela se na rukou. „Neptej se, bratříčku," zamumlala, „co z těchhle hrůz děsí Legolase!" Opatrně se zvedla a tasila Andúril.

V tu samou chvíli rozezvučel celou síň mocný hlas rohu, na který troubil vysoký šedooký válečník, stojící po Aragornově boku. Ohnivý balrog i skřeti na malou chvilku zaváhali. To byla chvíle, na kterou Rael čekala. Volnou rukou popadla Eldariona za zápěstí a, nedbajíc na bolest v kotníku, se rozběhla. Těsně za balrogem, míjejíc řady překvapených skřetů, kteří byli zaraženi náhlým zjevením plavovlasé dívky a muže v jejím závěsu, Rael skočila a svezla se po zemi, přímo pod balrogovýma rozkročenýma nohama a ještě několik metrů klouzala z dosahu jeho plamenných důtek.

„Utíkejte!" vykřikla na překvapené muže, kteří byli jejím nenadálým zjevením stejně překvapeni tak jako skřeti. „Přes Můstek!" zavelela. „Prchejte, než nás všechny zabije!" vyhrkla. Věděla, že pokud tu byl někdo zranitelný, byla to ona, její bratr a Legolas, nemohla si však pomoct, když uviděla svého otce. Postrčila Eldariona před sebou na úzkém můstku. Ohlédla se a vykřikla: „Hobiti... Teď vy!"

Malí mužíčci, alespoň tak se jí zdáli, kolem ní přeběhli, a ona zachytila nepatrný úsměv ve tváři Toho, který nesl Prsten. Pak běžel trpaslík Gimli, který na novou příchozí zahlížel s nedůvěrou. Rael doběhla do poloviny můstku, kde se zarazil a zírala před sebe. Za ní dobíhal Legolas, a úplně naposled Aragorn s Boromirem.

Balrog se nijak nově příchozích nezalekl. Několika kroky byl u můstku a výhružně se tyčil na Gandalfem, Aragornem a Boromirem, kteří nedbali na nebezpečí a s tasenými meči byli připraveni bít se po čarodějově boku.

Kolem Rael se prosmekl Legolas a chytil ji za rameno. „Myslel jsem, že se mi to všechno zdálo a tys byla jenom sen!" vydechl. „Teď vidím, že jsem sám propadl kouzlu, které mě vrhlo zpět do nejčernější chvíle mého života." Pousmála se a kývla. „Uteč!" zamumlala. „Pomohu jim!" kývla k čarodějovi.

Stařec hrdě stál proti obrovitému přízraku, opíral se o hůl v levé ruce, v pravé se nebezpečně blýskal a bíle zářil jeho meč. „Nemůžeš projít!" vykřikl nebojácně. Balrog neodpověděl. Z nozder mu vyšlehl oheň a on s hrdelním zachrčením roztáhl obrovská planoucí křídla. Vzduchem se mihly plamenné důtka a zapráskaly.

„Sloužím Tajnému ohni a vládnu plamenem Anoru!" vykřikl čaroděj do mrtvolného ticha. „Temný oheň ti nepomůže, plameni Udúnu!"

Balrogovi se z hrdla vydal příšerný výkřik, který zalehl uši. Tasil planoucí meč a mávl s ním, takže Gandalfovi spolubojovníci museli ustoupit. Celý můstek se zachvěl a místnost se otřásla v základech.

Rael jen stihla vykřiknout zděšené „Otče!", po kterém se Aragorn překvapeně otočil, než ztratila rovnováhu a zřítila se z můstku.

Legolas se vyděšeně ohlédl po Eldarionovi, který jen nevěřícně zíral, neschopný slova. Pak skočil.

Padal dlouhou tmou a snažil se alespoň zahlédnout Rael. Doufal, že nějaká jiskřička naděje ještě zbyla a jeho velký strach se neuskutečnil. Pak najednou temný tunel končil a on pod sebou spatřil záblesk hladiny. Vzápětí se ozval dívčí výkřik a hlasité šplouchnutí.

Voda vystříkla vysoko nad hladinu podivného podzemního jezírka. Legolas se nadechl a vzápětí i on spadl pod tmavou vodní hladinu, která ho pohltila. Než stačil vyplavat, zřítilo se do vody další tělo, které zemdlelé strhl dravý vodní proud.

Ten samý, co vzápětí pevně uchopil Legolase a stáhl ho hluboko pod vodu.


	13. Město stínů

**Město stínů**

**

* * *

  
**

Ústí podzemní řeky vyplivlo pět nehybných těl a ještě kousek je unášelo zaneřáděným kanálem, který končil ve špinavém napajedle.

První, kdo otevřel oči, byl Eldarion. Posadil se ve špinavé a páchnoucí vodě a zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Viděl sice oblohu, ale ta měla karmínovou a černou barvu, křižovaly ji narudlé blesky a hřmění otřásalo zemí.

Nejprve si myslel, že je to jenom další kouzlo, ale pak nad sebou spatřil tmavý stín čnící do nebe. Byla to tmavá silueta Černokněžné věže. Dosáhli tedy konečně svého cíle- octli se hluboko v strmém údolí, v náručí Ephel Dúath, uprostřed zdí a věží Minas Morgul. Samo město vydávalo bledé světlo, ne měsíční, kterým kdysi zářilo Minas Ithil, ale mrtvolné světlo plápolajících ohňů z podsvětí. Na samotné špici věže se v přízračném větru třepetala vlajka se znakem stříbrného oka s elfí runou vidění, nebezpečná a hrozivá.

Eldarion se vyděšeně díval kolem sebe. Město totiž bylo úplně prázdné, mrtvé a pusté. Dorazili tedy pozdě a armáda už se dala na pochod vstříc Bílému městu. Rychle probral Rael, která měla na čele drobnou krvácející ranku, Legolase, ale také Rokura a Saelona. Rael se jich ani neptala, kde byli, a co viděli. Bylo jediné štěstí, že byli natolik důvtipní a rozluštili význam oněch veršů z Brány.

„Jsme opravdu tu?" ptala se nevěřícně, když už stála na vydlážděné cestě a hleděla na bledě zářící věž.

„Ta podzemní řeka nás musela dovést až sem! Mohli jsme se také zatoulat na míle daleko od našeho směru!" zamumlal přidušeně Saelon.

Rael pokývala hlavou. Odhodila ze zad potrhaný batoh, který hodila do napajedla, pevně sevřela jílec Andúrilu a ukázala jím vzhůru. „Musíme jít!"

Vyrazili vzhůru. Po několika krocích se ale Rael zarazila a zadívala se na Legolase. Stál neustále na jednom místě, držíc se za zápěstí, a s očima do široka rozevřenýma hleděl na siluetu věže. V očích se mu odráželo podivné světlo, které Rael znepokojilo. Zadívala se na jeho ruku, kterou si držel na prsou, jako by ji měl zchromlou. „Legolasi!" sykla. „Jdeme!"

Pohlédl na ni a ona se zhrozila; zdálo se, že se mu v očí odráží převalující se mlha, která jakoby pohltila všechno jejich světlo. Téměř apaticky přikývl a zamířil za ní

* * *

Pleskot pěti párů podrážek se pustými ulicemi rozléhal jako staccato zaklínačova bubínku. Sykavé vydechnutí se odrazilo od stěny domu. Svíjející se plameny hořících pochodní na stěnách pustých domů ozařovaly jejich nerovnosti a v hustě dýchající temnotě za sebou nechávaly závan smolovité vůně.

Rael se sunula podél zdí a pokoušela se uklidnit svůj splašený dech. Něco tu nehrálo- ve městě bylo podivné ticho a klid. Obrátila se na Legolase a ukázala si na ucho. Zavrtěl hlavou. Ani on tedy také nic neslyšel.

Rael zúžila oči a pečlivě si prohlédla otevřenou bránu posledního kruhu města. Zela prázdná a temná, jakoby ji nikdo nehlídal. Pak se v jejích rozevřených vratech zjevil muž, kterého Rael zprvu nepoznala. Vystoupil ze stínu a ona málem překvapeně vykřikla.

„Musíte rychle!" zamumlal Šedooký. „Už vás očekávají! Jakmile se dostanete za bránu, padnete jim do pasti."

„Kolik?" zamumlala znepokojeně. Eldarion se po ní překvapeně podíval a už chtěl něco říct, když mu položila prst přes rty. „Mlč!" zasykla.

Šedooký pokýval hlavou. „Mnoho," řekl. „Nezvládli byste je! Mohu vás ale vést jinou cestou. Mnohem bezpečnější!" Rael přikývla a vyrazila za ním. Vběhl do úzké tmavé uličky a rychle se jí ztratil z dohledu. Po několika metrech ho zas dohonili, ale vzápětí zas zmizel, jako by byl pára nad hrncem.

V jedné z bočních uliček se museli zastavit, protože po široké hlavní třídě přecházela s velkým lomozem skřetí jednotka.

Rael byla schovaná s ostatními v temném domovním vchodu a pokoušela se zklidnit svůj dech, aby ji nezaslechli. To se jí ovšem nepodařilo a jeden ze skřetů zaslechl její sykavý výdech. Oddělil se od ostatních a vstoupil do stínů uličky. Zadržela dech.

Skřet už byl téměř u jejich úkrytu, větřil jako honící pes. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy je objeví.

Rael pevně sevřela jílec Andúrilu, připravená na boj, když Legolas za ní hmátl po noži a se zařinčením ho tasil.

Skřet se po tom zvuku otočil, a pak už jen viděla, jak elf vyskočil ze svého úkrytu a jediným lehkým pohybem podřízl skřetovi hrdlo. Ještě ho stačil chytit, než dopadl na zem, aby nezpůsobil velký hluk. Opřel ho o stěnu domu a zaposlouchal se. Pak sykl: „Jdeme!" Rael si ho rozzlobeně změřila, když v uličce uviděla Šedookého. Ukázal za sebe a znovu zmizel.

Rael ho nechtěla ztratit, proto kývla na ostatní, aby běželi za ní.

Po několika minutách únavného stíhání toho přízračného průvodce dospěli k ukryté brance posledního kruhu města, který za svými zdmi ukrýval sídlo Černokněžnice. Ta ovšem byla zamčená.

Nedaleko branky našli schody vedoucí na malé náměstíčko s kašnou, ze které vytékala páchnoucí břečka. Za pár minut na něm stáli a Eldarion si všiml, že se to nepodobá žádnému městu, které kdy viděl. Na ulicích neleželo ani smítko, nikde nebylo vidět žádné stopy procházejících zvířat ani peříčko prolétnuvšího ptáka. Všude bylo děsivé ticho na to, že ho obývali skřeti; město bylo i přes tuto skutečnost neobyčejně čisté- tedy až na tu páchnoucí břečku, která vytékala z kašny,

„Ještě jsem neviděl divnější místo," řekl tiše a položil ruku na jílec svého meče.

„Nebo tišší!" přidal se Saelon.

„Nebo nezajímavější!" odsekl podrážděně Legolas. „Proč tady stojíme jako burani, kteří jsou poprvé ve městě? Najdeme Temnou královnu a zabijeme ji. Jen ať už jsme rychle pryč."

To byla sice rozumná připomínka, ale v Rael se přese jen usídlil nepokoj. Legolasovo chování ji vyvádělo z míry, nebylo pro něj typické. Ne, on se nebál, ne tak jako všichni ostatní. On se měnil- měnil přímo před očima. Znovu se rozhlédla. Z náměstíčka vedlo několik cest, každá do jiného směru. Rael vybrala tu mířící na východ.

Prošli mnoho překrásných budov, dokonale nedotčených. Zdálo se, že ulice jim najednou uhýbají přímo pod nohama a neustále je odvádějí od jejich vytyčeného cíle. Místo toho procházeli krátké uličky a schodiště, která vedla na další podobná prostranství s fontánami, jako bylo to, ze kterého vyšli. A z každé z těch fontán vytékala stejná, odporně páchnoucí břečka.

„Tohle místo je bludiště!" zavrčel Legolas nespokojeně. „A my jsme se v něm ztratili, nemám pravdu, Rael?"

Povzdechla si a přikývla. Šedooký zmizel a nechal je v bludišti očarovaných uliček. Nevěděla, kudy jít dál!

„Koho jsem to před tím sledovali?" vyptával se Legolas nemilosrdně dál. „A nepokoušej se mi lhát, moc dobře jsem cítil jeho přítomnost. Tak jako ty zrádce z Šeré brázdy! Kdo to byl?" Mlčky zavrtěla hlavou. V tu chvíli byl ale u ní a pevně ji chytil za ruku. „Odpověz mi, když se na to ptám. Kdo to byl?" Ve vzteku nad jejím mlčením tasil nůž a přiložil jí ho k odhalenému hrdlu. Rael na něj lítostivě pohlédla a zašeptala: „Co ti pomůže, když ti to řeknu? Odlož ten nůž a uklidni se. Hněv nikomu ještě nepomohl!"

„Hněv?" vybuchl rozzlobeně. Nicméně udělal krok stranou a vrátil nůž zpět do pochvy. „Hněv je tolik lidská slabost. Tolik lidská..." zamumlal zaraženě a podíval se na své ruce. Pak se jeho pohled střetl s Raeliným a on oči hned zase sklopil. Zastyděl se a zašeptal: „Odpusť!"

Rael pokývala hlavou. Obrátila se na východ, kde uviděla temnou siluetu věže, možná ještě vzdálenější než před tím. „Vracíme se zpět k branám města. To je zlé; myslím, že na ulicích leží nějaké kouzlo, která nám brání v naší cestě a vede nás zpět."

„Možná bychom mohli zkusit jít zpět!" zamumlal po dlouhé chvíli ticha Rokur. Legolas po něm střelil pohledem a odsekl: „A ztratit tak ještě víc času? To mi nepřipadá rozumné!"

„Mně nepřipadá rozumné zůstávat tady!" zamumlal Eldarion a ruka mu sjela k jílci meče. Všichni zůstali tiše stát a naslouchali vzdálenému dupotu mnoha nohou v těžkých okovaných botách. Brzy se k nim přidalo i dunění bubnů a trubky, které neochvějně mířily k nim. Rael se zmateně rozhlédla kolem sebe a zjistila, že zůstali v pasti. Ze všech čtyř směrů se na ně hrnuli skřeti, kteří mávali zahnutými šavlemi a pronikavě ječeli.

Brzy celou družinu obklíčili a bez jediného varování se na ně vrhli. Raelin meč se rozezpíval spolu s tím Eldarionovým a Rokurovým, Legolas s Saelonem ze zad strhli luky a nacvičeným pohybem sáhli po prvních šípech.

Jejich spršky šípů brzy donutily skřety ustupovat a vybíraly si v jejich řadách oběti; to ale nestačilo. Na malé náměstíčko se hrnuli další a další skřeti, až se celé černalo jejich těly, a oni zaútočili znovu.

Rael pozvedla meč a vykřikla: „Elbereth! Elendil!" Vrhla se mezi dva skřety a jedním plynulým pohybem jednomu uťala paži a druhému přeťala krční tepnu. Vzápětí se musela sehnout, aby uhnula před ocelovým palcátem vysokého a rozložitého skřeta se zjizvenou tváří. Rychlým pohybem mu sekla nízko po nohou a znovu uhnula před další zoufalou ranou. Pak na nic nečekala a uťala mu hlavu.

Masa skřetích těl na ně neustále dorážela, a ona se musela rameny přitisknout k Eldarionovi. „Zády k sobě?" zeptala se vážně. „Bude to nejlepší!" zahřímal. „Ale nech mi místo!"

„Ty mě také!" odpověděla.

Přikrčili se tedy zády k sobě a stáli asi krok od sebe, zatímco jejich nepřátelé kroužili a zvažovali, kde zaútočí. Rokur se stáhl do středu kruhu, stejně jako Saelon a Legolas, neustále míříc do skřetích obličejů.

Pak skřeti zaútočili znovu. Dva se vrhli na Rokura z opačných stran. Ten vpravo sekl mečem po jeho tváři, ale Rokur se přikrčil a mečem zaútočil na jeho nohy. Skřet stačil nastavit štít, ale ocel zazvonila, odlétlo několik jisker a ona se prohnula dovnitř. Útočník odskočil a šklebil se bolestí, protože levou ruku měl ochromenou úderem Ve stejný okamžik se skřet útočící zleva sehnul, aby Rokura nabodl. Myslel si, že hraničář je zabraný do boje s druhým protivníkem a proto se pořádně nechrání. Jak se mýlil! Silné ostří meče vylétlo vzhůru a rozseklo mu čelist od brady až k nosu, zatímco jeho zbraň, namířená na Rokurovo hrdlo, způsobila jen mělkou ránu na rameni.

Legolas se Saelonem se činili a drželi protivníky svými šípy v bezpečné vzdálenosti. Oba však věděli, že tohle není na dlouho. Brzy jim šípy dojdou, a pak bude zle!

„Elbereth! Elendil!" vykřikla Rael znovu a vrhla se na skřeta po své pravé ruce. Jeho druh se vrhl do útoku, ale výpad byl předstíraný. Rael se stáhla a sekla po něm mečem. Skřet zvedl štít, ale podařilo se mu jen srazit ránu do tváře. Ještě když s řevem padal k zemi, druhý se na Rael vrhl s přímým výpadem.

Rael vykřikla, protože v tu chvíli se meči do cesty postavil Rokur. Čepel narazila na žebra a otočila se, ale rána byla zlá a hodně krvácela. Rokur skřeta udeřil do tváře loktem a druhou rukou přeťal tepny na krku. Skřet se odpotácel a kolem rány se mu hromadila krvavá pěna.

„Pane elfe!" vykřikl Saelon. „Začíná jít do tuhého! Došly šípy!" Vystřelil svůj poslední šíp a ten se zarazil jednomu ze skřetů přímo do oka. Raněný zachroptěl a svezl se tváří k zemi; šíp se mu zabořil ještě hlouběji do hlavy. Jiný skřet ho přeskočil a nahradil jeho místo.

„Musíme se držet!" volal Legolas. V ruce sevřel jílec dlouhého bílého nože a mocně vykřikl: „Za hvozd! Za elfy!" a vrhl se do boje.

„Zabte toho elfího blbouna!" zařval jeden ze skřetů a s hrdelním zařičením se vrhl na Legolase. Elf se však nenechal vyvést z míry. Jediným plynulým sekem odzdola nahoru rozpáral skřeta, až jeho vnitřnosti vypadly na dlažbu. Skřet jenom zachroptěl a skácel se jako podťatý.

Mrtvoly skřetů se kolem nich vršily, ale protivníků neubývalo. Eldarion musel odrážel útoky několika statných skřetů, kteří na něj útočili sekyrami. Pohyby měl značně zpomalené, to kvůli hluboké ráně v rameni, ze které volně vytékala krev. Saelon se mu vrhl na pomoc, odrazil skřetí útok a máchl mečem po jeho krku, skřet ale stačil uhnout. Hraničář i nadále útočil rychlými seky na skřetí krk, protivník jeho výpady odrážel štítem, při každém novém střetu ale křivil tvář bolestí. Pak se najednou sehnul a spodním úderem zabořil meč hluboko do Saelonovy hrudi, ale ve stejném okamžiku ho Saelonův meč přeťal v pase. Oba klesli na zem a Saelon jen bezmocně vykřikl bolestí.

Rokur se k němu hned vrhl, opatrně ho podepřel a zamumlal: „Musíme být stateční, můj synu. Pro hněv, pro zkázu a rudý východ slunce se musíme být dál!" Saelon na svého otce pohlédl a pomalu přikývl. Postavil se na nohy a chvilku oddechoval. Pak pozvedl meč a znovu se vrhl do boje.

A tak, zatímco Saelon útoky odrážel, Rokur útočil. Byl raněn mnohem vážněji než jeho syn, přesto stál pevně zapřený, rozhodnutý bojovat do konce svých sil. S ostrým válečným pokřikem a záplavou ran se vrhl na protivníka a on ustupoval. Rokur vedl nízký vodorovný úder a těsně minul skřetovo břicho o několik centimetrů. Skřet ihned vyrazil do protiútoku, aby využil okamžiku překvapení. Vrazil Rokurovi štít do tváře a bodl. Hraničář odrazil ránu od srdce, ale čepel se mu zaryla hluboko pod klíční kost.

Rokur se odstrčil od nepřítele a zatřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil mžitek, které mu kroužili před očima. Skřet se na něj vrhl v domění, že má dost, ale hraničář se přikrčil, sekl ho do nohy, a když se skřet svalil, přeťal mu hrdlo.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a tu spatřil, že na náměstíčku se povalují těla jejich zabitých nepřátel, jinak se nikde nic nepohne. „Tenhle byl poslední!" zavrčel a vyprostil ze skřetova krku svůj meč. Zvedl ho a radostně vykřikl. Saelon se k němu přidal; oba byli těžce raněni, možná umírali, ale v tom momentě stáli mezi poraženými nepřáteli a ničeho se nestrachovali.

„Raději zmizme!" zamumlala Rael a setřela si z pravé tváře skřetí krev. Pohlédla na Legolase, který těžce oddechoval a pokoušel se popadnout dech. Nejprve si myslela, že je zraněný, pak jí ale došlo, co to je. Držel před sebou nataženou pravou dlaň a vyděšeně na ni zíral.

„Legolasi..." zamumlala opatrně. Obrátil k ní bledou tvář a zašklebil se. „Tohle je jenom začátek, vy blázni!" vykřikl nepřirozeně drsným hlasem, nepodobným tomu svému. Rozesmál se jedovatým smíchem a začal ustupovat mezi mrtvolami. „Nikdy neporazíte Černokněžnou královnu, nikdy. Ona si vás najde....

Už si vás našla!"

A v tu chvíli se na prostranství vyvalila další masa ozbrojenců. Silní, svalnatí skuruti, dvakrát širší v ramenou než mohutný Rokur, s pařáty jako lopaty. Bylo jich mnohem víc, než by družiníci zvládli. Se zdviženými zbraněmi je obstoupili a zaútočili. Rokur a Saelon bojovali ze všech sil, které rychle ubývaly, ale jejich udatnost byla zbytečná.

Rael bolestně vykřikla, ale její bolest nepatřila strachu ze smrti. Srdce jí sevřela ledová pěst, to kvůli zradě někoho, komu bezmezně věřila, a pro něhož jí teď pukalo srdce. Upustila meč a padla na kolena. Ani už neviděla skřeta, který se k ní zezadu přihnal a...


	14. Bitva v mlze

**Bitva v mlze**

**

* * *

  
**

Aragorn se z oken Citadely smutně díval dolů na město a ještě dál, na opuštěná Pelennorská pole. Slunce vstávalo v hnědém východu krvavé a zamlžené, a jeho srdce se chvělo v neblahé předtuše. Bylo to už šest dní, co Rael opustila Minas Tirith a vyjela vstříc svému osudu. Situace na východě se však nezměnila.

Temnota, která přišla na sklonku druhého dne, už nerostla ani netemněla; nebe však křižovaly narudlé blesky, vzdálené hřmění otřásalo těžkými mraky.

_Jdu, jdu_; duněly bubny z východu. Každý den se stále přibližovaly, a spolu s nimi do města přijížděli a zas odjížděli hraničáři na rychlých koních, nesouce s sebou jen málo povzbudivé zprávy. Velká armáda už dávno překročila Anduinu bez větších potíží, vypalujíc všechno, co jim stálo v cestě.

Rammas byl prolomen a Pelennor byl zanechán nepříteli- to byli alespoň ty poslední zvěsti, které přinesli muži prchající od východních cest včera v noci. Pak se Brána zavřela. Pozorovatelé na zdech celé dny a noci, které se od sebe v temnotě nelišily, slyšeli hluk přicházejících nepřátel, kteří pálili pole a stromy, ničili usedlosti a vše, co jim přišlo pod ruku. Počet těch, kdo už překročili Řeku, se ve tmě nedal odhadnout; jedno ale bylo jisté, blížili se rychle.

Doposud je nebylo vidět, jejich řev se však ozýval dnem i nocí stále zřetelněji.

Aragorn odvrátil tvář od východu a pohlédl před hradby, kde se v přísných řadách krčily stany jízdy. Koně netrpělivě přecházeli sem a tam v narychlo postavených ohradách, připraveni ihned vyrazit do nadcházející bitvy.

„Zvládneme to, tak jako mnohokrát!" ozval se hlas královny Arwen, zdánlivě klidný a vyrovnaný. Postávala ve stínu, oděná do šedých kalhot a kazajky, přes kterou oblékla mitrilové brnění s lesklými nárameníky. U pasu se jí houpal dlouhý meč vyrobený už před dávnými věky zručnými elfími kováři, v jedné z vysokých jezdeckých bot měla ukrytou dýku. Na hlavě měla stříbrnou čelenku s jediným modrým kamenem, vlasy spletené do silného copu, který jí sahal až do pasu. Zamířila ke svému muži a šedý plášť za ní zavlál jako noční křídla. Něžně ho objala a opřela mu tvář o chladné brnění. „Oba to zvládnou. Eldarion je rozvážný a moudrý, umí plánovat. A Rael se vyzná moc dobře ve válečnictví jako on. Dlouhou dobu pobývala ve stínech, tak jako ty, můj milý. Ne nadarmo je zvána nejlepší velitelkou hraničářů. Ne nadarmo by za ni její muži vložili ruku do ohně.

Nakonec zvítězí Dobro! Věř v to."

Na Aragorna však její slova moc utěšující účinek neměla. Těžce si povzdechl a pohladil ji nepřítomně po vlasech, hledíc dál na tábor Jízdy. „Budeme muset začít, Arwen. Podle toho, co říkali elfové na východních hradbách, bude nejvyšší čas provést náš plán. Nuže, říkala jsi, že dokážeš zahalit Pelennorská pole mlhou.

Splň svůj slib, má královno. Ukaž, kolik kouzel zůstalo v tvé krvi, Večernice Sličného lidu!"

Arwen se na něj pátravě zahleděla, a poznala, že si zoufá. Poprvé za celých těch dlouhých šest dní zapochyboval o správnosti Raelina šíleného plánu. Srdce mu pukalo při představě tolika zničených stavení, tolika domovů, které při svém pochodu armáda vypálila, když nebylo koho zabíjet. Pomalu se vymanil z objetí své překrásné ženy a zašeptal: „Tahle bitva rozhodne. Buď vyhrajeme nebo půjdeme všichni k čertu. Svět, jaký jsme znali, padne.

Ještě stále chceš vyjet po mém boku do bitvy, Arwen?"

Vysunula bradu hrdě v před, což bylo gesto, které po ní zdědila její odbojná nejstarší dcera, a tiše a výhružně pronesla: „A pokud padneš... Co pro mne bude lepší smrt? Uhořet ve městě nebo stanout ti po boku a padnout v boji?

Ne, Estele, nebojím se smrti. A pokud ty padneš, pak ji uvítám!" Zahleděl se na ni s neskrývanou něhou v očích a na utrápené tváři mu vykvetl úsměv. „Dám ti připravit koně. Budeš tu čekat s elfy, dokud nezačne útok, rozumíš? Elfové jsou naše největší naděje, pokud Rael..." Odmlčel se a opět vyhlédl z okna.

Arwen přikývla. „Pojďme na hradby. Tvoji muži na tebe čekají."

Jakmile král se svou královnou vstoupili na hradby prvního kruhu Města, srdce všech jejích obránců se naplnily radostí. Aragorn, ač bez svého planoucího meče, kráčel hrdě, korunován podivnou září, která ho obklopovala jako jasný svit hvězd. Neúnavně rázoval kolem lučištníků, mužů a elfů, následován knížetem Valienem z Dol Amrothu, a také Aelfynem, který se od chvíle, kdy opustil tak neuváženě Radu, a kdy se dozvěděl, že jeho bratr, podle něj neuváženě, přislíbil účast na pouti do Minas Morgul, choval velice zamlkle. Sledovali tábor před sebou, který byl ztichlý, ačkoli se schylovalo k bitvě. Aragorn už téměř vydal rozkaz, aby signalizovali Jízdě, když někdo z mužů ukázal k severu a zavolal: „Jezdec! Támhle! Podívejte!"

A opravdu. Přímo k Bráně města se hnal bílý kůň, téměř splavený a unavený k smrti. V jeho sedle se komíhala vysoká plavovlasá postava, kterou k údivu všech přidržovala druhá, mnohem menší, za to statnější. Aragorn moc dobře tuhle malou postavu znal. „Mého koně!" vykřikl. Rychle seběhl z hradeb a ještě za běhu volal: „Otevřete Bránu! Otevřete Bránu."

Jako střela vyrazil podivnému jezdci v ústrety. Několikrát z hradeb zazněla trubka a oba jezdci se střetli. Pozorovatelé mohli vidět, jak Aragorn popadl uzdu uříceného koně z rukou jeho jezdce a táhl ho směrem k Bráně. Když ta se za ním zavřela, všichni poznali, kdo to přijel. Byl to trpaslík Gimli a spolu s ním rohanský maršál Thengelend, který měl na několika místech v hrudníku zabodané černě opeřené šípy a mělce dýchal.

Aragorn seskočil z koně a stáhl Thengelendovo bezvládné tělo na zem. „Rychle," vykřikla na několik vojáků, „připravte nosítka a odneste ho do Domů dříve, než pro něj bude pozdě!" Pak pomohl z koně Gimlimu a pevně mu sevřel rameno. „Co se stalo, Gimli?" ptal se s hrůzou v očích. „Proč jste se vrátili? A kde je má dcera, co je s ní?"

Gimli od někoho přijal doušek vody, aby si svlažil vyprahlé hrdlo. Pak teprve promluvil. „Tvá dcera dosud žila, když jsme ji opustili. Došlo k otřesům a mne s Thengelendem to zavalilo v chodbě. Rael nám poručila, abychom se vrátili zpět. Musíš vědět, že vnější zdi všude jsou proražené a valí se na vás vojsko. A kde jsou moji muži, rád bych vyrazil do boje."

Aragorn se šťastně pousmál. „Dosud žila, říkáš?" otázal se tiše. Pak se napřímil a pronesl: „Tvoji bojovníci, Mistře trpaslíku, chtěli do války a nebylo v lidské moci je zadržet." Zavolal jednoho z vojáků a poručil mu, aby odvedl Gimliho k jeho bojovníkům. „Řekni jim, že jejich velitel se vrátil." Pak vystoupal zpět na hradby, kde se jeho pohled střetl s vystrašeným pohledem Arwen. Zavrtěl hlavou a ona si viditelně oddechla. Vrátil se k Valienovi a Aelfynovi a zeptal se: „Jak dlouho musí otec čekat, aby jeho děti zjistili, jak moc je miluje?"

„Pane?" zamumlal Aelfyn ke králi a tázavě se na něj podíval.

„Pošlete Jízdě zprávu! Už je čas!" poručil Aragorn klidně a pohledem zabloudil k Arwen, která se opírala ochoz a netrpělivě těkala očima sem a tam. Modlila se vroucně k Elbereth a doufala, že je v její krvi ještě tolik kouzla, aby zvládla zahalit pole mlhou. Ne nadarmo se u paní Galadriel učila kouzla. Znala jak přivolat déšť a hromy, byla to však jen slabá iluze, nedokonalá v porovnání s kouzly její babičky. Teď ale potřebovala opravdové kouzlo, které potrvá alespoň tak dlouho, aby pomohlo obráncům města.

V tu samou chvíli jeden z elfů strhl ze zad luk a na tětivu založil šíp obalený hadry napuštěnými smolou. Jiný elf vedle něj zapálil hrot šípu svou loučí. Lučištník napjal tětivu a vystřelil. Muži na hradbách vzhlédli a sledovali obloukovitou dráhu hořícího šípu, který se zabořil před první stany jízdy.

Nalevo od velitelského stanu postával Elfhelm, sledující letící šíp, který se vzápětí zabořil do země nedaleko od něj. Srdce mu poskočilo, když konečně spatřil signál tolik očekávaný.

„Rohirové!" vykřikl mocným hlasem. „Muži, zanechte všeho! Jedeme do bitvy!"

Během několika málo minut se tábor změnil v mraveniště mužů, kteří ovšem všichni přesně věděli, co mají dělat. Za malou chvilku pak byla celá Jízda nastoupena a zraky všech mužů se upíraly k hradbám, kde se jako nicotný stín tyčila silueta Arwen.

Elfhelm, který seděl vzpřímeně v čele svého éoredu, vzhlédl k nebi a přes jeho pochmurnou barvu se rozesmál. „Čeká nás tvrdý boj!" zvolal mocným hlasem. „Vzhůru tedy, rohanští jezdci. Ať znovu na Pelennorských polích zavlají zelené zástavy a bílý kůň se přežene přes nepřátele, jako tomu bylo kdysi!"

Jeho otec, král Elfwine, přikývl. Svíral v ruce uzdu šedivého hřebce, který netrpělivě podupával a pofrkával. „Vzhůru, Rohirové!" vykřikl a jeho muži vyrazili ze sebe bojový pokřik, který brzy umlkl v písni v jejich jazyce.

Když byla píseň v polovině, Arwen sepjala ruce v modlitbě a začala tiše odříkávat zaklínadlo v řeči elfů, tiché jako šepot mrtvých. Dlouho hleděli muži na svou královnu a obraceli své zraky pod hradby, hledajíc někde alespoň cár mlhy. Ta se však neobjevovala.

Když už srdce mužů poklesla, dokonce zpěv Rohirů ustal, zvedl se mocný vichr, který opřel své ledové prsty do Arwen. Královna zakolísala a o krok ustoupila. S doširoka otevřenýma očima hleděla před sebe, vlasy, dávno rozpletené, jí bičovaly jemný obličej a vlály kolem ní jako křídla.

Roztáhla ruce a obrátila hlavu k nebi, křičíc k němu zaklínadlo, dokud její hlas neochraptěl a nevytratil se v kvílícím větru.

A najednou tu byla mlha, těžká a temná, valící se kolem Arwen jako podivná řeka, postupující po celém poli. Brzy ukryla celou Jízdu a pěchotu, ukrývající se za ní, a jen občasné zazvonění zbroje ohlašovalo, že se dali do pochodu a přesouvali se na své pozice.

A pak nastalo ticho, přerušované jen syčením mlhy a občasným vzdáleným zaržáním či tichým slovem, které prohodil někdo na hradbách.

Arwen se vyčerpaně zhroutila na dlažbu a těžce oddechovala. Aragorn jí pomohl na nohy a otřel jí tvář od lesklých kapiček potu. „Zvládla jsem to!" zašeptala překvapeně.

„Já ti věřil!" ujistil ji Aragorn a políbil ji do vlasů.

* * *

Thorongil seděl vzpřímeně na svém koni uprostřed jízdy Severu. Praporce s Raeliným znakem zplihle visely dolů jako mrtvá zvířata. Celá Jízda zastavila ve stínu hory Mindolluiny, odkud měli dokonalý výhled na blížící se vojsko. Bylo jako černočerná vodní hladina valící se krajinou. Bylo vidět jejich pochodně, jak se jako rudý had vinou směrem k městu, nepříliš zaskočeni hustou mlhou.

Thorongil si všiml, jak jeho koni vychází z nozder pára. Ve vzduchu byl cítit mráz. Pomyslel si, že jen blázni vedou válku v zimě, přesto rukou neklidně spočinul na jílci svého meče. Ohlédl se po řadách mužů, kteří mlčky upírali své oči před sebe, shluklí v těsné klínovité formaci s prvním éoredem s Elfhelmem v čele. Vojáci čekali na signál.

Každý čas od času pohledem zalétl k Městu, před jehož branou už se shromáždili pěšáci se svým králem v čele. To byla první linie, na kterou skřeti narazí s ničivou silou a pokusí se ji roztříštit jako se vlny tříští o skály.

Pěchota byla dobře připravená. V prvních řadách stáli lučištníci a práčata, jejichž část ještě byla na hradbách, za nimi kopiníci s dlouhými kopími podobnými těm rohirským. Pak stáli muži s dlouhými meči a válečnými sekyrami a mezi nimi sveřepí trpaslíci v čele s Gimlim. Další řada byli gondorští vojáci a zbylí pěší hraničáři, dokonale vycvičení, disciplinovaní, skvěle vyzbrojení, s vynikající tělovou zbrojí a štíty. Obávaní nemilosrdní bojovníci, vládnoucí nesmírně nebezpečnými obouručními meči s dlouhou čepelí.

Pochodně, které nesli někteří pěšáci skrz mlhu neklidně pomrkávaly a Thorongil si náhle uvědomil hluk a dupot nohou, které se valily přímo proti městu. Ohlédl se po pěšácích, kteří se jako zadní voj ukrývali za Jízdou. Pak se pobídl svého koně tichým mlasknutím a zamířil k Elfhelmovi.

Ostatní jezdci si toho všimli a hned šlo od úst k ústům, že bitva už začne. Strkali do sebe a připravovali se. I ten nejposlednější jezdec či pěšák věděl, co se děje. Okamžik bitvy se přiblížil na dosah. Mužům vysychalo v ústech, zrychlil se jim tep, někteří se ještě rychle modlili.

* * *

Aragorn v sedle svého koně pohlédl za sebe, směrem k lučištníkům, mezi kterými stála Arwen a sledovala ho.

Temná masa skřetů se pohnula. Tisíce a tisíce černých vojáků postupovalo vpřed, nyní i přes mlhu bylo možné vidět do první řady, divoké výrazy jejich tváří, rozcuchané vlasy a válečnické oděvy zdobené lidskými skalpy. Skřeti nejprve předstírali výpad, hrozili nad hlavou zbraněmi a spustili svůj válečný pokřik, který drásal uši i mysl.

„_Tangado haid!_ Držte pozice!" vykřikl Aragorn a zvedl ruku. Vojáci ve všech dlouhých řadách začali bušit meči do štítů, stejně tak jako to udělali skřeti. Vzduch tak rázem naplnilo kovové řinčení, které rezonovalo v hlavách všech, hnalo krev do spánků, kde pak bušila jako o závod. Znělo to jako neuvěřitelně ohlušující bubnování.

Okamžik bitvy nadešel!

„_Leithio i philinn!_" zavelel Aragorn mocným hlasem. „Šípy!" ozývalo se od úst k ústům. „_Leithio i philinn!_" zazněl jako ozvěna z hradeb Arwenin hlas, který zněl nad bitevním polem jako jasný ptačí zpěv. V tu chvíli zaplály na hradbách ohně. Stovky lučištníků natáhly tětivy a vystřelili své šípy s hořícími hroty. Klikatá ohňová čára prolétla obloukem po obloze, následovaná černým deštěm šípů z řad pěchoty.

Thorongil a Elfhelm sledovali se svou jízdou hořící šípy, jak letí k prvním skřetům.

Aragorn a jeho muži nespouštěli z očí první řadu skřetího vojska. Ohavní vojáci přestali bušit meči do štítů a počali se před hořícími střelami, které na malou chvilku ozářili oblohu, ukrývat.

Obránci města tiše čekali.

Pak konečně šípy dopadly a ozval se řev. Skřetí vojáci padali na zem svíjejíce se jako šílenci, jak se snažili uhasit své oděvy a vlasy. Klopýtali a padali, ve smrtelných křečích se váleli v bahnité půdě. Přes ně se jako příliv přehnaly další řady bojovníků, nedbajíc na své mrtvé nebo zraněné, po kterých šlapali. Mávali šavlemi a sekerami nad hlavou a řvali z plných plic strašnými hrdelními hlasy.

Aragorn pozvedl meč do vzduchu a mocným hlasem, znějícím jako burácení větru, zvolal: „Útok!! Do boje!" Hned na to se rozezněly jasné hlasy trubek, které svolávaly vojáky do boje. Přední voje se pohnuly a pochodovaly vstříc krvavému boji. Zaútočily. Skřeti se stále řítili proti nim a ječeli a řvali jako divoká zvířata. Narazili do řad pěšáků, jako když se vysoké vlny rozbouřeného moře rozbijí o skalnaté pobřeží. Nedali se ale zastrašit a téměř ani nezpomalili. Probíjeli se prvními řadami a postupovali nezadržitelně vpřed.

Trubky zazněly podruhé.

Lučištníci a práčata vypálili a jejich smrtící salva zasadila nepřátelům povážlivé trhliny. Okamžitě se však objevila další vlna skřetů, ještě větší něž ta před tím. Stejně rychle, jako padali mrtví, přibíhali další a další a vrhali se na přední linie obránců a rozbíhali se do všech stran. Kopiníci pod vedením Aelfyna trpělivě čekali na povel. Vojáci měli zvednuté pravice se zbraní, byli připraveni k útoku, stáli však bez jediného hnutí.

Řvoucí skřeti se nemotorně valili blíž a blíž. Vojáci je sledovali. Byli už od nich jen sto metrů... sedmdesát... čtyřicet...třicet...

A ozvalo se třetí zatroubení.

Vojáci švihli oštěpy jako jeden muž. Ve stejném okamžiku vyletěly do vzduchu další šípy a obloha nad skřety ještě víc ztmavla. Zakryly ji stovky kopí a šípů. Skřeti padali k zemi a hroutili se jeden přes druhého, mrtvá těla se vršila na sebe podél celé linie, všude zavládl zmatek a Gondořanům se konečně podařilo udělat povážlivou trhlinu v divokém postupu nepřátel.

Ukázalo se však, že jde jen o chvilkový průlom. Neustále přicházely nové a nové šiky černých skřetů. Přebíhali po padlých a rojili se v neuvěřitelně vysokém počtu. Jejich proud se zdál být nekonečný.

Elfhelm se postavil ve třmenech a sledoval ty hemžící se tmavé masy, které se valily proti obráncům Města. Připadalo mu, jako by se na Pelennorských polích shromáždili všichni skřeti Mordoru a chtěli si probojovat cestu k Minas Tirith.

Pak se rozezněly trubky počtvrté.

Nadešel čas pro útok jízdy. Koně se plašili a jankovitě se rozbíhali do všech stran. Vycítili, co přichází. Elfwine přitáhl svému koni otěže a uklidnil ho.

Pak zvedl meč vysoko nad hlavu a zvolal: „ Teď přišla hodina, Jezdci Marky, synové Eorlovi! Slyšte hlas svého krále, který vás volá. Ačkoli jsme daleko od domovů a jedeme do zuřícího pekla, vězte, že všude, kde vlají zástavy s bílým koněm, tam nalezne každý Jezdec kousek svého domova. Vzhůru tedy, Jezdci Marky! Vzhůru za nový úsvit!"

Muži udeřili kopími o štíty.

„Hraničáři!" vykřikl Thorongil mocným hlasem. „Za koho se bijete? Čí zástava vás sem svolala?"

A muži odpověděli jediným velikým hlasem: „Za Tinúviel! Za Sever!" A druzí zas volali: „Za Eldariona Vlka! Za Jih!"

„Držte se pevně v útvaru!" křičel Elfhelm a pevně svíral uzdu svého vzpouzejícího se koně. Vrazil svému koni ostruhy do slabin a hnal se kupředu. Jízda hřímala jako jeden muž za ním a jeho hlas, jasný a silný se nesl nad bitevním polem, když volala:

„_Vzhůru teď jeďte, do boje, Jezdci Marky!_

_Bitva nás volá, činy a boj!_

_Trubky už kvílí a polnice hlas,_

_za Gondor a za svobodu_

_teď vyjeďme zas!_"

Koně letěli za vedoucím jezdcem, zvyšovali rychlost a vrazili do zadního voje armády jako velký klín. Rozetli šiky ve dví, rozdělili je a zastavili. Nakonec se jim dokonce povedlo je obrátit.

Tu se ozval další zvuk a byly to ječivé hlasy polnic, kterými svolávali lossarnaští své šiky pěchoty valící se za Jízdou, v čele s Andvarim Jednookým, kterému zdravé oko v zjizvené tváři žhnulo bojechtivostí. Povedlo se rozdělit skřetí armádu na dvě části, které najednou obklopovali jezdci i pěšáci a pobíjeli je.

Aragorn vedl řady pěších, stále sedíc pevně v sedle svého koně. Obratně mával dlouhým mečem a klestil si cestu mezi běsnícími skřety. Pak se dostal do pasti mezi dva obrovité skřety. Prudce obrátil koně téměř na místě a roztočil meč nad hlavou, takže docílil tak mocné rány, že rozťal vejpůl oba nepřátele a téměř sám spadl z koně. Pak se cvalem hnal vpřed, aby proklál dalšího skřetího válečníka, který se právě chystal sekerou roztít hlavu jednomu z pěších hraničářů. Vzápětí ještě levou rukou probodl dýkou hrdlo dalšímu skřetovi útočícímu zleva.

Uprostřed válečné vřavy bojovali najednou skřeti o holý život a zasazovali svým protivníkům kruté rány. Jeden mladík, vedoucí skupinku mužů z Dlouhopolska obklopený ještě skupinou Dúnadanů vedl své muže k většímu hloučku nepřátel. S křikem pobíjel jednoho po druhém jako smyslů zbavený. Jeho muži postupně ztráceli síly, ale statečně bojovali, aby udržovali pozice. Náhle však vysoký šikmooký skřet rozmáchl svým obrovitým železným mečem a rozťal mladíka téměř vejpůl. Jeho muži se okamžitě vyděsili, začali couvat, ztratili hlavu a zrušili formaci. Vzápětí odkudsi přilétla sekera a zaťala se skřetovi do hlavy. Ten se skácel k zemi jako podťatý strom a padl tváří do udusané půdy, hned vedle mladíka, kterého zabili.

Byla to Gimliho sekera, která ho skolila, a trpaslík si samozřejmě pro svou milovanou zbraň, kterou porazil Legolase v soutěži v bitvě o Helmův žleb, ihned doběhl, vyrval ji skřetovi z hlavy a zabručel: „Tohle už není organizovaný boj, to jsou jatka!" Pak se rozhlédl kolem sebe a oči mu vrušeně zajiskřily.

„Tak kdo bude další?" vyhrkl.

Pod krycí palbou lukostřelců se na pravé straně bojiště začala formovat jedna ucelená jednotka, jejíhož vedení se v čele hraničářů postavil Thorongil. Na nenápadný povel, bez fanfár, náhle nemilosrdně vyrazili kupředu. Strašlivá vojenská síla mužů skrytých za okrouhlými štíty s bronzovými okraji a s napřaženými meči pochodovala klidným, pravidelným, hrůzu nahánějícím krokem.

Z levé strany bojiště se plným cvalem vyřítil Aragorn. Vrhl se do kruhu bojujících skřetů a zuřivě mával mečem, pobíjejíc své nepřátele. Skřeti se v hrůze začali obracet a vzápětí byli pobiti pěšími Gondořany.

V bitevní vřavě Aragorn prudce obrátil svého koně a oháněl se mečem na všechny strany. Využíval své výšky. Ze sedla koně měl ideální rozhled a pod jeho ranami padl nejméně tucet nepřátel, když tu náhle kdosi kopím proklál krk jeho koně. Zvířeti se podlomily nohy a kleslo k zemi. Aragorn udělal salto, přeletěl koni přes hlavu a dopadl na bahnitou zem prosáklou krví.

Rychle se převalil a zvedl se. V kotníku mu bolestivě zacukalo, nedbal ale na bolest. Musel rychle pokračovat v boji. Nad hlavou u prolétlo několik hořících šípů, které si přesně našly své cíle. Aragorn se obrátil za sebe, protože mezi válečným rykem zaslechl neblahý zvuk, který se mu vůbec nelíbil.

Pak strnul na jednom místě, pohled upřený k východu. To, co totiž uviděl, bylo to nejhorší, co se mohlo stát!

Od východu přicházela mohutná armáda Východňanů a Jižanů!


	15. Poslední souboj

**Poslední souboj**

**

* * *

  
**

Kapka páchnoucí tekutiny s hlasitým plesknutím přistála na bledé tváři a stekla po odřené líci. Z rozpraskaných rtů unikl těžký sten a vzápětí se vrátil mnohokrát hlasitější, odrážejíc se od stěn temné kobky.

Vzduch byl vlhký a těžce dýchatelný, páchl a čpěl sírou. Nádech pozvedl hrudník a z hrdla se vydralo zasípání. Další nádech už byl o něco klidnější, způsoboval ale stejnou bolest trhající hruď.

„Rael?" Ticho v kobce přerušilo zařinčení řetězů, slabé a vzdálené. Otevřela oči a, i přes tupou bolest v zátylku, prudce zvedla hlavu. Před očima měla jenom tmu, která ji obklopovala. Přidušeně vykřikla.

„Tiše!" zasykl tlumený hlas, který se ozýval jakoby přicházel zpoza zdi.

„... vzhůru?" zaslechla hned na to. Zmateně se rozhlížela kolem sebe. Vzápětí si uvědomila, kde je. V nějaké malé kobce, připoutaná za nohy i ruce silnými řetězy. Napůl seděla na zemi a nemohla se téměř pohnout. Nejspíš musela mít zlomené nějaké žebro, možná i hůř.

„Jsi vzhůru?" ozvalo se znova. Uvědomila si, že ten hlas opravdu přichází z druhé strany zdi.

„Kdo je tam?" zamumlala stísněně. „Legolasi..." Pak si bolestně uvědomila, že on to rozhodně být nemůže. On zradil a jí to v té chvíli připadalo, jako by jí vyrvali srdce z těla. Ne, Legolas to být nemohl. A přece ten hlas poznávala. „Saelon?"

Z vedlejší cely se ozval tichý smích, který se vzápětí změnil v kašel. „Ano, jsem to já," odpověděl jí tiše Saelon. „Jak se cítíš? Jsi v pořádku?"

Hloupá otázka! Rael svraštila čelo a pokusila se postavit. Další kapka páchnoucí tekutiny jí přistála na čele a stekla jí do očí. Zatřásla hlavou a téměř se jí z toho prudkého pohybu zvedl žaludek. „Ano," zamumlala po nějaké chvíli. „Je mi celkem dobře! A ty? Kde jsou ostatní... Můj bratr?" Při Valar, vždyť na něj zapomněla. Eldarion mělo být to první, na co měla myslet. „Kde je," ptala se znepokojeně. „Je tam s tebou?" Chvilku bylo slyšet tiché šeptání, pak ulehčený výdech. Pak se teprve ozval Saelonův hlas, který k ní tiše promluvil: „Tvrdí, že je mu tak dobře jako nikdy. Chtěl by vědět jestli je to peklo nebo už je v Mandosu. Jestli to druhé, tak je to tu prý pěkně opuštěné!"

Rael se zasmála, ale vzápětí se zazmítala v záchvatu kašle. Pak zvážněla. „Jak se to stalo, že jsme tady. Pamatuji si toho jen málo."

„Legolas nás zradil!" zašeptal po dlouhé chvíli ticha Saelon. „Přišli na nás další skřeti... Otec padl. Nás nezabili a teď jsme tady, hluboko v kobkách Minas Morgul!" Rael si povzdechla. Vzápětí jí na čele přistála další páchnoucí kapka a stekla do očí. Pokud to takhle půjde dál, brzy se zblázní.

„Musíme utéct a dokončit poslání!" zamumlala a trhla řetězy, jak se postavila se. Mohla udělat sotva krok od hrubé kamenné zdi. Uvědomila si dveře před sebou, zpod kterých vycházelo slabé světlo. Za nimi bylo slyšet šouravé kroky a opilecké blábolení. Možná taky nějakou píseň, pokud se tak ta kakofonie zvuků dala nazvat. Na malou chvilku strnula, když se kroky zarazily u její cely, po chvilce naslouchání se však zase vzdálili.

„Víš, jak často obcházejí stráže?" zeptala se Saelona tiše. „Jednou za hodinu," zazněla odpověď. „Myslím, že jsme na konci nějaké chodby, tady se totiž střídají!"

Do Saelonových dveří kdosi z venku udeřil a ozvalo se: „Hubu drž, lidskej červe!" Pak se kroky stočili směrem k Raelině cele, a ona slyšela, jak si hrubý skřetí hlas zpívá.

„_Skřet je machr_

_a tark sráč,_

_elfoun slaboch_

_a skřet rváč!_

_Skřet je chytrej_

_a elfoun blb,_

_skřet zná všechno_

_a elfoun prd!_"

Vzápětí se ozvala tupá rána a chladný hlas povýšeně pronesl: „Už jsem ti jednou řekl, že jestli uslyším tuhle písničku ještě jednou, vyříznu ti ten tvůj špinavý jazyk tupým nožem a nechám tě tu vykrvácet!

Už jsou všichni zajatci vzhůru?"

„Před chvilkou se probudila i ta půlelfská děvka!" zaskuhral skřet. Ihned na to se ozvala další rána, tentokrát také tupé zadunění, to jak neznámý srazil skřeta na zem. „Mluv o ní s respektem!" zasyčel jedovatý hlas. Pak se lehké kroky přiblížili k Raelině cele. Ve dveřích se otevřel úzký pruh, kterým na ni dopadla trocha světla, pro ni neuvěřitelně jasného, že ji téměř oslepilo.

„Tak krásná a tak nebezpečná... Snad ti moc neublížili. Nesmí se tě dotknout. Nikdo!"

Rael poznala ten hlas, který najednou mluvil něžně a tiše. „Legolasi?"

V zámku zarachtal klíč a dveře se otevřely. V nich stanula tmavá silueta, ve které Rael poznala Legolase. Vypadal jako v jejím snu- oděný do zbroje se znakem Oka, sinalý a neživý. Pomalými kroky k ní přešel a ledově chladnou rukou ji vzal za tvář. Ucukla, ale chytil ji za bradu a donutil ji podívat se na něj. „Nestojím ti ani za pohled?" zavrčel rozzlobeně a rukou jí sevřel tvář.

„Nejsi on!" zasykla rozzlobeně. „Ty- nejsi- Legolas!"

Elf se rozesmál. „Omyl!" zašeptal pak vážně. „Já jsem jediný a pravý Legolas. Nechápeš, jsem teď lepší! Silnější, rychlejší, mocnější..."

„Otrok!" skočila mu do řeči.

Znovu se rozesmál a pokrčil rameny. „Viděl jsem nový svět," zamumlal a jeho oči na malou chvilku dostaly zasněný výraz. „Nový řád tak krásný, že před ním Valinor zbledl a zmizel. Můžeš tam být také. My dva, spolu. Dala bys mi dědice, který by převzal korunu tvého království... Našeho království!

Až tohle všechno skončí..." Rozzlobeně na něj pohlédla a plivla mu do tváře. „To si o tobě myslím, Legolasi. Nedotýkej se mě a odejdi! Nepřeju si tě vidět!"

Od dveří se ozval rozjařený hrdelní smích několika skřetů, kteří celou scénu sledovali. Legolas po nich střelil pohledem a cosi zavrčel. Skřeti ihned zakňučeli a ztratili se jako pára nad hrncem.

Netečně si setřel sliny z tváře, obrátil se a odcházel. Ještě ve dveřích se otočil a zavrčel: „Hořce to olituješ! Pamatuj má slova." Pak zabouchl dveře a uzamkl ji v její kobce.

Teprve potom se Rael zhroutila k zemi a rozplakala se.

* * *

Saelon se pokoušel o krátké mělké nádechy, kterými si ulevoval od nesnesitelné bolesti. Věděl moc dobře, že mu zbývá jen málo času. Jeho zranění ho brzy zradí a on zemře. Zemře v kobkách Černokněžného města, na dosah splnění poslání, a přece tak daleko.

Slyšel celý ten hnusný rozhovor, který s Tinúviel vedl ten odporný zrádce Legolas, slyšel také její zničené vzlyky a steny. Obrátil hlavu ke zdi a zamumlal: „Čeho ses vlastně nejvíc bála? Rád bych ještě před smrtí zjistil, čeho se nepřemožitelná Tinúviel bojí!"

Rael zvedla hlavu a popotáhla. „Nejsem nepřemožitelná; kdybych byla, nesedím tu! A chceš vědět, čeho se tvá velitelka bojí? Bojím se sněhu a vichru na úzké skalní římse. To je můj největší děs. A to že zklamu..." Zhluboka se nadechla a zavřela oči. Už téměř ignorovala neustále padající kapky, pleskající o její čelo. Téměř z nich byla pološílená- byla by schopna udělat vše, aby se odtud dostala. „A čeho se bojíš ty?" zeptala se po chvilce tiše.

„Vody," zamumlal Saelon a povzdechl si. „Neumím totiž moc plavat..." Rael se malou chvilku zamyslela. „Přece jsem tě viděla... Neumíš plavat?" Nevěřila mu ani slovo. Viděla ho několikrát vrhnout se pro jiného muže do vody, netušila ovšem, že tak nasazoval i svůj vlastní život. „Musíš být moc statečný!" zašeptala. „Jsem ráda, že jsi tu se mnou. A jak je teď Eldarionovi? Proč mlčí?"

Saelon obrátil tvář k druhé zdi a zasykl: „Slyšíš, Eldarione? Jak je ti? Nesmíš mlčet, jinak zešílíš!"

„Zešílíme všichni!" promluvil Eldarion slabým hlasem. „Pokud nás dříve nezabijí. Jednoho po druhém nebo všechny najednou. Zemřeme tak jako tak!"

Saelon se zamračil. „Nesmíš takhle mluvit! Poslechni, já už jsem tu podruhé. Podruhé uvězněný v téhle hnijící kobce. Možná přežiju, možná padnu! Nesmíme ale propadat zoufalství, Eldarione. Dokud je s námi Rael Tinúviel, světlo Severu a dcera Večernice, nemáme se čeho obávat." Rozkašlal se a z úst mu vytryskl pramínek krve. Zhroutil by se k zemi, ale řetězy, kterými byl přikován ke zdi, byly příliš krátké, než aby mu to dovolily. Visel jako suchý strom, zhroucený a umírající. Krev z hlubokých ran na břiše a v hrudníku, mu volně stékala po těle a vsakovala se do šatů.

„Saelone..." ozval se znepokojeně Eldarion. „Saelone, mluv na mě! Říkal jsi, že se nemáme čeho bát, dokud je s námi Rael. Cos tím myslel?" Hraničář mátožně zvedl hlavu. „Rael..." zachroptěl. „Ona je světlo... Má ho v sobě! Pokud... pokud nevyhasne... Je stále... Stále je... je naděje!" Pak opět umlkl.

„Saelone..." zavolal Eldarion, vzápětí ale zmlkl. Uslyšel blížící se kroky těžkých okovaných bot. Na jeho dveře udeřilo něco těžkého, co kovově cinklo, pak se ten samý zvuk ozval i od Saelonových dveří.

Skřeti nahlédli do cel obou mužů a zkoumavě si vězně prohlíželi. Vyšší z nich, ten, který stál u Saelonovi cely, se otočil na svého druha a vyhrkl: „Urlúku, ty držko jedna, hoď sem ty klíče, tedleten nam tu brzo zdechne! Radši ho vememe jako prvního, ať má šéfová někoho, kdo se jí nebude bránit!"

Rael ve zlé předtuše trhla řetězy, jak se postavila, a pokoušela se co nejvíce natahovat uši, aby zaslechla, co se děje. Chtěli Saelona někam odvézt!

„Ne!" vyhrkla. „Dejte od něj ty hnusné pracky pryč!" křičela.

Skřeti se smáli. Urlúkův společník otevřel dveře od cely a vstoupil dovnitř. Vrazil Saelonovi facku a zavrčel: „Žádný spaní, slečinko! Pudeš hezky s náma a naše šéfová ti dá dobrou medicínu, po který budeš jako vyměněnej!" Skřehotavě se zasmál a Urlúk s ním.

„Nechte ho na pokoji!" vykřikl Eldarion z vedlejší cely. „Slyšíte?"

Urlúk se obrátil na svého druha, který se právě pokoušel dostat mohutného hraničáře z pout, pak popadl klíče a zmizel v Eldarionově cele. Rael pak jen slyšela bratrův odbojný hlas, který hulákal: „Jen co budu mít volné ruce, zlomím ti vaz. Nechte našeho přítele být, vy hnusné kreatury! Jinak..."

„Co _jinak_?" zasmál se Urlúk. Pak tasil nůž a vrazil ho Eldarionovi do boku. Když vyšel z cely, otřel nůž od krve a podíval se na svého společníka, který vláčel polomrtvého Saelona za vlasy po zemi. Pokrčil rameny a zasmál se. „Sral mě, tak sem ho kapánek uklidnil." odsekl.

Rael vyděšeně vykřikla. „Saelone... Saelone, nenechám tě v tom! Neopustím tě."

Hraničář z posledních sil otevřel oči a zvolal: „Světlo, Rael... Nezapomeň!"

Pak bylo jen ticho a tma, která Rael znovu obklopila. _Eldarione?_ zavolala v myšlenkách. _Co je ti?_

„Ten bastard mi vrazil nůž do břicha," zasípal těžce. „Musíš se odsud dostat, sestřičko. Je jen otázkou času, než si přijdou pro mě. Jsi naší jedinou nadějí na vítězství."

„Nemluv takhle!" vykřikla a do očí jí vstoupily slzy. „Eldarione... Mluv se mnou!" On už ale neodpovídal. Rael si povzdechla a svezla se zas na zem. Dalších několik kapek jí přistálo na hlavě a ona vztekle zavrčela. Jednou rukou si otřela tvář a zjistila, že ona páchnoucí kapalina je starý, notně žluklý olej. Najednou ji něco napadlo. Zvedla ruce a nastavila je páchnoucím kapkám, které teď se stále rostoucí intenzitou zkrápěly její zápěstí, stékaly jí dolů po vnitřní straně zápěstí. Rael se z toho puchu zvedal žaludek, musela to ale vydržet. Po několika chvílích už jí ruce dřevěněly, ona je ale nespustila.

Nevěděla, jak dlouho takhle je, když pak ruce, téměř necitlivé, spustila zas dolů. Levou rukou chytila pravý okov a pomalu začala kroutit rukou. Kov dřel a zápěstí jí brzo začalo bolet, jak si z něj odírala kůži. Nakonec se jí přece jen podařilo ruku vyprostit, a pak začala s druhou rukou. Když pak měla obě ruce volné, začala si je třít a těžce oddychovala. Byla volná- tedy alespoň částečně.

„Co teď?" zamumlala si sama pro sebe.

Dříve než si však stačila odpovědět, ozval se znovu dupot nohou a v zámku Eldarionovi cely zarachotil zámek. „Tak polez, půlelfí bastarde!" slyšela hlas skřetího strážce. „No už je čas, slečinko! Budeš mít tu čest setkat se s novou velitelkou!"

Rael se v tu chvíli rozechvěla jako osikový list. Došlo jí, na co potřebovali Saelona a jejího bratra. Posedlí vojáci...

„Ne! Eldarione, braň se! Nenech se odvézt! Braň se!" křičela. Eldarion ale jako by neslyšel. Mlčky si nechal odemknout pouta a tiše strpěl spoustu tvrdých ran od svých věznitelů. Skřet ho pak popostrčil před sebou a odvedl do temné chodby.

Rael osaměla. Byla tak vysílená a tak vyděšená, že ani nemohla plakat. Jenom tiše stála a modlila se k Elbereth, ke své patronce, a žádala ji o radu. Odpověď ale nepřicházela a ona se bála, že na ni její patronka zanevřela. Zoufale se opřela o zeď a vzlykla: „Jak já můžu zapříčinit pád Temné královny, když jsem zavřená v kobce a čekám, až si pro mne přijde smrt."

„Přemýšlej hlavou!" ozval se ze tmy kobky známý hlas. Rael v něm poznala Šedookého. Jak že o něm mluvil Legolas? Jmenoval se Boromir? Už mu to chtěla říct, když promluvil znovu. „Měla bys chvátat, před branami mého města se schyluje k neštěstí. Tvůj plán nebyl tak dobrý, jak jsi myslela. Temná na něj přišla."

„Nevěřím už ani tobě!" odsekla pobouřeně. „To tys nás zavedl do těch prokletých uliček! Ty za tohle všechno můžeš! Jednou zrádce na věky zrádce, že... Boromire?"

Muž vystoupil ze tmy, ozářen bledou aurou světla. „Nejsem zrádce, Rael. Sledovala jsi samotnou Temnou královnu. Já jsem zradil jen jednou a teď za to pykám. Nenajdu po smrti klid, už nikdy..."

„Jak kruté." Rael k němu došla a zastavila se, když ji řetězy táhly zpět. „Dokud mi nějak nepomůžeš, nechci tě tu vidět!"

Na tváři se mu objevil jedovatý úšklebek, se kterým zmizel.

* * *

Urlúk rázoval po chodbě a zálibně si prohlížel flákotu koňského masa, které dostal za dobré služby jako přídavek. Měl rád koninu!

„Ať tě elfí hnáta kopne!" zahalekal na něj jeden ze skřetů, kteří popíjeli ve zbrojnici. „Poď si s náma zachlastat!"

To byla lákavá nabídka, jenže on nemohl. Musel se okamžitě vrátit k poslednímu z vězňů. Byla to ta půlelfí děvka, co na ní tolik záleželo novému mazlíčkovi Šéfky. Pomyslel si, že by bylo lepší, kdyby se ten starý nenechal od té půlelfí děvky tak pitomě podříznout, ten nový byl totiž na všechny našince jako vlk. Šéfka s ním ale byla spokojená, tak nikdo ani necekl.

Zahnul spoře osvětlenou chodbou doleva a už z dálky viděl řadu železných dveří cel. Jenom jedna byla obsazená a z té vycházel křik.

„Copa se ta děvka už zbláznila? Kecá si tam sama pro sebe!" zavrčel netrpělivě. Hodil maso na zem, vytáhl klíče, do druhé ruky vzal krátký nůž, a zamířil k cele. Rychle odemkl a rozrazil dveře.

Rael překvapeně ucukla a vykřikla. Pak si náhle uvědomila, že to je její jediná šance, jak se dostat z kobky. S výkřikem se na skřeta vrhla. Nebyl připravený na to, že bude mít volné ruce- a to byla jeho chyba. Rael mu vyrazila nůž z ruky a zařízla ho jako uloveného jelena.

Skřet se zhroutil k zemi s podivným chrochtáním, které mu vycházelo z otevřené krvácející rány. Vyrvala mu z ruky klíče, odemkla si pouta na nohou a udělala několik kroků, aby se protáhla. Pak mrtvému sebrala jeho šavli a také pás s vrhacími dýkami, který si přehodila přes rameno. Opatrně se rozhlédla po chodbě a pak, přitisknutá na stěnu, vyběhla do temnoty před sebou.

Po několika metrech narazila na zbrojnici. Válelo se v ní několik skřetů, kteří byli buď ožralí nebo mrtví, Rael se to ani nepokoušela zjišťovat. Nejspíš hráli kostky a to o Legolasův toulec a luk a o Eldarionův meč. A také o její mitrilové brnění. Opatrně věci sebrala, brnění si navlékla, a rychle zmizela ve stínu chodby.

Už z dálky slyšela hlasy, proto si pověsila toulec na rameno, vytáhla z něj šíp a založila ho na tětivu. Najednou se z chodby proti ní vyřítil malý skřet a ona viděla, jak mu rudé, krví podlité oči svítí. Byl od ní takových šest kroků a uviděl ji. Rael slyšela, jak přidušeně lapá po dechu.

Zůstal na ni vyděšeně zírat. Co viděl, nebyla unavená a ušpiněná hraničářka v potrhaném plášti, který z části zahaloval mitrilovou košili, nýbrž vysokou a zářící elfku s plavými vlasy, která na něj míří planoucím šípem, který zářil jako hvězdy a slunce dohromady. Světlo ho bodalo do očí a on se vyděšeně krčil.

Ale jen malou chviličku. Pak se s ohavným poděšeným zaječením otočil a prchal, kudy přišel. Rael vypustila šíp a ten mu prorazil lebku. Překročila ho a šla dál, už ne ve stínech, nýbrž tak, aby ji bylo dobře vidět. Kráčela hrdá a zářící, a skřeti, kteří ji viděli, obraceli se a strachy utíkali.

A všude bylo slyšet, jak volají: „Je tu elfská bojovnice! Utíkejte!"

* * *

Pod schodištěm, které vedlo ven ze změti kobek a věznic, se jí do cesty odvážilo postavit několik mohutných skřetů. V tu chvíli Rael vzplála jasným světlem a vykřikla: „Kdo jste, vy psi, že se mi odvažujete vstoupit do cesty." Několik šípů zasvištělo a skřeti padli na zem. Překročila je a zamířila vzhůru po strmém točitém schodišti.

Šla pořád vzhůru, až konečně dospěla povrchu. Vystoupila na nádvoří před Černokněžnou věží a tvář jí ovanul horký nezčeřený vzduch. Obrátila tvář k nebi a uviděla, že se na něm odráží stíny mohutných ohňových sloupců. „Už to začalo!" zamumlala znepokojeně a vběhla do věže. Nikde neviděla žádné hlídky- věž byla podivně ztichlá a pustá. Rozběhla se temnými chodbami a pleskot jejích podrážek se povážlivě rozlehl tím ohromným prostorem.

Vzápětí se musela schovat do nějakého výklenku, když kolem ní prosupěla reptající stráž. Skřetů kolem začalo přibývat, to znamenalo, že už se musí blížit k trůnímu sálu Královny. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Pak si všimla úzkého schodiště mířícího strmě vzhůru. Pokud se tohle místo alespoň trochu podobalo Citadele v Bílém městě, pak tyhle schody mířily k výklenkům po obvodu trůního sálu. Neváhala a zamířila jimi vzhůru.

Šla pořád vzhůru. Byla tma, jen v zákrutech nebo u otvorů vedoucích na vyšší podlaží věže místy planuly pochodně. Postupovala teď tiše; měla dojem, že kolem sebe slyší hlasy. Najednou, když už myslela, že už nenabere dech a neudělá už ani jeden krok, schody končily.

Vyšplhala se až na nízký ochoz, který byl spojen žebrovými výklenky s trůním sálem. Nahlédla dovnitř a na ohavném černém trůně spatřila sedět postavu v dlouhém krvavě rudém plášti. Kostnatou a zšedlou rukou se držela Legolasovi a netečně sledovala dva skřety, kteří před sebou smýkali s Eldarionem.

Jeden z nich ho nakopl do žeber a Eldarion se zlomil v pase. Rukou se opřel o chladnou zem a začal vykašlávat krev. Temná královna zvedla kostnatou ruku a ledovým hlasem, takovým, ze kterého se Rael téměř zastavilo srdce, pronesla: „Nebudeme se takto chovat ke gondorskému princi! Zaslouží lepší chování!"

Eldarion se pomalu zvedl na kolenou a zavrčel: „Táhni do horoucích pekel, zrůdo!" V tu chvíli se celá místnost zatměla a kolem Temné královny vzplálo rudé světlo. Ukázala na Eldariona a cosi vykřikla. Raelin bratr odlétl několik metrů nazad a s křupnutím se zarazil o zeď.

Rael musela zadusit výkřik. Napjala luk a jedinou střelou prorazila bližšímu ze skřetů lebku. Jeho druh překvapeně vhlédl, ale jediné co uviděl, byla jasně planoucí postava.

Zasvištěl další šíp, který dopadl těsně vedle.

Temná královna vzhlédla v černých očích, ledových jako sama zima, se jí zaleskla nenávist. „Ty?" vyhrkla v náhlém poznání. „Přiveďte mi ji dolů! Přiveďte mi ji dolů!" ječela a v hlase jí zaznívaly stopy paniky. Legolas se okamžitě pustil její ruky a proběhl kolem vyděšeného skřeta.

„Nenamáhej se!" vykřikla Rael jasným hlasem, který otřásl celým sálem. „Půjdu za vámi sama!" A skočila!

Dopadla na zem a na malou chvilku bolestí zkřivila tvář, jak ji zabolelo v kotníku. Pak se narovnala, vytáhla šíp z toulce a přesně mířenou ranou skolila druhého ze skřetů.

Pak se obrátila na Temnou královnu a vykřikla: „Další nese tvé jméno, Morwen. Vrátila jsem se pro pomstu..." Vytrhla šíp z toulce, založila ho na tětivu a zamířila na ženu na trůně. „Už je konec tvému zlu," zamumlala. Natáhla tětivu a přesně zamířila.

Královna se však ani nehla. Nepokoušela se vůbec o nic, jen se podívala na Legolase a chraplavým hlasem zašeptala: „Posluž své paní..."

A v tu chvíli se elf postavil šípu přímo do cesty a zůstal stát nehybně jako kamenný sloup.

Rael se na něj nejprve ohromeně zadívala, pak si ale dodala odvahy a vykřikla: „Uhni mi, Legolasi! Věř, že se nebudu dlouho rozhodovat, abych tě zabila..." Elf se však nehýbal z místa a upíral na ni své šedé oči. Rael se chvěla ruka. Chvíli rozmýšlela, zda vystřelit, pak ale spustila ruku a zašeptala: „Nemůžu..."

Temná v tu chvíli vstala, pokynula Legolasovi a on jí ustoupil z cesty. Udělala několik kroků k Rael a pak se u ní zastavila.

Stáhla si kápi z hlavy a Rael v tu chvíli vykřikla hrůzou. Morwen, ta kterou si kdysi pamatovala Tinrômen, už dávno neexistovala. Místo ní tady byla žena s tváří bílou jako smrt- místo tváře měla umrlčí masku, ve které zářili temné oči, které Rael zcela spoutaly.

Temná královna pozvedla kostnatou ruku a udělala s ní několik podivných pohybů. „Buď v mých očích!" zamumlala ledovým hlasem. „Buď v mých očích, jako já ve tvých!" Začala se pohupovat ze strany na stranu a Rael po ní ty pohyby opakovala.

„Buď v mých očích!" opakovala Temná a houpala se v podivném monotónním rytmu. Rael ji fascinovaně sledovala, byla jako zhypnotizovaná. Vzápětí Temná královna hmátla za její opasek, sebrala dýku a vrazila ji své protivnici do hrudi.

Rael vykřikla a zhroutila se k zemi.

* * *

„Král padl! Král je mrtvý!" ozývalo se bojištěm nepokojné mumlání, které vzápětí zesílilo v nepokojný řev. „Král padl... Aragorn Elessar je mrtev!"

Neblahá zvěst se rozlehla bojištěm a odvaha obránců města zakolísala.

Arwen, stojící na hradbách, svým bystrým sluchem zaslechla to volání a srdce se jí sevřelo podivnou úzkostí. Hleděla na bojiště a marně hledala svého muže. Cáry mlhy se válely po poli a obloha temněla. Nastala noc plná krve- posily skřetího vojska vpadly doprostřed bitvy a okamžitě zvrátily její průběh.

Jezdci křižovali pole a zabíjeli svými dlouhými kopími, pěšáci se oháněli meči, lučištníci neúnavně pokrývali nebe svými šípy. Bohužel, jejich síly stále slábly a už dlouho nevydrží odolávat takovým náporům.

„Zůstaneš tady a budeš sledovat bitvu?" ozvalo se za Arwen. Přicházeli Elladan a Elrohir. „Slyšeli jsem ty zvěsti, které kolují... Není teď čas? Náš čas?"

Arwen vážně přikývla. Nasadila si na hlavu lesklou přilbici a zamířila z hradeb dolů. U Brány se mezitím sešikovaly elfí jezdci z Roklinky, _Eryn lasgalen_ v čele s Thranduilem, a pak jezdci pod praporcem Legolase, vedení Celebrem.

Jeden bělostný kůň stál osamocený. Arwen se mu vyšvihla na hřbet a tasila meč. „Otevřete Bránu!" vykřikla jasným hlasem, přesto chvějícím se velikým žalem. „Tohle je poslední bitva, kdy elfové vyrazí vpřed! Slyš nás, Elbereth jasná, tvoje děti jdou do bitvy!"

A tak, za temné noci, a za zpěvů Elbereth Gilthoniel, vyrazila zářící elfí družina ven z města, ženouce se jako jasný příboj přímo mezi bojující armády.

Nepřátelé, jakmile je spatřili, obrátili se a dali se na zběsilý úprk. Arwen jela v čele a zběsile mávala mečem, zabíjejíc skřety, jakoby se pro nic jiného nenarodila. V očích se jí leskly slzy, ona se však smála. Jediné, co si přála, bylo zemřít a setkat se se svým milovaným mužem.

* * *

Thorongil se znepokojeně postavil ve třmenech svého pádícího koně. Král je mrtev! To nemohla být pravda! Rychlým pohledem zhodnotil chaotickou situaci a náhle mezi všemi spatřil postavu- muže ve vznešené zbroji se znakem Gondoru na prsou. Rychle pobídl svého koně a vrhl se mezi bojující skřety. Sehnul se, sebral nějakému mrtvému z ruky kopí, pozvedl ho a zamířil přímo do středu skřetího chumlu. Všichni ti skřeti útočili na jediného muže v ušpiněné zbroji, který statečně odrážel jejích útoky. Probojoval se až k němu, zachytil ho za ruku a vytáhl za sebe do sedla.

Aragorn se pokoušel popadnout dech. „Netušil jsem, že ti někdy poděkuji, Thorongile. Ale děkuji z celého srdce za záchranu života."

Thorongil se přes rameno usmál a pronesl: „Musíme zachránit Gondor, pane. Bylo mi ctí!" Pak jeho hlas vzlétl k nebi jako jasné volání trubky, když vykřikl: „Dívejte se, vy hlupáci! Váš král je živý a zdravý, stále ještě bojuje! Bojujte také!"

Jakmile to muži uslyšeli, jejich srdce se naplnila novou odvahou.

A v tu chvíli se na Pelennoru rozběsnil boj; třesk zbraní vysoko vzlétal s výkřiky mužů a ržáním koní. Troubily rohy a vřeštěly trubky, nad bitevním polem se nesl zpěv elfů. Pod jižními hradbami se gondorští pěšáci vrhli na malé oddíly Východňanů, jejichž velitel padl v boji a oni se bez něj nemohli orientovat a rozutíkali se do všech stran. Jezdci se s novou a novou zuřivostí vrhali do boje a kopyta koní zadupávala pěší do udusané země nasáklé krví.

Thorongil přenechal Aragornovi svého koně a dál pokračoval na vlastních nohou. A tak se král mohl uprostřed bitvy setkat se svou královnou. Políbili se a ona zašeptala: „Myslela jsem, že jsi mrtvý!"

„Řekl jsem, že nezemřu, dokud si to sám nevyberu. Porušil jsem snad někdy svůj slib?" Pak pozvedl meč a s ní po boku se opět vrhl do bitvy. Ještě je čekal krutý a dlouhý boj; nepřátelští vojáci se ve svém zoufalství stávali mnohem nebezpečnějšími. Stáli proti zdi obránců Města, kteří stále postupovali vpřed a zabíjeli vše, co jim stálo v cestě. Nakonec se začali obracet k útěku.

Nejprve to byli Východňané, za nimi Jižané. A při pohledu na své prchající spolubojovníky se zmateně obrátili i skřeti a vzali nohy na ramena. Náhle se agresivní útočníci změnili v hordu stvoření, která zmateně utíkala, aby si alespoň zachránila vlastní kůži. Obránci Města v čele s Arwen a Aragornem je hnali před sebou s radostnými výkřiky.

Pak se ale všichni zarazili a zůstali vyděšeně zírat na východ, který explodoval září bílého světla. Stříbrný kužel prorazil temnou oblohu a roztrhl černou oponu. Pak se zvedl mocný vichr, který se opřel do nepřátelských vojáků, kteří v tu chvíli začali zmateně prchat, hnáni podivným jasným hlasem, který zaplnil celou oblohu.

A najednou zas vše utichlo. Aragorn překvapeně pohlédl na linii skřetů před sebou a jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když jeden po druhém začali skládat zbraně.

A tu všichni muži propukli v hlasitý jásot a on věděl, že Rael uspěla. A že už se ve zdraví neshledají.

* * *

Rael ležela na zemi v tratolišti krve a těžce oddechovala.

„Ty hloupé děvče!" syčela jedovatě Temná. „Myslela sis, že mě můžeš porazit? Myslela jsi, že jsi ona- má sestra? Já jsem věčná, já jsem ta, která nakonec zůstane!"

Rael odkašlala krev a zasykla: „Dokud jsem tu já, nikdy se ti to nepodaří!" Temná se zasmála a sehnula se k ní. Vzala její tvář do dlaní a zamumlala: „Umíráš... Myslela sis vážně, že jsem nevěděla, žes utekla z vězení? Podívej se kolem sebe! Tvůj milenec tě zradil, tvůj bratr je mrtev, tvá rodina také!" Upřeně se jí zadívala do očí a Rael vykřikla, protože v mysli spatřila obrazy hořícího Města. Skřeti zvítězili a teď odnášejí své paní hlavu poraženého krále. „Ne," zamumlala a začala zmateně couvat. „To není pravda! To není možné! To se nemá stát..." vzlykala.

„Ale ano!" smála se Temná. „Už teď jsou mrtví a ty za to můžeš!"

Rael se mátožně zvedla a docouvala k Eldarionovu zlomenému tělu. Vzala ho za rameno a druhou rukou mu sáhla na tep. Dosud ještě žil. Na tváři jí probleskl úsměv.

„Nemáš pravdu!" zasmála se. „Možná jsem raněná, možná že to nepřežiji, nehodlám se ale nechat porazit. Dokud dýchám, je naděje!" Tasila meč a vrávoravým korkem zamířila k ní. „Máš dost odvahy utkat se se mnou v rovném zápase?"

Temná pokrčila rameny a v umrlčím obličeji se jí objevil náznak lítosti. A Rael pochopila, co chce udělat.

Ve stejnou chvíli se proti ní vyřítil Legolas a překvapenou ji přitlačil ke zdi a napřáhl se ke smrtící ráně. K té ale nedošlo, protože Rael se podařil skvělý protivýpad. Zařinčel kov o kov. Legolasovi se podařil skvělý předstíraný výpad, který Rael na chvilku zmátl. Pak se mu podařilo dostat ji na zem. Vyhnula se ráně, mířící jí na hrdlo a vymrštila se vzhůru. Toho, že ji zasáhl do tváře si nevšímala.

Temná se potěšeně dívala na ten duel, v němž ocel zpívala a řinčela, když odráželi rány, útočili a předstírali klamné výpady. Vypadalo to, že jsou si rovnými soupeři, ale jen do doby, než se Rael podařilo ho odzbrojit. Namířila mu meč na hrdlo a zavrčela: „Nech mě být, Legolasi, nechci ti ublížit!" Elf se obrátil k Temné a zamumlal: „Má královno..." V umrlčí masce se jí objevil úsměv. Najednou v ruce držela plamenný Andúril a hodila ho Legolasovi.

Ten se jediným plynulým pohybem otočil a v nestřežené chvilce ho vrazil své sokyni až po jílec do hrudi.

Rael se Legolase pevně chytila a zadívala se mu do očí, ve kterých se jí zračily slzy. Pak ho pohladila po tváři a zašeptala: „Ty víš... že bych ti neublížila." Vytáhla se k němu, ale neměla dostatek sil. Jedna slza spadla jako zářící kapka na jeho ruku a on bolestivě ucukl.

Překvapeně se zadíval na meč ve své ruce, pak na Rael. Bylo to, jako kdyby se právě probudil z nějakého mlhavého snu. V nevyslovené hrůze si najednou vzpomněl na všechno, co se událo. Na zradu, které se dopustil na milované Rael. „Co jsem to udělal?" vyhrkl zoufale. Vytáhl meč, zachytil ji v náručí. Zadívala se na něj a pousmála se. „Děkuju..." zašeptala a zavřela oči. V tu chvíli se celá místnost rozzářila mohutným světlem, které explodovalo mocnou září a smetlo Temnou k zemi. A v tom světle Černokněžnice spatřila vysokou a štíhlou postavu plavovlasé elfky, která se sklání nad Raeliným tělem. Vznešená kráska se narovnala a s klidným úsměvem ve tváři prošla kolem zmateného Legolase, který na ni jen vyděšeně zíral. Klidnými kroky došla až k Temné a zašeptala: „Opět se setkáváme, sestřičko!"

Vyděšeně vykřikla a zhroutila se na zem. „To není možné!" zvolala. „Ne, nemůže být... Je mrtvá, ona je mrtvá... A ty... Zabila jsem tě, už dávno! Nemůžeš tu být! Ty ne, Tinrômen! Jsi přece... "

Tinrômen se stále usmívala. „Už nadešel tvůj čas, Morwen!" zašeptala sladkým hlasem a pousmála se. Sklonila se ke své sestře a objala ji. Temná vykřikla, ale její sestra ji nepustila. Obrátila se k Legolasovi a pokývnutím hlavy ho vybídla, aby udělal, co musel. „Ukonči to," zašeptala Tinrômen. „Zab ji! Teď už můžeš!" Temná jen bezmocně hleděla na elfku, která vstala a vzdálila se od ní.

Legolas se na ni chvilku díval. Pak vstal, sebral Andúril a přistoupil k Temné. Sledoval, jak jí z tváře padá její podivná umrlčí maska a pod ní se objevuje překrásný obličej sličné elfky. Byla smrtelná...

Legolas se rozmáchl a udeřil. Pak zastrčil Andúril za pas, sebral ze země Raelino tělo, pak ještě Eldarionovo a vyšel z Věže. Na nádvoří pohlédl zpět na věž a uviděl, jak explodovala bílým sloupcem světla, který protrhl temnou oblohu. A v tom světle, v tom podivném vichru, který se zvedl a rozlétl se po nebi, uslyšel jasný hlas, hlas, který křičel ve Vznešené elfštině a na Západ nesl zprávu o vítězství nad Temnotou.

* * *

Město se mu hroutilo za zády, když utíkal pryč. Eldarion, který se mezitím probral, běžel teď vedle něj a ztěžka oddechoval. Museli zastavit a oba se obrátili, sledujíc bortící se Město stínů. Vzápětí se za nimi ozvalo zaržání.

Byl to Raelin hřebec, Silmarill z Knížat koní a spolu s ním Eldarionův Thalion, kteří uposlechli volání Západu a vydali se pro své jezdce, aby je odvezli z téhle prokleté země vstříc Bílému městu. Silmarill netrpělivě potřásl hlavou a pohlédl na Legolase. Elf položil Raelino tělo do Eldarionovi náruče a vzal do rukou hřebcovu hřívu. Vyhoupl se mu na hřbet a pak si k sobě vytáhl Rael. „Běž jako vítr, Silmarille," pobídl ho. „Běž vstříc Bílému městu, nenech svou paní zemřít."


	16. Loučení

**Loučení**

* * *

Od kopyt zpěněného hřebce odletovaly kusy hlíny a země duněla pod jejich nárazy. Silmarill se hnal vstříc Bílému městu a od huby mu odletovaly kapky bílé pěny; sotva mu vystačil dech. Běžel ze všech sil a byl to jeho poslední běh v jeho dlouhém životě. Pro tohle se narodil a pro tohle i žil, pro záchranu jediné jezdkyně, která ho směla sedlat.

Legolas trhl uzdou a překvapeně se rozhlédl po bitevním poli přímo před hradbami Minas Tirith. Vojáci ve zbroji obcházeli skupiny skřetů, které zajaly nebo doráželi raněné, kteří ani neprosili o pomoc. Všude hořely velké ohně a ozařovaly temnotu končící noci.

Bylo po všem. Bitva skončila rychle; skřeti ztratili odvahu, když jejich královna padla. Podíval se na pravou ruku, kde ho dosud pálila otročí značka. Sevřel ji v pěst a ostře pobídl Silmarilla k trysku.

Vyrazili přímo k přibližujícím se věžím města, které matně zářily bledým světlem. Prohnali se jako stíny kolem strážných u brány a zamířili vzhůru k Domům uzdravování.

Eldarion se po jednom z nich otočil a vykřikl: „Nechte troubit, paní Rael se vrátila a je zraněná! Zavolejte krále!"

Vzápětí se městem rozezněl kvil trubek. Stráže Citadely přibíhali dvojici znavených jezdců v ústrety a rozháněli lidi v ulicích, aby mohli projet. V eskortě je doprovodili až k Domům uzdravování, kde Legolas trhnutím zastavil Silmarillův krok a seskočil na zem. Zdvihl zemdlenou Rael do náruče a hlasem přeskakujícím zoufalstvím vykřikl: „Při Elbereth! Přiveďte krále! Hned!" Eldarion se svezl ze sedla a chvátal za ním, když za sebou uslyšel žalostné zařičení. Prudce se obrátil a uviděl, jak se oba hřebci svalili vysílením na zem.

Elf se otočil. Jeho oči se střetly se Silmarillovými, a on pochopil. Rychle došel až k hřebci a poklekl. Rael v jeho náručí otevřela oči a s velkou námahou se natáhla ke svému příteli. Pevně se mu přimkla k šíji a tiše zavzlykala. Šeptala mu do ucha tichá rozloučení a prsty ho hladila v hřívě. Pak se mu naposled podívala do očí, ve kterých se možná leskly slzy.

Silmarill znovu zařičel a hlava mu klesla

Raeliny oči znovu zalily slzami a ona se zaúpění ochabla Legolasovi v rukou. Elf se rychle otočil a vběhl do domu.

* * *

  
Odraz plamenů pochodní tančil po stěnách a ozařoval bílé lůžko, na kterém ležela Rael. Byla bledá a sotva dýchala. V ruce, která jí volně visela z lůžka, svírala Andúril, který jí nikdo nemohl vytrhnout. Rány, utržené v boji, měla čerstvě ovázané a tvář měla otřenou od špíny.

Legolas vstal a přešel z jednoho rohu místnosti do druhého. Dlaní si nervózně přejel po tváři a podíval se na krev, kterou tím setřel. Jeho krev a Raelinu, která se smísila. Úzkostlivě na ni pohlédl a oči se mu zalily slzami. Byli jedno tělo a jedna duše; nesměla zemřít. Otočil se po Aragornovi, který objímal svou ženu a nadechl se, aby něco řekl.

Slova mu ale uvázla v hrdle, když se z Raeliných úst vydral sten.

Arwen pomalu vzhlédla a Eldarion rychle vstal, aby přivedl své sestry, které čekaly venku. Všechny tři téměř nemohly promluvit a po tvářích se jim neustále koulely slzy. Beryl plakala tak usedavě, že ji musel podepřít, aby se mu nezhroutila k nohám.

Rael otevřela oči a sípavě se nadechla. Otočila hlavu k Legolasovi a pokusila se promluvit. Elf se k ní okamžitě vrhl a zašeptal: „Nemluv, Rael. Musíš načerpat síly."

Zavrtěla hlavou a usmála se. „Moc dobře víš, co mně čeká. Tam, kam půjdu, už síly nebudu potřebovat." Pokusila se zvednout ruku, ale připadala jí najednou moc těžká, aby s ní mohla pohnout. Legolas jí vzal meč a pak jí položil ruku na prsa. Vstal a o krok ustoupil. Rael přikývla.

Mdle vztáhla ruku po Arwen a zašeptala: „Matko... Otče... Dokázali jsme to? Je náš lid v bezpečí?"

Aragorn stiskl její ruku a chvějícím se hlasem pronesl: „Ano, Rael. Tys to zvládla." Jen špatně skrýval, jak moc se mu hlas chvěje. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy a on nevěděl, jak je zastavit. Díval se na svou dceru, tu, kterou vyhnal z domu a téměř zatratil... Tu, kterou nadevše miloval.

„Já..." Ohlédla se po Legolasovi. Nechtěl, aby se na něj takhle dívala. Umírala- a to jen kvůli němu.

„Odpočívej," zašeptal Aragorn. „Brzy se uzdravíš. Nezapomínej, že máš své povinnosti! Musíš převzít žezlo Arnoru... Jsi královna!"

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Já ne!" pronesla s námahou. „Eldarion se stane králem Arnoru; země musí být sjednoceny!" Odmlčela se a přerývavě oddechovala. Mluvení jí dělalo neuvěřitelné potíže a v prsou ji pálilo. Byla to nesnesitelná bolest, která otupovala všechny její smysly a rozežírala jí mysl. Zhluboka se nadechla a znovu promluvila. „Legolasi... Můj meč..."

Elf jí podal Andúril a ona se pousmála. Pak vztáhla ruku k Eldarionovi a zašeptala: „Pojď sem, bratříčku."

Vzal ji za ruku a přiložil si ji k tváři. Byl to ten nejsmutnější okamžik v jeho životě a po celém těle se třásl. Bolelo ho u srdce vidět takhle svou sestru: vždy silnou a nezlomnou. Díval se na ni a viděl, jak se jí oči únavou zavírají.

Stiskl její ruku a naléhavě pronesl: „Nemůžeš zemřít! Nesmíš!"

Rael se usmála. Měla oči pořád zavřené, když mu do ruky vtiskla Andúril a položila mu jej na prsa. „Ty ses pro to narodil, Eldarione. Ty budeš králem Severu a Jihu. Tobě bude patřit všechna sláva." zašeptala. Znovu oči otevřela a neobratně ho pohladila po tváři. Setřela mu slzy a znovu se usmála. „Jenom mě mrzí, že už tě neuvidím s korunou na hlavě," zalitovala. „Víš moc dobře, že bych s tebou šla kamkoliv, bratře. Můj králi..."

Oči se jí znovu zavřely. Sípavě dýchala a třásla se. Obklopoval ji všeobjímající chlad.

_Musíš jít, Rael Tinúviel! Už je čas!_ rozeznělo se její myslí.

Moc dobře ten hlas poznávala. „Ještě chvilku, prosím!" pronesla téměř neslyšně. „Vše, co jsem měla, jsem splnila! Nenech mě odejít bez rozloučení."

Všichni na ni překvapeně zírali. Aragorn se začala rozhlížet po místnosti a v jeho očích se odrážel neuvěřitelný strach. Legolas ho tam moc dobře viděl; něco tady bylo v nepořádku. Stejně jako jeho přítel, i on se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe. Pohledem sklouzl po Eldarionovi, Raeliných sestrách, které se neodvažovaly ani promluvit, po Arwen, která tiše plakala.

Pak téměř vykřikl. U okna, kterým do místnosti dopadal úzký pruh mdlého předjitřního světla, spatřil mírně nahrbenou postavu v zašpiněných cestovních šatech. Vysokého muže s mečem u pasu a štítem přes rameno. „Ty?" zašeptal.

Muž přikývl a vstoupil do světla. Upíral šedé oči na Aragorna a tvář měl staženou neuvěřitelným smutkem.

Arwen rukou zadusila vyděšený výkřik a sledovala, jak její muž rychle vstal, postavil se před Rael a tasil meč. „Ona s tebou nepůjde. Byls můj přítel..." zavrčel Aragorn výhružně. „A tím jsem pořád!" pronesl muž.

Rael otevřela oči a pohledem ulpěla na šedookém válečníkovi. „Už je čas?" zeptala se smutně. „Smrt nečeká..."

„To není Smrt!" vykřikl Legolas. „To je minulost, co nám nikdy nedá spát!" Postavil se vedle Aragorna a se zlověstným zařinčením tasil nůž. „Duch, co se chce pomstít!" pronesl jedovatě a bylo to, jako by plivl jed. Tvář se mu různila vztekem, ale i strachem o Rael, která zřejmě ani netušila, o koho jde.

„Teď už mnohé chápu! Ten tajemný roh u Šedého lesa a hlas, který Rael slyšela. Proto to vyptávání... Přišel jsi pro pomstu... Boromire?" zavrčel.

Muž svěsil hlavu a smutně se usmál. „Ne, Legolasi!" pronesl těžce. „Nepřišel jsem se mstít, odpykávám si trest."

V tu chvíli se Rael mátožně zvedla z postele a, i přes protesty své matky a sester, došla až k otci a Legolasovi a sklonila jejich zbraně. „On je přítel! Nepřišel mi ublížit." Zavrávorala a svezla se k zemi. Aragorn upustil meč, který se zařinčením dopadl na podlahu, a zachytil ji do náručí. „Nevíš, co je zač, Rael. On..."

„... je ten ztracený přítel, jehož příchodu ses tolik obával, otče. Vím všechno a už se nezlobím." zašeptala. Aragorn se na ni překvapeně zadíval. „Ale jak?" divil se. „Jak ses to dozvěděla?" Odnesl ji zpět na lůžko a pak se otočil k Boromirovi. Došel až k němu a chytil ho za zápěstí. Na chvilku si myslel, že sám zemřel; jakmile se totiž dotkl jeho ruky, prostoupil ho neobyčejný chlad. Jakoby mu zmrzlo srdce. Nakonec se ale přemohl a pronesl: „Nech ji být, Boromire. Její čas nenadešel."

„V tom se mýlíš, příteli. Mandos ji k sobě povolal; musí se vrátit na Západ, kam patří!" odpověděl Boromir smutně.

Aragorn nenacházel slov. Zmítal se v nezměrném žalu a najednou nevěděl, co dělat. Po všem, co udělal... Tolik se snažil a vše bylo marné?

V místnosti zavládlo tíživé ticho, které přerušil jen občasný vzlyk z úst Beryl. Nikdo se nepohnul, ani nepromluvil; všichni upírali svůj pohled na Boromira. Pak se ale zvedla Arwen a vykřikla: „Chceš, abych ti dala svou dceru? Proč? To raději obětuji sebe, jenom ji nech žít!"

Boromir smutně vzdychl. „Je to můj trest. Způsobil jsem, že se Společenstvo rozpadlo a téměř jsem ve své hloupé pýše zapříčinil pád Středozemě. Teď je mou povinností chránit královskou rodinu a pomáhat jejím členům." Sklopil hlavu a úkosem na ni pohlédl. „A věz, paní Arwen, že bych se raději smažil v pekle, než ublížit tobě nebo komukoli zde."

„Vždyť to děláš!" Arwen se svezla na zem a rozvzlykala se. „Vždyť to děláš..."

„Ona patří na Západ! Rael se stane jednou z Nesmrtelných a dostane se jí té pocty stát se Maiou! Tak bylo rozhodnuto!" bránil se.

„Ale chceš nám ji vzít!" vzlykala Arwen zoufale a třásla se v záchvatu pláče.

Na to neměl Boromir žádnou odpověď. Podíval se na Rael a ona přikývla. „Matko," zašeptala. „Matko, obejmi mne a dej mi sbohem." V očích se jí zaleskly slzy a chřípí se jí chvělo. Už každý nádech ji bolel a svět před jejíma očima tmavl a ztrácel se v mlze. „Půjdu do neznáma, a nechci se bát, že na mne zapomeneš!"

Arwen svou dceru pevně stiskla v náručí a zasténala. Políbila ji do vlasů a pokusila se ukrýt slzy, kterými ji smáčela. „Proč bych měla, Slavíčku?" ptala se plačtivě. „Proč bych na tebe měla zapomenout? Ne, Rael, ty máš v mém srdci navždy místo."

Rael přikývla. Teď už nedokázala déle ukrývat své city a rozplakala se. Natáhla ruku ke svým sestrám a vzlykla: „Sestřičky..."

Objaly ji a ona se pokusila o úsměv. „Dejte na sebe pozor; hlavně ty Beryl! Poslouchej jenom své srdce, nikdo ti nesmí mluvit do štěstí! Slib mi to! Chci tě vidět v bílém po boku toho, kterého sis vybrala!"

„Slibuju, Rael! Slibuju. Budeš nám tolik scházet!" zavzlykala Beryl. Rael se pousmála. „Založíte rodinu, nezbude vám místo na truchlení. A já se na vás budu pořád dívat..." Pustila se jich a hřbetem ruky si otřela slzy. „Žádné slzy..." Podívala se na Aragorna a pak na Eldariona. „Dva králové..." zašeptala. „A každý má v mém srdci místo. Buďte na mě hrdí..."

Aragorn přikývl a objal své dcery. „Neplačte," utěšoval je. „Vždyť Rael nejde daleko. Odchází tam, kde jí bude dobře." Snažil se uklidnit své dcery, ale ve skutečnosti s ním lomcoval obrovský žal, který už jen těžko skrýval. Rael na jeho slova jen přikývla. Pak se zahleděla na Legolase, který měl ve tváři zmučený výraz a tiše plakal.

„Chtěla bych vidět svítání!" zašeptala. „Odneseš mě na hradby, prosím?"

Elf mlčky přikývl a vzal ji do náručí. Vynesl ji na hradby a tam zůstal nehybně stát, sledujíc rudnoucí obzor.

„Postav mě!" zašeptala. „Nechci zemřít takhle. Chci stát na nohou a dívat se Smrti do tváře vzpřímeně." Legolas ji poslechl. Opatrně ji podepřel a ovinul jí ruku kolem pasu, aby nespadla.

Slunce zažehlo východ rudým a zlatým světlem a v ranních červáncích se objevil zlatý srpek. Rael chytila Legolase za ruku a zašeptala: „Přála jsem si vidět Země neumírajících... S tebou." Elf si skousl ret a tiše zasténal. „Proč... Proč mluvíš takhle? To já za všechno mohu! Kvůli mně... Kvůli mně umíráš!" Nepřítomně se pousmála. „Stalo se, co se mělo stát, Legolasi. Nezlobím se na tebe. Ale teď mi slib, že se opět sejdeme. Že uvidím Valinor s tebou!" Obrátil ji k sobě a zadíval se jí do očí, ze kterých už téměř vyprchalo všechno světlo. „Opět se tam sejdeme! Najdu si tě!" šeptal zoufale. „Jenom to bude chvilku trvat!"

Zadívala se na něj a setřela mu lesklý potůček slz, který mu stékal po tváři. Sípavě se nadechla a zazmítala se v náhlém přívalu kašle. Z koutku úst jí vytryskl pramínek krve. Na chvilku se zdálo, že její oči opět planou jasným svitem hvězd, ale byl to jen odlesk slunce.

„ Naše láska smrtí nekončí, Legolasi!" zašeptala téměř neslyšně a usmála se. Vtiskla mu cosi do dlaně, znaveně zavřela oči a svezla se k zemi. Legolas ji zachytil a sevřel pevně v náručí.

Rael už více oči neotevřela. S posledními slovy vyprchal z jejího těla život a ona zemřela tak, jak si přála. Vzpřímeně a hrdě.

Legolas klesl na kolena a přitiskl si ji k hrudi. Zabořil tvář do jejích vlasů a rozplakal se.

Plakal tak, jako nikdy v životě, zmítán nezměrným žalem, který mu rval srdce na kusy. S Rael zemřel i kus jeho samého a on téměř nemohl dýchat bolestí, která stravovala jeho tělo.

Zvedl oči k nebi, kde uviděl kroužit několik orlů. „Proč ji?" vykřikl zoufale. „Proč jste si nevzali mě?" Políbil ji do vlasů a vzlykl: „Proč jste mi ji dali a pak zase sebrali? Proč?" Hlas se mu zlomil v zoufalství. Otevřel dlaň a spatřil v ní přívěsek Večernice. To bylo Raelino poslední kouzlo, víc už jich ve Středozemi nezbylo.

Přitiskl si ho na prsa a zašeptal: „Naše láska bude žít věčně."

Pak zvedl Rael do náručí a odnesl ji zpět do Domů uzdravování. Bez jediného slova ji položil na lůžko a zahleděl se na Aragorna a Arwen. Tolik jim toužil říct, co měl na srdci, jenže hlas mu nějak v hrdle uvázl.

Aragorn ho vzal za rameno a zašeptal: „Bude pohřbena jako královna Severu; jako velký válečník, tak jak jí to náleží. Určitě by si přála, abys ji vyprovodil."

Elf se na něj podíval, ale v jeho očích se neodráželo nic. Měl kalný pohled, jakoby se ze světa vytratilo všechno světlo. „Odvezu ji za Kruhy světa!" pronesl tiše a ve tváři se mu nepohnul jediný sval, když to říkal. „Valar nám něco dluží; něco, co nám nemělo být odepřeno. Je čas ten dluh splatit."

„K tomu ti nedám svolení!" pronesl Aragorn mírně. „Vím, že trpíš, to my všichni! Ale Rael patří do Gondoru. Narodila se v Minas Tirith a tady také bude pohřbena." Elf jej odstrčil a zavrčel: „Nečekám tvé svolení! Udělám to!" Zvedl Rael a vykročil ke dveřím. Aragorn mu zastoupil cestu a ostře pronesl: „Nenechám tě odejít! A jestli to bude nutné, pošlu na tebe vojáky. Co pak?"

„Pak tedy zemřu!" odpověděl elf odevzdaně. „Tak se k ní dostanu rychleji."

Aragorn sledoval svého přítele s narůstajícím neklidem.

Zešílel! Zešílel zármutkem! Až teď si uvědomil, jak moc Legolasovi na jeho dceři záleželo. Jeho starost pramenila z citu hlubšího a staršího než sám život. Tohle mu muselo rozervat srdce na kusy.

Opatrně vzal Legolase za rameno a podíval se mu upřeně do očí. „Ona s tebou bude pořád, Legolasi. Co se stalo, stalo se; na tom nic nezměníš." Elf překvapeně vzhlédl. Aragorn se pokusil o povzbudivý úsměv a řekl: „Rael by chtěla, abys žil. Ve snech, budete mít všechen čas světa... To, co vám nemělo být odepřeno."

„Poslechni, Legolasi!" ozvala se stísněným hlasem Arwen. Došla až k němu a položila mu ruku na prsa. „Srdce ti nepřestalo v hrudi bít, příteli. A ještě dýcháš..." zašeptala. „Pamatuj si její poslední slova."

„Naše láska smrtí nekončí!" zopakoval bezbarvě.

Arwen přikývla. „A tak to také je..."

Legolas položil Raelino tělo Aragornovi do náručí rychle odešel.

* * *

Rozlehlejší než žal je snad jenom noc. Zapadající slunce, v podobě žhnoucí karmínové koule, pokreslilo město červenými a purpurovými obrazci, až vzniklo překrásné malířské dílo, které však brzy pohltil soumrak. Zanedlouho se ale obloha zaleskla prvními hvězdami, nespočetná souhvězdí zažehla stříbrné světlo. Těmto rozzářeným bodům dominoval Měsíc v úplňku, jehož bledé prsty obarvily vrcholky bílých věží odstínem slonoviny.

Rael ležela na marách a v ruce svírala meč, který měla položený přes hruď. Její oblečení, pokud nic jiného, ukazovalo jedinou její pravou podstatu; jediné, čím kdy byla- válečnicí. Měla mitrilové brnění se znakem Gondoru, který jí zářil na prsou jako jasná hvězda, kožené kalhoty s širokým pásem, na němž byla skvostně zdobená pochva, a vysoké jezdecké boty s okovanými špičkami. Pod hlavou měla složený svůj starý cestovní plášť; nepotřebovala ho totiž. Vlasy jí splývaly podél ramen a halily ji tak dobře, jako by to dělal její plášť. Luk i toulec šípů měla položený u nohou. Tvář měla pobledlou, ale stále krásnou. Téměř se zdálo, že co nevidět vstane a znovu bude bojovat po boku svých hraničářů, kteří kolem ní procházeli, aby jí ještě naposled vzdali hold.

Přišlo mnoho lidí. Tolik, až to Arwen udivilo: hraničáři, vojáci Gondoru, Rohanu, Dol Amrothu, prostí lidé a také Gimli a jeho trpaslíci, kteří ještě zůstali ve městě. Ale žádní elfové...

Arwen stála osamoceně vedle svých dětí a manžela, který tentokrát plakal nepokrytě. Zdálo se, že ve chvíli zestárl o mnoho let; o tolik, že mu vlasy téměř zbělaly. Otřela si oči, které ukrývala za závojem a ohlédla se za sebe. Tolik ji bolelo, že ještě nepřišel Legolas. Neviděla ani jeho, ani žádného z elfů z Ithilienu či Thranduilova království.

Vlajky s Raeliným znakem se zatřepotaly ve větru a rudý slavík v jejich středu se zaleskl ve světle pochodní, které v rukou nesly stráže. Celé město utichlo a zdálo se, že ani ptákům není do zpěvu.

Pohlédla k márám, kde postával Thorongil. Muž tiše plakal a hladil Rael po zchladlé tváři. Arwen postřehla, jak mu z úst uniklo tiché zamumlání. „Mrzí mě to. Je mi to moc, moc líto! Nikdy jsem tě neměl nechat jít, Slavíčku. Neměl jsem být zbabělý a vrátit se k tobě už tehdy. Nyní je pozdě! Vím, že mi tvé srdce vlastně nikdy nepatřilo..."

Pak se ale najednou vítr rozezněl tklivými tóny harfy, které se stále přibližovaly. Arwen sebou překvapeně trhla a otočila se.

Středem davu lidí procházel stříbrně zářící průvod elfů, kteří hráli na harfy a tiše a smutně prozpěvovali. Zůstali stát u Raelina těla a z jejich středu vystoupil Legolas, oděný celý v černém. Ohlédl se po Elladanovi a Elrohirovi, kteří v rukou drželi stříbrné harfy, jejichž struny umlkli, a pak zamířil ke králi. Nehybně upřel oči na Aragorna a zašeptal: „Smím se ještě naposled rozloučit?"

„_Le ab- dollen, mellon n__î__n!_ (Jdeš pozdě, příteli!)" hlesl Aragorn a smutně se pousmál. Pak stiskl jeho rameno a přikývl.

Legolas zavřel oči a přikývl. „_Hannon le, Elessar_. (Díky, Elessare.)" odpověděl a pohlédl na Rael. Zdála se mu ještě krásnější než kdy jindy. Pomalu došel až k ní a přejel jí prsty po tváři. Pak z krku stáhl přívěšek Večernice a položil jí ho kolem krku. Okamžitě se rozzářil jako jasná hvězda a jeho světlo bylo tak jasné, že si někteří přítomní museli zakrýt oči. Legolas viděl, jak se v tom světle všechny Raeliny rány a odřeniny zacelují a její tvář dostává barvu.

Když pak otevřel dlaň, uviděl, že vypálená značka Temné královny mu z ruky zmizela a nezanechala ani jizvu. Legolas se smutně pousmál a začal zpívat tklivou píseň:

_Já dlouho ve hvozdě samotný pobýval, _

_na hvězdy hleděl a o nich snil__;_

_s větrem však slova jsem podivná uhlídal,_

_o dívce krásné, jakou svět nespatřil._

„_Co neseš, větře, z dalekých, co neseš ze svých cest?_

_Zda viděl jsi ji, květinu, v zemích cizích kvést?"_

„_Viděl jsem ji__;__ a věz, teď v tvém lese přebývá._

_Je štíhlá jak mladý proutek a jak hvězdy zářivá!"_

_Tak já hledal ji a pak spatřil pod klenbou stromů stát,_

_oděnou do šatů ze stříbrné rosy,_

_a zašeptal jenom: „Já má tě rád!"_

_Mlčela a pak odešla,_

_prý Hraničářkou se stala,_

_a když opět jsem ji uviděl_

_řekla: „Já dlouho tě milovala!"_

_A za ten polibek jediný,_

_já modlil se a děkoval._

_Bylo to víc, než směl jsem si přát,_

_ach, já ji miloval._

Hlas se mu zlomil a on nemohl zpívat dál. Aragorn ho vzal za rameno a zašeptal: „ Nemusíš pokračovat, příteli. Ona to moc dobře věděla..."

Elf se k němu obrátil a zavrtěl hlavou. Chvíli tedy bylo ticho, než se znovu zmohl a pokračoval ve zpěvu:

_A když temnota zbavila zem krásy_

_a uvrhla všechno v šedý stín,_

_pak nebojácně, s mečem v ruce,_

_dala se ona do boje s ním._

_Sama když stát zůstala,_

_já slyšel ji zakřičet_

_bolestí, jež jí tělo rvala,_

_a do tmy obarvila svět._

_Ona však odvážně vzdorovala_

_náporu Stínů, opanujících zem,_

_v bitvě však sílu ztratila_

_a sličnou tvář složila v klidný sen._

_Tak slyš mě, větře, nechci už žít,_

_když ona tu leží, tak bledá._

_Když její smích vzala si Smrt_

_a přesto mi spánku nedá._

_Ptám se tě, větře, ze Západu běžíš._

_Ptám se, zda- li jsi ji zřel?_

_Mezi Nesmrtelnými, zda- li stojí?_

_Má Rael Tinúviel..._

Tentokrát už opravdu zmlkl a sklopil hlavu. Vítr znovu roztřepotal Raeliny zástavy a ty se rozhořely rudou barvou. Po městě se rozprostřelo tísnivé ticho; žalostné a drásavé ticho. Všechny pohledy se upíraly k Legolasovi, který jen stál a tiše naříkal u Raelina pohřebního lůžka.

Arwen se snažila najít správná slova, který mi by ho utěšila, ale samotné jí nebylo do řeči. Podívala se po Aragornovi, který stál vedle něj.

Elf sklopil hlavu. „Odpusť mi to, Rael. Odpusť mi mou zradou. Nezapomenu na tebe! Nenechám tě dlouho samotnou!" šeptl.

„Pane Legolasi!" přerušil ticho Berylin hlas. Dívka si odhrnula závoj z tváře a pomalým krokem obešla pohřební lůžko. Neobratně Legolase objala a zašeptala: „Truchlíme s tebou! A věz, že tě budeme už navždy chovat jako jejího chotě. Neboť tím jsi byl a budeš!"

Legolas zvedl hlavu a v očích se mu zaleskly slzy. Pustil se Beryl, přitiskl prsty na rty a věnoval Rael tichý polibek. Pak odešel jak nejrychleji mohl.

Jeho družina se za ním chtěla pustit, ale Beryl je zadržela. Položila ruku na Celebrovo rameno a zašeptala: „Nechte ho jít. Zas se k vám připojí, ale nyní potřebuje být sám.

Teď se rozlučte..."

* * *

Za úsvitu se pohřební průvod vydal do Domu králů v Mlčenlivé ulici. Raelino tělo bylo uloženo na skvostné lůžko tak, aby na ně dopadalo co nejvíce světla vycházejícího slunce, a dveře pak byly zapečetěny. Legolas a jeho elfové, kteří šli v průvodu v naprostém tichu, se brzy na to vrátili zpět do svého hvozdu a v Bílém městě je víc nikdo nespatřil. Jediný, kdo zůstal v Bílém městě, byl Celebros. Legolas mu dal požehnání a svolení zůstat, on se pak osmělil a požádal krále o ruku Beryl. Královský pár s tím souhlasil a nedlouho po Raelině pohřbu se konala svatba. Beryl splnila slib, který dala své sestře a uposlechla hlasu svého srdce. Jejich dcera, která se narodila, byla plavovlasá a modrooká a její jméno bylo Raelynn, na počest Berylyny sestry.

Zástava Tinúviel, hraničářky Severu a jeho paní vlála na špici Ecthelionovi věže ještě dlouho po tom, co bylo její tělo uloženo do hrobky, jako připomínka jejích hrdinských činů a lidé zpívali o milované dceři Gondoru písně stejně živé a veselé, tak jako byla ona za svého života.

Dlouho se vzpomínalo na hrdiny války. Gimli se vrátil zpět do svého království, doprovázen novým přítelem, maršálem Thengelendem, který se brzy ze svých zranění zotavil. Thorongil se vrátil do stínů Středozemě, ačkoli mu král nabídl místo velitele jeho osobní gardy. Thorongil příliš truchlil nad ztrátou Rael, aby pobýval ve městě, kde mu ji vše připomínalo. Mezi lidem se také říkalo, že Legolas ztratil zájem o své království a toulal se lesem, zlomený žalem. Světlo jeho očí zhaslo a z jeho tváře se vytratila všechna radost.

Pod kvetoucími stromy zpíval o své milované Rael a zmíral žalem pro ni.

* * *

O mnoho let později se pak všemi spojenými královstvími rozlétla zpráva, že milovaný král Elessar se rozhodl odejít. Jed se v jeho těle příliš rozmohl a on už nechtěl déle setrvávat mezi živými.

Jednoho rána se na hradbách zjevil vysoký muž s velikým rohem při sobě, který nechal rozeznít celým městem, aby ho všichni slyšeli.

A toho dne, prvního března roku 120 Čtvrtého věku, odešel Aragorn do Domu králů v Mlčenlivé ulici. Když otevřeli dveře, spatřili, že Raelino lůžko, na němž měla odpočívat, je prázdné a okno vylomené.

Aragorn pouze přikývl a zašeptal: „ Pro vždy teď její hrob střež... Špatně jsme hlídali její klid, má paní Arwen! Ale stalo se, co se stalo." Vzal Arwen za ruku a pronesl: „Nech teď rozhlásit, že se paní Rael odebrala na Západ, má milovaná. Nech rozhlásit, že královna Severu opět vstala a odešla tam, kam odchází všichni hrdinové." Pak ulehl na své lože, rozloučil se s Eldarionem a předal mu korunu Gondoru a žezlo Arnoru. Dlouho se pak loučil se svou milovanou Arwen, která poprvé za život okusila hořkost lidského bytí, a pak usnul věčným spánkem.

Arwen se vrátila ke svému synovi, ale život v mezi lidmi už ji netěšil. Zůstávala po Eldarionově boku, ale nesmírně se rmoutila.

Pak, několik týdnů po králově smrti, přišly zprávy od hraničářů z Ithilienu, že na řece Anduině byla spatřena šedá loď, na jejíž palubě, na stříbrném lůžku, ležela paní Rael. Ve tváři se jí zračila nesmírná krása, půvab a síla mládí, tak jako za jejího života. Po jejím boku spatřili Legolase, jehož oči se znovu rozzářili hvězdným světlem a do tváře se vrátilo mládí a krása.

Hraničáři loď sledovali tak dlouho, dokud nevyplula na Moře a nezmizela v podivné mlze, která přišla ze západu.

Arwen se naposledy usmála a řekla: „ Valar prý dokáží navracet mrtvým život. Modleme se za jejich milost; Legolas s Rael si ji zaslouží."

Pak dala sbohem Eldarionovi, svým dcerám a všem milovaným; odešla z Bílého města do země Lórienu a zůstávala pod umírajícími stromy. Tam nakonec ulehla na Cerin Amroth a odebrala se tam, kam odcházejí všechny sny, které jsou dosněné.

Tímto skončil ve Středozemi věk hrdinů a dobrodružství, které žijí už jenom v pohádkách a knihách, které sepsali Moudří, aby se neztratila úplně.


End file.
